The Brotherhood Chronicles
by Descendent
Summary: Chapter Eighty Eight: Eternals, Part Two: Death. Avalance and the others reach the Savage Land, but what plans do Selene and the Shadow King have in store for them.
1. Random Insanity: Hood is thy Name

I'M BA-ACK!

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Random Insanity: Hood is thy Name

Disclaimer: I own Omega. And the ideas. Well some of them actually. Not all of them. But I think you're all smart enough to realize the ones I do own. And Now… ON WITH THE SHOW!

A/N: Read Brotherhood Evolution to know what the hell is going on in this fic. Trust me. It's worth it.

Guess who's back...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House ™

"Ginger."

"Mary Ann."

"Ginger."

"Mary Ann."

"Ginger."

"Mary Ann."

"Ginger."

"Mary Ann."

"And another great brotherhood debate continues." Michael James Nagrite said dryly as he watched Todd Tolensky and Fred Dukes argue in front of the delapidated TV in the Brotherhoods living room/trashcan.

"No. The sad thing is, is that this is the fourth argument they've had about this same topic in the last three days." Lance Alvers stated as he and Pietro Maximoff watched with a mild amusement.

"I got five bills on Toad." Pietro stated.

"Your on." mike stated as they slapped hands. "Reverend's been on a hot streak pointing out Ginger's pros and Mary Ann's Con's."

"Now what's going on?" Betsy asked as she walked into the room with Wanda and X-23.

"Or do we even want to know?" X-23 asked.

"Probably not..." Wanda added simply.

"Battle of the bimbo's four." Pietro stated as he pointed at Toad and Blob who were now wrestling on the floor. Toad soon went flying by and into the kitchen with a crash.

"I'm okay..." Came the weak reply from the kitchen.

"What do you see in him again?" Pietro asked his sister as he pointed at Toad.

"Good tongue control." Wanda stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And I'm going to the bathroom to become violently ill." Pietro stated as he sped off.

"And the wonders never cease." Mike quipped as Toad stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Ow…" Toad moaned as he crashed into the wall, leaving a nice large dent in it.

"He ain't pretty no more." Betsy quipped.

"He used to be pretty?" X asked with mild amusement.

"I think so. But he's been smashed into the wall so many times we really can't tell anymore." Mike answered.

"Not to get off the topic of which character from Gilligan's island you'd like to bang, but we need to have a serious discussion guys." X stated.

"Yea. This is much more important." Mike stated. "Now was Gilligan's and Skipper's relationship something a bit more than it appeared to be?" Mike replied before Betsy slapped him in the back of the Head. "Ow…"

"Idiot." Betsy spat. "Of course it was. What do you think 'little buddy' really meant?"

"Huh-What?" Mike shouted as Betsy shook her head.

"Dear lord not this…" X moaned as Lance smiled.

"hOh-KAY!" Lance shouted back.

"Heh-YEA!" Toad added.

"Huh-WHAT?" Mike shouted back.

"I'm off to go murder Dave Chappell…" X muttered under her breath.

"Huh-WHAT?" Blob shouted after her.

"SHUT UP!" X shouted from the other room.

"hOh-KAY!" Pietro shouted after her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" X screamed as she ran out of the house.

"Think we broke her yet?" Pietro asked.

"No. But she's probably going to break you're spine." Wanda replied dryly. "As well as some other things."

"Ah." Pietro muttered simply. "Thee Vixen… She has fire in her eyes…." Pietro replied with a corny French accent. "And a raging inferno in her soul…"

"And in her hands! RUN!" Blob shouted as X-23 chased after them with a blowtorch in her hands.

"Why do we stay here Wanda?" Betsy asked as Toad ran by on fire screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toad screamed as he tried putting out the fire. Mike ran in with a two-by-four.

"Hang on little buddy!" Mike shouted. "I've got this fire under control!" Mike shouted as he slapped Toads ass with the two-by-four, putting out the flames… and Toads spine. "Sorry…"

"Because it's always entertaining?" Wanda offered up.

"My spine…" Toad moaned.

"Yea. But so's the circus. Probably saner to." Betsy muttered as she put her hands on her hips.

"True dat." Wanda offered up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day

"I don't freaking believe it…" Lance shouted as he slammed the paper on the table.

"What's up yo?" Toad asked.

"Kelly got elected Senator." Lance spat.

"Huh-WHAT?" Pietro shouted.

"Not. Now." X hissed as she pulled out the blow-torch menacingly.

"O-kay…" Pietro muttered quitely as he returned to his fruit loops.

"How did he get elected?" Wanda asked. "I thought for sure that Hillary would win again.

"Yea. That'll happen." Blob huffed.

"He won by one vote." Lance swore.

"MIKE! I told you, you should have voted." Betsy shouted at her boyfriend, who was lounging on the couch.

"I'm one vote. It wouldn't have made a difference." Mike stated ignorantly.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill that boy someday…" Betsy muttered under her breath.

"Wonderful. Kelly's a senator. This is going great." Wanda muttered.

"It just got better…" Pietro stated as he sped in the room. "We got our first job."

"Really?" Wanda asked. "It's about time."

"Gee. Who would have thought our ad in the paper would have gotten anyone at all?" Mike replied as he walked into the room. "It say's "Need protection from the Brother's? Don't go to the Hood." Mike recited.

"I told you, the guy screwed up. It should have said "Need Protection. Don't go anywhere but the Brotherhood." Toad replied.

"All this racism is killing me inside." Blob replied simply.

"Yea. At least be glad we now have a job. So who are we protecting?" Lance asked. "Or maiming?" He added after thinking about it.

"Get this…Senator Edward Kelly." Pietro stated with a smile.

"Oh yea." Blob said with a smile as the rest of the Brotherhood all smiled.

"Me thinks that hilarious hi-jinks and Madcap humor will come of this." X stated with a smile as the Brotherhood all looked at her. "What?"

"Madcap Humor?" Pietro asked.

"Hi-jinxs?" Blob asked.

"Duh." X added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Getting Paid for Secret Services. The Brotherhood have to Protect they're arch…. Well, they have to protect Kelly. And you all know where that's going to lead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you all enjoyed. I know it's been a while. But now that I have some more free time and my muse has returned, I can really start writing again. Hopefully with a bit more consistency.

Peace out,

Descendent 


	2. Getting Paid for Secret Services

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Getting Paid for Secret Services

Ahhh, its good to be back…

You all know what's coming. And you know you want it… ON WITH THE SHOW!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mayors office

"I can't believe this…" Kelly stated in terror. "Five different mutant groups have sworn death against me!" Kelly shouted as he paced back and forth, pulling at his hair. "And now my own security team says they can't handle the problem!"

"Don't worry sir…" Kelly's bodyguard, a tall black man, stated as he looked out the window down at the street. His head was bald, with an M tattooed through his eye. He wore a business suit, with a pair of sunglasses sticking out of the pocket. "I called in a group trained to deal with mutant terrorists."

"Trained? By whom?" Kelly shouted.

"By the government sir. They're the former members of X-Factor, gone freelance."

"Bishop. Please tell me you did not hire the Brotherhood to protect me…" Kelly stated as he put his head in his hands.

"Okay. I didn't." Bishop stated simply as he looked at Kelly.

"Oh dear God. I'm doomed…" Kelly moaned, as there was a rap at the door.

"Who is it Dorothy?" Bishop asked, speaking into his com-link.

"The Brotherhood is here sir. HEY! GET OUT OF THAT JAR OF CANDY! IT'S MEANT FOR KIDS!" She then shouted.

"Well Pietro acts childish enough." Betsy voice was then heard over the com-link.

"Me thinks you might have been right about this sir." Bishop stated as Lance walked into the room with Blob and Omega in toll.

"Sup Kelly?" Blob asked as Kelly opened a bottle of aspirin and took a few of them.

"Besides my life being threatened by several different mutant terrorist groups, my campaign manager running of with my last bodyguard, and now putting my life in the hands of a group of delinquents who by all right should have perished several times already due to nature law? Absolutely nothing. I'm peachy. How about you?"

"Well this morning, I woke up and had some toast and bacon. Then I did my exercises. And them I had some brunch, and then I decided to watch some TV, and then I had second breakfast…" Blob began to prattle on as a loud smack was heard against the giant glass window in Kelly's office.

"AH! IT'S AN ATTACK!" Kelly shouted as he ran and hid behind Bishop, who pulled out his gun and pointed it at the window. And a very surprised Toad.

"Sup yo." Toad asked as he opened the window and leapt into the room. The perimeters secure, not a bug in sight."

"Good, so there are not any surveillance systems around here." Kelly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Surveillance?" Toad asked as he scratched his head.

"Oh God I'm doomed…" Kelly moaned in agony.

"Shut it you. So long as we're around you won't get hurt." Mike replied as he slapped Kelly on tha back, putting him through the wall. "And then again… there is something to be said about the witness protection program."

"It was so much easier when I could just give them detention…" Kelly moaned as he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A big Ritzy Charity Ball (I think you all know where this is going…)

"All clear…" Betsy said as she held her ear, the hidden earpiece picking up her message. She watched the room carefully, her eyes catching Wanda and Pietro on either side of Kelly as he met with people and made small talk. Lance stood with Bishop at the entrance, keeping a vigil out for any signs of danger. They were all dressed in super-fine getup.

"We're getting you in loud and clear Bets." Mike stated as he sat in a van outside with Toad, X and Blob. Blob was in the drivers seat with X riding shotgun. Mike and Todd were watching the monitors that the Brotherhood had placed earlier, observing the entire ball.

"So why couldn't we go in with the others?" Toad asked as he cleaned out his ear with his pinky.

"Something about us being uncultured, boorish, louts." Mike stated as he burped as he scratched his balls.

"I'm making another Wendy's run. Anyone want anything?" Blob stated as he got out of the van.

"Na. I'm good." Mike replied.

"Same here yo." Toad stated.

"The usual big man." X stated.

"I'll be back." Blob muttered as he waddled down the street.

"So do you really think these nuts will make a move on Kelly?" Toad asked, speaking into the com-link.

"No idea." Lance stated. "They might be dumb enough, and a lot of those death threats seemed real enough."

"Lance, we sent half of those." Wanda spoke into her com-link.

"And did we mean them?" Lance stated dryly.

"Well, yea. But still…" Wanda stated

"What was that?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing." Wanda added with a sugarcoated smile.

"Right.' Kelly stated as he walked over to a waiter. "Vodka Stinger with a whiskey back. And step on it. Something tells me I'm going to need a few more of these tonight." Kelly stated as the waiter nodded and walked away.

"You think?" Pietro asked with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Kelly asked in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked as his eyes shifted back and forth.

"I was a principle for ten years, and a teacher for fifteen. I know mischief when I see it." Kelly stated tiredly.

"Mischief? People still say mischief?" Pietro asked in a confused tone as he looked at Wanda.

"What did you do…" Wanda asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"God, doesn't anybody think I'm innocent anymore." Pietro stated in flourish.

"Stop stalling Pietro…" Toad's voice came over the com-link.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Pietro shouted. The Guests all stared at him, and the ruckus he created. "Before that outburst." Pietro added sullenly. Suddenly an explosion rocked the hall, debris falling from the ceiling. The screams of the guest filled the hall as they fled in panic.

"Pietro!" Lance shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Quicksilver screamed.

"We got company…" Wanda stated as Lance and Bishop ran over, forming a defensive position around Kelly. The dust began to settle as more debris trickled down, the guest all frozen in fear as they looked around.

"Foolish Americans…" Came a thick Russian voice from the rafters above. A large man dropped down in front of Kelly, a meaty hand firmly implanted in front of him as he slowly stood up. He stood there, six and a half feet tall, pale white skin with deep crimson eyes. Metal plates extended from the sides of his mouth and up into his honey blond hair which was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"And you are?" Lance asked as the air around him slowly started to ripple, the seismic energy of the earth being channeled by the young mutant.

"Wait I know you!" Pietro stated as he ran forward and patted the man on the chest. "Your Ivan. From the Boondock Saints. Am I right?" Pietro asked simply. He suddenly became pale as he fell to one knee, coughing. "What…"

"The Death Spore Virus in my blood, you American Pig." The man stated. "I am Omega Red. And I have come to kill the one called Senator Kelly." Omega red stated.

"Um, he's Kelly." Kelly stated as he pointed at Bishop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: From Russia with Death. Omega Red has come to Kill Kelly. But unfortunately for him, he has to deal with the Brotherhood. Not a nice place to be if you ask me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, things are kicking off quite nicely. Please review and let me know what you all think. I look forward to reading what you all have to say. Oh, and by the by,

Peace out,

Descendent 


	3. From Russia with Death

The Brotherhood Chronicles: From Russia with Death

It really is nice to be back in the fold, even if in a limited capacity. But enough of my Bitching… ON WITH THE SHOW!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, he's Kelly." Kelly stated as he pointed at Bishop.

"Traitor." Bishop stated.

"So where's Rocky when you need him?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood started down Omega Red.

"Banging a women he doesn't care about." Wanda stated simply as she powered up. "YEE-HAH!" Wanda shouted as she then hexed the debris on the ground, causing it to rise up and knock Omega Red back.

"In soviet Russia, Psychic Knife stabs you!" Betsy shouted with a cheesy Russian accent as she appeared behind Omega Red and slashed at his back with her Psionic blade.

"Wench, you shall pay for that!" Omega Red shouted as he slapped her away, knocking her into the wall behind them.

"Hey, ugly." Mike stated as he appeared in the hole in the wall Betsy had created, Psylocke in his arms. "Only I'm allowed to hit her. And only when she asks for it. And only when she's wearing that little leather skirt and mask. And only when she's got the whip and the high heels... And only…"

"MIKE!" Betsy interrupted him as she held her head. "Shut up and sick him boy."

"Yes Betsy." Mike stated as he charged forward and slammed into Omega Red, knocking him back. "Oh I if I was a Russian, I'd beat myself all day…" Mike sang as he grabbed Omega Reds hair and flipped him into a pile of debris.

"OW…" Lance and Kelly stated at the same time as both held their hair.

"You shall pay for that whelp…" Omega red stated as he unleashed his tendricals out towards Omega.

"Whelp?" Nobody calls me a whelp and gets away with it." Mike stated before he was knocked back by the tendricals. "Except for that one guy who ran like a girl."

"I DO NOT RUN LIKE A GIRL!" Pietro shouted.

"So, should we interfere?" Toad asked as he and Wanda walked over with Kelly and Lance in tow.

"Na. Let him works off the steam." Betsy stated.

"I thought that's what you two did in the bedroom?" X asked.

"I've been holding out on him to teach him a lesson." Betsy stated simply as Omega and Omega Red began to beat each other savagely.

"What lesson?" Lance asked as he winced at the sound of breaking bones.

"Sex is a reward for a job well done." Betsy stated simply. "And since we really haven't had any jobs to do lately, he doesn't get any sex." Betsy stated simply.

"That's harsh." Lance stated. "I mean if Kitty held out on me I'd go insane."

"Really... maybe I should tell Logan about this…" Pietro stated simply.

"And maybe I should tell Valerie about Amber." Lance state simply.

"You've got nothing." Pietro spat.

"I've got video. And Audio. And pictures." Lance replied simply as he smiled.

"Damn."

"Man, I feel the same about Wanda." Toad replied. "If she held out on me… Man I'd die."

"WHAT!" Pietro shouted.

"Dude, he banged your sister." X replied simply.

"On several different occasions." Wanda added with a mischievous smirk.

"GAH!" Pietro shouted as he began to pull at his hair. "BAD MENTAL IMAGE. BAD MENTAL IMAGE!"

"Not to interrupt this rather interesting conversation, but shouldn't you help out your teammate?" Bishop asked as he pointed to Mike, who was being beaten like a schoolgirl in an anime flick.

"Na, he can take care of himself." Lance replied as a piece of debris went flying by.

"Oh… He ain't pretty any more." Toad stated as Mike began to beat Omega Red's head against the pavement outside.

"Well, this is quite gratuitous…" X stated as Mike continued to pound on Omega Red.

"This is for Lance, This is for X, This is for Betsy, this is for Wanda, this is for Todd…" Mike stated as he rained blows onto the Russian assassin. "AND THIS IS FOR ME NOT GETTING ANY THIS MORNING!" Mike screamed as he threw Omega Red into a wall, knocking him out.

"Damn. That's some pent up frustration." X replied simply.

"I think I'm going to enjoy tonight." Betsy stated with a smirk.

"What was that?" Mike asked as he walked over.

"Nothing luv." Betsy replied with a smirk.

"I'll call Val for a pick up." X-23 stated simply as Blob walked over with a bean burrito in his hands.

"Whoa. What did I miss?" Blob asked as the others looked at him and shook their heads. "what?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later

"Thanks Val." Lance stated as Omega Red was loaded onto a X-Factor containment unit.

"Thank you. SHIELD has been hunting this maniac for weeks." Valerie stated.

"Thank Mike, he's the one who did all the work." Lance stated.

"Where is Omega?" Valerie asked.

"He and Betsy disappeared, so I would assume either in a phone booth or bathroom." Lance stated simply.

"Ew." Valerie stated simply. "Well, I guess I'll be off, tell Pietro I'll see him Saturday."

"Right." Lance said with a smile as Valerie and the rest of her crew left.

"So, what did you think of our services?" X asked Kelly.

"I think you all need to be committed." Kelly stated in disgust. "I'm safer with the terrorists."

"So I take it you won't be needing our services in the future?" X asked.

"An unequivocal... NO!" Kelly shouted as he stormed off.

"He'll be back." Toad stated.

"What make you say that?" Wanda asked.

"I have his wallet." Toad stated with a smile as he held out ther piece of leather.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Pay Day. The Brotherhood have fun trying to open an account at the local bank with their first paycheck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, later all,

Descendent 


	4. Pay Day

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Pay Day

Man, you all really want the Lancitty... Guess you'll have to wait, but don't worry, it'll be worth it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House ™

"Okay, so that's alot of zero's." Blob sated as he looked at the check in Lances' hands.

"Haven't we done this before?" Pietro asked as he looked around.

"Probably." Toad stated.

"BAH! I say." Mike stated.

"You are a moron..." X stated simply.

"So why did we get paid this much?" Betsy asked.

"Toad hacked into Kelly's account and changed three zeros to five." Mike said simply.

"Wow. That's illegal." Wanda stated with a smirk.

"Only in fifty states and Canada." Toad replied simply.

"Only." X replied dryly. "Excuse me, I'm going to call my lawyer."

"You have a lawyer?" Blob asked. "Good to know."

"So how do we want to do this?" Lance asked. "Do we split the money up evenly amongst us, or do we put it all in one account?"

"We have an account?" Betsy asked.

"Of course we do…" Lance stated. "Don't we?"

"I thinks so..." Mike stated as he fed Boris, the Brotherhood Rat.

"Why wouldn't we?" Wanda asked.

"Um, I think there be a slight problem..." Pietro stated.

"What are you saying Pietro?" Lance asked as he stared at the speed demon.

"Well..." Pietro began. "You see... It's kind of a funny story actually... You see... It's really..."

"Your stalling." Betsy pointed out.

"He's gotten good at that." Fred stated.

"I think what my cowardly brother is trying to say is that Mystique paid all the bills with Magneto's credit card. And then Pietro paid with Magneto's card…" Wanda stated. "And then Pietro again…"

"Man, I would hate to see that bank statement…" Lance muttered.

"You got that right." Toad stated.

"I almost feel sorry for the big guy." X stated. "Almost."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidden Lair numberA

"AHHHHHHHHH! Damn you MasterCard!" Magneto screamed as he looked at his credit card bill. Which was a mile long… "You shall be the first to feel my wrath. Right after humanity. And Radio shack. And Taco bell. Oh yes. You shall feel my wrath Taco Bell. Your three bean Burritos has ruined many a quiet evening. But soon, you shall be no more. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I wonder if it's to late to hook up with the Brotherhood." Sabertooth muttered to Lifeguard.

"I was thinking the same thing pussycat." Lifeguard stated as Magneto began to gorge himself on A Burrito

"MORE SECRET SAUCE! I COMMAND IT!" Magneto screamed as chili dripped off of his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House ™

"So, we don't have an account." Lance said simply. "Guess that means we'll have to open one."

"TO THE BANK!" Pietro shouted as he struck a dramatic pose.

"Where does he get this stuff." Blob whispered to Todd.

"Sugar. Way to much sugar." Todd stated simply.

"Well then, this promises to be an interesting trip…" Blob stated.

"Damn Straight, Yo." Todd stated with a smile.

"yea. And we'll probably get kicked out of the bank." Wanda stated as she put her hand on her hips.

"Please, it's not like we're going to get kicked out of everywhere we go." Blob stated. "Just the movie theater, Blockbuster, taco Bell, Denny's, Stan's used Car Lot..."

"This will go on forever." Toad muttered to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Bank

"Mcdonalds, Wendies, both Cineplexs..." Blob contined to recite as they entered the bank.

"He's been talking for thirty minutes..." Lance moaned as he held his head.

"So why do I sense mad-cap Hi-jinx abounds…" X stated as they walked into the bank.

"What is it with you lately with the sophisticated humor?" Wanda asked.

"Masterpiece Theater." X stated simply.

"Indubitably…" Toad stated as everyone stared at him. "What? I get bored easily and only the works of the great masters can keep my attention."

"Todd you spent four hours watching Springer yesterday." Pietro pointed out.

"Silence you." Toad snapped.

"Let's just cash this thing before we get kicked out for causing trouble…or lynched." Mike stated simply as he scanned the crowd of angry on-lookers.

"Please…they don't have the balls." X stated.

"What makes you say that?" Blob asked.

"Because I have them right here." X stated as she held up a pair of baseballs and a soccer ball.

"Now play nice with the other children X." Lance stated as X hung her head.

"But I don't wanna…" X moaned.

"Too bad." Lance stated as he walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you sir." Asked a fortieth something woman asked as Lance handed her the check.

"Yes. I need this cashed and put evenly in eight envelopes separately." Lance said as he flashed a smile.

"Okay then let me just do some checking… " The clerk stated as she typed on the computer. "Okay sir, if you'll just follow be into the managers office, we need to do some quick paper work before we can cash this."

"Uh oh…" Lance thought as he followed her inside.

"I give it five minutes before he brings this place down." Pietro stated.

"Two." Mike nodded.

"Ohhh… Big spender." Pietro crowed. "And what do you wager on this?" Pietro asked.

"A coke." Mike stated.

"Your on."

"Well, here he comes. And he's smiling…" Betsy stated as she arched her eyebrow. "Odd."

"Odd indeed." Pietro added.

"Indeed." Blob added.

"Quite." Wanda stated.

"Mmmmm... yes." Mike added.

"Indeed." X added.

"Yes." Toad stated.

"Odd quite indeed." Betsy stated as the Brotherhood all looked at each other.

"Okay, that was weird." Mike said with a confused look.

"Well?" X asked as Lance walked over.

"Here you guys go." Lance said as he handed them each an Envelope. "Do with it what you will." Lance said with a smile.

"You mean?" Mike asked.

"Yep. The checked got cashed. We each got a hundred thousand dollars to do with as we please."

"Dear god… Do you all know what this means…" Toad said as he looked at the envelope in his hands and then at the others. "I'M RICH BE-YATCH!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Richy Rich, Part I: Toad and Blob. The Brotherhood each goes on a spending spurge. First up, Todd and Fred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, here we go with the multiple chapter stories. And this soon into the series. Nice. Later all,

Descendent 


	5. Richy Rich, Part I: Toad and Blob

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Richy Rich, Part One: Toad and Blob

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Bank

"I'M RICH BE-YATCH!" Toad screamed as he leapt in the air.

"YESSSSSS!" The Brotherhood all shouted.

"So what do we do?" X asked as she looked at the full envelope in her hands.

"SPENDING SPURGE!" The Brotherhood all shouted as they bolted out the door.

"YEE-HAW!" Toad screamed as he and Blob ran down the street.

"MONEY MONEY MONEY! MOOONNNNEEEEYYY!" Blob sang out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tad bit later

"Where to Freddy my dear boy?" Toad asked as he and Blob walked down the street.

"I'm in the mood for some food." Blob stated.

"But of course…" Toad stated. "What shall it be? Wendy's or Taco Bell?"

"BAH!" Blob stated with a wave of his hand. "My sophisticated palate is not deserving of such commoner food." Blob stated. "And besides, we had Wendy's last night."

"Well, then, where shall we go?"

"I have an idea." Blob stated. "But first, we have to look good…"

"To the MEN'S WAREHOUSE!" Toad screamed as the two took off down the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Men's Warehouse

"This Armani really doesn't go with my skin color, Taylor." Toad stated as he looked at the suit he was in. "Do you have anything with pinstripes?"

"Well, I was thinking that gray with a light blueish black stripes would be perfect for you. It accents your skin color and makes you look so fab." The obviously gay fashion designer stated as he worked with Toad.

"I like that idea yo. What do you think Freddy?"

"I think it could work." Fred stated as he tried on a pair of Gucci leather shoes. "What do you think Pablo? Do these go with my suit?"

"Oh God, of course they do Freddy!" Pablo stated as he waved his hands back and forth. "And combine them with those Sunglasses, you are definitely pulling off the modern Mobster look."

"Excellent." Blob stated. "I'll take the whole wardrobe." Fred exclaimed as he pulled out his cash roll.

"Same here." Toad stated.

"Cha-ching!" Taylor and Pablo exclaimed as they then giggled.

"So now that we're looking fine, where do we go to eat?" Toad asked as they walked out of the store and put on their sunglasses.

"Well, first if we go anywhere, we need to have a ride." Blob stated simply.

"Royals Royce?"

"Is there anything else?"

"No there isn't yo."

"Let's go pimpin'..." Toad stated with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crazy Joes Fine Car Lot

"Mmmmmmm-Yes?" A slick looking salesman stated as he saw Toad and Blob walk onto the car lot.

"Yes, we're here, we have a fat cash wad, and we want to buy a car." Toad stated as he pulled out his wad.

"Certainly!" The man exclaimed. "We have many fine models, each that has there own quiet charm and grace."

"Listen Sailor, we're looking for a Royals Royce. Nothing more, and nothing less." Blob stated.

"Of course." The salesman stated as he led them to a car. "Shall I go draw up the paper work?"

"Do so." Blob stated with a smile.

"Excellent." The man stated as he walked away.

"Freddy, we're gonna have a car!" Todd exclaimed in excitement. "And a freaking Royals Royce at that!" Just before an explosion rocked Bayville.

"What was that?" Blob asked as a Giant K landed next to him. "Whoa…" Blob stated as a Giant A landed next to Toad, imbedding into the pavement.

"Double whoa…" Toad stated as the salesman came out with some papers.

"Now just sign here and the Royals Royce is yours to take home…"

"Excellent." Toad stated as he signed the papers. Just before a Giant T landed on the car crushing it. "Crud…"

"I don't think we can get a refund on this, can we?" Blob asked with a smile.

"No." The salesman stated dryly.

"What else you got, yo..." Toad asked sheepishly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some fancy restaurant.

"I can't believe we had to buy a bug…" Blob stated as he pulled up to the restaurant.

"I find it rather ironic actually…" Toad stated as he was squeezed in on the passenger side.

"Oh well, at least we have a car." Blob stated.

"Yea…" Toad stated as he tried to breathe. With little success

"Well, we're here." Blob stated as he got out of the car and straightened his suit out as he handed the keys to the valet. "Ready Todd? Todd?" Blob asked as he looked around for Toad.

"Right here…" came the wheeze from Blobs back. Blob felt his back and was surprised to find Toad imbedded into it.

"Sorry." Blob stated as he ripped Toad off.

"No problemo…" Todd stated woozily as he wobbled around for a bit.

"What we need to do is get some food in ya…" Blob stated as he slapped Toad on the back, knocking him over.

"Oooohh…" Toad moaned as he was dragged into the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside

"I'll take one of everything…" Blob stated as he looked at the menu.

"Of course sir, and you?" The snobby waiter asked as he took Blob and Toad's orders.

"The same." Toad stated.

"Very good sirs." The waiter replied as he walked away. Soon the food was out and the two were munching away. "Your bills sir…" the waiter stated as he walked away after placing the folder on the table.

"Wow. It's almost 5000 dollars…" Blob stated as he looked at it. "I guess we probably shouldn't have ordered two of everything…"

"So Freddy, how much money do we have left?" Toad asked.

"Well, I think your going to have to cover this one buddy. I only have 400 dollars left." Blob stated as he dipped the lobster in butter.

"Freddy…" Toad stated, as he turned pale. "I only have a thousand left." Toad stated as Blob dropped his lobster.

"So how much is our meal?" Blob asked in horror as he looked at the Bill again.

"The wine is 600 dollars by itself!" Toad exclaimed.

"Oh uh…" Blob muttered to himself.

"Dash and dine?"

"Dash and Dine." Toad nodded as he started to shove rolls into the pockets of his suit.

"Can I help you sirs?" The waiter asked as he and some fellow waiter walked over.

"Uh… NO?" Toad asked innocently before the waiters descended upon them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville County Jail

"Pietro? How did you get in here?" Toad asked as he and Blob were led to a cell.

"Did you know that Gas doesn't mix with fire?" Pietro asked.

"Really?" Blob stated dryly.

"Yea. So what's with the mobsters get up… Oh God, you guys aren't in the mob are you?" Pietro cowered. "Cause I told fat Tony I'd pay him on Monday…"Pietro began to ramble.

"Calm down wanker." Blob stated. "We aren't in the mob."

"So what do we do?" Toad asked.

"I called Wanda a few hours ago. She should be here soon. She'll be able to bail us out."

"So what do we do?" Blob asked.

"We wait…" Pietro stated. "Surly the others are busy with mad-cap hi-jinks right now."

"You relly are a moron, you know that?" Toad stated as he sat down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Richy Rich, Part II: Mike and Betsy. How right you are Pietro. Tune in next time to see what happens to Omega and Psylkocke as they go on their spending spurge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review all…Later,

Descendent 


	6. Richy Rich, Part II: Mike and Betsy

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Richy Rich, Part Two: Mike and Betsy

Gett ready for some mushy stuff folks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'M RICH BE-YATCH!" Toad screamed as he leapt in the air.

"YESSSSSS!" The Brotherhood all shouted.

"So what do we do?" X asked as she looked at the full envelope in her hands.

"SPENDING SPURGE!" The Brotherhood all shouted as they bolted out the door.

"YEE-HAW!" Toad screamed as he and Blob ran down the street.

"Morons…" Betsy stated. "They should invest their money. Or put it into savings. Right Luv? Mike?" Betsy asked as she looked around for her boyfriend. "Mike!" Betsy shouted as she spotted him trying to sneak out of the bank.

"Yes Bets?" Mike asked with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Betsy asked simply as she put her hands on her hips.

"Um…spending spurge?" Mike asked weakly.

"That's what you think mister." Betsy stated as she walked over and dragged him back into the bank. "We're putting that money into a savings account and we're going to enjoy it."

"Yay." Mike moaned simply. "Maybe I can find something blunt to poke out my eye. That'll take away the pain."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later

"Wow. I didn't realize you had that much in the bank…" Betsy stated.

"When Jeremiah died, I became the only living Nagrite. Even though he disowned me, Florida inheritance laws state that as the only living relative I inherited everything." Mike explained. "I then took that money and transferred it to Bayville Bank and created an account." Mike explained. "Besides, don't you get your trust fund now that you're twenty two?" Mike asked as he looked at Betsy.

"Yea, but I put all that money into stocks. I've got a two percent yearly growth on my money." Betsy stated.

"Well, looks like were both well off." Mike stated simply. "So what do you wanna do with your ten thousand?"

"There's Chocolate, Ice cream, and a spa treatment in my future." Betsy stated with smirk. "You?"

"I'm getting my El Camino back and getting the damn thing fixed." Mike stated. "It ended up in some Arizona desert after I made my deal with Sinister. I've wanted my baby back for a while now." Mike stated simply.

"I though I was your baby?" Betsy pouted.

"Yes. Your both my babies. She drives me places, you sleep with me." Mike stated simply.

"You really are a moron." Betsy huffed.

"Boobs." Mike replied simply as he kissed Betsy. "I love you…"

"Well, I'll see you later luv." Betsy stated as she kissed him and then shadow walked away.

"Yea. Catch you later kiddo." Mike stated with a smirk as he looked across the street at the jewelry store. A smile grew on his lips. "Man they guys will never let me live this down…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Spa…

"Nice to see you girls aren't the only ones thinking what I was thinking…" Betsy stated as she relaxed in the sauna.

"Yea…" Wanda stated as she and X-23 lay back, taking in the hot steam.

"So how have you guys been?" Betsy asked. "Having fun with your money?"

"I guess…" Wanda stated simply as she took a deep breath. "I picked up something nice for Todd.

"Like what?" X asked.

"Some lingerie from Victoria's Secret." Wanda said with a smirk.

"How is that a gift for Todd?" X asked as Betsy leaned over and whispered to her ear. "OH! Heh Heh Heh…" X smiled and giggled.

"Yea." Wanda stated with a smile. "What about you Bets, what did you do with your money? Anything special with Mike."

"Well, he's getting his car back. But other than that, he said he had a big surprise for me tonight."

"Night of Hot Monkey Love?" Wanda asked.

"Most likely." Betsy replied with a smirk.

"You dog..." Wanda stated as her cell phone went off. "Hello? Oh God... What did you do?"

"Pietro." Betsy and wanda stated at the same time.

"I'll be there in an hour... or more." Wanda stated as she hung up her phone and looked at the others. "Don't ask."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little Later, Bayville Park

"What's the big surprise?" Betsy asked as she met Mike at the gates of the park.

"Walk with me Bets." Mike stated as they walked into the park. "This place is special to us."

"So, what's so important about this place?" Betsy asked as Omega led her through the park.

"Come on Betsy, you remember…" Mike stated simply as he led her further into the park. The moonlight sparkled overhead, casting faint shadows and a light glow all about the deserted park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Start freaky flashback scene NOW) Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Park, four years ago

"Mike I have to ask you something." Betsy said as she walked next to Mike Nagrite, taking in the sights.

"Shoot Bets." Mike said as he stopped and faced the Asian beauty.

"Do you like me?" Betsy asked bluntly.

"Whoa." Mike said as he took a few steps back. "Where did that come from?" Mike asked as he stared at Betsy.

"Do you like me?' Betsy asked again.

"Well yea, I mean as a friend and teammate." Mike said.

"Just as a friend?" Betsy asked as she arced her eyebrow seductively.

"Um… Hey look, a duck!" Mike said as he tried changing the subject.

"Nice try Mister Nagrite, but I'm not that foolish." Betsy said as she got closer to him and planted a kiss full on his lips. "Think about that, next time I ask you if you like me." Betsy said as she walked away seductively.

"Does this mean Betsy like's me?" Mike asked no one in particular as he scratched his eyebrow. He watched Psylocke walk away.

"Yes you moron!" Betsy called out from down the road.

"Telepaths, can't live with'em, and can't live without'em." Mike said with a smirk as he touched his lips. "Hey Bets! Wait up!" Mike called as he chased after Betsy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (End freaky flash back scene) Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is where we had our first date." Betsy stated with a smile.

"Yea." Mike said with a smirk as they looked over the pond, the reflecting Stars sparkling like a million gems. "We've been together for four years Bets…"

"Well, this is a nice surprise." Betsy stated. "But what's the occasion? Our anniversary isn't for another three months."

"Really?" Mike asked. "I though it was in five?"

"That explains a lot." Betsy replied simply as she arched an eyebrow.

"Hm." Mike smirked as he looked at Betsy. "Elisabeth, we've been through a lot in this relationship…"

"That's an understatement." Betsy replied with a sigh. "Aliens, near death experiences, Shadow Magic, Returned lovers, Homicidal ex's, Death, Genetic alteration… Yea, that's a lot more than most couples I believe. So what's your point?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about us kiddo. And the direction we're going…" Mike began before Betsy cut him off.

"You aren't thinking about breaking up with me are you?" Betsy asked with a nervous glance. "Are you? OH GOD! You are…" Betsy began to cry.

"NO!" Mike shouted at her. "What on earth would make you think… Never mind." Mike stated as he faced the purple haired beauty. "Look Bets, I really don't know how to put this…" Mike said as he looked at her.

"Mike luv, you've never been good with words, so just say it." Betsy stated as she stared into his eyes.

"Okay." Mike stated after taking a deep breath. "I love you Bets…" Mike stated as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box, opening it to revel a diamond incrusted band. "Will you marry me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Richy Rich, Part Three: X-23 and Lance. See how Lance and X spend their hard earned money…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well now, isn't that a surprise for you all… As for the answer… well I think you all know the answer... or do you? But you'll have to wait a few chapters.

Peace out,

Descendent


	7. Richy Rich, Part III: Lance and X23

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Richy Rich, Part Three: X-23 and Lance.

Well. I see you all like. And now the hi-jinks continue…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Bank

"I'M RICH BE-YATCH!" Toad screamed as he leapt in the air.

"YESSSSSS!" The Brotherhood all shouted.

"So what do we do?" X asked as she looked at the full envelope in her hands.

"SPENDING SPURGE!" The Brotherhood all shouted as they bolted out the door.

"I can finally pay off Logan so Kitty and I can go out on a real date!" Lance shouted as he and X walked down the street.

"Please. My old man is a pussy cat." X stated with a smirk.

"Yea. A cat with 12 inch razor sharp unbreakable claws and an attitude for drinking." Lance replied simply.

"Point." X replied with a smirk. "So what should we do?"

"WE?" Lance asked simply. "Why is there a 'we' in this picture?"

"I've got nothin' else to do, so I figured I'd watch you crash and burn…"

"Your vote of confidence is simply exhilarating…" Lance stated dryly.

"Isn't it?" X-23 added with a mischievous smirk.

"Sarcasm isn't really your stong suit, is it X?" Lance asked simply.

"Whatever."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Well, here we are." X stated as they sat in the jeep.

"Yep." Lance added.

"Sitting in the jeep." X said.

"Yep." Lance muttered.

"Outside of Xavier's." X continued.

"Yep." Lance added. "You getting to a point anytime soon X?"

"Well, we've been sitting here for three hours." X stated simply.

"And your point?" Lance asked simply.

"It's just…" X began before her cell phone went off. "Hold on a sec…"

"When did you get a cell phone?" Lance asked as he looked at her funny.

"Wanda and Bets and I went out earlier and got them on the way to the bank." X stated with a smile. "Hello? Hey Wanda! What's up?"

"Unbelievable." Lance stated to himself.

"The Spa? I am so there." X stated with a smirk as she hung up the phone.

"Taking off?" Lance asked.

"Oh yea." X stated as she hopped out of the jeep and ran off.

"I would've given her a ride…" Lance stated simply. "Bah… I still have to think of a way past Logan..." Lance thought as Wolverine walked by with a beer in his hands.

"Half-pints waiting inside for ya." Logan muttered as he got on his motorcycle and rode off.

"Hm… That was easy." Lance thought as he got out of the jeep and walked to the front gate. "Almost too easy…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Spa…

"Nice to see you girls aren't the only ones thinking what I was thinking…" Betsy stated as she relaxed in the sauna.

"Yea…" Wanda stated as she and X-23 lay back, taking in the hot steam.

"So how have you guys been?" Betsy asked. "Having fun with your money?"

"I guess…" Wanda stated simply as she took a deep breath. "I picked up something nice for Todd.

"Like what?" X asked.

"Some lingerie from Victoria's Secret." Wanda said with a smirk.

"How is that a gift for Todd?" X asked as Betsy leaned over and whispered to her ear. "OH! Heh Heh Heh…" X smiled and giggled.

"Yea." Wanda stated with a smile. "What about you Bets, what did you do with your money? Anything special with Mike."

"Well, he's getting his car back. But other than that, he said he had a big surprise for me tonight."

"Night of Hot Monkey Love?" Wanda asked.

"Most likely." Betsy replied with a smirk.

"You dog..." Wanda stated as her cell phone went off. "Hello? Oh God... What did you do?"

"Pietro." Betsy and X stated at the same time.

"I'll be there in an hour... or more." Wanda stated as she hung up her phone and looked at the others. "Don't ask."

"We won't." Betsy and X stated with smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Xavier's

"LANCE!" Kitty shouted as she ran down the stairs and pounced on her boyfriend.

"Hey Kitty!" Lance stated as she kissed him. "What's up?"

"Nothin' new." Kitty said with a smile. "Although I have missed you." Kitty stated.

"It's been a week." Lance stated simply.

"Seemed longer, more like a year or so." Kitty stated with a smirk. (A/N: YOU CAN ALL GET OFF MY GOD DAMN BACK NOW!)

"Unlikely." Lance stated. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." Lance stated with a smile.

"Dare I ask?" Kitty wondered as she followed Lance outside.

"No." Lance said with a smirk.

"Should I be scared?"

"No. But I probably should." Lance stated cryptically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K/K-Mart and Stop

"What are we doing here?" kitty asked as Lance pulled into the K/K-Mart and Stop parking lot.

"We did a security job for Kelly, and do to some creative book making on Toad's part, we all got a fair amount of cash." Lance explained with a smile. "I put a good amount into savings, but the rest I used to rent out the entire parking lot of local mini-mall."

"Why?" Kitty asked with a confused smile. "Afraid of Voyeurs?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"No… in fact... Wait a tic…" Lance stated as he caught what the brunette had said. "I've got something better in mind Kitty." Lance stated with a smile as he got out of the jeep.

"Better than that? Like what?" Kitty asked.

"I'm going to help you with your driving." Lance stated as he motioned for Kitty to get in the drivers side as he got into passengers side.

"Really?" Kitty shouted in delight.

"Yep. I figure you won't be able to do too much damage in a deserted parking lot." Lance stated. "Now lets start out nice and easy…"

"Screw this, lets let her open up." Kitty stated as she slammed down the gas.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lance screamed as the Jeep sped through the parking lot. "TURN LEFT! NO YOUR OTHER LEFT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lance screamed as they continued to speed around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later

"Okay, so I destroyed your jeep." Kitty stated sheepishly. Her hair was all disheveled and her clothes were torn and singed. Lance had a look of pure horror on his face as he surveyed the destroyed parking lot, his cloths also destoyed, hair singed. The K/K-Mart had been blown apart, the earth was cracked and destroyed, and lampposts were knocked over and still sparking. Ambulances and fire trucks were all over, tending to the wounded.

"I really shouldn't try to be sweet anymore." Lance muttered to himself.

"Yea..." Kitty stated as she kissed him on the cheek. "Tell you what, I'll bake you some muffinss to make up for it. I'm sure you'll love my double chocalte chunk truffle mix." Kitty stated with a smile.

"Kill me." Lance muttered to himself as Kitty dragged him away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Richy Rich, Part Four: Wanda and Pietro. See the crazed sibling spend their "hard" Earned Money…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, There ya all go. And don't worry about the Lancitty. I got a very special chapter planned for those two in the very near future. But for now, lets let romance work it's course with the other couples.

Later all,

Descendent 


	8. Richy Rich, Part IV: Pietro and Wanda

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Richy Rich, Part Four: Wanda and Pietro.

At last…so to speak, we come to the end of the first four-parter.

And with out further Adu, on with the show!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Bank

"I'M RICH BE-YATCH!" Toad screamed as he leapt in the air.

"YESSSSSS!" The Brotherhood all shouted.

"So what do we do?" X asked as she looked at the full envelope in her hands.

"SPENDING SPURGE!" The Brotherhood all shouted as they bolted out the door.

"I've got a lot of money and I've got expensive tastes…" Pietro sang as he sped away.

"He'll end up in jail." Wanda muttered as she saw X take off with Lance in the jeep, and Betsy and Mike walk down the street. "Well, only one thing to do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crazy Joes Fine Car Lot

"Mmmmmmm… Yes? How can I help you?" A slick sales man stated as Wanda walked into the car lot.

"I need a Lexus. Brand new. And make it red." Wanda stated.

"Ah. A lady who knows what she wants…" The man stated with a smile as he showed Wanda to a brand new 2005 Lexus XL, in a deep cherry red color. (A/N: It will be mine, oh yes, it will be mine.)

"OH…" Wanda moaned as she hugged the car. "What's that? You want me inside you?" Wanda asked as she talked with the car. "I don't know…Okay!"

"I take it you like?" The salesman asked.

"I like I like." Wanda stated happily. "Yes. I'll take it." Wanda stated as she pulled out her cash roll.

"Oh my." The salesman stated as he grew a smile three sizes that day…

"Excellent Wanda stated after she filled out the paper work, getting the keys from the sales shark, driving off.

"No dog food for Victor tonight." The salesman stated with a smile as he saw Toad and Blob walk into the lot. "Or no Dog food all week if this keeps up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, across town at the county courthouse.

"Mr. Maximoff, I'm surprised that you managed to make this kind of money." The judge stated as Pietro sat in front of her. "Hopefully this will be a lesson to you. Women are not object for you to lust after. Shameless flirting will only get you so far in life. I hope you realize this."

"Yea, well I've been working hard." Pietro stated simply.

"Very well, the court finds that Pietro Maximoff has paid off all settlements for the 53 sexual harassment suits against him." The Judge stated as she took of her glasses. "Let this be a lesson to you Mr. Maximoff." The Judge said as her burgundy curls fell to the side of her face.

"Of course your honor." Pietro stated with a sly smile as he looked at the young judge. "By the way, what are you doing later?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Wanda, whose coming out of the Victoria's secret at the mall

"Hello?" Wanda asked as she picked up her cell phone. "Hey Bets, what's up? The Spa? I'm so in." Wanda stated simply. I need the break." Wanda stated as she walked to her car, passing Duncan in the process. "Hold on a sec." Wanda stated as she cast a hex on Duncan.

(WHAM) "My face…" Duncan moaned, as he tasted the sidewalk after tripping down some stairs.

"Yea, I'll call X and pick her up. Meet ya there. Kay. Later." Wanda stated as she hung up her cell phone and dialed up X. "X? Hey. Betsy and me are going to the spa. You in?" Wanda asked as she walked towards her Lexus. "Right I'll pick you up!" Wanda stated with a smile as she drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back across town

"Wow." Judge Clarissa said, as she lay nude under a sheet.

"It's good to be the Pietro." Pietro stated simply as he got dressed.

"I think this qualifies as judicial misconduct." Clarissa stated with a smile.

"That. Or the way you used the whip." Pietro stated with a smile before he sped out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Spa, three hours later…

"Nice to see you girls aren't the only ones thinking what I was thinking…" Betsy stated as she relaxed in the sauna.

"Yea…" Wanda stated as she and X-23 lay back, taking in the hot steam.

"So how have you guys been?" Betsy asked. "Having fun with your money?"

"I guess…" Wanda stated simply as she took a deep breath. "I picked up something nice for Todd.

"Like what?" X asked.

"Some lingerie from Victoria's Secret." Wanda said with a smirk.

"How is that a gift for Todd?" X asked as Betsy leaned over and whispered to her ear. "OH! Heh Heh Heh…" X smiled and giggled.

"Yea." Wanda stated with a smile. "What about you Bets, what did you do with your money? Anything special with Mike."

"Well, he's getting his car back. But other than that, he said he had a big surprise for me tonight."

"Night of Hot Monkey Love?" Wanda asked.

"Most likely." Betsy replied with a smirk.

"You dog..." Wanda stated as her cell phone went off. "Hello? Oh God... What did you do?"

"Pietro." Betsy and X stated at the same time.

"I'll be there in an hour... or more." Wanda stated as she hung up her phone and looked at the others. "Don't ask."

"We won't." Betsy and X stated with smiles.

"So picking him up in that brand new Lexus?" X asked.

"Yep. That's my baby." Wanda stated with smile.

"You do realize that you brother will probably trash it somehow." Betsy stated.

"Which is why I got it insured." Wanda stated with a smile. "I got the crazed-ego-maniacal-idiotic brother clause.

"They actually have one of those?" Betsy asked.

"It's Bayville, Go figure." Wanda stated.

"Yea. This town was screwed up way before we came along." Betsy said with a smirk.

"I here that." X added as they all started laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An Hour ago…

"This just screams for the touch of brilliance that is Pietro." Quicksilver muttered to himself as he looked at the scene before him. Lance and Kitty where sitting in his jeep in the K/K-Mart and Stop Plaza. "Well now, the lovebirds want a moment of piece, then the Pietro shall give it to them. I am in a benevolent mood after all." Pietro stated as he sped into the K/K-Mart and Stop.

Well, then, first, I must clear the store." Pietro mused, as he looked art all the shoppers. And nothing like a little bit of Fire for that to work.

"Fire?" A woman asked as she walked by.

"No. I said tires." Pietro replied before he ran off. "Now then…" Pietro stated as he looked around and saw several large canisters of gasoline. "I smell a plot hammer…" Pietro stated with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several Minutes later

Oh my…" Pietro stated as he surveyed the destruction. The Plaza was completely destroyed. Lances jeep was in a corner, completely trashed and on it's side. Paramedics and Fireman ran about, trying to put out the blaze from the explosion. "I guess Betsy was right when she said that I can't go anywhere with out causing massive destruction and the near death of countless innocents."

"That sounded like a confession to me bill." Pietro turned around to see two cops behind him.

"Me to Rob." The other cop stated with a smile.

"Crap." Pietro muttered as the cuffed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville County Jail

"Pietro? How did you get in here?" Toad asked as he and Blob were led to a cell.

"Did you know that Gas doesn't mix with fire?" Pietro asked.

"Really?" Blob stated dryly.

"Yea. So what's with the mobsters get up? Oh God, you guys aren't in the mob are you?" Pietro cowered. "Cause I told fat Tony I'd pay him on Monday…"Pietro began to ramble.

"Calm down wanker." Blob stated. "We aren't in the mob."

"So what do we do?" Toad asked.

"I called Wanda a few hours ago. She should be here soon. She'll be able to bail us out."

"So what do we do?" Blob asked.

"We wait…" Pietro stated. "Surly the others are busy with mad-cap hi-jinks right now."

"You really are a moron, you know that?" Toad stated as he sat down.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Mr. Tolensky." Toad heard as they all turned to see Wanda and X-23 standing outside the jail cell.

"Hehehehehehe… Hi snukum's…" Toad stated with a smirk.

"Mmm hmm…" Wanda muttered to X.

"Oh this is going to be a bitch..." Toad muttered to himself.

"You can say that again." Blob muttered quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Your Getting WHAT? See how the Brotherhood responds to Mike and Betsy's announcement. If you know what I mean…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, please review

Descendent 


	9. You're getting WHAT?

The Brotherhood Chronicles: You're getting WHAT!

Already I begin to feel the pains of writers block. Thus I shall take a brief two-week break, and then return with a new slew of material. Just need to catch up with other things in life… Like my schoolwork.

Anyhow, who saw this coming…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Park

"Well?" Mike asked as he held out the ring.

"Mike… I… " Betsy stated as tears welled up in her eyes. "(Sniff) Of course I will you fool." Betsy stated as she kissed him.

"I thought so." Mike stated with a slight smirk before pulling her closer for a more passionate kiss.

"The guys will never let you live this down…" Betsy stated with a smile during a break in the kiss.

"I'll survive." Mike smiled before pulling her back into the kiss

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hood House ™

"Well, that was an interesting experience." X stated simply.

"You're telling me." Lance muttered. "Only we could spend six hundred thousand dollars in one day."

"Well let's recap." Wanda stated. "I wasted all of my money at the spa, on jewelry, books, and a new wardrobe. Not to mention getting myself that new Lexus. And then bailing my errent brother out of jail." Wanda spat at Pietro. "And then the rest went to bail for my boyfriend and his fat friend…"

"I love you?" Toad asked as Wanda gave him a meanicing look.

"Hey, I finally paid off all those lawsuits against me for sexual harassment, so Meh." Pietro stuck out his tongue.

"My Hundred thousand went to repair the destroyed K/K-Martand Stop Plaza and my jeep." Lance moaned. "And then having my stomach pumped."

"You never told us how that happened." X added.

"And I never will." Lance stated coldly.

"Yea. Let's leave that buried." Pietro stated as his eyes shifted back and forth. "What did you waste your money on?"

"Well there was the spa treatment. That and about 6000 lottery tickets."

"Jesus." Toad whistled. "At least me and Freddy got a car that we can still drive… And some nice cloths."

"Not to mention a night in jail." Wanda quipped.

"Please." Blob stated. "And besides, at least we all managed to save enough from our own spending spurges to get the house fixed."

"And pay the bills for the next couple of months." Lance added. "Not to mention filling the fridge…"

"FOOD!" X and Blob shouted as they charged into the kitchen.

"Then again…" Lance moaned as he heard the sound of the cousins's gorging themselves.

"That went well." Toad stated. "Hey, where are Mike and Betsy?"

"Probably in Paris or something." Pietro answered as he pulled Boris, The Brotherhood Rat out of his cage and plopped the rat on the couch with him as he turned on the TV.

"Yea. They deserve a nice time together. " Toad stated simply.

"Yea." Lance agreed.

"We're back…" Came the slam as Mike and Betsy walked into he kitchen.

"And then again…" Toad stated.

"So what have you two been up to? Or do we want to know?" Pietro asked.

"Well, we do have an announcement to make." Betsy stated with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Brotherhood House

"YOU'RE GETTING WHAT!" The Entire Brotherhoods screams could be heard as they echoed though Bayville.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside

"We're getting married." Betsy repeated with a smile as Wanda and X ran over giggling. Within a few minutes they all moved upstairs, leaving the Brotherhood Boys staring at Omega.

"You Proposed?" Pietro asked simply as he looked at Mike with a worried look.

"Seemed like the thing to do." Mike replied.

"Gentlemen, today we celebrate the death of Omega's independence!" Lance stated with a smile.

"I thought I lost that a while ago." Mike replied simply.

"My best friend is getting married. Damn." Toad muttered.

"Come on guys. It's not like anything bad will happen." Mike stated simply. "Right?"

"It's going to take some getting used to bro." Lance stated simply.

"Oh yea. This is going to be interesting." Toad stated simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Relationships suck yo. The Brotherhood Boys spend time contemplating their relationships, or lack there of in some cases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things will turn out all right for the happy couple, right? You just have to stay tuned to find out.

Omega: Your twisted

Descendent: You know it. Peace out all and please review. 


	10. Relationships Suck, Yo

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Relationships Suck, Yo

And I'm Back with more relationship problems for our Guys. Don't worry; things seem to work themselves out in the end. I hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hood House ™, three days after the big announcement

"I still can't believe it." Toad stated as he slumped onto his bed. Blob, Pietro and Lance sat in his room.

"I know. It's so… out of left field." Lance stated simply. "I mean, I always knew that it was a possibility that those two would get hitched, but … this soon?"

"They have been dating for four years." Blob replied. "I mean, with everything they've been through… its more than another relationship could."

"Yea. But still. I mean, what's going to happen to us?" Pietro asked.

"What do you mean?" Toad asked as he sat up.

"Think about it. They're not going to live here if they're married. They're going to probably move out. Then what if they want kids?" Pietro explained.

"Ug… Mike raising kids." Fred shuddered.

"No, Betsy raising kids is what's scary." Lance pointed out.

"Ew." Todd stated.

"Pietro still has a point. What if they want to move out? We won't be the 'Hood no more yo." Toad stated.

"Yea. Things won't be the same." Lance agreed.

"And that's not the worse of it." Pietro stated. "Val found out and has been giving me dirty looks. I think she might want me to pop the question."

"Are you sure its that? And not the dozens of girls you cheated on her with that she has yet to discover?" Fred pointed out.

"Silence you." Pietro snapped.

"Man, this just seems so weird." Lance said dryly. "I just hope Kitty doesn't find out about this. We've been going out steady for almost two years now." Lance stated. "Not to mention the on off aspect for two years before that."

"Man, I'm glad Wanda and I haven't been going out for that long." Toad stated with a smirk.

"Don't remind me." Pietro muttered under his breath. "Still don't see what she sees in you."

"Count you blessings men." Fred stated. "I have yet to find a girl fit to be my woman." Blob stated.

"And by fit do you mean three hundred pounds or capable of handling three hundred pounds?" Pietro quipped.

"Do you like being able to walk?" Blob asked sweetly.

"Yes."

"Then shut up." Blob added.

"Eek." Pietro muttered as he sunk into his chair.

"Well, that works..." Blob muttered to himself. "For once."

"And so we're faced with a dilemma." Lance stated.

"Yea. Our Little twosome is moving on in life." Fred stated. "Bummer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wanda's Room

"So I can't believe you're getting married." X-23 stated with a smirk.

"I know, this is so unexpected." Kitty squealed.

"It's just down right weird." Jean added. "I mean...damn..."

"Weird isn't the word for it." Rogue muttered.

"What the hell are you all doing in my room again?" Wanda asked as she looked at Rogue, Kitty, Betsy, X, Tabitha, and Jean.

"Like, dishing gossip." Kitty stated with a smile.

"Totally." Tabitha said with a smile. "Oh, and love what you did with the place Wanda."

"Yea, it's my own little private haven in here. Dark, dank and yet suprisingly chipper." Wanda stated with a smile.

"I don't wanna know how that works..." Rouge muttered as she looked down. "Oh god, is that..."

"A condum?" Wanda answered. "Yea."

"Toad?" The rest of the X-girls asked in disgust.

"Yea. He was using it to make ballon animals for me." wanda stated.

"Thank God." Rogue said simply.

"Yea. The we used it to have sex." Wanda smiled.

"Dear god..." Kitty moaned as she turned green.

"Please, no more." Tabitha moaned as Jean held up a small doll.

"Is this a voodoo doll of Pietro?" Jean asked.

"Yea." Wanda said with a smile.

"Good." Jean stated as she smacked the doll into the wall.

"OW!" Pietro shouted from down the hall. "Damn migraines are back again…"

"Interesting…" Kitty stated. "I wonder if it has uses for other possible applications…"

"Yea. It does." Betsy stated with a mischievous smirk as she lifted up a doll that looked like Mike. "Watch." Betsy stated as she toyed with the doll by pushing in-between the dolls legs.

"Hey, Betsy…" Mike stated as his head popped from around the corner. "You want to go for a walk… or something. You know, in private?" Mike asked as he looked around.

"Impressive." Tabitha whistled.

"Huh?" Mike asked.

"Sure thing luv." Betsy stated with a smile as she walked away.

"Well, this does seem interesting." Jean muttered. "It's just what I need to keep Scott on the ready…"

"Problems in paradise?" Rogue asked.

"As if there was any doubt." X muttered to herself.

"Not really. I just want him on call if I need him to be." Jean stated with a smile. "If you catch my drift."

"Yes. We do." Wanda said dryly. "Unfortunately."

"Please. I though you could handle this. I mean you live with Omega, Psylocke, and Quicksilver."

"Yea. Don't remind me." Wanda muttered. "So, now that Betsy's gone…"

"All the way…" X added with a smile.

"Now that Betsy Gone." Wanda continued. "You can all get the hell out of my room." Wanda stated with a smile as she pushed the girls out of her room, slamming the door shut after them.

"Hm… Moody." Tabitha muttered to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Toad's room

"Man my head hurts…" Pietro moaned as he sat down.

"Yea, well to bad." Toad muttered.

"Your sympathy is overwhelming." "Pietro muttered.

"What are the girls doing in the hallway?" Blob asked as he saw Tabitha, Rogue, Jean, X and Kitty walk past them.

"No clue." Todd muttered.

"Kitty?" Lance stated as he ran out of the room after her.

"Well, if they're all leaving, that means me and poopsie can spend some quality time together." Toad stated as he hopped out of the room.

"I gotta go see Valerie." Pietro stated as he sped away.

"Well, then." Blob muttered as he sat in the room alone. "Relationships suck, yo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Planning the Big Day. Betsy and Omega begin planning their wedding. But when Bayville has a problem with mutants still, you know it's a recipe for disaster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review with what you think.

Peace out,

Descendent 


	11. Planning the Big Day

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Planning the Big Day

Well this looks to be an interesting experience. Mwahaha Hahahaha!

Just some FYI for ya'll. This entire chronicle is taking place about one year after the end of Brotherhood Evolution. The institute has become an accredited college and all the students are now taking their courses there. So just top keep you up, here how old every one is…

Mike: 22Cyclops: 22 Betsy: 22Miss Priss: 23 Lance: 22Kitty: 20 Blob: 21Elf/Evan/Rogue: 20 Pietro: 21Gambit/Colossus: 22 Toad: 18Tabitha: 19 Wanda: 21Jamie and the rest of the new mutants: 15-16 X-23: 4 (Appears 17)

Every one else's age … just judge based of what everyone else is. A lot has happened, and I'll be covering that in later chapters with flashback scenes and other sorts of jank. Until that, enjoy.

P.S. Toddfan, Pablo and Taylor our your's. Merry freaking Christman 8 months early.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™

"So, Bets, do you have a planner yet for the wedding?" X asked as she flipped through the channels. The clones long brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail as she sat on the couch, and AC/DC t-shirt and loose fitting black jeans adorning her form. Her arms were lined with bracelets and her fingers held several rings.

"Yea. Freddy's helping me out stated as she sat in the chair. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a purple belly shirt that sad "I'm not evil. I'm cute."

"Blob?" Mike asked as he walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of loose ripped jeans and a blue t-shirt. "How did you get Freddy into that. Or more importantly, why is he helping out?"

"I don't know. Just something that he said he wanted to help out with." Betsy answered as he bent down and kissed her.

"Why do I smell a disaster?" Lance added as he sat on the couch next to X.

"Because it's Freddy. Helping to plan a wedding." X stated.

"Yea." Mike stated simply.

"You guys don't give him enough credit." Betsy stated simply. "Blob is competent enough, and he's got good tastes."

"Yea. For food." Pietro stated as he sped into the room.

"Please." Betsy stated as Blob waddled in with an armful of wedding books. "Watch." Betsy stated. "Hey Freddy? Are frills in this year?"

"I saw a cake in here with frills." Blob stated as he leafed through the book. "Late at night it calls to me…. Singing its siren song…" Blob stated as he fondled the picture of the cake. "BY THE DAMN CAKE!" Blob shouted in anger.

"Then again…" Betsy stated as Fred began to lick the picture. "There is something to be said for a proper wedding planner."

"Yea." Mike added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, at the Bistro Wedding planners

"Well then Mr. Nagrite." A young blond woman stated as she looked at Mike who sat in a chair across from her desk. "Where is Miss Braddock?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." Mike stated as Betsy shadow walked out of the floor.

"Sorry I'm late luv." Betsy said as she took her seat. "Traffic was a Pillock so I decided to take the short route." Betsy stated as she sat down.

"You're mutants?" The young woman asked.

"Yea. Is that going to be a problem?" Mike asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later

"Wow. That was fast." Mike stated simply.

"Yea." Betsy added.

"So when's the fire department going to get here?" Mike asked.

"Based on their previous response time… about two minutes." Betsy stated as the Wedding Planners offices were on fire.

"Yea. We should probably go." Mike stated as they walked away.

"I should have taken ballet." The woman stated as she fell over, her cloths burnt up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House ™

"So what happened?" Toad asked as Mike and Betsy walked into the house.

"Let's just say that they weren't up to our standards." Mike replied with a smirk.

"Oh yea." Betsy stated with a smile.

"Did it unexpectedly burn to the ground?" Blob asked.

"Maybe." Mike replied quickly.

"I plead the fifth." Betsy added.

"Add another lawsuit to the pile." Lance huffed.

"And it continues to grow." Pietro muttered.

"So what are you going to do?" Wanda asked as she lounged on the couch with Toad.

"Well, how hard can planning a wedding be?" Betsy asked honestly.

"Famous last words Bets." Mike replied dryly as he walked upstairs.

"Oh bullocks." Betsy muttered to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day

"Pass the toast." Pietro stated as the brotherhood sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Here yo go." Mike stated as he handed the plate to Pietro.

"Mike?" Pietro stated.

"Yea."

"There's a rat in my Toast." Quicksilver replied as he held up the plate. Boris the Brotherhood rat was sitting in the plate, munching on the toast.

"So." Lance replied as he chewed a mouth full of cereal.

"Just saying." Pietro sighed as he put the plate down and went back to his eggs.

"I like waffles." Toad stated simply.

"Please tell me those are blue berries." Blob stated as he looked at the dark specs of the waffles.

"June bugs. Much better than any blue berries." Toad stated with a smile.

"You are so brushing your teeth before you try to kiss me again." Wanda stated as he read the funnies.

"Please. I'm trying to eat here." Pietro moaned as he smacked his head against the table.

"Eating bugs doesn't gross you out more than me making out with your sister?" Toad asked in amazement. "I'm impressed."

"Hey, Lance, don't you have to go to Kitty's graduation party today?"

"Yep." Lance muttered. "Took her longer because of the whole anti-mutants stage the world went through, but my kiddo finally got her diploma in communications and foreign affairs from Xavier." Lance stated with a smile.

"Those are useful degree's." Blob muttered. "NOT."

"Weird that the institute is able to give out accredited diplomas for college courses." Mike muttered. "I mean Summers has a degree in Sociology and Politics, Grey has one in surprise, surprise Psychology. I think the elf might have a degree in Liberal Arts."

"Yea. Daniels has one in Criminal Justice." Pietro stated. "Go figure. He's spent enough time in jail." Pietro stated.

"Better than you. You barely passed your GED." Mike stated.

"I did better than you." Pietro replied.

"I was bored." Mike muttered. "And besides, I took it again with Lance and aced it."

"Yea. Go figure that Toad and I get an almost perfect score, and Mike still gets a better score." Lance stated dryly.

"Hey, Blob got a perfect score. And besides, we can't help the fact that Xavier and his staff are all teachers. I mean the X-Geeks live in a school. It figures they'd be better educated than we are. Besides, we've got a nice business going on." Toad stated.

"Yea." Blob added. "We may not be rich, or have the tools to succeed in life, but we're doing fine." Blob stated with a smile.

"Blob, we're living in a hole that we just spent 8000 dollars fixing up." Pietro muttered. And thanks to Kelly Blacklisting us, we may not have a lot of business coming in anytime soon. We've only paid the bills for a couple of months. We need to get a serious influx of cash."

"Yea well, me and Bets are well off. We can keep this place afloat for a while if need be." Mike replied as Betsy walked into the kitchen. "But don't forget we still have a wedding to plan. And that's going to cost us some coin."

"Okay, I think I've figured it out…" Betsy stated as the Brotherhood all turned to face her.

"Dare I ask?" Mike stated as he looked up from his cereal.

"Simple. We do it in stages. First, we set a date. Then we get a hall. Then we find a caterer. Then, we find a flouriest. Afterwards we then get ourselves an invitation list. Then we just plan the honeymoon."

"Bets. You do realize that most halls book months, if not years in advance." Mike stated. "And caterers are going to be hard, especially with the fact that we're mutants. Same with halls, and the last flouriest in town was institutionalized when Toad decided to eat all the lady bugs she was using to keep the flowers free of parasites." Mike said as he looked at his fiancée. "Plus, we also have to get a marriage license from the state."

"Bullocks." Betsy said as she hung her head. "Can this get any more stressful?"

"Yea. We have to compensate for these morons." Mike stated as he pointed at the rest of the Brotherhood, who all looked up from their food.

"What?" Toad said, syrup dripping from his mouth.

"We're doomed." Betsy muttered.

"You should be used to it by now." Pietro stated simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Shadows From the Past. We take a look into X-23's past. Get ready for another tearjerker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You all know the drill. Read and Review please.

Peace out

Descendent 


	12. Shadows from the Past

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Shadows from the Past 

Ah, here we go with more heart throbbing action. Staring everybody's favorite clone… X-23! And rememebr, this is comicbook-verse, which means not everything is as it was originally written.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-23

The 'Hood House

"Hey X, wanna catch a movie later?" Mike asked as he walked into the living room. "Betsy and Wanda are going shopping with Kitty, Blob and Pietro took Toad to get his license and Lance is off looking for a steady job. The poor fool. MWAHAHAHAHA…" Mike cackled before catching himself. "Hey, you okay?" Mike asked as X looked at the ground dejectedly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Xanswered with a smile. "Maybe another time.

"Rain check." Mike nodded as he headed up the stairs and into his room.

"My name is… Well, I don't have a name. I'm called X-23. I was the twenty-third attempt at a cloning process by the original program that designed Weapon X. In some ways, I was a success. In others, a dramatic failure…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-23

Six Years ago, Miami Florida

"Dr. Nagrite?" A man with large glasses asked as looked at Jeremiah Nagrite with disgust. He was about six feet tall, wearing a business suit with short-cropped blond hair.

"I told you Troily, I don't want to be disturbed." Jeremiah snapped as he whirled around in his chair. "If I'm going to get any closer to the genome sequence on this Virus, I need peace and quiet."

"Well, then, I hate to interrupt." Dr. David Troilyanswered as he looked at the aging Geneticist. "But I have an offer for you."

"Not interested." Nagritereplied gruffilyas he turned back to his microscope.

"What if it involved studying the mutant genome? Especially one with heightened healing capabilities."

"I'm listening." Dr. Nagritesaid with a smile as he turned around.

"We need you on the Weapon X program." Dr. Troily stated. "Two years worth of work. And during which you will be full compensated for all expenses, both on the job and for side projects."

"I think I can agree with that." Dr. Nagritemused with a smile.

"Good. Meet your new Partner, Dr. Nathaniel Essex." Dr. Troilysaid as he pointed to the Shadows were Essex emerged from almost nowhere.

"Dr. Nagrite, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." Essexstated with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-23

Location Unknown, Four years Ago

"I must say, Essex and Nagrite's work in amazing." Dr. Troilymused as he looked at the vat in front of him. "Number 23 is growing at a phenomenal rate." In the vat was a young girl, no more than fourteen years old, floating nude in a green fluid. Bone claws emerged from her hands and feet as she floated in the vat, wires connected to her at numerous locations.

"Sir, the reading indicates that she's ready to begin the Adamantium bonding process." A young woman said as she turned to Dr. Troily.

"Good. Then begin the process of waking her up. We'll perform the procedure as soon as she becomes oriented with her surroundings." Dr. Troilyordered . "And arrange for the Hydra combat experts to get here. We'll want our little assassin up and running as soon as possible."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-23

"Hello X-23." Dr. Troily asked as he walked into the blank room. A young X-23 sat in the corner, white gown covering her as she looked up. "How are you X-23?" X just looked at him blankly. "Good. I have a mission for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-23

Cuba

"Green Team, ready?" A man wearing a dark skinned uniform stated quietly as he cocked his gun.

"Red team, we have a go." Said the voice over the com-link. The man nodded and gave a hand signal as his team of four moved into the mansion. After a brief firefight with some guards, the team made their way to a door.

"Is this the one?" One of them men asked.

"Castro's bed room." The team leader nodded. "Take it." With that, the team burst into the room, red targeting lights flashing as they looked around.

"Where is he?" One man asked as they looked at the empty room.

"What the hell?" The team leader asked as he saw a young fourteen year old get out of the bed and look at the team of Navy SEALS. The girl smiled at them before her eyes turned a deep red color.

"RAH!" X-23 shouted as she charged the soldiers. The screams lasted for a few minutes before X-23 emerged from the room covered in blood. A smile on her face as she walked outside to the waiting helicopter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-23

Later

"Excellent work 23." Dr. Troily said as he walked into the room. "Our client was greatly pleased with your actions." Dr. Troily stated as he looked at X-23. She just looked up and smiled at him as she sat in the corner of her cell. "Keep this up and you'll make me and Hydra a tidy little profit."

"Dr. Troily." The blond doctor turned to see someone wearing the uniform of Hydra.

"Yes?"

"Your position has been terminated. X-23?" The man said without emotion. Dr. Troily whirled around to see X-23 lunge at him.

"Hail Hydra. Cut off one head and two shall grow in its place…" The manchanted as X-23 walked over, covered in blood. "Come 23. We have much to do and so little time to do it in."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-23

One year later…

"Number 23 has been performing exceptionally well." A white clad doctormused as watched an older looking X-23 tear apart a simulation. "I just wish there was a way we could control her metabolic rate. At this rate, she'll be forty in two years."

"I think I may have a solution sir." A younger man countered. "We have DNA samples taken from a group of mutants attacked and captured by the government. One of them… a Fredrick Dukes seems to have tha ability to control his metabolic rate through basic food consumption."

"Interesting." The manthought outloudas a smile grew on his lips. "Get 23 ready for the gene spicing. We'll see if it works."

"And if it fails and we lose 23?" The younger man asked.

"We move on the number 24." The older doctor said with a smile. "Get her ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-23

Eight months later

"I guess this is the mutant we're supposed to looking for?" Toad gulped as he and Pietro faced X-23 in the Rocky Mountains.

"Why am I reminded of a young PMSing wolverine when I see her?" Lancesaid drylyas he rippled with seismic energy.

"Because you're insane?" Wandareplied simply. "And where are Mike and Bets?"

"Code names Scarlet Witch." Lance ordered.

"Who are you?" X-23 demanded as her claws emerged from her hands.

"X-Factor. You?" Blob asked.

"Names X-23." X spat. "And that's all you're getting that easily."

"Oh. She's feisty." Lance quipped. "Take her." Lance shouted as he blasted her into the side of the mountain. Pietro sped over, slamming his shoulder into her solar plexus as Toad pounced from above, smacking his Bo staff across the back of her skull. X faded into blackness as Wanda hexed her into the side of a tree.

"Okay. That was easy." Toad stated as he blew on his outstreached finger like a gun.

"Well of course it was, we ganked her." Pietro replied simply.

"GUYS!" Mike shouted as he ran over with Betsy in his arms. "Betsy is having some kinda seizure!" Mike screamed as Psylocke thrashed about in his arms.

"Blob, grab her. We'll secure her on the ship." Lanceyelled as X-factor ran back to their plane, Blob carrying X-23.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-23

Present Day. The 'hood House™

"Hey Mike?" X asked as she posked her head into Omega's Room.

"Yea X?" Mike asked as he looked up from his book.

"You still wanna go cathc that movie?"

"Yea. Let me get my coat." Mike said with a smirk.

"My name is X-23. I was the twenty-third attempt at a cloning process by the original program that designed Weapon X. In some ways, I was a success. In others, a dramatic failure… I'm a success in the fact that I am the perfect killing machine, a trained assassin who can regenerate from any number of wounds. I'm a failure in the fact that after all I've endured, I've kept my soul."

"Wendies?" Mike asked as they walked outside.

"Sure. Gotta keep my cloish figure." X replied with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: This Job Market really Sucks. Lance discovers how hard it is to find a job. Especially when you're a High school drop out and a mutant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, tune in next time folks, and please, lay down those reviews. I really do enjoy them.

Descendent

P.S. Peace out.


	13. This Job Market Really Sucks

The Brotherhood Chronicles: This Job Market really sucks

Well, here we go again…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Center

"AND GET OUT!" Came the scream as Lance was thrown out of a Clothing store. He landed on his but as he turned around, a mild look of annoyance on his face.

"Ass." Lance muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. He looked around to make sure no one else was looking. With a swift motion, Lance stomped his foot on the ground; creating a mild tremor that shook the building, breaking all the glass in it. "Hm." Lance smirked as he walked away with a satisfied smile on his face.

(Ring Ring)

"You have reached the Winter of our Discontent. How may I help you?" Lance asked as he answered his Cell Phone. "Oh, Hey Pietro… Nope. No luck yet." Lance replied as he rounded the corner. "About five so far… Yea… Well they had it coming." Lance answered as he walked down the street, ignoring the dirty looks that various people cast at him. "How goes the Frog? Pietro? Are you okay? What's going…"? Lance asked before he heard a female scream and the line go dead. "Meh. He's probably fine." Lance muttered as he noticed a couple of Jocks from Bayville High point at him as they laughed. "Sigh…" Lance muttered as he walked away. "Maybe there's a Job at the mall somewhere."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Mall

"And Mr. Alvers… what experience do you have in sales?" The Manager of Best Buy asked as he looked over the application Lance had summated.

"Not a whole lot. But I'm a fast learner. And I'm really eager to start working." Lance stated with a forced smile.

"Now on your application, it says that in the past four years you have been a full time student, but you didn't graduate, you've worked for an independent contractor providing security services, you've worked for the Government as a… security guard. And in the past three months you and your friends have opened a "Protection Agency"? That's quite an extensive resume Mr. Alvers, but I'm still not seeing any sales experience here."

"Yea… But I was hoping for a security job position."

"Well, I can put in a word with Mall security, but unfortunately we can't help you." The man said as he looked at Lance.

Great." Lance muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer's Gifts

"We can't help you, sorry."

"Great." Lance muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sears

"I'm very sorry, but we're not hiring. We can't help you, sorry."

"Great." Lance muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Papa Guido's Pizzeria

"No experience, no thanks."

"Great." Lance muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K/K-Mart and Plaza

"Didn't you destroy our parking lot a few weeks ago?"

"Um… NO?" Lance replied sheepishly.

"Security!"

"Great." Lance muttered as he was dragged away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much, much Later

"God I hate this city." Lance muttered to himself as he walked down the street. "So that's fifty applications I've filled out. God my hands hurt." Lance moaned as he massaged his wrist.

"Lance?" Lance turned around to be immediately tackled to the ground.

"Hi Kitty." Lance muttered as Kitty sat on his chest.

"Hi yourself." Kitty giggled with a smile as she stuck her tongue out.

"And what brings you out on this nice, dreary day." Lance muttered as he got up.

"Decided to go for a walk. I was suffocating in the mansion." Kitty replied as she smiled at him. "You? I don't see the goon patrol with you."

"Yea. Well, they all have they're own things going on. Wait a sec… I thought you were going to go shopping with Betsy and Wanda?"

"Lets just say the two of them got caught up in a cat fight at the mansion that I didn't want any part of." Kitty sighed.

"Wonderful." Lance muttered.

"Yea. I don't look forward to what Mike and Toad are going to have to deal with."

"That Bad?" Lance winced.

"Oh yea." Kitty stated. "Mr. Logan got knocked out in the first few minutes of the brawl."

"Ugh. I may not want to go home for a few hours…" Lance stated as the possibilities of what would happen swam through his head.

"Yea. And I wanna stay away from the mansion fro a few hours as well." Kitty added.

"So, wanna go catch a movie?" Lance asked.

"But of Course." Kitty smirked as she looped her arm around his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Cineplex

"And Stay out!" The manager shouted as Lance and Kitty were thrown outside onto the sidewalk. Kitty's shirt was all disheveled, and Lance had lipstick stains on his face and neck.

"Well then. I do believe this call for proper retaliation." Lance grumbled as Kitty straightened out her shirt. Lance's eyes turned white and began to glow a light bluish color.

"Lance…" Kitty stated in a menacing tone.

"Yea?" Lance asked.

"Drop' em." Kitty said with a smile.

"That's my girl." Lance smirked. He then unleashed a tremor that shook the Cineplex to its very core, causing parts of it to collapse.

"Oops…" Kitty gulped as Lance looked on in horror.

"Me thinks we should vacate." Lance stated with a nervous look.

"Come on." Kitty gulped as she phased them into the ground.

"RAH!" Mike screamed as he punched his hand through the debris that collapsed on him.

"Can't we go anywhere without massive amounts of damage happening?" X swore as Mike helped her out of the hole.

"I'ma gonna kill him." Mike muttered under his breath and he and X began to help people out of the movie theater.

"Get in line." X muttered as she brushed herself off.

"What a day…" Mike muttered to himself. "Can this day get any weirder?"

"Don't ask that. Because it will." X stated simply.

"Good point." Mike muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About three hundred feet below them in a small earth-crafted chamber.

"Lance…" Kitty giggled before she began to slowly moan.

"Shazam." Lance stated simply as he smiled at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Turn Left. NO! Your OTHER LEFT! Pietro and Blob take Toad to go get his license. Boy, can you say hi-jinx?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know the drill. Peace out,

Descendent 


	14. Turn Left NO! Your OTHER LEFT!

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Turn Left. NO! Your OTHER LEFT!

Ah… Toad getting his license… This just leads to all sorts of interesting things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville DMV

"What does DMV stand for anyway?" Toad asked as he and Blob stood in a huge line.

"I don't know." Blob mused as he thought about it. "Depressed Man Values?" Blob stated.

"I don't think so." Toad thought out loud.

"Really, have you seen the people that work here?" Blob pointed out. The People behind the counter looked like they belonged in a zombie movie as they went about their business. One man broke down crying as he sat at a desk.

"Good point." Toad said as Pietro sped over to them.

"Hi boys." Pietro replied with a smile.

"What mischief have you been up to?" Toad asked as Pietro smiled at them.

"Me? Mischief? Why Toddy, I'm hurt." Pietro swooned.

"Oh yea. He's up to something." Blob muttered. "And it can only involve us getting kicked out of here."

"Please gentlemen. Have a little more faith in me than that." Pietro cooed as he raised an eyebrow. "Besides. The Entertainment is about to begin…"

"Dear God, we're doomed." Toad moaned.

"No. But certain other people are." Pietro said with a slick smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came the scream from one of the back rooms as a man ran out, a copy machine chasing him.

"How the hell?" Blob and Toad asked at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hive

"Where the hell is that thing?" Forge muttered to himself as he tore apart his Lab.

"What are you looking for?" Dr. Valerie Cooper asked as she looked at the young genius.

"A reprocessed infusion dilator." Forge stated. "I designed it to allow someone to reprogram basic machinery, basically turning them into living weapons." Forge explained. "Kind of an anti-terrorist device for us to use overseas."

"Weird. Were do you think it went?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Bayville

"Dear god, that copy machine is trying to eat that man." Blob said with a sick look to his face.

"Yea. Its great isn't it?" Pietro asked as he ate some popcorn.

"It's horrible." Toad said. "Yet strangely appealing."

"Mr. Tolensky?" The Brotherhood turned to see an elderly woman with a clipboard. "We're ready for you to take your road test." The woman stated with a smile.

"Well here goes nothing." Toad stated as he walked out to the car with Pietro and Blob in tow.

"Well, so far, so good." Blob stated as Toad pulled out flawlessly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna see what Lance is up to with his Job hunt." Pietro stated as he pulled out his cell phone.

"The fool." Blob cackled as he pulled out his game-boy DS and started to play.

"I know." Pietro muttered as the phone rang.

You have reached the Winter of our Discontent. How may I help you?"

"Very funny." Pietro answered to Lances jab.

"Oh, Hey Pietro…"

"Any luck with the job hunt?"

"Nope. No luck yet." Lance answered.

"How many places have you destroyed because they rejected you?"

"About five so far…"

"Really?" Pietro asked in amazement as he saw the Test car coming at him.

"Yea… Well they had it coming. How goes the Frog?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pietro screamed as the car drove recklessly towards him and Blob. Pietro threw the phone to the ground and ran off, leaving Blob alone.

"What are you?" Blob asked as he looked up from his game-boy and saw the car coming directly at him. "Oh boy…" Blob moaned as the car ran into him, getting destroyed in the process, as it wrapped itself around him.

"Oh my…" Pietro stated as he looked at the carnage. "Freddy? You okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Blob said as he went back to his game, meanwhile Toad and the instructor got out of the car, both shaken up.

"So. You gonna take off points for this yo?" Toad asked with a nervous smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House™ 

"I can't believe I didn't get my license." Toad moaned as he slumped into the chair.

"Yea. Well I can." Pietro muttered.

"Todd, didn't we all get licenses already when we were working for X-Factor?" Blob asked as he looked up from his gameboy.

"Oh yea." Toad stated dryly as he dug into his wallet and fished out his license.

"You mean we went through all that and you already have a licence?" Pietro asked in shock.

"Yep. How about that." Toad said with a smile.

"I'm surrounded my Morons…" Pietro muttered as the doors to the Brotherhood house blew open.

"What the hell?" Toad asked as he saw Wanda and Betsy walk through the door, covered in bandages, a pissed off look on both of their faces.

"This doesn't look good." Blob muttered as he put his Game Boy away.

"Cuddlebumpkins?' Toad gulped.

"I can't wait to here the story behind this." Pietro stated in awe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Catfight. Betsy and Wanda get into a fight with Jean, Rogue and Amara at the mansion. Not a pretty sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahhh… Please review folks, I love them so.

Descendent 


	15. Catfight

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Catfight!

Ahhh… Good old fashion Springer Catfight. Brotherhood style…

(A/N: There will be some strong language in this one guys. Sorry, but it has to be.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The X-Geeks palace… I mean the mansion

"So why are we doing this again?" Wanda asked as she and Betsy pulled up in Wanda's car.

"Because Kitty invited us to go shopping." Betsy explained.

"And why did we take her up on this offer?" Wanda asked as she turned to her Asian counterpart. "I mean, since when have we ever gotten along with Kitty?"

"Because we promised Lance we would try to be nicer to his girlfriend." Betsy explained as Wanda turned off the car.

"And why did we promise this again?" Wanda asked as she opened the door to her Lexus.

"Because he threatened to drop the roof on us if we kept up treating her the way we were." Betsy said.

"What?" Wanda asked in astonishment. "And here I thought we were treating her great. I mean I thought she looked good with neon purple hair."

"So did several guys at the club they went to a few weeks ago. Hence the problem." Betsy explained as they got out of the car.

"Oh. I wondered why Club Extreme was destroyed?" Wanda mused.

"Yea. Rocky did not take kindly to several offers that were made on Kitty."

"I wonder if he discovered that the top matched the bottom." Wanda asked.

"Na. We would have heard about it through the grapevine."

"Grapevine?"

"Yea. Lance tells Freddy. Freddy tells Pietro. Pietro tells everyone around he can find. Mike and Todd tell us."

"True." Wanda said with a smirk. "So what color should we try this time?"

"I brought deep-ocean blue, but we could try hyperbolic green if you want."

"I was thinking candy apple red actually." Wanda stated.

"Na. Too much like Jean. We don't want to traumatize the poor girl." Betsy said as they walked to the front doors.

"True dat." Wanda muttered as they knocked at the door. "Why don't we do the blue, with green highlights?"

"That's an idea."

"I still think X had the right idea with sitting this one out." Wanda mused.

"No argument here." Betsy thought out loud as the door opened. The Brotherhood Girls looked in to see Beast at the door.

"Well. Now here's trouble." Beast moaned as he saw the two girls.

"Out of the way Furball." Wanda hissed. "We're here for the Cat."

"I'll be down in a sec galls!" Kitty called down from the upper level as Jean and Rogue walked into the room.

"Great. Now I have to make nice with the geeks." Wanda and Betsy thought.

"Great now I have to make nice with these skank's." Jean and Rogue thought.

"HEY!" Both Jean and Betsy shouted at each other.

"We're not Geeks!" Jean shouted.

"And we're not Skank's!" Betsy shouted back. "At least not unless Mike wants me to be…"

"She called us Skanks!" Wanda demanded with venom dripping from her voice.

"Oh I so do not want any part of this…" Beast muttered as he hurried out of the room.

"Drama Queen!" Wanda shouted as Jean.

"Psycho!" Jean shouted back.

"Prissy Bitch!" Betsy shouted back.

"Purple haired slut!" Rogue shouted.

"Crazed Bitch!" Jean shouted at Wanda.

"Flat chested Goth!" Betsy shouted.

"Red Bimbo!" Wanda shouted.

"Psychotic slut!" Jean shouted.

"Which one?" Betsy asked.

"BOTH!" Jean shouted.

"Sleazy Red headed bimbo!" Betsy shouted.

"Yellow Whore." Rogue shouted back.

"Oh that is it!" Betsy shouted as she cold clocked Rogue. Jean responded by kicking Betsy in the face; right before Wanda slapped her across her own face.

"Okay guys I'm ready…" Kitty said as she came bounding down the stairs. Only to see to see the four girls in a no-holds-barred-fight. "Great." Kitty moaned as she sat down on the stairs. Logan and Ororo came out to see what all the commotion was and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Betsy slam Jean into the wall, only to have Jean knee Betsy in the gut and then clobber her over the top of the head.

"Oh I so do not want any part of this…" Storm muttered as she hurried out of the room.

"Great. That leaves me to try and break it up." Logan muttered as he wadded into the fight. He was promptly knocked out cold three seconds later from a stray left hook from Jean.

"Ooh…" Kitty muttered to herself. "I think I'll just go shopping by myself." Kitty stated as she ran out the door.

"GAH!" Rogue cried out as Wanda flung her through the table. Soon the entire mansion was watching the four girls fight.

"Man. Betsy's got a great jab." Bobby muttered as Gambit looked around.

"Hm… Remy see possibilities here." Gambit thought as he stroked his chin. "Alright! Taking all Bets! I'm giving three to one odds on Rogue! The girl with the looks and the right hook! Come on people show me who you support!" Gambit shouted as everyone was soon betting on the fight.

"Large bet on the X-girls." Xavier shouted as he waved a wad of bills. Right before Jean went flying by. "Nevermind."

" I'll call the contractors. Again." Angel moaned as he walked out as the girls continued to destroy the mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much Later at the "Hood House™

"Wow. That's a tale." Toad stated before the door opened and Mike and X stiormed in.

"WHERE'S LANCE!" Mike shouted. "Ima gonna kill him." Mike fumed before he saw Betsy. "Hey Bets… What's, um… up?"

"I can't wait to here this one." X said with a huge smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Days of our mutated Lives: More Drama builds as Betsy and Mike try to find a hall to take their wedding. Good luck with that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, hope ya'll had fun. Please review.

Descendent 


	16. Days of our Mutated Lives

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Days of our mutated Lives

Sorry about the delay, but new job just started and life is extremely hectic with me moving out on my own and everything else that's a pain in the arse.

P.s. The lines Angel had last fic… Yea, forget them. That was supposed to be Evan saying those things, but I had a slip of my mind about the whole, the Horsemen are still missing thing. So please forget that that happened. I'll fix it when I get the chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bayville Polish American Club

"So… Mr. Nagrite. I see that you and Ms. Braddock are planning on getting married." The young director said as Betsy and Mike sat across from him. "Now, why would the two of you want to use our hall for your reception?"

"In all honesty?" Mike asked.

"Please."

"Because all of our friends are mutants, we're mutants, and you're the very last hall in Bayville that hasn't kicked us out or called the cops on us." Mike stated simply.

"Moron." Betsy muttered as she slapped her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice one luv." Betsy muttered as she and Mike walked out of the hall.

"He said he wanted honesty, and neither of us is polish." Mike explained.

"That's not the bloody point you Pillock!" Betsy shouted as she slapped him in the back of the head. "We've got less than four months and we haven't even found a damn hall for the reception!"

"Bets, we can always push the date back."

"No we can't!" Betsy screamed. "I already called them and let them know the date. We're not pushing it back!"

"Who did you call?" Mike asked as they walked down the street, trying to avoid the stressed out Psylocke.

"My Parents!" Betsy moaned as she put her head in her hands. "They're flying in for the wedding along with my brother Brain."

"Your Parents?" Mike shouted as he stopped dead in her tracks. "Betsy! I've never met these people, and from what you tell me they make my father look tolerant."

"I know…" Betsy whined. "But I thought that if they saw how happy you all make me, and how much you and I love each other that it would change their minds!"

"Bets…" Mike said as he pulled her into a hug. "ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE! It's bad enough were going to have to try and deal with the guys and get them to behave, but now the guys are going to have a group of rich, stuck up British snobs who think they're better than everyone else there! This is a recipe for disaster!"

"I know!" Betsy cried as Mike pulled her closer.

"You sure you don't want to elope?" Mike laughed.

"Yes…" Betsy sniffed.

"Great." Mike muttered to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Oh Scott…" Jean sang as she walked through the hall.

"Yikes!" Scott jumped as he ran down the hall behind her and hid in the closet.

"Greetings mon ami…" Scott turned to see Gambit, Bobby, and Kurt all playing cards while sitting on the floor.

"Jean after you because of the whole Brotherhood wedding?" Bobby asked.

"Uh huh." Scott said as he sat down.

"Then welcome to the closet of lost souls…" Kurt moaned as he waved his fingers in the air. "Where men with girlfriends hide during weddings."

"What time is Lance and Pietro coming over with Toad?" Gambit asked.

"They said they would try to be here by two. And they would bring the chips and salsa." Kurt said as he dealt the cards.

"Jeeze this is killing me. Every time I see jean, she's either talking about the wedding, or giving me dirty looks. Or both…"

"Same here wit Rogue. And given the fact that we can't even touch, it makes tings interesting." Gambit explained as he looked at his cards. "King high Flush."

"Shit." Bobby muttered as he tossed his cards down. "You know, Jubes is up in Massachusetts, and even she knows about the wedding. Apparently Omega invited Chamber down for the celebration. I haven't been able to talk to Jubes without her going ballistic over the wedding in weeks. It's really annoying."

"Tell us about it." Pietro said as he Lance and Toad walked into the closet with bags of chips and a jar of dip. "Normally I like it when kitty talks about our future, but she's starting to get a little too obsessed with it."

"How so?" Kurt asked as he grabbed some chips. Pietro began dealing cards.

"Well, she wants me to convert and become Jewish, get a real job, get a haircut, and then have three kids. Two girls and then a boy."

"Disturbing." Scott said in awe.

"Yea. Suburbia scares me." Lance muttered. "Hopefully when this wedding is over things will go back to being semi-normal."

"Amen Brother." Toad muttered as he slapped hands with lance. "Raise it fifty." Toad then said as he threw some chips into the pot.

"I'm out." Gambit muttered as he and Cyclops both threw down their cards.

"Can we play this one low card?" Pietro asked.

"No." Lance said dryly.

"I'm out." Pietro muttered. "Man I really need to get Val off my back. It's making dating hard." Pietro stated as everybody looked at him. "What?"

"You're going to hell, you do know that, right?" Bobby stated as he looked at Pietro in disgust.

"There's got to be some way we can get this wedding bug out of the air. "Involve the girls somehow so they can work it out of their system." Kurt muttered.

"I concur." Toad stated. "Royal Flush."

"God damn." Lance swore as he threw his cards up. "Lucky little monkey…"

"Hey. I just got a really stupid idea…" Bobby said.

"How stupid?" Lance asked.

"Extremely stupid." Bobby answered.

"So stupid it may work?" Scott asked.

"That stupid." Bobby smiled.

"Lets here the stupid idea." Gambit stated as the boys gathered around.

"Wow. That's so stupid it may work." Toad said in shock.

"Way to go stupid." Gambit smiled as he patted bobby on the back.

Now we just need to pitch this stupid idea to the professor." Kurt said with a huge grin.

"So lets go find stupid." Pietro added.

"I'm in my study stupid… came the mental reply.

"God I hate that stupid man…" Pietro muttered as they all walked out of the closet and into Xavier's study.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Stupid House… I mean Hood House™

"Great. So now the church cancelled on us." Betsy moaned as she slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Great. So now we need to find a place to hold the wedding, and a reception. Both of which need to be able to withstand an assault from the boys." Mike muttered aloud.

"I think I may have a solution." Betsy and Mike turned to see Xavier sitting in the doorway.

"Baldy." Mike nodded.

"Cueball." Betsy added.

"Oh, I cannot wait to here this one." X said with a smile as she walked into the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Hello God, Its Kitty… A rather interesting look at a huge change in Lance and Kitty relationship. Be forewarned, this isn't what people would expect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, see you all next Time.

Peace out and review.

Descendent 


	17. Hello God, It's Kitty

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Hello God, It's Kitty…

Well here we go with more emotional maturity for our growing family. Hint, hint, wink, wink…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"So Omega and Psylocke are going to get married here?" Logan asked as he Xavier, Cyclops and Storm sat in Xavier's study.

"Yes. I believe it will foster good relationship with the Brotherhood, as well as help to get rid of the wedding fever that most of the girls are in." Xavier explained.

"I for one would be thankful if it works." Storm muttered. "Jean, Kitty, Rogue and even Wanda are all bugging me with questions about weddings. Like I would know!" Storm moaned. Before she started to sob.

"I'm am going to be so happy when this whole ordeal is over with." Scott muttered as Storm pulled out a container of Ben and Jerry's and began to gorge herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came the scream throughout the mansion.

"What was that?" Logan asked. "Sounded like half-pint."

"Yes it did." Xavier stated as he focused. "Oh sweet Jesus no…" Xavier moaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hood House™

(Knock-Knock)

"I got it." Lance said as he approached the door. "Whoa. I just got a chill in my spine." Lance muttered as he opened the door to see Kitty standing there. "Kitty?" What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"Lance. We need to talk."

"Okay." Lance said as he led her into his room upstairs. "What's up? This a good conversation or a bad one?"

"Both. I think. I guess. I don't know…" Kitty sighed.

"Okay. Explain."

"I'm late." Kitty blurted out.

"Calm down. Hop in the jeep, I'll floor it and I'll get you wherever. Being late isn't the end of the world." Lance explained. "Come on. Lets move."

"No. Lance. I'm LATE." Kitty said dejectedly.

"I know. You just told me. Lets go." Lance said as he grabbed his jacket.

"LANCE! I'm LATE, LATE!" Kitty shouted at him.

"You're late, Jeeze, come on, and we'll get you their. Even though you late doesn't mean that… Wait a sec…" Lance said as it finally clicked. "You mean…" Kitty just shook her head. "Oh God…" Lance moaned.

"Lance?" Kitty asked as she started to tear up.

"How did this happen? I mean I know how it happened. But… we were always careful… I mean, most of the time at least…Oh my God… OH GOD!" Lance shouted as he started to sob. He and kitty both began crying as they sat in his room.

"Man. I don't even want to know." Blob said as he and Mike walked by and saw the two of them crying.

"Amen Reverend." Mike said as they continued on their way.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Lance and Kitty cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Chuck you okay?" Logan asked as Xavier sat behind his desk with a bottle of whisky in front of him, only an eighth left.

"Logan. Things just got a whole lot more complicated around here…" Xavier slurred as he downed the last of his whisky.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Logan muttered as he walked over to the cabinet and got another bottle out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House™

"Okay…" Lance said as he and Kitty calmed down. "Are you positive…"

"I just got back from the doctor." Kitty explained. "I'm a month and a half in."

"Okay. I guess that explains you're recent mood swings. Okay. So what do you want to do? Do you want to keep it? Or do you…"

"I don't know." Kitty interrupted. "I mean. I always wanted to be a mother. But right now there's so much going on. You don't have a steady Job yet. I'm still looking for work… I can't live at the institute and have a kid at the same time; it'd be too weird. I mean… and we're not even married. You're still living with the Brotherhood…"

"So. Lot of couples has kids without being married. And as for the living conditions, you can move in here. Who cares what the others think. I'm sure the guys would have no problem with it."

"Yea. But there's still so much to consider." Kitty moaned. "I HATE THIS!"

"There are those mood swings I was talking about." Lance remarked.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted. "What are we going to do?"

"Katharine. " Lance said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's your decision. If you want to keep it. I'll support you however you need. If you want to get rid of it. I'll still support you. You're not going to do this alone. At least not while I'm still around. Which If Logan finds out, may not be for long."

"Why do yo have to be so sweet?" Kitty asked as she hugged him tighter.

"It goes great with my rugged good looks." Lance joked.

"Are you… are we ready for this?" Kitty asked as she looked at him.

"I think so." Lance said. "We've been through a lot already. This is just one more step in life. Worse case… We lose everything. Best case, we live happily ever after."

"Okay. Let's do it." Kitty said determinedly. "Let's be a family."

"That's my girl." Lance said with a smile. "Everyone's at the Mansion helping to plan the wedding. I think we should let them all know."

"Okay." Kitty said simply as they walked outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Xavier's

"So if we do both ceremony and reception in the garden…" Storm explained as Mike and Betsy followed her around. The rest of the 'Hood was with Xavier and the X-Men going through wedding books.

"What are we doing this again?" Evan asked.

"Mike paid us each a hundred buck to help them." Kurt said as he flipped though a book.

"Right." Evan nodded as he went back to his book. "Oh… Here's a nice arrangement…"

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to see Lance and Kitty standing in the doorway.

"Oh no…" Xavier stated as his eyes went wide.

"We have a surprise…" Lance gulped. "Hopefully a good one…"

"I swear to God if you guys are getting married as well." Mike stated. "Go ahead and ruin it for me and Betsy…"

"Mike!" Betsy snapped. "Go ahead guys. What's up?"

"No. I'm…" Kitty began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside view of Bayville

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Came the combined scream of the X-Men and Brotherhood.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Wolverine screamed.

"HELP!" Lance then screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Xavier's

"Mr. Logan is going to kill my babies daddy…" Kitty moaned as Beast, Blob and Cyclops tried to keep Wolverine from killing Lance. Mike and Betsy just stared at the whole situation in awe.

"Well. So much for being the center of attention." Betsy muttered.

"Oh yea. This trumps a wedding any day of the week." Mike muttered to her.

"You're pregnant?" Jean asked in horror.

"Yea. Me and Lance are having a kid." Kitty muttered as she looked at Lance trying to climb a tree, as Wolverine broke free of Beast and Blob, dragging Cyclops along as he chased Lance.

"Things have gotten so weird around here it isn't even funny anymore." Jean muttered.

"Tell me about it sister." Rogue muttered.

"HELP!" Lance screamed as Logan tackled him to the ground, only to get sent flying by a blast of seismic energy.

"Oh, I am not looking forward to telling my parents this." Kitty moaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Since when did everyone grow up so fast? Xavier, Logan Storm and Beast take a look at the recent developments in various relationships, as well as a look at their own lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HA! So who saw that one coming? And before people start gripping. Remember, Kitty's 20 in this fic, not a teen… Yea I know, it's still young, but it's better than most relationships now a days. And besides, you know when the Brotherhoods involved nothing is as it seems.

Kitty: What the hell do you have planned for us?

Descendent: You'll just have to wait and see. Please review everyone!

Descendent 


	18. Since when did everyone grow up so fast

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Since when did everyone grow up so fast?

Well. I think you all like. Excellent. And the drama shall continue to grow. But first…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Chuck. Could you let me out now?" Logan asked as he stood in a very Hannibal Lector style cage. He was strapped to a gurney with Adamantium bongs and facemask.

"Will you promise not to kill Lance?" Xavier asked as he sat in his study with Beast, Storm, Cyclops, Lance, Kitty and Jean.

"No." Logan said simply as he stared daggers at Lance, whop was covered in bandages and cuts.

"There's your answer." Xavier said simply as he turned around. "Now then. Lance. Katharine. You are both young adults. The operative word there being young. I feel that you both will do fine, but if you need any help, feel free to ask."

"YOU'RE ENCOURAGING THEM! WHY I AOUGHT..!" Logan screamed before Jean wheeled him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"That's better." Beast said with a sigh, ignore the muffled screams. "Kitty, due to the nature of this pregnancy with both of you being mutants, I'm going to be paying special attention to your health needs. I want regular check ups and nutritional education. And for the love of God, do not feed your child your cooking. In fact, as your doctor, I forbid you from cooking. It's too strenuous."

"But I like cooking. It relaxes me." Kitty whined.

"I'm saying it's to strenuous for us." Beast quipped. "But otherwise, your maternal instinct will kick in and you'll make the right choices." Beast added with a smile.

"Have you two thought about what you're going to do for living arrangements?" Jean asked.

"Yea. I'm going to set aside a good portion, as in all; of the money I'm making working the Protection agency. Toad and Pietro said they'd cover me while I'm living with the Hood. Hopefully I'll have made enough by the time the kid is born to cover those expenses. Meanwhile, Betsy, Wanda, Blob, X and Mike are redoing the basement to make it an apartment. I figured with the mansion so close, Kitty and me could live here during the pregnancy, and then afterward, move into the basement apartment. We'll be close enough to the mansion for medical purposes, and still have a feeling of independence." Lance explained.

"But you'll be living with the Brotherhood still?" Storm pointed out.

"Yea. We'll, since the Brotherhood's my family, it'll be like the kid is growing up with his aunts and uncles. His insane uncles and homicidal aunts, but it'll be a better childhood than I had." Lance pointed out.

"It could work." Beast mused. "Assuming you both can maintain jobs…"

"Well, We're doing a security detail for some big Diplomat in a few weeks, which pays well. And add to the fact that Betsy and Mike both made a very generous donation to the kids "College" Account." Lance winked. "We should be fine."

"What do you think Kitty?" Xavier asked.

"Huh. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Kitty stated absent-mindedly. "I was thinking about shrimp covered in jalapeno sauce and hot fudge." Kitty giggled with a maniacal smile.

"Ew." Beast moaned. "There are the cravings."

"It's better tasting than you would think." Toad said as he fell out of the air duct.

"What?" Storm asked.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Jean asked in surprise.

"Well when a man loves a woman…" Toad began.

"Great they're everywhere. We're going to have to start spray the place." Kitty moaned.

"I made dinner one night.. Sure tasted better than I thought." Toad explained simply.

"More information than we needed to know." Jean stated. "Come on Kitty, Lets go start revamping your room for the pregnancy. Lance, why don't you go get that…snack…"

"On it." Lance said as he took off as Jean and Kitty left the room.

"Scott. You're strangely quiet on this whole matter." Xavier pointed out.

"Sure. Why should I say anything? It's not like people listen to me. I mean I'm only the field leader of the team." Scott muttered.

"So same time next Thursday for therapy?" Xavier asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yea. I'll be there." Scott muttered. "Want me to roll Logan back in?"

"Please." Xavier stated as Logan as rolled back in as Scott left. "Logan, are you ready to behave?"

"No." Logan muttered.

"Very well then." Xavier said simply.

"How did this happen Charles?" Storm asked.

"Well. When a man loves a woman…" Beast started.

"Don't be cute Henry…" Ororo stated dryly.

"We have to face facts. The children are growing up." Xavier stated. "Jean and Scott are talking about moving out on their own, Rogue is thinking of returning to Louisiana…"

"And now with Kitty and Lance having a child, Omega and Psylocke are getting married…" Storm added.

"Things are changing around here." Logan finished.

"Yea. Kinda makes you wonder how are life ended up so screwed up." Beast said with a dry laugh.

"Yea." Xavier stated. "Who's up for drinking our problems away?"

"Here, here…" Beast and Logan said with smiles.

"Why not." Ororo muttered as she went over to the cabinet and pulled out several bottles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

"Excellent." A figure in the shadows stated as he watched Lance, Mike, Betsy, Jean, Xavier, Storm, and Scott on monitors. "Things are going according to plan. Soon we'll be able to Harvest Ms. Prydes…package, and begin the process…"

"Shall I gather the Thirteen?" Another figure asked.

"No. We have to wait for the right moment…" The first figure stated with a sadistic smile. "But soon…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Meet the Parents. Betsy's parents come to town to help get things ready for the wedding. Trouble insues…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See ya next time folks. Please review,

Descendent 


	19. Meet the Parents

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Meet the Parents.

Yea. I know, it been a long while. But I've been busy with some very important issues and haven't had the time to really work on anything else. Sorry. But hopefully I'll be able to write on a regular basis again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Airport, 3 months after the "Announcement" of Lance and Kitty

"You sure you're up to this?" Mike asked as he and Betsy stood in the terminal, awaiting the arrival of Betsy's parents.

"No. You?" Betsy gulped nervously.

"Nope." Mike quipped as he looks at his fiancé. "Calm down Bets. Things will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Betsy sighed. "I guess I'm just tired from doing all that reconstruction on the basement.

"Yea. Well cleaning that place out was not pleasant." Mike muttered. "Old pizza boxes. Dirty porno's, Filthy clothes, Insects, bugs… And that was all just trying to wake Todd up to help and clean." Mike muttered as he shuttered.

"And here I thought everyone was doing a good job at keeping that place clean."

"Never happen kiddo." Mike said simply with a smirk.

"Yea. Kinda makes me wonder what we were thinking'."

"I think it was because we were high." Mike quipped.

"Na. Never liked the taste of the stuff." Betsy said with a delightful smile. "So have you given any more thought to whether or not we're going to move out after we're married?"

"Not really. It really hasn't been that important to me." Mike stated as Betsy smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothin' luv." Betsy said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek. She then turned around to see three people walking towards them. "MUMMY, DADDY, BRIAN!" Betsy shouted as she ran over and into the three of them.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Mike asked himself. "Ho Boy…" Mike muttered as he walked forward to meet his soon to be in-laws.

"Elizabeth! Darling!" Miss Braddock cried out as she hugged her daughter.

"Lizzy!" Brian, a tall muscular blond man with a slight beard added as he hugged his sister.

"Oh boy…" Mike muttered. I almost wish I were in lances position right now. Wait a sec… No I don't." Mike thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville

"Mom. Dad." Kitty said with a nervous smile as Mr. And Mrs. Pryde entered the main foyer of the institute. Her belly was slightly protruded, not a lot, but it was just starting to show.

"Kitty! Its so good to see you again." Mrs. Pryde beamed. I missed you so much. And… are you letting yourself go?" Her mother asked.

"Miriam, Please." Mr. Pryde stated. "Our daughter is perfect the way she is."

"Oh boy." Kitty moaned.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Pryde asked.

"Mom, Dad. "I'm…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Airport

"Did you hear screaming?" Mike asked, as he looked around confused.

"That's weird. I thought I did as well." Mr. Braddock stated. He was in his late fifties, with a bushy white mustache and a business suit. His hair was slicked back. "So. You must be Michael." Mr. Braddock said as he shook Mike's hand. "I must say Betsy, he seems like a nice strapping fellow."

"Dad…" Betsy whined.

"What. I gave the man a complement."

"She's just afraid that we're going to embarrass her." Brian said simply as he ruffed his sister hair.

"Brian. If you ruin this for me, I will murder you with a hatchet." Betsy muttered.

"Oh Posh Darling." Mrs. Braddock stated. She was younger than her husband by about ten years, and her honey blond hair hung loose around her slender shoulders. "Like we would ever do such a thing." Come now Charles, we must go get our bags."

"Absolutely dearest." Mr. Braddock stated as they walked away.

"They don't seem that bad." Mike stated.

"Did you catch the whiff of gin and scotch on their breath?" Betsy asked honestly.

"Yep. So as long as we can keep them liquored up, we should be fine." Mike quipped.

"Brian, how much did they have?" Betsy asked nervously.

"Do you really want to know?" Brian asked.

"Yea. It will give us a good idea about how much to keep in them to make sure things go smoothly." Mike quipped.

"Mike!" Betsy snapped. "Wait… good thinking."

"I can see this trip is going to be interesting. And to think, Granny didn't want to come." Brian joked as they walked off.

"You have no clue bro." Betsy sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Xavier's

Kitty, I got your food." Lance said as he entered the mansion. Too see Mr. And Mrs. Pryde sitting on the couch, eyes wide in horror as Kitty sat next to them, trying to explain what had happened. "Oh boy…"

"Lance!" Kitty perked up. "Mom, Dad, you remember Lance, right?"

"How can we forget the man who nearly killed us, ousted our daughter as a mutant, fought her for months, nearly killing her a couple of times, and has now impregnated her." Mr. Pryde stated, venom dripping from his voice.

"Not good." Lance thought to himself as he began to make a mental note of the exits.

"Yea. That Lance…" Kitty gulped.

"DIE!" Mr. Pryde shouted as he tackled Lance to the ground.

"DAD! Stop IT!" Kitty shouted as Logan and Scott walked by walked by. "LOGAN, SCOTT HELP!"

"Okay." Logan muttered as he ran in and began to kick Lance in the ribs.

"Save some for me!" Scott shouted as he did a flying elbow onto Lance.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Kitty screamed.

"OW!" Lance shouted.

"Mom, can't you do something?" Kitty pleaded.

"Sure dear." Mrs. Pryde stated as she pulled out a flask and took a drink from it "How's that?"

"MY SPINE!" Lance screamed.

"Great. Now I'm going to be a single mutant mother." Kitty moaned.

"AHHH!" Lance cried out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Room for Rent. Mike and Betsy go apartment shopping. With the Brotherhood in tow. Never a good thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, its goof to be back. Take care all and I'll see ya real soon.

Peace out,

Descendent 


	20. Room for Rent

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Room for Rent

Ahh… it's good to be back in the fold.

Sock Puppet Theater belongs to Red Witch and Michael Nagrite belongs to me. Everything else is shamelessly stolen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville

I don't know…" Toad muttered as he looked around. "It's kind of small…"

"I'd say cozy…" The realtor stated with a forced smile.

"Nope. Defiantly to small." Betsy stated as she shoved Mikes elbow out of her face. Toad, Mike, Betsy and Pietro were all crammed into a room about the size of the back of a truck.

"Well I have several other choices you can look at." The realtor said smiling.

"Yep. Better take a look at them." Pietro muttered as they walked out of the small apartment.

"Man this is starting to look hopeless." Mike mused as they got into a van. The realtor and Betsy began chatting as Pietro pulled out a check list.

"Well, according to my marvelously astute observations, we've gone through about half the apartments in New York State. In the last four hours?" Pietro stated in shock.

"That's just all shades of freaky deaky weird yo." Toad said as he looked at Pietro with a confused expression.

"Yea. Well, we need to move fast." Mike said dejectedly. "I really didn't like leaving Betsy's family with Blob, Wanda and X to entertain them."

"Lance is there, he can keep them in control." Toad replied.

"Toad, When was the last time Lance was able to control Wanda and X?" Mike asked honestly.

"Well there was that one time…" Todd began before her stopped. "They're doomed." Toad nodded.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about were to sit them." Pietro said with a confident smirk. (WHACK). "Ow…"

"That's my family you're talking about Mr. And keep that in mind, otherwise Valerie gets to meet Mindy…" Betsy hissed.

"You wouldn't…" Pietro crowed.

"Try me." Betsy replied, voice dripping venom.

"To Shay Psylocke. To shay…"

"Man, I just hope they haven't gone insane…" Mike muttered quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™

"Oh dear…" Mr. Braddock stated in shock as Blob and X kept them busy. With sock puppet theater.

"Does this happen often around here?" Brian asked Lance who just slumped in his chair.

"Too Often." Lance moaned.

"Well, Mr. Xavier, I think that you're a big fat fanny…" Blob said, doing a poor imitation of Betsy's voice, bad accent included, as he held puppets that looked like Xavier and Psylocke.

"And I agree with my woman on this. Otherwise she'll beat me." X said in a masculine voice, holding a puppet that looked like Omega in one hand and another that looked like Toad. "Yea Yo." She then added in a high pitched voice, mimicking Toad.

"I say." Wanda continued, holding a puppet that looked like Lance and another that looked like Kitty. Her voice was deep as she did lance and then switched to nice and squeally for Kitty. "Like, I'm such a slut I'm now pregnant, and I'm going to take Lance away from the Brotherhood, and we're like going to have a like family and like have a happy life. Tee hee."

"HEY!" Lance shouted, the hose shaking a bit.

"Not if I have anything to say about that, yo." The toad puppet stated defiantly. "Lance is a Hood, through and through…"

"He's my man." The Kitty puppet retorted.

"Both of you stop!" The Betsy puppet shouted. "You're going to ruin my wedding."

"Calm down Betsy, we can have sex anytime we want." The mike puppet said.

"I'm scarred." Mrs. Braddock exclaimed.

"Me too mom. Me too." Brian added eyes wide in horror.

"I hate my life." Lance said as he buried his head in his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, in New York City

"This apartment is great." Mike said as he looked around the massive complex.

"Thee rooms, two baths, large living room, big screen TV, washer dryer included, and rent controlled, in a great neighborhood." Betsy stated in utter shock.

"How come no one else has taken this place, it's a palace." Pietro commented aloud.

"Well, technically, we're in New Jersey." The realtor stated.

"NEXT!" The entire Brotherhood shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still later

"I'm not so sure about this one." Mike said as he looked around. He was in the New York country side, looking down the dark twisting paths in the nearby woodland.

"I agree." Betsy said as she looked at the old forty's house behind her. There just seems to be something really off about this place."

"Yea. Something…weird." Toad mused. Right before the Banjo music from "Deliverance" started to play.

"I'm outta here!" Pietro shouted as he sped away. Meanwhile Mike, Betsy and Toad hopped into the van and floored it.

"Wait for me!" the realtor shouted as she ran after the fleeing van.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House™

"Well, so much for that. Betsy moaned.

"Hey, there's still tomorrow Bets." Mike said with a smirk as he and Toad walked towards the brotherhood House. "Now come on, lets save your parents from the others."

"Yea." Betsy stated as she opened the door to the brotherhood hose to see her parents and Brother with sock puppet s on their hands, playing along with X, Wanda and Fred.

"Well, this is something you don't see every day." Mike commented.

"Unless you're us." Toad replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Wedding Day Blues, Part I. It's the start of the wedding, and already things are going wrong. How you ask? You'll just have to wait and see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out and review folks,

Descendent


	21. WDB, Part I:Why are we doing this again?

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Wedding Day Blues, Part I: Why are we doing this again.

Well, here it comes… Sorry about the delay, but work sucks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™

BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZ!

SMASH!

"Wonderful…" Omega muttered as he looked at the destroyed alarm clock. He opened the drawer and swept the pieces into it and pulled out another one. "Where's Betsy?" Mike wondered as he looked over, where Psylocke was usually swearing as she woke up. Oh wait, it's the day of the wedding and she's sleeping in her own room… Man, what the hell happened last night?" Mike wondered as he tried to shake the headache from his hangover. "Wait… what time is it?" Mike wondered as he looked at his watch, which read "1:34 P.M.".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Bayville

"SHIT!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House™

"Oh sweet Christ I'm late!" Mike screamed as he ran downstairs, hastily putting on his tuxedo. He ran into the kitchen, and saw the Brotherhood eating breakfast with Betsy's brother Brian "What the hell are you all doing? We're late!" Mike roared.

"No. It's eight in the morning and the wedding isn't until ten." Lance said as he held a bag of frozen peas to his head. He had a black eye.

"Yea." Toad said as he downed some more aspirin.

"Oh." Mike muttered as he looked at his watch again. "Huh, I wonder how it broke."

"You don't remember?" Pietro stated as he looked at Mike. "It was at the bachelor Party last night."

"Man, I don't remember any of last night." Mike muttered. "Stupid healing factor doesn't work on alcohol."

"Yea, well it was pretty wild." Blob said, as he looked quite haggard.

"Tell me about it later." Mike muttered as he sat down. "So where's Bets." Mike asked as he looked around. "And Wanda and X for that fact. And Betsy's parents?"

"They left for the mansion already." Brian said. "Something about everything needing to be perfect."

"Great. So they're driving Xavier and the geeks insane." Mike muttered. "Oh god my head hurts…"

"So Big day." Lance said a he slapped Mike on the back. "You sure you don't want to run away while you have the chance?"

"Just because you're scarred of commitment…" Mike muttered.

"I have pregnant girlfriend that's going to be moving in soon." Lance replied.

"Oh yea. It's Pietro that's scarred of commitment." Mike corrected.

"Damn strait." Pietro replied as he fed Boris, the Brotherhood Rat.

"This day promises to be interesting…" Brian said to Todd.

"You have no clue." Toad responded as he nabbed a fly out of the air.

"Great." Pietro muttered. "I'm supposed to be brining Mandy to this thing, and she's going to go insane just by seeing you all."

"What, we're lovable scamps." Lance quipped.

"Yea. Besides, she's just your mistress, who's going to care besides Val?" Blob said.

"Why aren't you taking her anyway?" Lance asked.

"I talked to her earlier this week, and she has to work, and she can't make it. Thus I choose to bring my other arm candy." Pietro said with his trademark smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at Xavier's

"How do I look?" Betsy asked as she whirled around in her wedding dress.

"For the eightieth time, you look great." Kitty said dryly as she wore her scarlet bridesmaid dress.

"Although I don't quite think White is the appropriate color for you." Tabitha commented.

"What do you mean?" Betsy's mother asked.

"Nothin' Mummy!" Betsy snapped as she gave Tabitha a death glare.

"Oh, she don't know…" Tabitha whistled. "Damn girl."

"Shut up…" Betsy hissed.

"Oh this is going to be an awesome day." Wanda said with a sick smile to X, who nodded in agreement.

"I got the video camera already set." X replied with an equally sick smile.

Well, I'm going to go see how the decorations are doing." Miss Braddock said as she gave Betsy a hug. "I am so proud of you luv."

"Thanks Mummy…" Betsy answered, almost getting ready to cry.

"Gag." Wanda moaned.

"Oh grow up child." Miss Braddock stated as she walked out.

"Why I aught…" Wanda began before X grabbed her.

"NO! Bad Wanda! HOT!" X shouted as she slapped Wanda's hand.

"Can you to please behave…" Betsy moaned. "It's going to be bad enough trying to control the boys…"

"I'll keep Lance in line." Kitty reassured her.

"And I'll deal with Todd." Wanda added.

"I got my Cous." X nodded.

"Thanks guys." Betsy said with a smile. "Wait a second, what about Pietro?"

"Leave him to me." They all turned around to see Valerie Cooper standing there in a business suit with Forge.

"Val, Forge! You guys made it!" Betsy shouted as she hugged Dr. Cooper and then Forge.

"Like I'd miss this disaster…I mean joyous event." Forge said before Val whacked him in the back of the head.

"And I decide to surprise Pietro." Val said with a smile.

"I think Val is going to be the one surprised." X muttered to Kitty and Wanda, who both nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Wedding Day Blues, Part II: What a Party. Find out what happened at the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See you all next time.

Descendent 


	22. WDB, Part II: What a Party

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Wedding Day Blues, Part II: What a Party

Ahhh, let the drunken' Insanity rein…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's, the day before the Wedding

"God this is cold…" Kitty moaned as Beast preformed an Ultrasound on her.

"Sorry Kitty, but it needs to be done." Beast said simply. "I just wish Lance could be here."

"Well he better show up…" Kitty hissed.

"Sorry I'm, late!" Lance gasped as he ran in. "The job took a little longer than expected."

"I thought it was just a simple escort and security detail?" Beast asked.

"Yea, well Pietro decided to start flirting with the client and we had to remove him…" Lance replied dryly as he kissed Kitty on the forehead. "Did I miss the good stuff? "

"No. You're just in time." Beast replied as Lance stroked Kitty's hair."

"Well?" Lance asked.

"Let us see here… I see a head, arms, toes, not in that order mind you…" Beast mused as he looked at the ultrasound. "And a little winky."

"You mean?" Kitty asked with a tint of hope.

"Look's like you two are having a baby boy." Beast said with a smile.

"I'm gonna have a son…" Lance said with a voice filled with hope. "Thank you God…"

"Sigh… I kinda wanted a girl…" kitty said, slightly depressed.

"Sorry Kitty." lance said as he stroked her hair.

"Wait a second…" Beast said. "I've just picked up another fetal heart tone, a little weaker… Yes, I do believe we have another one…"

"You mean…" Lance and Kitty both said in shock.

"And this one is a girl." Beast said as he drew his attention to it. "Lance, Kitty… You're having twins…"

"What?" Lance asked, a look of shock on his face as Kitty squealed.

"Twins!" Kitty shouted. "Oh my god, I can't wait to tell everyone!" Kitty shouted in joy as she hugged Lance tightly.

"Twins?" Lance asked again in slight horror.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, back at the hood House™

"Lemme tell you something…" Lance slurred as he pointed a finger at Toad. The two were sitting at the Brotherhood's kitchen table. Lance had a glass with a pale brown liquid in it in front of him. "I love Kitty… And I love kids…(Hic)… And I love Kitty…"

"What the hell is this?" Wanda asked as she approached Mike and Blob, who were standing in the doorway smirking, watching a drunken Lance. "Did Lance decide to start the Bachelor party early?"

"Lance just found out that he and Kitty are having twins." Blob muttered.

"Ouch." Wanda winced.

"I love my Kitty…Pretty Kitty…pretty, pretty, pretty…" Lance began to drone on.

"He's taking it well. I think." Blob said in a mild surprise as Lance polished off his glass.

"TWINS!" Lance shouted as he knocked his glass over. "What if they… (Hic) end up insane like Pietro and Wanda?"

"Hey, we're not insane!" Wanda shouted. "Just unstable."

"Well…" Todd began before Lance cut him off.

"INSANE!" Lance giggled/moaned as he fell over.

"I know you are…" Todd muttered as he hopped over to the others.

"So nice to see Lance taking his parental duties seriously." Mike replied with a smirk.

"Why God…" Lance began to sob. "Why do you hate me…(hic) One kid is going to be hard enough…(Hic) But TWO? Are you INSANE!"

"Yea. I think we're going to keep Lance away from the Party." Mike mused.

"Why?" Pietro asked as he sped up to them.

"Because there is going to be large amounts of alcohol, strippers, bad decisions, and a Drunk Lance who hasn't gotten any nookie in over three months, and just found out he's going to have to take care of two kids." Blob explained.

"So duct tape and the closet?" Pietro asked.

"Sounds good." Todd muttered as he produced a role of Duck tape.

"Pretty, pretty, kitty, kitty, pretty kitty, pretty, pretty…" Lance was now chanting in his drunken daze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much Later that Night

"TAKE IT OFF!" Toad shouted as he, Brian, Pietro, Skin, Blob, Mike, Forge, Gambit, Chamber, Synch, and Banshee all sat around a table. A pair of young strippers went about their routines as the guys cheered and threw money on the table, passing drinks around and conversing.

"I think I'm in love…" Banshee sang out as he held a bottle of Hennising in his hands.

"Why did it have to be a red head?" Blob asked as a bra fell of his head. "Never mind…"

Bloody righteous… Chamber projected as he nodded his heads to the music.

"Now that's radical." Forge motioned as a pair of underwear went flying by…

"So Jono. Was that Cannonballs sister who was hanging on your arm earlier?" Pietro asked as he cast an upward glance.

Yea. Me and… Paige… Could be considered… an item…I guess…

"Weird…" Todd muttered. "So Forge, how goes X-Factor version 2.0?"

"It sucks…" Forge said, not taking his eyes off of the girls. "Strong Guys a baby if he doesn't have his blanket, Aura and Northstar are constantly fighting, Polaris is still trying to get over the fact that she got dumped by the Hellfire Club, and Alex is always moping because he likes Lorna, and didn't really like the X-Men that much."

"When did Havok leave the X-Men?" Blob asked, Bra still sitting on the top of his head.

"About two months ago." Forge said. "He said he was tied of living in his brothers shadow, so he hooked up with us."

"Makes sense. I guess." Banshee said as he polished off the bottle. "So, ye have any luck finding Legion?"

"Nope." Forge muttered. "It's driving us insane too."

CRASH!

"What the hell was that?" Skin asked.

"Sounded like it came from the closet." Banshee muttered.

"Could be Lance. Maybe the duct tape loss some of it's grip and he fell." Toad mused.

"Oh well, I'm sure the concussion will do him good." Forge added.

I still can't… believe that plonkers… knocked up Pryde…

"Neither do we." Mike muttered.

And what's… with you pop… ping the Question…

"For the last Time, It seemed like the right thing to do…" Mike swore. "God... am I ever going to live this down?"

"Since you made life hard for the rest of us who have significant others? NO!" Todd shouted as he slapped Mike in the back of the head.

"OW!" Mike muttered as he finished his glass of Vodka.

"Hey Cajun, what are the rest of the X-Geeks doing?" Pietro asked.

"Hiding in fear." Gambit replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"TAKE IT OFF!" Rogue shouted as she sat around a table with Kitty, Betsy, Wanda, X, Amara, Tabitha, Paige, Rahne, Jubilee, Storm, and Jean.

"Who HOO!" Storm shouted as she waved a dollar bill at the male stripper.

"Now that's what I call a man!" Jean motioned as she danced in her seat.

"BE scared Charles, be very scarred…" Logan muttered from where he and Beast were sitting in Xavier's study with the rest of the X-Boys.

"Shake that groove thing!" Amara shouted.

"And that Big thing while you're at it!" Tabitha added.

"Pass the scotch…" Beast muttered.

"Can't. They have it all." Xavier replied simply.

"Tomorrow promises to be a very interesting day indeed." Beast moaned. "Hangovers and weddings, oh my…"

"Why aren't you out their Moria?" Scott asked.

"Because somebody had to keep a sane mind around here in case things went out of control." Dr. Moria McTagert stated. "Personally I thought ye all would be out at the Brotherhood Party with Sean and Jono."

"We weren't invited…" Kurt replied simply.

"Gee… I wonder why?" Evan moaned.

"Would you really have wanted to go anyway?" Sam asked.

"Nope." All the boys replied.

"Make me wonder why they invited Gambit?" Roberto mused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the "Hood House™

"The name of the game if five-card draw, High cards win and low cards double the bet…" Gambit said as he sat a t a poker table with Todd, Skin, Banshee, Pietro, Forge and Chamber.

"Lets get this started…" Pietro replied with a wicked smile.

"Where did Freddy Go?" Todd asked as he looked around.

"And where did the strippers go as well?" Skin asked.

"You don't think?" Gambit began as he turned a strange green color, similar to Toad.

"Let's try not to and play cards…" Mike muttered as he walked over with a glass of scotch.

"Amen to that." Everett said as he sipped on his beer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Xavier's

Whoop-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tabitha shouted as she danced with the male stripper.

"Man, she has got to get a boyfriend." X muttered.

"That will last for more than a week." Jean replied.

"Amen to that sister." Rogue replied with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Present…

Man that was a wild party…" Mike replied, the memories coming back to him.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Blob said as he got up and walked upstairs. "Okay ladies… You have to go… I know, but you know how to reach me if you want some more…. No I can't, I have a wedding today…Well, let me check…" The boys heard Blob say as he poked his head downstairs. "Hey Mike, you think it's okay that I bring a date to the wedding…or two?"

"Sure." Mike replied in shock as Toad's mouth hung open. "Pietro just looked on in utter shock as Lance dropped the bag of frozen peas that was resting on his noggin.

Man, this is going to be one weird wedding…" Lance said simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Wedding Day Blues, Part III: Hangovers and Weddings, Oh My. It's the big day, and it starts off with a catfight or two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later all, you know what to do…

Descendent 


	23. WDB, Part III: Hangovers and Weddings

Wedding Day Blues, Part III: Hangovers and Weddings, Oh My

Here we go with more super charged insanity!

P.S. I "Borrowed" some characters for this. Many apologies to Todd Fan and L1701E in advance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Man, look at all the people…" Lance whistled as he looked around the backyard of the mansion. It was decorated in white satin and streamers, with carnations and lilies decorating dozens of tables.

"Wow." Todd looked on as he played with his tie. He, Lance, and Blob were all wearing Tuxes.

"Lance!" Kitty called out as she walked over to him, holding her stomach. "Oh my God!" Kitty said in shock as she saw Lances Black eye. "What happened?"

"I fell." Lance said dryly as he kissed her, rubbing her swollen belly. "And how are my champs?"

"Gag…" Toad muttered to Blob.

"Amen to that." Blob muttered as he led his arm candy away, the two strippers from the night before were each on a different arm.

"Hey Remy?" Ray asked as he and Roberto walked over to the Cajun, who was with Rogue, talking to Kitty's parents.

"What can Remy do for you two?" Gambit said, slight bags under his eyes.

"Where did Blob get the arm candy?" Roberto asked.

"Is he a pimp?" Jamie asked innocently.

"I do keep my pimp hand strong…" Blob said with a smile as he walked by.

"Those be de strippers from last night." Gambit replied in slight disgust.

"WHAT!" Rogue shouted as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"OW! Oui chere' you know Remy have only eyes for you…" Gambit stated before one of the Strippers ran over.

"Remy! It's so good to see you again!" She shouted as she hugged Gambit.

"Chere'! It's ain't what it appears ta be!" Gambit pleaded.

"Uh huh mister…" Rogue harrumphed.

"Is this the prude that won't give you the time of day?" Mandy asked.

"Pietro's words chere! Not mine!" Gambit said in horror as Rogue started to visibly shake in anger.

"WHY YOU SAUCY LITTY TRAMP!" rogue shouted as she tackled Mandy the stripper to the ground.

"Great. The ceremony hasn't even started yet and already there's a fight going on." Mike muttered from the Balcony where he was watching Mandy and Rogue clobber each other, most of the males egging them on.

"Wouldn't be a celebration without it huh buddy?" Mike turned to see Toad standing behind him.

"Hey little buddy." Mike said with a smile. "Here to make sure I don't run away at the last moment?"

"Yea. That's what the best man does." Toad said with a smile.

"Listen, Todd." Mike began as he turned to face his best man. Omega was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue undershirt, his braided hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and his piercing's were removed. "Pietro told me that you and the others were worried about me and Bets' moving out of the 'Hood House™. And you shouldn't have to worry…"

"You're one of the best friends I ever had. I mean, you are my best friend next to Freddy. I'm… I was just scarred that I was never gonna see you again." Toad said as he turned his head away.

"Like Sidney?" Mike asked as he walked over.

"How did you know?" Todd began.

"About your old best friend? When Duncan Dumb-ass and his buddies beat the crap out of you a while ago, Wanda made us look into your past to see if you had any more problems that need to be dealt with. Man and Freddy paid a visit to Brad for ya. And we also found out about you're old best friend, Sidney Cagney."

"Yea. I guess I don't want to loose you guys too." Todd said slightly.

"Bro. It's as I said a very long time ago. Little buddy, I've always been a hood." Mike said, remembering when he first joined the Brotherhood. (Brotherhood Evolution, Chapter 2)

"What about Bets?"

"Her room is next to mind. We talked with Lance and were gonna tear down the wall between the two and turn it into one master Bedroom." Mike said with a smirk.

"Heh. I knew you wouldn't leave." Toad said as he walked over and hugged Mike.

"Never in a million." Mike said as he hugged his Brother back.

"So where are you and Bets going for a honeymoon?"

"Cleveland." Mike said simply. "We're going to see the sites, and then probably head off to the Bahamas for a few days."

"Cleveland?" Todd asked. "Isn't that where Kid Razor and the Rock and Roll Cavalier's based?"

"Yep. We're going to catch one of their big show at the Rock and Roll hall of Fame." Mike said with a smirk.

"How'd you talk Betsy into that?"

"You'd be surprised at my powers of persuasion." Mike said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the other side of the Mansion

"Great. The ceremony hasn't even started yet and already there's a fight going on." Betsy muttered from the Balcony where she was watching Mandy and Rogue clobber each other, most of the males egging them on.

"Ready?" X asked as she and Wanda walked in. They were wearing long scarlet bridesmaid dresses. Betsy was wearing a flowing white gown; trimmed with white satin and light blue velvet. Her hair was loose, and a few strands hung in her face, hidden partially by the veil she had on her head.

"I hope so." Betsy said with a smile as her Father walked in.

"Betsy dear, I'm afraid that the wedding is going to take a few more minutes to get started." Mr. Braddock said sadly.

"What? Why?" Betsy asked.

"The cat fight." Mr. Braddock said simply.

"It's still going on?" X asked as she and Wanda exchanged confused looks.

"I though Blob and Gambit pulled those two off of each other.

"Not that cat fight..." Mr. Braddock began.

"YOU TWO TIMING SON OF A BITCH!" Valerie's scream could be heard.

"HELP!" Pietro screamed.

"Oh dear Lord..." Betsy moaned as she buried her head in her hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside

"VAL!" Pietro shouted in horror as he watched Valerie beat the crap out of Mindy.

"You're NEXT!" Valerie screamed as she wiped the blood of her hands.

"I've heard of a red wedding before, but damn." Bobby said in shock.

"Oh boy…" Pietro whimpered.

"Um. This is bad!" Forge said.

"Val. Sweetie, I can explain." Pietro began as he looked for a way to escape.

"You've got TWO SECONDS MISTER!" Val screamed.

"That should be more than enough time…" Pietro said with a smile as he disappeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Valerie screamed as she grabbed Forge.

"Um, where are we going?" Forge asked meekly as he was dragged off.

"BACK TO THE HIVE! I NEVER WAN TO SEE THAT ARROGANT SOB AGAIN!" Valerie screamed in anger.

"This day cannot get worse." Mike and Betsy both muttered to themselves in their separate rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Wedding Day Blues, part VI: A Promise to Keep. Time for the Ceremony, and hopefully without anymore interruptions. Yea. Right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all tune in Next Time for the conclusion, and Omega and Psylocke tying the knot!

Peace out,

Descendent 


	24. WDB, PArt IV: A Promise to Keep

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Wedding Day Blues, Part VI: A Promise to Keep.

Ahhh… Here we go, the big moment. With so many wonderful surprises to be revealed. The Bad Guys plot and a few mysteries are revealed. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Omega and Psylocke walk out)

Omega: You really don't want us to be happy, do you?

Descendent: Oh course I do.

Psylocke: Liar.

Descendent: Damn Telepaths… Oh well, trust me, you'll like what come up.

Psylocke: I highly doubt that…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Finally…" Xavier said with a smile as he looked around. Everyone was sitting down in rows, before a podium and white arch. Mike stood up front with his trademark smirk. Next to him was Todd, the Best Man, and Lance, head usher. Pietro and Freddy were standing next to Lance; the four original Brotherhood Boys had smiles plastered on their faces. Opposite of them was X-23 and Wanda, the co-Bridesmaids. Kitty and Tabitha next to them in there own bridesmaid gowns. Xavier noticed the looks that Lance and Kitty shared, as well and Todd and Wanda.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Lance asked with a smile as Mike looked around. He saw his friends and rivals sitting before him. Scott and Jean we're front row, next to Betsy's mom and brother. Bobby and Jubilee were behind them, with Rogue and Gambit. The rest of the new Mutants took up the remainder of that row and the back. Colossus and Evan sat with Kurt and Amanda. The Acolytes were seated on the other side with Freddy's dates. Behind them were Chamber and Husk, along with Banshee and Dr. McTagert. Magneto was in the back with Xavier, Beast, Logan, and Storm.

"Yea. This is right." Mike said after taking a deep breath.

"Good. Because Betsy threatened to kill us if we let you back out." Todd replied with a smile.

"Nice to see you guys have my best interests in mind." Mike scoffed.

"Our butt's or yours dude." Blob replied. "No contest."

"Great." Mike said as the wedding march began. Everyone turned down the isle to see Betsy and her Father begin to walk down the isle. Betsy was nothing but a huge grin; her father had a look of pride on his face. They approached the alter, Betsy kissing her father on the cheek before taking Mikes hand. The two faced each other as the Priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the merging of two individuals into one." The Priest began with a warm smile. He was in his late fifties, and had a grey mustache. The ceremony continued, Mike or Betsy didn't take their eyes off each other the entire time.

"I got five bucks says the kid doesn't go through with it…" Magneto whispered to Xavier.

"Make it ten and you got a deal." Xavier replied with a smile.

"Now then…" The Priest continued as he turned to Mike. "Do you Michael James Nagrite take this woman to be lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

"Death has tried and failed." Lance whispered to Pietro, who nodded.

"Um…" Mike began. "I guess so." Mike replied with a smirk. Right before Betsy slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow. I mean Yes. I do." Mike winced as he caught the glare from Psylocke as he got the ring from toad and slipped it onto her finger.

"Okay…" The Priest replied with a smirk. "And do you Elizabeth Nancy Braddock take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"

"I do." Betsy said warmly as she slipped a gold band onto Mike's finger.

"And the shackle has been locked." Blob muttered to the others.

"Then by the power vested in me by the city, and state of New York, as well as the Lord, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Now then… Lets see a kiss…" The Priest said with a huge smile as Mike lifted Betsy's veil. He leaned in and kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around him.

"YEA!" Toad screamed as the Brotherhood broke out into cheers as the rest of the gathered mutants applauded as Betsy and Mike ran down the isle.

"Thanks pastor." Toad said as he and Lance talked with the minister before they headed to the reception.

"Will you stay for the reception?" Lance asked.

"Sorry my son, I have other…obligations." The minister said with a smile. Lance and Todd just shrugged and walked away. The minister walked away with a smile as he ducked behind some bushes. "Fools." He thought as he transformed into a sleek figure with light blue skin. All is going according to plan." Mystique smirked as she shifted into a raven and flew away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the desserts of Egypt

"How goes the plan…" Mesmero muttered as he and Mastermind sat in a dark room.

"The traitor has left his guard down. The Pryde girl's pregnancy is almost finished, and the clone is slacking on her guard." Mastermind said simply. "The rest of the Brotherhood are all to busy with their own agenda's to notice our spy has infiltrated rather nicely. Soon we will be able to begin."

"Are you positive…" Mesmero asked as Legion walked into the room.

"If ye need any more proof, I've done heard from Mystique. All is set." Legion said with a smile.

"Soon the thirteen shall be gathered." Mesmero said with a smile.

"We have to be careful." Said a sinuous voice from the shadows as a pair of red eyes glowed from the corner.

"Shadow King…" Legion gasped as they all bowed. "Any word from Ozymandias?"

"He says that the time is not yet upon us." The shadow king whispered. "We must be wary of the Shaman."

"Are you sure? He hasn't even realized his true calling or potential, and with his current problems, he will be more focused on the Pryde girl than discovering his past." Mesmero said.

"Be wary. When we awaken the living monolith, he is the only one who will be able to stop him."

"But only if Monolith fulfills the prophecy by spilling the Shaman's blood." Legion said simply.

"What of the Traitor?" Sinister asked from a corner.

"As Ozymandias said before, do you truly believe that one who has come so close to darkness can remain pure?" He has been touched by the Master. "Soon all will be in place." Shadow King whispered.

"We hope." Legion mused.

"We must be wary." We are so close to bringing about the true rule of our master. If we fail him now, we shall all live to regret it." The Shadow King whispered. "I will keep Xavier and his warriors busy on the Asteral Plane.

"I'll influence the pentagon to restart the Sentinel program." Mesmero replied.

"I will deal with Magneto and the Acolytes." Mastermind stated.

"And I will make sure that the Brotherhood will be taken care of. Sinister said as he smiled from the shadows he was hiding in. "You can be sure of that… I have a special plan for them. Including the Shaman and his little girl, and their children."

"The Shaman must remain unharmed." Shadow King whispered. He and the Witch are two of the Thirteen."

"I know." Sinister said simply. "But his children are fair game…" He said with a smile to reflect his name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Xavier

And here are Mr. And Misses Nagrite!" the DJ shouted as Mike and Betsy took to the dance floor, their song playing.

I just had to let you know... Cause I don't always let it show... You give me needed room to grow... And I just had to tell you so...

You fill me up; you're in my veins... Our love could take my breath away... And all these things you give away... Sometimes I take for granted...

It's just like poetry inside…  
To hear you breathing by my side…  
I've gone to Heaven and I've died…  
So glad you're with me for this ride…

You fill me up; you're in my veins... Our love could take my breath away... And all these things you give away... Sometimes I take for granted...

I see you're face to start my day…  
Make's all my bad dreams go away…  
And all the stupid games we play…  
Couldn't have it any other way...

You fill me up; you're in my veins... Our love could take my breath away... And all these things you give away... Sometimes I take for granted...

You fill me up; you're in my veins... Our love could take my breath away... And all these things you give away... Sometimes I take for granted...

As "Fill me Up." By Staind finished playing, Mr. Braddock walked over to the couple.

"Excuse me young man, Mind if I cut in?"

"Sure, why not?" Mike smiled as he let his wife dance with her father. Misses Braddock walked over.

"Come on dear, let's show those two how to really cut the rug." Miss Braddock smiled.

"You know misses B, this is the start of a beautiful relationship." Mike smirked as the two danced around.

"Oh what the hell?" Lance said as he grabbed Kitty and led her to the dance floor.

"Lance…" Kitty giggled. "One last dance before you pop those two out babe." Lance smirked as he slow danced with his girlfriend.

"You dope." Kitty said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So. How are you going to deal with Val?" Toad and Wanda asked Pietro.

"I'll think of something." Pietro muttered. "But right now I gotta get my act together. I really hurt her." Pietro muttered.

"Call Guinness! " Toad shouted. Pietro admits to screwing up a relationship!"

"Et Tu Toad." Pietro muttered sadly.

"You'll deal Bro." Wanda said patting her Brother on the back. "Come of Toddles, we got dancing to do!" Wanda shouted as she dragged Todd to the Dance floor.

"Later Petey!" Toad shouted. Soon the reception was in full swing, everyone was dancing and socializing, and no one was fighting. Well, almost no one.

"I don't want to hear it Swamp Rat!" Rogue shouted as Gambit tried to reason with Rogue.

"Come on Chere'. You know Remy only have eyes for you. Remy was just der for de booze and de cards." Not de women." Gambit explained again, even though it was like trying to talk to a brick wall.

"I don't wanna here it." Rogue stormed off.

"Oui. Remy be in de Dog house on dis one." Gambit moaned as he sat down with Pietro.

"Amen Brother." Pietro moaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Apologies and Parodies: Redux! Pietro and Gambit are both in the dog House. Watch as they try to win back the women they love. With hilarious Hi-Jinx and results.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Descendent: See that wasn't so bad.

Omega: No that was perfectly okay…. ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE! DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT THOSE ASSHATS ARE UP TOO?

"Descendent: No.

Psylocke: We are so doomed… (Lance walks out)

Lance: What's with this "Shaman" stuff? And what are you going to do to my children?

Descendent: You'll just have to wait to see that. Trust me.

Lance/Omega/Psylocke: TRUST YOU! ARE YOU INSANE!

Descendent: Partially. Peace out everyone and Review! 


	25. Apologies and Parodies, REDUX!

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Apologies and Parodies, REDUX!

Sorry about the delay. Real world once again plagues my life. Oh how I hate it… Damn you turkey Day festivities!

Stay tuned at the end of this chapter for a very important announcement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hive

"Not again…" Valerie muttered as she heard impossibly loud music begin to play through out the Hive.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye…

"GOD DAMN IT PIETRO!" Dr. Valerie Cooper screamed as she glanced out the window. Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff was standing on a box, with a boom box held over his head, D.H.T's "Listen to your Heart" was playing impossible loud.

"PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Pietro screamed.

"NO!" Valerie screamed as she pushed a button on the wall. Immediately the Hive's security system activated.

"I love you! OW!" Pietro screamed as the lasers began to fire on him.

"I wonder if Rogue has to put up with this crap…" Valerie muttered as she watched her Ex-Boyfriend try not to get fried from the lasers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"I love you!" Gambit shouted as Rogue chased him around.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rogue screamed as she wielded a hatchet.

"I swear Chere'! You be de only one Remy has eyes for!" Gambit screamed as he avoided another swing.

"Yea! Well embarrassing me sure isn't a way to show it!" rogue screamed.

"Well, it was inventive." Bobby said to Roberto and Jean.

"Yep." Jean replied. "Playing 'Listen to your Heart' at forty decimals sure would have one me over." Jean muttered dryly.

"It's the thought that counts." Roberto shrugged. "Oh… He ain't pretty any more."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later, at the 'Hood house

"No luck, huh?" Lance asked, as he looked at a slightly singed Pietro and a slightly cut up Gambit.

"Non." Gambit replied as he took the ice pack off of his head. "An Remy didn't even do any ting dis time."

"Well. Sucks to be guys." Lance said with a smile.

"Says the guy whose about to have twins out of wedlock with no discernable sense of income to care for them." Pietro quipped.

"Tu shay Pietro. Tu shay…" Lance muttered as he walked off. He passed by the phone as it rang. "Brotherhood Protection Agency, C.E.O. Lance Alvers speaking. How my I maim something for you?" Lance answered. "Hey Forge. What's up? A geological study in Mexico? How much?" Lance asked before his eyes went wide. "Yea. I'll be there." Lance said excitedly.

"What's up yo? Toad asked as he hopped into the room.

"Forge needs my help to conduct some Government Geological experiment. And they're playing a lot of green." Lance said with a huge smile.

"How much?"

"Enough to cover raising two kids for at least four years." Lance said with a huge smile. "Tell the others I should be back in a few days. I've got a plane to catch." Lance said as he went off to pack.

"Cool." Todd said as he hopped away. "Man, with Mike and Bets' gone this place is dead." Toad muttered. "Wonder what snukum's is up to?"

"We've got to do something." Gambit moaned.

"Hey. I have an idea to get you back together with Rogue." Pietro said as he sat up.

"And I have one to get you back together with Val." Gambit said with a smile.

"Excellent…" They both hissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"Did he buy it?" Legion asked with a smile as he sat in the shadows. The dimly lit room cast shadows around the Psionic mutant as his eyes glowed a faint red color.

"Totally." Forge said with a smirk.

"Good. Make sure he finds the Ruins. Leave the rest to us."

"You've got it. Just remember our deal." Forge muttered.

"I will." Legion smiled as Forge walked away. "More than you can guess little one." Legion said as his eyes flashed a darker shade of red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Xavier's

"Almost ready?" Rogue asked as she watched Kitty finish packing her stuff.

"Yep. Just waiting for Blob to come pick me up." Kitty said as she rubbed her belly.

"Romeo's not getting you?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"No. He called and said that Forge and Valerie had a big job for him and that he would be gone for a few days." Kitty said with a small smile. "I can't believe that I'm finally moving out!"

"Across town to the Brotherhood House. Not a huge improvement." Rogue said simply. "In fact, not an improvement at all." Rogue muttered under her breath.

"Yea. Well, at least I'll be with Lance. And not have to worry about Scott, Logan or my parents trying to kill him. All the time that is…" Kitty muttered dryly.

"Good luck Kiddo." Rogue said as Kitty left the room with her last suitcase.

"Chere'" Rogue turned around to see Gambit standing behind her.

"What do you want swamp rat?" Rogue huffed.

"Dis." Gambit said as he leaned in and kissed her." To Rogue's surprise her powers didn't kick in and start to absorb Gambits life essence. She closed her eyes and got lost in the experience. Gambit pulled away after a few minutes.

"What… How?" Rogue asked as she touched her lips.

"Simple Chere' Remy have connections." Gambit said as he opened her closet to reveal Leech sitting in there playing his Game Boy.

"Hi." Leech said with a smile.

"Remy. Did you manipulate a seven year old child just so you could get the physical gratification of a kiss from me?" Rogue asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Um, Remy didn't tink of it dat way." Gambit said nervously.

"You're hopeless Swamp rat. Makes me think of why I keep you around." Rogue said as she kissed him and walked away.

"It be a start." Gambit said with a smile.

"Can I have my twenty dollars now?" Leech asked.

"Yes. Yes you can." Gambit replied with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hive

"Oh Valerie…" Pietro sang as he walked through the Hive. He stopped when he saw Legion walking out of a room. "What the hell?" Pietro muttered before Lucas turned on him.

"Well then Laddie looks like we have us a interloper." Legion smiled. That was the last thing Pietro remembered before blacking out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood chronicles: Hidden History of the Sands. Lance discovers there's more to his past than he might have first thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, now for the big announcement. Any fellow authors who are interested in working on a side project with me, could you please contact me through e-mail. This side project will tie in directly with the BHC timeline and I'll make it officially cannon in my little universe. Plain and simple. I'm looking for help in writing Omega and Psylocke's honeymoon adventures. If interested, please contact me. I will be more than happy to give credit where it is due, and I look forward to working with someone else other than my imaginary friends. I may not take everybody, but one or two fellow authors will be greatly appreciated. Thanks. I look forward to reading those reviews and emails.

Peace out,

Descendent 


	26. Hidden History of the Sands

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Hidden History of the Sands

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mexico

"Man this place still gives me the creeps." Lance said as he looked at Apocalypse's Pyramid.

"Yea. Well, we can't tear them down until we rule out any possible dangers they have." Forge said as he stood next to Lance. Lance was wearing a modified version of his original costume, without sleeves. Instead he had a pair of leather and metal gauntlets on. He wore a glass visor that wrapped around his eyes and his long hair hung loose.

"Right. I still don't know why you guys need me." Lance said as he studied the surrounding area. It had remained the same since that fateful battle against Apocalypse.

"We've covered everything with the other four Pyramids. This is the only one that we haven't cleared yet. And from our orbital scans, there seems to be a lot of unstable seismic activity."

"I can stabilize it for a short period while you get a crew to work on it.

"No good. We need at least four months of time. Round the clock." Forge said simply. We've determined that the disturbances are coming from somewhere with in the center of the Pyramid. I figured that you and I could get to the center with you keeping the ground stable. I can deactivate whatever causing the tremors and then we can get to work.

"Sounds like a plan. Although I'm surprised Pietro didn't tag.

"Yea, well he and Val are busy making up." Forge lied.

"Figures." Lance said simply. "Well let's do this." Lance said as they made their way into the pyramid.

After a short while, they came to a locked door.

"Great. Can you bypass it?" lance asked.

"Give me a second." Forge said as he started to root through his bag. Lance turned and started walking back, looking at the walls as he explored the pyramid as Forge began to work on the door. His flashlight shined on the Aztec hieroglyphs that adorned the walls.

"Why would Apocalypse use Aztec symbols?" Lance asked. "I thought he was Egyptian. And how do I know these are Aztec?" Lance pondered to himself.

"Aztec, Egyptian, Cambodian, and Chinese. Each Pyramid was created with the Hieroglyphs detailing a particular hero who came forth during the Apocalypse to battle the Horsemen and turn back the wave of darkness. The other three pyramids all detailed the same. Once we decode this one I think we'll have the last piece of the puzzle." Forge said as Lance studied the symbols. To his eyes, they shifted slightly.

"What the…" Lance began before rubbing his eyes. The symbols turned normal when he looked again. "Must be imagining things…" Lance murmered as Forge popped open the door.

"All set, ready to roll?" Forge asked.

"Yea." Lance said as he cast one more glance at the wall. As he turned around the floor below him caved in, causing him to fall.

"Lance!" Forge shouted as he made his way to the whole.

"Leave him to us…" Said a sinuous voice in the back of Forges head.

"Very well Shadow King." Forge said as he left the Pyramid and Lance behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1000 years ago

"You can not stop me Petros!" Came the roar as the tall humanoid shouted. He was twelve feet tall; powerfully built, wearing only the ceremonial garb of the Aztecs. His eyes glowed red with hatred.

"I may not be able to stop you Living Monolith." A young man who looked almost exactly like Lance shouted. "But with mother Gaea's aid I can imprison you!" The man shouted as he began to chant. He glowed with Seismic energy, as the earth yielded to his will. Both he and the Monolith fell into the chasm.

"Fool. I am immortal, I will escape someday!" Monolith shouted as he fell.

"And I will be there to stop you. Such is my destiny, as it has been since the beginning." The man shouted. "I will be reborn!" The Petros Shaman screamed as the earth swallowed him as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

22 years ago

"I'm so sorry Dominic." A young half Mexican woman said to the young infant in her arms as she ran through an ally.

"You cannot escape me." Came the voice from in front of her as the Shadow King materialized.

"No you can't have him!" The woman screamed as she began to chant in an ancient language. The earth answered her plea as a stone wall emerged, blocking her from the Shadow King.

"You power is weak Shaman." The Shadow King said as he walked through the wall.

"You will not stop my sons destiny!" The woman shouted. "You cannot stop the last of the Petros Line!"

"The child is only a half blood. His power can never be powerful enough to defeat the monolith. His bloodline is to diluted with that of the English. He has no destiny, for you have already taken it from him. And now I will take him from you." Shadow King whispered into her ear. Just before her blood began to run from the wound he inflicted on her stomach. Before she fell, Shadow King took the infant from her arms.

"No…" The woman said as Shadow King walked away. "Dominic…" was the last word out of her mouth before the shadows swallowed her whole.

"Now to put you in a Hell that will never allow you to see your true self." Shadow King said as he turned into a shadow. Suddenly, Dominic Petros found himself in a trashcan, outside a liquor store. He did the only thing he knew. He cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 years ago

"Who dares!" The Living Monolith shouted as he sat in his opal prison beneath the earth.

"I dare…" Came the voice made of Darkness.

"Ah, the fabled Lord of Shadows…" Monolith said as Shadow King emerged from the darkness.

"Lord of the Earth and Stone." Shadow King bowed.

"I grow tired of your constant visits and false homage Shadow King." Monolith stated as he stood up.

"If you do not with for my Lord's aid, then I shall inform him of your decline to his offer." Shadow King said as he turned around to leave.

"Bah." Monolith sneered. "If Apocalypse is as powerful as you say, then he will prove to be a worthy partner. Speak your peace."

"Of course my Lord." Shadow King said sweetly.

"What news do you bring?"

"You know of the Prophecy that binds you." Shadow King started. "As a being of pure elemental power, you cannot exist without a Taboo to keep you grounded. Yours is that of a prophecy. A portion of your power is given to a mortal who can wield it against you, and with it, defeat you, but only if you spill the blood of the one who wields your power, as he becomes charged with the very power of Gaea. Is this true?"

"Hm. I chose the line of the Petros family. And with your aid, they were destroyed 12 years ago." Monolith said as he paced the room.

"You did not let me finish." Shadow King hissed. "As you know, my Taboo upon shedding my mutant body to become a being of pure Psionic energy is that I cannot kill a child."

"Are you saying that the Petros Line still exists?"

"Yes."

"FOOL!" Monolith roared. "But never mind. His blood is to diluted to draw upon his inherit power."

"Not so." Shadow King began. "Humans are evolving. Growing mutations, gaining powers far beyond those of normal mortals. Such is the evolution you and I both experienced."

"I grow tired Shadow King, get to the point."

"The Petros Child has evolved. His new powers have merged with his inherent ones, giving him the power of his ancestors at a genetic level, no longer that of mystism."

"Bah. I wield mystical forces of the earth…" Monolith began.

"The mysticism that you and I once believed in is actually science and genetics. You and I are mutants. Highly evolved mutants, but we are evolution. We have combined Mystism and evolution into one. The same as Lord Apocalypse and the witch Selene." The Shadow King stated. "The child still wields the same power you do. It has simply changed form." Shadow King said.

"So?"

"So. If you do not want to be defeated again when your awakening time comes, you will heed my words. There is a small town that Ozymandias has seen. It will make a perfect place for you to return, as you will wipe out many of the threats to my Lords return as you grow in power from the destruction. Thus we both win. We will consider this payment for the information we have given you."

"What is the towns name?" Monolith asked.

"Bayville, New York. I will make sure that the Petros line will be too busy to deal with you. And if you're smart, you wont harm this one. Leave him alive, imprison him, have someone else kill him. That way, you will not be able to be stopped."

"Yes…" Monolith hissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What… Where am I?" Lance as he floated around.

"Surely you know?" Came a voice. Lance turned around and saw an elderly Mexican man, wearing ancient robes and a golden helm.

"Who are you?" Lance asked as he looked around in confusion. "And where am I?"

"The true question is who are you?"

"My name is Lance."

"Really. You bear the face and build of the Petros' clan. And the attitude." The old man smiled as he sat down. The blackness faded into a small room, with a roaring fire appearing between Lance and the old man.

"Okay. I must have really hit my head hard." Lance said.

"Hm." The old man chuckled.

"What?"

"You posses the same brashness of your mother." The old man said with a smile.

"You knew my mother?" Lance asked, his voice slightly tinged with fear and hope.

"Yes. She lived a good life. She would be happy to see the fine young man her son has become." The old man said simply.

"You mean?"

"She is dead." Lance's face sunk.

"Just as well. I never knew her. She probably didn't want me." Lance said as he turned away.

"Boy. She died defending you." The man sneered. "I will not have my daughters memory disrespected. Especially by her own son."

"What?" Lance asked. "What are you…"

"Perhaps you need a history lesson." The man said as images began to fly through Lance's head. His past, his mother, his father, and his ancestors and their legacy. As well as a destiny that he never knew he had.

"What…" Lance coughed as he doubled over in pain. "Why… Why me…" Lance coughed.

"It is destiny. Long before we faced hatred of bigots, we faced the powers far beyond those of the modern world. Before we controlled the powers of mother Gaea, we faced the shadows of Darkness. You have had the experiences to deal with you fate. You are a warrior. Now all you need is to become the priest." The old man said. "Then you will be worthy of bearing the title that is your destiny."

"Will you show me?" Lance asked.

"Of course child." The man said with a smile. "But we have a long road to cross."

"Thank you Grandfather."

"See if you'll be saying that when I'm done with you my child." The old man said bitterly. "Destiny cannot be denied. Even when we want it to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Pain in the Airhead. Kitty moves in with the Brotherhood. And you know things will never be the same again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all. You know what to do.

Descendent 


	27. Pain in the Air Head

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Pain in the Airhead

Sorry, but finals week is upon us again. Bah!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House

"Home sweet home." Fred said as he led Kitty into the Brotherhood House. He dropped he numerous bags on the ground unceremoniously.

"Lovely." Kitty said in slight disgust as she looked at the dilapidated Living Room. There we several holes in the walls, and despite the Brotherhood's best effort; it was still a slight mess.

"Your apartment is nicer, trust me." Blob said simply. "Mike and Betsy renovated the attic for themselves, and Lance grabbed the basement for you two."

"Yea. I guess your stuck living in the basement. Kinda like a troll." Toad said from the couch where he and Wanda were lounging around. "Fits don't it snukum's?"

"Na. She's not that ugly." Wanda said from the book she had her nose buried in.

"Wonderful." Kitty moaned. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you got knocked up good?" Toad asked.

"Right…" Kitty muttered as she made her way downstairs. "Oh my God…" Kitty said when she looked at the basement. The entire floor was redone, with sky blue wallpaper, and darker grey carpet. The entire level was broken down into five rooms. There was a private bathroom, living room with kitchen add-on, and albeit small; two bedrooms.

"Surprise!" Todd, Wanda and Blob said with a smile as they appeared in the doorway.

"You guys did this?"

"Hey. We can't have out little nephews/nieces running around in that dump." Wanda motioned upstairs.

"Huh?" Kitty asked. "You aren't related to Lance."

"Yes we are!" Toad said happily as he pulled out a piece of paper. "At least the state says so." Toad said.

"Huh? Explain?" Kitty asked as she put her bag down.

"Well, back when we were living on our own, just before Mike moved in, we were on our own."

"Yea." Kitty said in shock.

"Well, Lance came up with the great idea, that if he was our guardian, then he could sign all the needed papers in case something happened. I mean, Todd's parents dumped him, Lance came from foster care and was eighteen, and Pietro told us his father disowned him and he was eighteen, and was out anyway. I was a ward of the state anyway. So, we went to court, and all became legally brothers in the eyes of the state, and that made Lance our legal guardian." Blob explained. "Then X is my biological cousin/Logan daughter. Wanda is dating Todd, which then brings in the twins." Blob said.

"So Brotherhood really means Brotherhood." Toad said with a smile. "Or maybe it should be familyhood…"

"That is disturbing that my children will share a relationship with you all." Kitty said dryly. The Brotherhood all looked kinda disappointed. "KIDDING!" Kitty shouted as she hugged Blob. "Thank you all so much." Kitty said.

"Hey. Your family now." Toad said as he went for a hug.

"Bath first." Kitty told him.

"Oh." Toad said as he hung his head.

"I'll join you." Wanda offered up.

"TALLY HO!" Toad shouted as he grabbed Wanda and ran upstairs.

"Is it always like this?" Kitty asked.

"You have no idea." X-23 said simply.

Wonderful." Kitty exclaimed.

"Come on. I'll show you around." X said with a smirk as she gave Kitty the "Hood House Tour

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Days later

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Todd screamed. Backstreet boys was blaring from the basement. "I'm gonna kill her!" Toad shouted as he picked up a hatchet.

"Toodles NO!" Wanda shouted. "I'm gonna do it…" Wanda said evily as she brandished her own Axe.

"Man. We sure do have a lot of sharp pointy objects around here cous." X said as she looked at Todd and Wanda, as they argued over who got to kill Kitty.

"Yea. Mike bought stock in the Acme Axe company. So they send him free sample every know and then." Blob said as he looked up from his Mad Lib.

"Mine!"

"MINE!

"MINE!"

"Maybe you two should calm down?" X asked simply. A hatchet whizzed by her head. "I retract my statement."

"She's gonna be the death of us." Blob moaned into his hands as he watched Toad and Wanda continue to argue. "Say. Has anyone heard from Pietro? I haven't seen him around in a couple of days."

"Val probably had him, arrested or thrown into the brig." Wanda said as she strangled Toad.

"ACK!" Toad shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere undisclosed

"Tell me where Magneto is." Sinister said to the figure sitting in the shadows.

"If Legion or Shadow King was here, we could pry the information from him." Mesmero said simply. "Although it would be as fun."

"Why don't you two get the info from him." Sinister snapped.

"My power is projecting illusions and reweaving memories. And he's had two much experience with my powers. He'll see right through them." Mastermind said.

"And his mind moves to fast for me to try and take control of." Mesmero stated. "We need the expertise of Shadow King or Legion."

"Legion is dealing with his father, and Shadow King is making sure that monolith will be ready." Sinister snapped. "Bah. Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashion way." Sinister said as he turned his back to reveal a beaten Pietro.

"Eat me." Pietro spat, spilling blood from his mouth as he did so. "I'm not telling you anything…"

"We shall see dear boy." Sinister said as he picked up a scalpel. "We shall see…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Pain in Shadows. What is happening to Pietro and Lance? Stay tuned to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all

Descendent


	28. Pain in Shadows

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Pain in the shadows.

Ah… here we go. I hope you all enjoy this. In some sick morbid way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere undisclosed

Pain… It radiates from every bone in his body. His blood has dried on his once handsome features. His face, scarred by a blade. Despite his fast healing abilities, the wounds are deep, and will stay for a long time. His chest is wracked with a cough, wet blood appearing on his lips as he spits on the ground. He's missing two of his back teeth, pulled out by a pair of pliers. His left arm is twisted at a horrible angle, and hangs useless at his side. Both legs are broken, and his kneecaps shattered. And despite all of this Pietro Maximoff hasn't said a word.

"I'm amazed Quicksilver…" sinister mused as he stood over the broken man. Pietro was strapped to the wall by loose chains, his form hanging at a painful angle.

"F& you…" Pietro whispered, blood dripping into his eyes from a scalp laceration.

"I don't think so dear boy. You see. I'm good at what I do. I know mutant and human anatomy. Your body is built to withstand the savage beating you deliver it whenever you use your speed. I know for a fact, that these injuries, if properly treated, will heal within weeks." Sinister said simply.

"I don't have a healing factor…" Pietro whispered.

"No. You heal at the normal rate of all humans. But since you move a thousand times faster, you heal a thousand times faster. Your body systems are so advance that you don't leave waste from the food you process, you can process information faster than most supercomputers, and have stamina that rivals gods. And I have met many Gods Mr. Maximoff."

"Good. Then you know that you're going to burn…" Pietro muttered.

"No. Mr. Maximoff. You are." Sinister said as he pulled out a box of matches. "Unless you tell me how to find your father."

"Go to hell." Pietro muttered, spitting blood into Sinister's face.

""Ignorant whelp." Sinister said as he roughly backhanded Pietro. He wiped the blood off his white face as he struck the first match. "Why put yourself through this Pietro. Once Shadow King is done with your friend Lance, he'll be free to rip the information out of your mind. Why put yourself through my ministrations?"

"Because I enjoy pissing people off. And you're my new number one target. Casper." Pietro grinned before he grimaced at the pain as Sinister buried the flame into Pietro's open wound. "Ergh."

"Quicksilver. We have so much more to discuss." Mr. Sinister said with a smile as he struck another match. The screams rang out through the cold metallic building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Mexico

Visions of Glory. Visions of Suffering. Visions of Heroes and Villains. Visions of those who came before me, and of those yet to come. Visions of my soul mate Katharine. Visions of my unborn children. They flow though me…

"What did you see Lance." The aged Shaman asked as he sat cross-legged in front of an open fire. Lance sat on the other side, his eyes closed in silent meditation.

"The past. The future. My children. " Lance said with a smile before his face turned hard. "And my destiny." Lance added. "Grandfather, why do I get the feeling, the sensation that when I face it, there will be a great loss?"

"Do you fear for your life?"

"No. I fear for the life of Kitty, my children, my friends. I fear that they may get hurt."

"Then you fear death. For if you die, you will never see them again. Never be their to protect them again." The shaman spoke.

"Yet. If I don't face the Living Monolith, then he will get what he wants…" lance began.

"Immortality and true power." This Grandfather finished. "He claim to be a living God, yet his power is bound to you, and you to Him. Only one can survive."

"Every time a Petros has faced this demon, they have lost their life to him and he has regained some of his lost power." Lance said as he sighed deeply. "What if he's too powerful now? I don't have the mysticism of my ancestors, only their genes."

"And their mystical power is in your genes. You are a mutant whose power is connected to mother Gaea. You have evolved, just like we had to evolve our power. Do not let that fear cloud your mind. If you do, you will fail."

"You sound like Yoda." Lance quipped. "Grandfather. I don't want to fail, but if I cannot defeat the Living Monolith, then I have to imprison him again. And if I do that, I may die, just like all those who came before me. The Petros line has never been able to defeat him."

"Then we are lucky that you are not a Petros. But rather an Alvers." The Grandfather smiled. "Have faith in your ancestors and the spirits. They will guide you and show you the true path. Now it is time for you to resume your training."

"Yes sir." Lance said as he closed his eyes. He extended his senses into the surrounding area. He felt the pulse of the earth flow beneath his feet. He felt the rainforests of Africa cry out in pain as they were slowly destroyed. He felt the joy of the ring of fire, as several volcanoes erupted; releasing more of the earths lifeblood forth, try to heal the damage that had been done. He felt the shifting of the tectonic plates, and the raw energy the moved them. But overall he felt a strong presence. It guided his hand and gave him a renewed sense of hope. "Mother…" Lance whispered with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere undisclosed

"Huh… huh…huh…" Pietro rasped as he slowly lifted his head. Sinister had left over an hour ago. His mutant ability allowed him to keep perfect time in his head, as his speed compensated for small breaks in time. He used to be able to vibrate his molecules so fast he could move through solid objects, but due something Sinister injected him with, he was weak, and couldn't find the physical strength to use his powers. He had been down here for three days. Three days of hell. And where was the Brotherhood. Didn't they miss him?

"Of course they do." Pietro whispered to himself. "They just don't know. Probably think that Val tossed you into the brig or something." Pietro smiled. "Val. I'm so sorry. I wish I could make things better babe. I wish…" Pietro thought before he heard the clicking of footsteps approaching.

"He's in here." He heard Sinister's voice.

"Well, this will be fast. Do ye want him for ye experiments?"

"He's of no use. I already have his genes and DNA. It's his sisters that we need." Sinister replied as Pietro looked up and saw Legion walk towards him.

"So this is it. Huh?" Pietro asked as he looked up. "Wait… Sisters?"

"Don't worry about that lad. And don't worry. I'll make it as painful as possible." Legion smirked as he focused his powers. Pietro felt his mind get ripped into. All his memories, his feelings and thoughts torn to pieces as Legion riffled through his mind. He screamed as he felt himself mentally get torn asunder.

"I got the info." Legion said simply. "Magneto's reconstructed asteroid M. He's currently orbiting over Africa." Legion explained simply. "I'll go have a talk with him."

"No. Let Mastermind do his work. He'll return to Magneto claiming that he wishes to rejoin the Acolytes." Sinister claimed.

"He'll see right through that little weasel." Pietro gasped as blood began to seep from is eyes and ears. "You underestimate my father."

"And you overestimate him." Legion snarled. "No be a good little boy and bleed to death." Legion snapped as he and Sinister walked away.

"Sorry Wanda. Sorry father…" Pietro whispered as he faded to darkness. "I failed you both again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asteroid M

"What's wrong sir?" Cortez asked as he approached the Master of Magnetism.

"My son is in danger Cortez. I can feel it. "Magneto stated frantically. "I must find him."

"I'll assemble the faithful immediately my lord." Cortez stated as he ran out.

"Pietro…" Magneto whispered. "Please Magna, watch over our son now…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Blob shouted as he beat his head against the wall.

"What about max. Or maybe Mike, not that sounds too much like Omega. Oh, what about Taylor." Kitty asked as she continued her nine-hour rant on baby names. Wanda and Toad were both passed out on the couch. Blob was beating his head against the wall and X was contemplating giving Kitty an "Emergency C-Section" when suddenly Wanda's head snapped up.

"**PIETRO**!" Wanda screamed.

"Snukum's?" toad asked as the Brotherhood all gathered around Wanda who was curled up into a ball. "What' wrong?"

"I can't feel my Brother anymore. I can't feel him…" Wanda said in shock as she rocked back and forth. "I can't feel him…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Seek and Destroy. The Brotherhood team up with the Acolytes and the New X-Factor to try and find Pietro. But are they already to late?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all. Let me know what you think.

Peace out,

Descendent


	29. Seek and Destroy

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Seek and Destroy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hood House™

"What's going on?" Blob asked as Wanda sat in the corner drying.

"I think something happened to Pietro, yo!" Toad shouted as he tried to calm down Wanda.

"I'm calling Val." X said as she picked up the phone.

"Pietro…" Wanda cried. "We have to find him…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hive

The emergency phone was ringing off the hook as Dr. Valerie Cooper ran out of her shower to grab the phone.

"Dr. Hooper." Valerie gasped as she answered the phone.

"Val? It's X-23."

"What's the emergency X?" Valerie asked, slightly annoyed.

"What did you do to Pietro? Wanda's over here freaking out, saying she can't feel him."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Pietro since he last tried to get me to forgive him by playing "Listen to your Heart." and I had to taser him."

"Are you sure? Three days ago he left saying Gambit had given him a great idea to win you back."

"Good luck with that." Valerie muttered. "I haven't seen him X. I'll check our security logs and see if he was arrested for trespassing." Valerie said as she sat down at a computer consul and began typing.

"Thanks Val."

"No arrests…" Valerie said as she looked over the logs. "Wait a sec… Part of the security tape has been erased. Let me just punch up the original feed…" Val said as he hands flew over the keyboard. "Oh my God…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House™

"WHAT!" X shouted into the phone. "Send a God Damn chopper Right NOW! We're finding him!" X roared as she slammed the phone down.

"What's up Cous?" Blob asked as X was visibly shaking with anger.

"Legion." X spat.

"I'm calling Magneto." Toad said as he took out Wanda's cell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, at the Hive

"What's the meaning of this Valerie?" Aurora asked as she and her brother Northstar sat as a table.

"Yea. I thought we had the day off." Guido asked. Strong Man sat in a chair that barely held his huge form as he played with his Game Boy

"I have better things to be doing." Polaris said dryly.

"Like Havoc." Forge muttered to Strong Man, who snickered.

"Shut up." Havok said simply as he sat next to Lorna.

"Good advice." Valerie said as she sat down. "The Brotherhood should be here in moments."

"The Brotherhood?" Forge asked. "What are they doing here?"

"Quicksilver has been captured by Legion." Valerie said coldly. Forge began to slowly sweat. "We're going to help them find him."

"Um… How?" Strong Man asked innocently.

"Great. Now we have to go and find your boyfriend." Polaris quipped.

"Ex-boyfriend." Valerie corrected with a scowl.

"What do you mean, and how do you know he was captured." Forge asked.

"You'll see in a moment." Valerie said before the doors opened. X23, Toad, Blob and The Scarlet Witch walked in wearing full gear. Right behind them was Magneto, Mastermind, and Cortez.

"What is he doing here?" Valerie demanded, pointing at Magneto and his two Acolytes.

"Pietro is my son." Magneto stated simply. "And I learned to trust my children. I won't fail them again." Magneto said simply.

"I'll ignore the fact that you're a wanted terrorist for now. But you better make yourself scarce after we find him." Valerie said simply.

"Or you can try to deal with the threat yourself. We see how well that works." Polaris said with a smirk.

"Listen you arrogant cow…" Magneto began.

"Watch it…" Havok said as he began to glow with cosmic energy.

"STOP IT!" Wanda screamed as the room fluxed with arcane energy, knocking both Magneto and Havok down. "My brother is in DANGER! I want to find him NOW!" Wanda demanded.

"Calm down snukum's. Killing us won't help." Toad said as he put a steady hand onto Wanda's shaking shoulders.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted…Watch this." Valerie said as she punched a few buttons and the large video screen buzzed to life. The image of Pietro prowling the Hive halls appeared.

"Oh Valerie…" Pietro sang as he walked through the Hive. He stopped when he saw Legion walking out of a room. "What the hell?" Pietro muttered before Lucas turned on him.

"Well then Laddie looks like we have us a interloper." Legion smiled. He blasted Pietro with a telekinetic energy burst. The shadows then enveloped them just before the camera shuddered and then blacked out.

"What the hell was Legion doing here?" Wanda demanded.

"I don't know. I don't know how he got pass our defenses, or what he was doing. The entire record has been erased. I'm lucky I managed to find that." Valerie stated. "I'm still wondering who could have erased the files."

"Forge." Toad said as he turned towards the young Native American.

"I didn't do it!" Forge shouted. "HONEST!"

"Huh?" Toad asked. "I was gonna ask if you could go over the computer log and see if anything would come up." Toad said simply.

"Oh. Okay." Forge said simply as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Meanwhile, we still have no clue where my brother is." Wanda said simply. Xavier couldn't find him with cerebro, and now were down on options."

"We have to do something." Magneto said as he hung his head. "I'd do anything for my son back…"

"Anything?" Came the whispers surrounding the gathered mutants. "Quite the offer Magnus…"

"What?" Northstar spat as he stood up. The room grew darker, shadows growing unnaturally around the two teams.

"Not what, but who child…" Came the sinuous voice as a figure rose from the shadows. He was sleek and dark; his red eyes glowed with a malevolent light as his crooked mouth, filled with fangs smiled. "I am known as the Shadow King, and I may be of service to you." The Shadow King smiled.

"What the hell are you?" Wanda asked.

"Not what, who." Shadow King mused. "I am a mutant my dear. I control the shadows and also possess strong telepathic abilities. And I know where young little Pietro is."

"You've got two seconds to spill your guts, or I'll do it for you." Wanda stated as the room began to distort as Wanda powered up. The chairs began to levitate and spin around her.

"In due time child…" Shadow King said with a smile as he waved his hands. The chairs turned into living shadow and melted away.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Guido muttered as he put his game Boy away.

"Oh boy…" Forge said nervously.

"What do you want?" Magneto asked as he stared down the Shadow King.

"A promise Magneto." Shadow King hissed.

"And what is that?" Magneto asked.

"Me and several comrades have a plan in motion. I want your guarantee that when I demand it, you and your seed shall not interfere." Shadow King said with a smile.

"And if I agree?" Magneto asked.

"I will tell you where to find Pietro."

"And if we refuse?" Wanda asked as she shook with anger.

"He dies." Shadow King stated simply.

"What kind of sick deal is that?" Blob asked.

"The kind I'm use to making." Shadow King mused. "Your decision, little Pietro is running out of time.

"Do we have a choice?" Wanda asked her father.

"No. But so help me Shadow King, if my son is harmed, I will make it my personal quest to find you. And you will not like the punishment I have reserved for those who cross me." Magneto hissed.

"So we have an agreement?" Shadow King asked innocently.

"Agreed." Both Wanda and Magneto said instantly.

"Excellent." Shadow King mused with a smile. Now to insure this contract." Shadow King stated as shadow energy infused both him, Magneto and Scarlet Witch.

"What are you doing?" Toad demanded.

"Sealing our deal. I am now bound to truthfully tell you where Pietro is, just as Magneto and Scarlet Witch are now prevented from attacking my comrades or me." Shadow King said with a smile. "Quicksilver is located in Miami, Florida. The former Nagrite residence." The Shadow King said as he backed away. "He has about an hour before he bleeds to death."

"What!" Wanda screamed as the room fluxed.

"Good bye." Shadow King hissed as he melted away.

"Val!" X roared.

"We can be there within an hour." Val said as she slammed her finger down on a button. "All teams scramble! I want the jet prepped and ready to go in 5! X-Factors moving out. Destination, Nagrite residence, Miami Florida!" Valerie shouted. "Let's move!"

"Heather, this is Erik." Magneto spoke into his helmet. "Get down to Omega's former abode immediately. Take Xorn with you. My son needs you both."

"Xorn?" Wanda asked.

"His Brother. The first of the Brothers died seeking my aid, his Brother has taken up the firsts cause and know follows me." Magneto said simply.

"You got some explaining to do." Blob said simply.

"In due time boy." Magneto said as he and his acolytes hoped into metal spheres with the Brotherhood. X-factors jet roared by overhead as the orbs floated in the air.

"Pietro…" Wanda thought as she flew towards her Brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miami, Florida, 50 minutes later

"Here he is!" Pietro heard voices. Sounded like Toad. But he was dead. What would Toad be doing in heaven? Then it hit Pietro.

"I'm in hell." He muttered weakly.

"Not anymore buddy." Toad said as he hopped with Pietro in his arms as he made his way to the others. Immediately Cortez grabbed his head and began to flow healing energy into the battered body before him.

"Jesus, look at his legs." Guido muttered as he held back the vomit.

"Hold on Pietro." Wanda said as she took Pietro's good hand into her own. Magneto put his hand on top of theirs.

"Be strong my son. I am proud of you."

"Pietro?" Pietro opened his eyes slowly. He saw Valerie sitting next to him.

"Maybe this is heaven after all." Pietro muttered before he passed out.

"Smooth." Guido commented as Havok and Toad both nodded in agreement.

"Now what?" Polaris asked as she used her powers to levitate Pietro and Xorn into a metal Sphere.

"We'll take him to Asteroid M for rehabilitation." Magneto said simply. My advance med labs plus healers should ensure his full recovery.

"I'm coming to." Wanda said simply.

"I'm not leaving Snukum's when she needs me." Toad said with a smirk, much to Magneto's chagrin.

"Very well, you may both come." Magneto said as they climbed into the orbs and floated away.

"Wait a second…" Blob mused as he saw the orbs fly away.

"Oh my God…" X said as she also caught what Fred was thinking. "GET BACK HER EYOU BASTERD! YOU AREN'T LEAVING US ALONE WITH HER!" X screamed at the sky. "ANYONE BUT HER!"

"What's she talking about?" Valerie asked.

"Kitty moved in."

"Ouch." Valerie said wincing.

"And we haven't heard from Lance since he went to work for you guys on the Mexico Pyramid a few days ago." X said after finally calming down.

"Lance isn't working for us in Mexico." Valerie said. We finished that job a few months ago.

"But Forge called us?" Blob said.

"I didn't call anyone." Forge said.

"Then where's Lance?" Blob asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else.

"Grandfather?" lance called out as he wandered the ancient complex.

"Sorry child. I had things to attend to." The old Shaman said with a smile as he appeared behind Lance.

"Okay. I was just getting worried." Lance said as they walked back to the meditation chamber.

"Nothing to worry about child." The old Shaman said with a smile as his eyes flashed a deep red, Lance not noticing as he went back to his mediations. "Nothing at all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Home Alone. What does Kitty do when left alone in the Brotherhood House? Find out next time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do.

Descendent


	30. Home Alone

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Home alone

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miami, Florida

"So then where's Lance?" Blob asked.

"I have no idea." Valerie stated in a slight annoyance. "We better head back. The brass is going to want to know why I mobilized X-Factor."

"Great. Think you could give us a lift home. We need to tell Kitty that her Baby's father is missing." X said simply.

"Sure." Val said simply.

"Take the scenic route." Blob commented dryly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™

"Great. Home alone." Kitty muttered as she looked at the dilapidated living room. "Guess I should find something to keep busy. Maybe a movie." Kitty said as she looked at the Brotherhood's collection of Slasher, Skater, National Lampoon, South Park, Viva LA Bam, Comic, Kevin Smith, and Jackass movies.

"Then again, there's something to be said about music." Kitty said as she walked over to check out the CD collection. Since her and Lance's room wasn't fully set up yet, her CD collection was still buried in one of her bags, and she didn't feel like looking for it right now. "Let's see here… Disturbed, KoRN, Alice in Chain's, Metallica, Wasteland, Slipknot, System of a Down, Mudvayne, Skid Row, Offspring…" What the hell?" Kitty muttered when she saw the numerous Hendrix, Led Zeppelin, and Doors vinyl. "Oh right, Blob's into retro rock." Kitty muttered. "So, nothing in my taste since X destroyed my Brittany and Backstreet boys' album. Great." Kitty muttered.

"Squeak"

"Hey little guy." Kitty said as she walked over to Boris, the Brotherhood Rat (A/N: Bet you all forgot about him…) "At least you're willing to spend time with me." Kitty said with a smile. Boris responded by turning around and walking back into his cardboard box house.

"Dissed by a rat. That's a new low girl." Kitty muttered as she rubbed her swollen belly. "I guess I should enjoy the quite time while I have it, huh you two." Kitty said to the two growing offspring located in her womb. One responded by giving a light kick. "Oh yea, you're Lance's child." Kitty said with a smile as she felt a few stronger kicks.

"Well, there's really only one thing to do when there's nothing else to do." Kitty thought, thinking back to an old tradition Kurt had shown her. "ROOM RAID!" Kitty squealed as she made her way up the stairs.

Wanda's room

"Okay, lets see what we have here." Kitty said as she opened the door. The room was decorated in gothic attire. Black drapes, blood red carpet. Victorian furniture. A wide bed pushed up against the far wall. Posters of Slipknot and Shadow's Fall were on one wall, while Marylyn Manson was on the other. Her black dresser sat at the other side of the room. Her bookshelf held several romance novels as well as several Ann Rice books. In one corner, sat a small table with a pentagram drawn on it, and several candles and other various magical charms, including Wanda's tarot deck. What disturbed Kitty the most was the pair of men's underwear laying on the bed, next to Wanda's bra. "Okay." Kitty said simply as she rummaged around slightly, finding Wanda's diary, as well as a box of condom's, both of which brought shudders to Kitty's spine. After finding another pair of Toad's underwear this time in Wanda's private bathroom, Kitty decided to move on.

Toad's Room

"Of course." Kitty said. "They're rooms would obviously be next to each other." Kitty said as she opened the room. She dared not enter. For one thing, Kitty couldn't see the floor past all the clothes, food wrappers, papers, and small puddles of dried slime. She saw his bed across the room, with another pair of underwear and Bra on it. There were a few pictures of Wanda tucked into the mirror on his dresser, the drawers of which were hanging open, cloths hanging out. There were holes in the ceiling, and few Toad shaped imprints in the walls. "I'm not even going to see his closet." Kitty muttered as she closed the door, ignoring the fact the floor shifted slightly as something moved under it.

Blob's Room

There were a couple of empty rooms before Kitty came to Blobs. "Most likely those used to be Mike and Betsy's rooms." Kitty mused as she opened the door to Blob's room. She wasn't surprised to see the refrigerator in the room. She was surprised to see the oven and microwave however. They were wedged between the huge bed that was reinforced with blocks of concrete. There were a few Hendrix and Zeppelin posters on the walls, as well as a pepperoni log lying on the floor. "Expected." Kitty said as she looked around and made the mistake of looking in the fridge. She immediately slammed the door shut and hurried out of the room, vowing to never enter Blob's room again. On pain of death.

X-23's room

"I assume this is X's room." Kitty said as she looked around. It could only be described as Industrial. It was painted black, and the bed was covered in messy black sheets and dark blue blankets. There was chain link fence surrounding the room, and sawed off bards decorating the window. The dresser had all sorts of bracelet's and other assorted jewelry scattered over it, and a few black tee shirts and skirts were scattered over the dark grey carpet. On one wall there was a dartboard with several throwing knives in it. Kitty was about to enter the room when she remembered X's super sense of smell, and decided it would be better to close the door, rather than chance the clone's wrath.

Pietro's Room

"My God…" Kitty muttered in shock. The walls where a sky blue, and the carpet a pearl white. His closet was filled with various cloths, most of which Kitty was amazed at. The scary thing was that the room was littered with pictures of Pietro. There was also a giant mirror on one wall. A huge mural of Pietro was painted on the ceiling as well. The room was also cleaner than most science labs. The Bed was neatly tucked into a corner, as well as a treadmill sitting in one corner. "I know he was in love with himself, but damn." Kitty whistled. "Okay, enough of this stuff. I wonder what the others are up to?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Okay. Here's the plan." Scott said as he sat a table with Kurt, Evan, Jamie, and Bobby. "Evan, you enter through the front with Jamie serving as backup. Kurt, use your stealth skills to go in through the roof. "I'll stay back and serve up some firepower support.

"Sound like a plan. But let me search for traps first." Kurt said as he picked up a twenty-sided die and rolled it. "I got a eighteen on my search check, do I find any traps?" Kurt asked Bobby.

"No. The thick ivory doors bear no noticeable traps. Your thief fully believes that the door is safe to enter through." Bobby stated as he sat behind a pile of papers and little lead miniatures.

"Bobby, I'm casting Mordeinhiem's Mystical Watchdog, just in case." Scott replied.

"Smart." Bobby replied with a sly smile. "Okay everybody, roll for Initiative." Bobby replied with a smile.

"Stay to the plan people!" Scott shouted. "He's just trying to rattle us…"

"I'm on it." Evan shouted. "WHOO HOO! NAT TWENTY!"

"A new low." Rogue replied as she and Jean walked by.

"Amen sister." Jean replied. "The game that Piotr runs is so much better."

"You all really need help." Rogue replied.

"Okay Azmonia, queen of the Amazons." Jean replied with a snicker as she walked away.

"THAT WAS IN THE STRICTEST OF CONFIDENCES YOU HARPY!" Rouge shouted as she proceeded to chase Jean around.

"I CAST MAGIC MISSLE ON THE DARKNESS!" Scott shouted. "BOO YA!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House

"Hm… Now what." Kitty mused as she carefully walked downstairs. "I've cleaned the kitchen and the Bathroom, unpacked, and room raided everyone. I guess there's just TV." Kitty said as she felt another strong kick. "Kid, you are going to wear me out." Kitty muttered as she sunk herself into Lance's chair. She breathed in the musk and felt a little warm inside. "I wish Lance would come home soon. Maybe I should call him." Kitty said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the X-Factor jet

"So as far as you know, Lance was supposed to meet me for a mission to the Mexico Pyramid?" Forge said as X and Blob finished explaining.

"Yep. The weird thing is he checked his swiss account, and the money for the job was transferred in." X said. "But it wasn't from the X-Factor funds."

"You guys have Swiss accounts?" Northstar asked.

"We're Mercenaries. Duh." X said dryly.

"Of course." Northstar mocked as he turned back to his book.

"Things just keep getting weirder around here." Blob muttered. Suddenly the sounds of Kiss' "Rock and Roll all Night." began to play.

"That sounds like Lance's cell phone. No one else is stupid enough to have that ring tone." X said simply as she sniffed the air and focused her ears in. "That is Lance's phone." X said as she looked at Forge. Forge glanced nervously at his side pouch as X walked over, unzipped it and pulled out Lance's phone.

"What the Hell…" Blob said as he stood up and glared at Forge.

"Hello." X said as she clicked the phone. "Oh hey Kitty." X spat. "Lance is a little busy right now. Can he call you back? Yea. No we found Pietro. Listen, we're in the middle of something here. Right." X said as she hung up the phone. "You got two seconds to explain, or your guts get splattered." X hissed as she popped her claws.

"Oh boy." Forge gulped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Secrets and Shadows: Forge's past dealings catch up with him. And there's going to be hell to pay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Join us all next time when you get to see how deep the treachery goes, and you all get a few answers, as well as whole new group of questions.

Peace out and review,

Descendent


	31. Secrets and Shadows

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Secrets and Shadows

The plot thickens, and ideas begin to swirl inside my demented little head. Heh heh heh heh heh …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The X-factor Jet

"TALK!" X demanded as she slammed Forge into the into the side of the plane. "And it better be good, otherwise I add something new to my collection." X threatened as her claws emerged next to Forge's ear.

"We better land." Blob said to Val. "X can be a little…unstable at times."

"I remember." Valerie said simply as the plane began it's descent. "Remember when Lance and myself tried to pry her away from the Taco's for therapy?" Val asked.

"Do I? I think Lance still has nightmares about that." Blob said with a smirk, before turning his attention back to Forge.

"Look. I had no choice…" forge began before X cut him off.

"Where. Is. Lance? X spat dangerously.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him was in Mexico." Forge said, as Blob grew angrier. "Shadow King said he would be fine, that nothing would happen to him…"

"You left our friend, your friend, in the hands of that thing!" Blob roared as he put his hand through the side of the plane next to forges head. The wind began to suck out anything not bolted down through the small hole as the plane depressurized.

"Thank you Blob." Guido said as he saw his game boy get sucked out the hole. "And I was almost done with Oracle of Seasons…"

"I think survival is a bit more important right now." Alex screamed as he held on for dear life. "Lorna, babe! Think you an stabilize us?"

"Already on it lover." Lorna Dane said as she focused her Magnetic powers and landed the jet safely they were in a woodland area, not a person for miles.

"Now that that's out of the way." Blob said as he opened the side door and threw Forge outside.

"Ow." Forge muttered as he landed unceremoniously on the ground. He tried to scramble away, but X leapt into the air and landed right on his back, burring her claws into the ground right next to his head.

"I don't think so little man." X hissed as she flipped Forge onto his back and kicked him in the ribs. "Now. From the beginning..." X hissed.

"It all started when I was trapped in Middleverse." Forge said bitterly. "While I was stuck inside, I got a surprise visitor." Forge muttered, as he began to explain the tale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Middleverse, five years ago

"I've been trapped here for almost thirty years." Forge moaned as he watched the student's go through their routines. "And there's noting going on today. Just some random assembly. There's no fun in that! Who am I Talking to? I am going crazy…"

"And you would like to escape, yes…" Came the hissing voice from behind him.

"What?" Forge said as he whirled around and saw the Shadow King standing behind him. "Who are you?"

"A friend, and ally, a Kindred Spirit. Whatever you want me to be."

"Sorry. I don't swing that way." Forge said simply.

"I can help you escape." Shadow King said with a toothy smile.

"How? I've been all over this place, and I can't find anyway to reverse the polarities that brought me here, at least not without something to work with." Forge said simply.

"I know. And I can bring you these things, as well as an ally to help you escape. But first, you must do something for me."

"Anything.' Forge said excitedly.

"Swear yourself to me. Become one of my agents. You will still have free will, you may live your life, but there will be times when I call upon you. When I do. I expect complete obedience…"

"For how long." Forge asked.

"Let's just say, oh…how about… Five years. Serve me for this time loyally, and not only will I help you escape, but I will impart upon you long forgotten technology. The secrets of a millennia shall be yours." Shadow King whispered in the back of Forges mind.

"Done." Forge said without hesitation.

"Good." Shadow King said as he disappeared. A few moments later, Kurt teleported into the room.

"What the…" Forge thought, before another thought caught him.

"When I call, you will answer…" The Shadow King whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Present

"He called upon me a few times throughout the years. First was when he asked me to experiment with Nightcrawler's teleportation powers."

"The School Dance." Blob said.

"He needed to test the possibility of the demons to serve as shock troops in some grand scheme of his. When it was shown that they wouldn't work, he had me send them back."

"You mean my date with Tabitha was ruin because of him!" Fred bellowed.

"Cous, your and Toad were sharing her." X said.

"Well it's the principle of the thing." Blob said. "Keep talking pipsqueak."

"Next he told me to join X-Factor, when Val made me the offer a few years back. He wanted me to gain access to Military records, as well as the governments database on mutants." Forge explained. "And also, he told me to hold back when we were fighting Vargas. He made me… sabotage Psylockes concentration with one of my mental blockers."

"Betsy died because of you." X swore.

"He told me that she would be fine…" Forge said. "Anyway, things worked out, didn't they?"

"Yea. After both Mike and Bets went through an emotional and physical hell." Blob stated in growing anger.

"He contacted me a few more times. Had me search up information of Cyclops, Jean, Lance, Iceman, Amara, Storm, Wanda, and some kid named Bishop. He wanted the exact way their powers worked." Forge explained.

"Wanda is going to kill you." Val replied.

"If he's still alive." X hissed.

"Look. He contacted me a few days ago, with another request. I was to bring Lance to the Mexico Pyramid. Apparently, Shadow King has had his hooks in Lance since the beginning."

"The Beginning?" Alex asked.

"Since Lance's birth. Something about this huge prophecy regarding some old Aztec legend about the Living Monolith."

"Living Monolith?" Guido asked. "Isn't that a porno?"

"No. He's some big mucky mucky in Aztec legend. Was rumored to be the scion of the Earth, a being of pure elemental energy. Once every few hundred years he would arise and be challenged by a mortal. If he won, the earth was his. If he lost, the earth was safe until the next time." Forge sighed.

"What does this have to do with Lance?" X asked.

"I don't know." Forge said sadly. "I took Lance to the pyramid, and he fell through the floor. I went to go after him, but Shadow King gave me my second to last order. Leave him alone." Forge said. "After five years I was almost free of that monster, so long as I followed that command. So I did." Forge said as he stood up. "But then he gave me one last command…"

"You BASTERD!" X swore as she punched Forge in the jaw, knocking the scrawnier boy over. "Lance could be dead right now, and you're responsible." X said as she popped her claws. "I'm going to kill you!" X roared as she leapt at Forge, before a blast of cosmic energy hit her squarely in the chest. "What?" X roared as she rolled out of the blast, the dust kicking up as she crouched low.

"Back of X-23." Havok stated as X-Factor moved to intercept the Brotherhood twosome. "He may be a piece of shit, but he's still our leader."

"And he's under arrest." Valerie said. "Forge. You are under arrest for treason against the United States." Valerie said as she pulled out a neural inhibitor and placed it on Forge, shutting off his powers.

"At least that's settled." X said. "You want him, you can have him. Right now we need to find Lance."

"Agreed." Valerie said. Havok, place forge in the cell on the plane. I'll arrange for another Transport to come get us." Val said simply as she pulled out her phone.

"Wait." Blob said as Alex was leading Forge away. "What was the last command he gave you? You never finished." Blob said.

"My last command was to tell you all everything to keep you preoccupied until they arrived." Forge said as a tear fell down his face. "I'm so sorry…"

"Until who arrived?" X demanded.

"Until we arrived clone." X whirled around. X-Factor and the Brotherhood, who had been engrossed in Forges tale, didn't notice the figures that now surrounded them. X didn't even catch their scent until the last second.

"Oh crap." Blob said as he looked around. "These guys again." Blob muttered as the Reavers surrounded them.

"And this time we brought friends." Sabertooth said with a snarl as the Silver Samurai appeared with Viper and Sunfire. There was another mutant present as well. She had shorter hair, dyed with red and white streaks. She looked almost exactly like X-23.

"24." X snarled as she drew upon her memories.

"Time to die X-23." X-24 snarled as her fingers extended into claws, similar to Lady Death Strike.

"This is not good." Guido muttered as he looked around.

"What tipped you off?" Sabertooth snarled with a sadistic smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Yet another Brawl. X-Factor and the two 'Hood member battle the Reavers, and more secrets from X-23's past came forward. As well as a surprise guest or two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out all and review,

Descendent


	32. Yet another Brawl

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Yet another Brawl

Hoo dog, here's something we haven't seen in a while, a good old fashion brawl. And many thanks to Todd Fan for the idea seen later in the chapter. You'll all see it when it happens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The woods

"X-24…" X-23 snarled.

"Hello Laura." X-24 said with a smile.

"Laura?" Blob asked in shock as the Reavers slowly moved in. "Something you wanna tell me X?"

"The name my mother gave me. Before she died." X snarled.

"You mean before you killed her." X-24 smirked.

"SHUT UP!" X roared.

"We're going to have a long talk after this." Blob said.

"If you survive kid." Sabertooth said with a toothy smile.

"X-Factor, battle positions. Simulation five." Havok roared as he began to radiate cosmic energy.

"Forge?" Valerie asked as she faced the techno-genius.

"Let me out Val. I need to start making amends." Forge said sternly.

"I must be crazy…" Valerie muttered as she removed the neural inhibitors from Forge. With a smile, Forge's arm transformed into a gun.

"Maker, just remember, that when this is over, you're coming into custody with us." Aurora snarled as she floated into the air. "Jean Luc?"

"Ready when you are Maria." Northstar said with a smirk as the two bolted away. Moving at Hypersonic speeds, the twins grabbed three of the Reavers, Random, Harpoon, and Crosshairs. With a flash, the five where gone.

"What the flammin'…" Sabertooth snarled before a blast of cosmic energy sent him flying.

"Take them!" Havok roared as he fired another blast at the Silver Samurai, who just shrugged it off, before producing his gun.

"Eat this MOFO!" The Silver Samurai shouted as he unloaded on Polaris. The bullets just stopped mid air as Lorna Dane waved her hand, using her powers of magnetism to stop the bullets mid-flight. With another wave, she sent the bullets back at the Samurai. "Oh shit…" Samurai muttered as he tried to dodge the bullets that were sent flying back at him.

"DIE!" Viper shouted as she shot her own gun at Blob. The bullets just bounced harmlessly off of him, as he kept moving towards her. Meanwhile, X-23 and X-24 where nothing but a flurry of razor sharp Adamantium claws and blood.

"Come on little Laura, have you gone soft?" 24 mocked as she drew her claws across X's back, leaving large gouges that began to heal immediately. "You used to be so much more lethal. Just ask your mother."

"SHUT UP!" X screamed as she leapt upon 24 and buried her claws into 24's neck. X-245 merely shrugged and grabbed X's arms, spearing them with her own as she pulled X's arms away from her neck. Blood was flowing freely between the two as the continued to tear each other apart.

"Man, this sucks…" Guido muttered as he picked up large rocks, trying to knock Sunfire out of the sky.

"Fool…" Sunfire hissed as he shot plasma at Guido, who took the blast full force. He just shrugged as he slowly increased in size.

"Off." Blob moaned as he held his private area. Viper stood over him and smiled.

"That's one way to deal with the immovable." Viper hissed as she blasted Polaris. With her attention focused on Samurai, Polaris couldn't avoid the blast and was knocked out of the air.

"Damn it…" Forge muttered as he moved throughout the fight, blasting various members of the Reavers and Hand. He saw Havok unloading on Sabertooth, just trying to keep the feral mutant down, but with little success. "This sucks…" Forge muttered as he dove under the plane to avoid getting blasted by Sunfire. Blob was busy pounding on Samurai while the clones were still ripping each other new ones.

"_You're telling me."_

"What?" Forge asked as he whirled around. "DEADPOOL?"

"_Hi-ya Bucky boy."_ Deadpool smiled behind his mask. "_How are tricks?_"

"What are you doing here?" Forge asked.

"_Killing, pillaging, raping, breaking the fourth wall, selling Avon products. The usual_." Deadpool said with a seemingly delighted tone in his voice.

"Come again?" Forge asked as a blast of Fire scorched the meat that was covering them.

"_I'm here to whack you." _ Deadpool said slowly.

"What?" Forge asked, backing away slowly.

"_Force you to push up tulips, kick the bucket, premature death syndrome, send you to sleep with the fishes, make you into matza ball soup…Or, just plain kill you if that's easier for you to comprehend." _Deadpool replied as he pulled out his Katanas.

"Why?" Forge asked, as he realized he had nowhere to run. In the background Blob and Sabertooth were trading blows as X and her twin continued to rip each other apart.

"_You know to much, and I know nothing. Except how to kill a man five hundred and seventy three ways. And Bee Arthers bra size. But we're not going to go into that right now… Maybe later though…" _Deadpool smirked as he advanced on Forge. "_Don't worry, you'll die of all natural causes. I promise." _

"You're going to stab me!" Forge shouted.

"_And people naturally die from a knife in the back. Jeeze."_ Deadpool said. "_Now hold still."_

"Wait!" Forge shouted, and idea forming in his head. "How much did they pay you to kill me?"

"_I'm really not at liberty to disclose that information…" _Deadpool began. _"Fifty Grand."_

"I'll double it if you help my team survive this fight and not kill me." Forge said. "And I work for the government, so you know I can get it."

"_What kind of low trick is that?" _Deadpool shouted in anger._ "I'm an well trained assassin/mercenary. When I take a contract, I am oath sworn to uphold it, no matter the time or cost it takes to complete. I will not betray the code for anything." _Deadpool snarled. _"Unless you triple what they're paying me."_

"Done!" Forge shouted.

"_Glad we could reach an accord."_ Deadpool said with a smirk._ "I can just kill him afterward." _Deadpool though to himself with a smile_. "I better not get paid in food stamps? Otherwise I'm really going to be pissed." _

"You won't. Cash." Forge agreed. "Let me just go get it on the plane." Forge said as he ran aboard the plane. There was a bright flash of light as soon as he ran aboard.

"_Hm… That probably wasn't good." _Deadpool muttered. "_Oh well_." Deadpool muttered s he leapt into the conflict.

"Why is Deadpool here?" Havok asked Valerie as he got her out of Viper's line of fire.

"What do I look like? A information desk?" Val snapped as she dodged a laser blast.

"Gripe, gripe, gripe…" Alex swore.

"Lady Viper, we are out numbered now!" Silver Samurai roared as he crossed blades with Deadpool.

"_Congratulations, you can count. Next well work on culture. Repeat after me. I will not bring games like DDR to the states…_" Deadpool cracked.

"Hand, to me!" Viper shouted.

"_I'll put my hands on you sweet cheeks!"_ Deadpool shouted, right before Silver Samurai blasted him in the chest with his gun. "_Owwie…"_

"Creed, we are leaving. We have what we came for, get the clone!" Samurai shouted as Sabertooth grabbed X-23 and threw her off of her clone. He then grabbed X-24 and ran towards Viper and the other.

"Ninja vanish!" Viper shouted as the Hand and Reavers disappeared. A few seconds later, Aurora and Northstar returned.

"We're back. We dropped of the Reavers in the Hive's detention facility before they knew what hit them." Northstar said proudly.

"Great, they can join Flux." Blob said as he helped up X. "You okay Cous?"

"No." X snapped as she pulled away and stormed off.

"_Alright, we won! I get paid!"_ Deadpool shouted. "_Now where is that little worm? He has a meeting with Mr. Happy knife."_

"You mean Forge?" Havok asked. "Where is he anyway?"

"_He ran aboard the ship after we made a deal. Just like the French."_

"Oh no…" Havok and Valerie groaned. "Was there a flash of light?" Valerie asked.

"_Maybe…"_

"Great. He used his personal teleportation field." Val muttered. "He designed it into his mechanical arm a few months back. The neural inhibitors shut it down, but now…"

"_He's flown the coop like the French…"_ Deadpool said simply.

"What is it with you and the French." Guido muttered.

"_It's them or the Japs. And I'm trying to be Patriotic, not bigoted."_

"Ask as stupid question…" Polaris began.

"_Oh well. Gotta go. Got places to bomb, people to kill, forge's to hunt down and painfully put to death."_ Deadpool said as he pushed a button on his wrist. He teleported away with a flash of light.

"What the hell just happened?" Northstar gasped. "I am so confused."

"Forge is a dirty traitor, Lance is somewhere in Mexico in the Grips if the Shadow King, and Deadpool is going to deal with our Forge problem." Blob said simply. "Let's go get Lance."

"Sound like a plan." Havok said. I should be able to repair the plane with Lorna's help in a few hours.

"Good. Lets get to work people." Valerie muttered as Blob walked over to X-23, who was standing a distance away.

"You wanna talk?" Blob asked.

"No." X muttered. "It happened a long time ago."

"Well, when you're ready Laura. The 'Hood is here for you." Blob said as he turned away.

"Freddy." Laura called out. Blob stopped and turned around. "Thank you." X said with a smile.

"Anytime Cous." Anytime."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Recovery. What are Toad, Quicksilver, and The Scarlet Witch up to? Find out next time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all.

Descendent


	33. Recovery

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Recovery

Sorry about the delay. I've had this really weird writing thing going on. I've already written the last four chapters of this fic, the middle portion, and even started the next part of the Chronicle. All in the last few days. I just found it hard to right this part. Didn't seem… Right at the time. Oh well. Enough with my rants. ON WITH THE SHOW.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egypt

"Has Mastermind made contact?" Sinister asked as he sat at the stone table. Surrounding him was Mesmero, Legion, and shadowy figure.

"Yes. It went off without a hitch. Legion and I made sure that when Mastermind approached Magnus, he would be receptive to the deal." Shadow King hissed from his shadow form.

"Excellent. Then all goes according to schedule. What about the Shaman?" Sinister asked.

"His training is nearly through. He will be ready to face Monolith." Shadow King said with a smile.

"Good. Remember, we must move him into position. Monolith must be present when we gather the other twelve." Legion muttered. "I don't want this ruined at the last moment."

"What of his children?" Sinister asked. "I am so looking forward to see what they can do. Their DNA will be quite exquisite to my studies." Sinister said with a toothy smirk.

"She is on schedule. But you must not let your ambition cloud your judgment. The pieces are already in play. We cannot jeopardize our position for anything." Mesmero said.

"You think I don't know that?" Sinister snapped at Mesmero. "I've been working in the shadows for decades! I know how to manipulate the situation." Sinister huffed.

"We must still be wary. Already our plant has been discovered, weeks ahead of schedule."

"What of the Traitor?" Shadow King asked.

"He's in Cleveland." Mesmero replied. "He's currently engaged in a bitter little fight with the witch Selene."

"That should keep him occupied." Shadow King hissed.

"What has Ozymandias said?" Sinister asked.

"Nothing." Mesmero stated in anger. "The damn prophet refuses to tell us anything. He answers only to Apocalypse."

"When the master returns, we will have to remedy that." Legion muttered darkly. "What of the Nagrite Virus?"

"Legacy is still in its infancy. The tests I've done show that it is extremely volatile right now. We need to stabilize it before we can release it." Sinister said blandly. "If I were to release it now, we may be infected. I need to stabilize it, so that it has the desired targeted effect. Even then, I still don't know how it will react with certain mutant makeups. Some may just get stronger off of it."

"Then they follow the masters decree. Survival of the Fittest." Mesmero replied.

"Yes. But I still want to have a few more months to try and figure this bug out. Nagrite was a genius, and I was only able to glance at his work, even for the seven years we worked together. He was very secretive. The documents I have, have given me clues, and I'm sure given a few more months, I can have Legacy up and running."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves." Shadow King said. "Legacy isn't to be released until the next Congress meeting when they're discussing mutant registration. Then, there will be a true mutant threat for congress to pass the "Operation Zero Tolerance Bill" Shadow King mused.

"Excellent Gentlemen. Then let us move onto stage two of our plan." Legion said with a smile. "I'll pay a visit to the Maximoff family."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asteroid M

"How is he?" Cortez asked.

"Bad." Lifeguard muttered. He has two Broken Legs, both kneecaps were shattered. His right leg required us to fuse a metal plate to the bone to help it set. Pins are holding his right arm together. He lost most of the blood in his body, has hundreds of lacerations, burns, and bruises. He had three teeth removed, and a nasty infection in his lung from when it ruptured."

"Tragic." Said a voice from the shadows. A tall black man walked out with a skinny white kid.

"Shooter, Forearm." Cortez said as he nodded to the two Acolytes.

"How are the bosses Daughter and her runt holding up?" Forearm asked as he pointed at Wanda, who was wrapped in Todd's arms, both sleeping on the couch in the Med-Lab.

"Fine. Considering." Heather said. "Xorn gave her a tranquilizer to help keep her calm.

"Where is that Metal head anyway?" Shooter asked.

"Working with Maggot and Marrow. Both had episodes last night." Heather said as she reviewed Pietro's chart again.

"When is that kid going to learn to keep those bugs in line?" Cortez snapped. "It's bad enough they ate my underwear drawer, but also my poems…" Cortez ranted, until he caught himself. "I mean…"

"We know what you mean. Fag." Shooter said with a smirk. "Get lost. The big boys got stuff to talk about."

"Filthy Nig…" Cortez muttered as he walked away.

"Wimp." Mickey "Forearm" Romero muttered.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Heather asked.

"Lets get Xorn, Marrow, Maggot, and Wisdom together first." Shooter said quietly.

"Right." Heather said as she left to go get the others.

"Think we should involve those two?" Forearm asked.

"Na. They only freelance for the boss. This meetings for the faithful." Shooter said simply. "Go grab Detonator and Morph."

"Right." Forearm said as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later

"What…" Wanda asked as she woke up slowly. She noticed Todd has his arms around her waist. She smiled as she kissed her boyfriend on the head before she gently removed his arms and walked into Pietro's room. She still couldn't believe the pitiful figure in front of her was her Brother. "Oh Pietro…" Wanda said as she took her twins hand. "You always have to be the main event."

"_NO!" A Young Wanda screams. "Father! Pietro! Don't leave me!" She screams as the room fluxes around her. More men in white grab and subdue her. All she can see is her father and Brother turn and walk away, leaving her alone._

"What the…" Wanda said as she shook the image out of her head as she pulled back from Pietro. "What the hell was that?" Wanda thought. It felt like a memory, but she was never institutionalized. "Must have been a nightmare." Wanda muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"Hey Snukum's." Todd said as he walked into the room, stifling a yawn. "Notice that no ones around except us?"

"It's a medical ward Todd. No one's here unless they have to be." Wanda said as he took Pietro's hand again.

"Still. I figured Xorn or Lifeguard would be on duty, yo." Toad muttered.

"Yea. That is weird." Wanda muttered. I wonder where they are." Wanda asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"Okay Shooter, you called this meeting Goven'r. What's all the hubabaloo about?" Maggot asked. The Blue skinned mutant was currently petting two large slug-like creatures, nicknamed Eeany and Meany. His white tuff of hair hung in front of his face as he grinned at the gathered mutants.

"I agree with the Smurf." A raspy voice said from the shadows of one corner. Marrow sat in a crouched position, looking for a reason to pounce. Bones emerged from her form, similar to Spike, but much more brutal.

"Thank's Angel." Maggot winked.

"Bite me." Marrow hissed.

"I'd like to." Maggot began before an energy blast zipped by his head. Shane held out his finger, like a gun, smoke still rising from the tip.

"Enough. Both of you." Shane muttered.

"Yea. Listen to the boss." Came the voice of a completely white man sitting in the corner. Bald and very comical looking, he shifted his from into that of Magneto. "I mean, what would the boss say? I thought I told you all to work together. We must overcome human oppression. Blah blah blah."

"Morph, you may find the Master's doctorate humorous, but the rest of us take it to heart." Came the voice from a young African American male. Detonator. "So shut up."

"Sorry." Morph said with a grin. "And calm down, don't want you exploding on us there." Morph grinned.

"Everyone please." Xorn said simply. "Shooter, you called this meeting, please tells us why Cortez or Mastermind are not present."

"Or even the boss?" Heather asked as she stretched out.

"Plain and simple. I don't like what's going on around here." Shooter replied darkly. "First of all. Mastermind comes groveling back after working for Apocalypse? I don't buy it. The snake is up to something. Then we have the Boss enter into some kind of deal with the Shadow King? Who knows what that freak did to him."

"Don't forget Pietro. The kid was tortured. And he knows all our secrets. Whoever did it to him, knows all about our powers, defenses, and even where we are. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Chances are Magneto told his kids more than he told us." Forearm said from his chair. One set of arms was pulled behind his head; the other set was twiddling his thumbs.

"Getting to that now Mickey." Shooter said. "I'm just saying… I don't trust the hermit. And I think we need to be on our toes. Keep an eye on things." Shooter said simply.

"I agree." Xorn added. "Although, I don't see why Cortez isn't here."

"I don't want that worm running to magneto and spilling everything. Plus, if there is an attack, I want him unaware. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll bite it." Shooter said simply.

"Alas poor Cortez…" Morph began as he shifted into a Shakespearean outfit, complete with a skull that had a red ponytail. "I knew him well Shooter. He was a coward! A brown Noser! And even a sniveling little worm…" Morph said as he tossed the skull over his shoulder. "Oh well, alls well that ends well.' Morph said with a smirk. The skull bounced on the ground. Meany jumped out of Maggots hands and slid over to the skull, devouring it within a few seconds.

"Good girl. Just like daddy taught you." Maggot said with a smirk. "First his underwear, then his diary. Next, we work on his hair."

"Twisted." Marrow said with a smirk. "I like it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much Later

Where am I…" Pietro asked as he opened his eyes. Or eye in fact. His left eye was still swollen shut, and he felt a stabbing sensation in the back of his head.

"Petey?" Pietro looked over and saw Toad standing over him, a glad look on his face.

"Toad?' Pietro asked. "Where am I?"

"Asteroid M buddies. You got the shit beat out of you by somebody. Do you remember anything?"

"No." Pietro moaned weakly.

"That's okay bro." Toad said was he smiled. "Glad your awake buddy. "I'll go grab Wanda, she's getting some food right now." Toad said as he hopped out of the room.

"Oh man. What happened." Pietro muttered as he looked over. He saw Mastermind walk in, a smile on the mutants face.

"Feeling better Pietro?"

"Yea. Wait…" I remember, something about you, and Apocalypse…" Pietro began, trying to remember.

"Really." Mastermind said as he reached into his pocket, fingering the pistol he had hidden.

"Year. I think you might be in danger from Apocalypses hidden forces." Pietro said as Mastermind relaxed. Apparently Legion had covered his tracks well.

"I make sure to stay safe." Mastermind said with a smile. "You take care of yourself." Mastermind said with a light bow as he left. As he walked down the corridor, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Lucas?"

"Yea."

"He doesn't remember, we can safely continue with the plan." Mastermind said as he glanced around, to make sure he was alone.

"Good. My E.T.A. is twenty minutes. Make sure the Witch remains safe in the attack."

"On it." Mastermind said as he hung up the phone. He saw Wanda and Toad run past him and into Pietro room. He smiled slightly to himself as he closed the doors to the Medical ward, and punched a code into it. The room sealed shut, blast doors sealing tightly. The three occupants would be safe, and completely unaware of what was happening. "This is to easy." Mastermind whistled as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the Med-Lab

"Pietro!" Wanda cried as she hugged her brother gently.

"Hey sis. Thanks." Pietro said with a weak smile.

"Tired?" Wanda asked as she held Pietro's good hand.

"Feels like I've been tortured." Pietro grinned. "How long have I been out?"

"A day. Do you remember anything?"

"Nope." Pietro said weakly. "Its all a blur."

"Okay. We'll worry about that later. Right now just rest." Wanda said as Pietro nodded and closed his eyes.

"Thank God." Todd said with a smile. "Guess things are going to okay after all."

"Yea. Thanks for small blessings." Wanda said with a slight smirk. Suddenly an Explosion shook the building.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when the building shakes." Pietro groaned.

"Were under attack." Wanda muttered as she walked over to the computer Toad had already hopped to.

"Accessing the security cams." Toad said as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "Here we go. Son of a monkey…" Toad spat.

"Legion…"Wanda hissed. "Time to pay back that little basterd." Wanda said with a sadistic smile. "Ready Toddles?"

"I thought you would never ask." Toad said as he pulled out his Bo staff. "Ready Cuddlebumpkins?"

"I'm trying to heal here!" Pietro groaned from the bed.

"Get over it brother." Wanda said as she tried to open the door. "Um, why won't it open?" Wanda asked.

"We're locked in." Todd muttered as he looked at the computer again. The blast doors have been activated. We're sealed in."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Legion's wrath. Legion attacks asteroid M. and the Brotherhood is helpless to stop him. But is there an ulterior motive to this attack?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all. Hope you enjoyed.

Descendent


	34. Legion's Wrath

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Legion's Wrath

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asteroid M

"What the hell is going on?" Pietro asked from the bed he was restricted to.

"Legion's attacking." Toad muttered. "And the security systems been triggered. We're trapped in here." Toad muttered as his hands flew across the keyboard, trying to override the system.

"FATHER!" Wanda screamed, the room distorting as she began to alter probabilities. With a powerful blast, the doors were ripped open. Wanda took off before anyone could react. Within seconds, blast doors descended, locking Todd and Pietro in the room.

"Now what?" Pietro asked in horror.

"I dunno." Todd answered weakly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"Greetings gov'ner." Jasapeth said with a smile. He stood in front of Legion alone. Eeany and Meany sat in his arms.

"And who are you?" Legion asked with a sick smirk, his eyes glowing with energy.

"Names Maggot. And your Biscuits." Maggot said with a smirk. "Sick'em girls!" Eeany and Meany leapt out of Maggots hands as he turned a deep blue color, and grew twice his original size. He shoulder blocked Legion, as his Maggots tried to eat Legions face.

"Worms." Legion said, and with a flash of energy, the Maggots were across the room, leaving Jasapeth alone.

"Bullocks." Maggot muttered as he was sent flying into the wall. He was knocked out on impact.

"Weak and pathetic, eye?" Legion smirked.

"And you are?" Legion turned to see Forearm and Shooter.

"Ye worst nightmare." Legion said, and with a null burst of Psionic energy, had the two mutants pinned to the floor, writhing in pain. "Too easy." Legion muttered before he was struck in the back by a barrage of energy bursts, each one piercing his mind as well as his body. "What…" Legion gasped as he fell.

"It's not mice to intrude on other peoples property." Legion looked up to see a young handsome man in his late twenties. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he smirked. His hair was short and curly, and he worn a pair of slacks and a loose button down shirt and coat. "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. And a shame to. Shannon Elisabeth is waiting for me."

"Who the bloody 'ell are you?" Legion asked as he stood up. The man simply held up his hand, and energy daggers formed in between his fingers.

"Names Wisdom. Peter Wisdom." Pete Wisdom said with a smirk as he threw the daggers at Legion. Xavier's son focused, and flew into the air, drawing his enhanced powers to their full potential as he redirected the attack back at Wisdom. The British mutant ran for cover, as his own powers were used against him. "Oh Bullocks…" Wisdom muttered as he was thrown against the wall.

"Stay down damn it." Legion hissed as he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Marrow flying at him, two large bone blades in her hands.

"**_Time to die Pretty boy…"_** Marrow rasped out as she tackled Legion to the ground.

"I think not ugly." Legion snarled, as he used a blast of TK to knock Marrow into the air.

"Gotcha…" Marrow felt her fall end, as she looked up to see Lifeguard flying her across the room, large white feathers had emerged from Heathers back.

"_**Fly me to the creep…. I want to eat his spleen**…_" Marrow hissed.

"How very Sabertooth of you." Heather drawled as she avoided an energy burst. "Hold on…"

"It is doth Xavier's basterd Son!" Morph sang out as he ran around, dodging energy blasts from Legion. He was currently dressed like a bad Captain Jack Sparrow rip-off. "And he doth has anger issues… Literally." Morph exclaimed as he created a giant hole in his chest for an energy blast to pass through. "Ohhh… You got me Tex." Morph muttered as he shifted into a cowboy get up. "Ya got me boss…" Morph moaned as he slowly made his way over to Legion, who looked on in awe. Morph threw himself into Legions arms.

"What the bloody…" Legion began.

"It's growing cold partner…" Morph wheezed out, before coughing loudly into Legions face. "Tell aunt Polly, that I won't becoming home for supper." Another loud cough. "Tell Tiny Tim that this is going to be a cold Christmas…" Morph gasped out. "Cough… Tell them… Rosebud…" Morph said as he slumped into Legions arms.

"What the hell?" Legion asked as he looked at the unconscious mutant in his arms.

" And the Oscar goes to…" Morph shouted as he slugged Legion.

"I'm gonna kill you slowly for that…" Legion swore as he wiped blood from his lip.

"**_How about you die first upworlder…" _**Marrow hissed as Heather flew her directly into Legion. Marrow's bone blades cut into Legions shoulder and leg, spilling blood as the young mutant fell to the ground with a snarling Marrow on top. Legion used his powers to throw Marrow off, as he was knocked back over by a barrage for energy from Wisdom and Shooter.

"HOLD HIM!" Xorn roared. The helmet-clad mutant unhooked the clasps on the side of his helmet, and with a swift motion, pulled it off. A nimbus of fire erupted. Xorn's full power was unleashed. His head was a living Star. With a though, Xorn shifted it's polarities, turning it into a black hole. The energy of the transformation was released into one cataclysmic blast, sending Legion through several levels of Asteroid M. Xorn reattached his helmet, and then fell to a knee, exhausted.

"My turn…" Everyone saw Detonator, a young African American male jump down the hole, he was glowing a faint blue color. A loud explosion followed.

"Blue means nuclear, right?" Heather asked.

"Yep." Wisdom quipped as they saw smoke rise up from the hole.

"I think he got him." Morph said as he shifted into a doctor's get up. "Theoretically it is impossible for any person to survive an explosion of that magnitude, that close in proximity…."

"Morph… Shut it." Wisdom snapped.

"Good advice…" Legion snarled as he rose from the hole, blood dripping from his nose. He held an unconscious detonator in his hand. "That all ye got?" Legion screamed. With a powerful blast of TK, he knocked out the New Acolytes like it was nothing.

"Excuse me…" Legion whirled around, and his face turned pale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mexico

"Okay, these are the coordinates Forge gave us before Deadpool chased him off." Blob said as he and X steeped of the Shield Helicarrier with X-Factor

"This is definitely the pyramid." Havok whistled, as he over looked the battle scarred Mexican Pyramid.

"Lance is in there somewhere, and we have no clue what kinda booby-traps are present." Valerie said to herself.

"Not to mention Shadow King." Polaris pointed out.

"He better just pray he doesn't get in my way." X-23 hissed as she popped her claws.

"Calm down Cous." Blob said simply. "We have to be careful. We can't help Lance if we get hurt or trapped."

"Yea. Your right." X said as she tried to calm down with little success.

"Okay, lets do this by the numbers people." Havok said. "X-23. I want you on point with Polaris. Strong Man and Blob are going to follow up, me and Northstar will take the rear, and Aurora will stay out here with Val in case there's trouble.

"Right." X said as she sniffed the air. "I got Lance's scent."

"Then lets go." Polaris said as she and X walked into the pyramid, followed by the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"Grandfather?" Lance asked as he looked at the elderly man.

"Lance." The man answered.

"I think it's time." Lance said as he opened his eyes from his meditation.

"There is one test." The man replied simply.

"I'm ready." Lance said as he stood up.

"Follow me my child." The man said simply. He led Lance through a series of corridors and winding passages. They stopped when they came to a large ceremonial alter.

"What's this?" Lance asked.

"This is where we shall see if you are ready to carry on your families legacy." The old Shaman said.

"How does it work?" Lance asked.

"Step on the alter. Only the scion of Mother Gaea may stand on it and be unharmed. All others are killed."

"So if I'm not ready, I die." Lance quipped.

"The choice is you're my son. Not mine." The elderly man stated with a wry smile.

"Hm… I didn't get this far without a few risks." Lance said with his trademark smirk. With a deep breath, he stepped forward, into the chamber and onto the alter. The last thing Lance saw was a blinding flash of light, and his Grandfathers laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on Asteroid M

"You…" Legion hissed as he looked at Magneto.

"Yes Ian. Or should I call you David?" Magneto asked as he floated down. The master of Magnetism was in full battle gear, and floated in the air, defending his Acolytes.

"Weak and pathetic subjects you have there Master of Magnetism." Legion smiled.

"They are loyal and that is all that matters to me." Magneto muttered.

"To bad. And here I was expecting a challenge." Legion said with a smirk, as he wiped blood away from his nose. "Now then, let's have some fun."

"Let's not." Magneto said as he used his powers to have the room attack Legion. Metal ripped up from the floor and walls, and sending deadly projectiles at Xavier's son. Legion simply shrugged, sending the projectiles back at Magneto. "Gah…" Magneto hissed in surprise and pain, as several shards pierced his body. "How…"

"How can I be so powerful?" Legion mocked. "You're out of your league Magnus. I'm more evolved then you are." Legion yelled. "Now it's time to take out the garbage." Legion muttered as he prepared the final blow.

"**_GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_** Legion was thrown into the wall by an unseen force.

"What the bloody…" David muttered as he looked over, and saw Wanda standing in front of her father. "The final piece of the plan falls into place." Legion smirked. "What you got little girl?" Legion mocked.

"You want him. You go through me!" Wanda screamed.

"I thought you'd never ask." Legion snarled as he flew into the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time of The Brotherhood Chronicles: A Fathers Legacy. Both Charles Xavier and Erik Lenshuer had children who were more powerful than they could imagine. One with power over the mind, the other with power over reality. What happens when these children collide in battle?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all,

Descendent


	35. A Father's Legacy

The Brotherhood Chronicles: A Fathers Legacy.

This chapter is going to be a little shorter than the others have been lately. I've been busy working on two other fic's, both of which are extremely important to me right now. One is the sequel for when this fic ends. (Yes, I already have everything planned and sketched out I just need to write it.) And the other is going to premiere this summer. As a little teaser for you all, here's the title….

Brotherhood Evolution: The Early Years. There was a whole summer a between Betsy joining the 'hood, and the start of season two. What happened in that summer? Find out this summer. Coming soon too an FF. Net near you…

Well, enough of my ramblings. ON WITH THE MOTHER F&ING SHOW!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks ago

"So what's the plan?" Legion asked as he stood on the Asteral plane. Shadow King hovered in front of him.

"We must first have Magneto and his daughter enter into an agreement with me. Once I bind them within the shadows, I can monitor them, and make sure we will have them in place when we gather the thirteen."

"I thought it was twelve we needed to gather?" legion asked.

"A change in plans." Shadow King stated. "Ozymandias has revealed the rest of the prophecy to me. A thirteenth was needed to make sure that the powers would be contained."

"Who's this thirteenth then?" Legion asked.

"The Monolith." Shadow King said with a smile. "Originally a pawn, he shall serve us well indeed."

"Good." Legion smirked. "And Mystique?"

"She's been brainwashed by the Nagrite Genetist before his demise. She's a pawn, nothing more. She'll infiltrate nicely and make sure what needs to happen will happen."

"What if she gets caught?"

"She won't." Shadow King said with a toothy smile. "Now, back to what's important. Once I bind Magneto and his daughter, I will need you to test her." Shadow King stated.

"Come again?" Legion asked.

"Her powers haven't evolved yet. Not truly."

"Are ye saying she's supposed to ascend? Become one of the true Alpha class mutants?" Legion asked in shock.

"Yes. She needs to unlock her true power in order to be useful to us."

"Xavier, Magneto, Selene, You, Me, Sinister, Apocalypse, and Monolith. Eight Alpha class mutants have existed. If the Shaman fully discovers his powers, he'll join our ranks as well, but you've made sure that that won't happen." Legion explained. "And now you want Magnus' daughter to become and Alpha?"

"She needs to be in order for things to progress." Shadow King explained.

"Great." Legion muttered. "Shouldn't be to much work. "Just need to get her pissed. Then we can try to break through all those mental blocks me father put in her throughout the years, while trying to keep Masterminds illusion in place. Piece of cake." Legion muttered.

"It needs to be done." Shadow King stated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare. I have to craft a powerful illusion to be ready for the Shaman." Shadow King hissed as he faded from existence.

"Great." Legion muttered. "My life for Apocalypse." Legion muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asteroid M

"Come on Lass! Is that the best ye have?" Legion smirked as he flew through the various hexed objects in the room. Wanda was standing over her father, throwing everything she could at him. The room shifted as Wanda tore it to shreds, launching everything with deadly force at Legion. Xavier's son simply used his TK shield to deflect most of the projectiles, and ignored the damage that the others were causing his body.

"DIE!" Wanda screamed as she felt a wave of energy cascade over her as she felt her powers touch something they never hit before. "What…." Wanda asked in shock. The feeling was alien, like a dam had just been breached. She felt reality bend and flex. Needless to say, the feelings disoriented her greatly as she tried to grasp onto what had just happened.

"Now…" Hissed a voice in Legions head. "She's starting to tap her powers true limit."

"Right." Legion nodded. "Way to be distracted Scarlet!" Legion screamed with arrogance as Wanda felt Legion enter her mind.

"NO! GET OUT!" Wanda screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Legion focused and began to rifle through Wanda's mind at an alarming speed.

"Me father was good. To bad I'm better…" Legion smirked as he tore down the mental barriers Xavier had created throughout the years, allowing Wanda to see her true potential. "Now to reinforce Masterminds blocks to keep her nice and stable until we need her…" Legion thought before he felt something smash into his back.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Todd screamed as he leapt into the air again, spinning a metal bar like it was his Bo staff. Legion saw the metal bar coming at his face, but wasn't fast enough to deflect it. He fell to the ground, his face a bloody mess as Wanda passed out from the strain she was under. Toad grabbed his bar and made another leap, this time intending to take Legions head off.

"Pest." Lucas swore as he focused and sent Toad into the wall. "Now to finish the job." Legion spat as he stood over Wanda's unconscious form.

"I think not buddy." Legion turned to see several energy spikes coming at him. He rolled to dodge, but was still struck by several of Pete Wisdom's energy blasts. "After all, that's not how you treat a lady…"

"Urg…" Legion moaned as he looked up to see Marrow descending towards him. "This is not my day…"

"**_Time to die pretty boy…"_** Marrow hissed.

"Not today spiky." Legion murmered. "We'll finish this later Lass." Legion said to Wanda's unconscious form as he caught Marrow by the throat and threw her at Maggot, who was just standing up.

"Not my day girls." Maggot murmered as Marrow crashed into him. Legion blasted the rest of the recovering Acolytes down with a powerful null burst of energy. He then blasted a hole through the side of the room, into space. Before the computer could seal the hole, Legion flew through it, escaping from Asteroid M.

"What in the Blue hell just happened?" Morph asked as he helped Heather and Fore Arm up.

"I have no clue. But God do I have a headache…" Xorn muttered.

"Get the number of that Mack truck that tap danced in my skull…" Shooter moaned in pain as he struggled to get up.

"Snukum's…" Todd asked as he walked over to Wanda and helped her up.

"Todd?" Wanda asked weakly. "What happened…" She muttered as she passed out.

"That's what I'd like to know." Todd muttered as he picked her up gently and made his way to the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later

"How are they?" Magneto asked as he stood outside the infirmary with Todd.

"Pietro's got a long rode to recovery still, thankfully he wasn't harmed in the attack." Xorn said as he and Heather stood behind the Master of Magnetism.

"Wanda's got some minor bruising, and Mastermind assures us that Legion didn't cause any damage in his psychic attack. She's just resting right now." Heather finished.

"With both my and Cortez's healing abilities, we should have your son mobile in a week or two. His own abilities are compensating for the damage well. He'll stiff have to take it slow though, otherwise he could cause more damage." Xorn finished.

"Legion has hurt both of my children. He had better pray to all that is holy that I never find him." Magneto said darkly as he exited the room.

"Sleep Wanda…" mastermind said as he stood over the Scarlet Witch. "It's all a bad dream… Nothing to fear anymore…" Mastermind cooed, as he made sure his implants remained firmly in place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Asteral plane

"Well?" Shadow King asked.

"I've torn down the barriers." Legion said as he nursed his wounds. "She'll be ready."

"And I've reinforced my illusion." Mastermind added.

"Good. One more piece of the puzzle is in place." Shadow King smirked.

"And the Shaman?" Legion asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Shadow King smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: The Truth of Self. X and Fred search for Lance with X-Factor, but what do they find?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all,

Descendent


	36. The Truth of Self

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The Truth of Self

Ah, we come to that point were things will slowly start to come together. But we are nowhere near the end, and I have a few dozen twists or so planned. Be warned, the silliness will return in a few chapters, but right now, some more drama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mexico

"Needle in a god damn haystack…" Blob muttered as he looked at the pyramid. "Laura, I think we're gonna want to bring in some more help here."

"What did you have in mind Cous?" X-23 asked.

"Give Mike and Betsy a call." Blob answered as he watched X factor strategies.

"On their honeymoon?" X asked. "That's kinda cruel Cous."

"We need help. And I don't trust Val's new team. Not entirely." Blob said simply. "I want family on this. Mike and Bets would have wanted to know if anything went wrong." Blob explained simply.

"Okay." Laura sad as she took out her cell phone. "I'll try Mike." Laura said as she dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Mike?" X asked.

"Hey. What's up X?" Mike answered. X could hear the worry in his voice.

"Problems." X answered simply.

"Do tell." Mike grunted sarcastically.

"Okay. First, Pietro took off to court Val, but got kidnapped by Legion, and had the shit beat out of him. He's on Asteroid M recovering with Wanda and Todd. Next up, Forge turns out to be a traitor, and is working with this alpha class mutant named Shadow King. Apparently they kidnapped Lance and have been experimenting with him. Not to mention his Very Pregnant girlfriend is at our house, probably going through our stuff right now out of boredom." X explained.

"So wait. Let me get this straight." Mike repeated everything X23 told him. "Pietro's near death, Lance is in the hands of this Shadow King mook, and Forge is a _traitor?_ And you left Kitty alone in our house? No telling what she'll do!" Mike's voice shouted.

"Aren't you a little off topic focusing of Shadowcat?" X asked innocently. Blob just shook his head.

"Yeah, I am getting off topic here. Look, I gotta go. Ninjas kidnapped Betsy after we beat the crap out of Juggernaut with the help of his bastard kid, and now I'm busy fighting a Fruit Loop that looks like the Ultimate Warrior. No time to explain." Mike said simply. "I'll call later." Mike said as he hung up the phone

"What?" X asked into the dead phone.

"What'd he say?" Blob asked.

"I don't know…" X said simply. And I'm not sure I really want to." X replied innocently.

"Great. Well, let's move out and try to find Lance." Blob said as he started walking towards the pyramid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside

"I think this is a good place to start…" X said as they came to a pile of ruble.

"No. You think…." Strong Man said dryly. "Hey Blob. I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"Hit me. It will allow my mutation to trigger and I can then help you move these stones." Guido explained after he received the confused look from Fred. Blob simply shrugged.

"You're funeral." Blob said as he belted Strong Man in the chest, causing the young mutant to grow twice his original size. "Then again…"

"Let's get movin'." Strong Man said as he began to move the ruble. Soon Blob joined in. Meanwhile, X sniffed around, trying to get Lance's scent.

"Anything?" Val asked as she walked over with Polaris.

"No. The only scent's I'm getting are (Sniff) Mold, (Sniff) Apocalypse, but that's old… and (Sniff, Sniff) Something… evil." X said in a low voice.

"Evil has a scent?" Lorna asked in disbelief.

"Yea. It's a dark, and sinewy smell. Like the very air despises the presence. And I'm smelling a lot of it coming from that direction." X said as she pointed to where Blob and Strong Man were moving the ruble. They were about halfway through the ruble; sweat was dripping from their frames as they exerted themselves, trying to create a passage into the abandoned pyramid.

"How welcoming." Alex said as he walked over. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"It's not your Brother on the other side." X snapped. "It's mine. And heaven help who ever gets in my way." X-23 snarled as she popped her claws out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in the pyramid

"My head…" Lance said as he slowly woke up. He felt the sticky sensation of dried blood oh his forehead. He blinked a few times to clear the blood from his eyes; HE was face down on cold stone. He slowly pushed himself up, only to collapse again, with a horrible burning sensation in his left arm, from shoulder to wrist. "Ugh…" Lance groaned as he rolled over to get a better view of his arm. The tunic he was wearing when his grandfather led him into the chamber was torn, the sleeves looked like they were burned off. His left arms had large dark swirls going up and down it, a very intricate Tribal tattoo stood out on his light skin, going up and down the entire length oh his arm. He recognized the symbols from his training. It was the mark of the Shaman. Lance had apparently passed the test. To bad the pain in his head wouldn't let him enjoy the feeling.

Yet another wonderful predicament…" lance thought as she sat up, putting his weight down as he straggled to stand. He felt pulses through the stone, and he knew that there were trespassers a few levels above him. "Hm…" lance thought as he held his sore arm. I wonder." Lance said as he held out his good arm. The earth yielded to his command, and opened up a passageway to the surface. "Either the 'Hood is here for me, or somebody's getting a beating." Lance thought with a slight smirk as he walked forward through the dark tunnel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later…

"You feel that?" Valerie asked as the ground began to tremor.

"This feels familiar." Blob said as he put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Look…" X said as she pointed to the wall in front of them. The wall slowly melted away, and Lance stoop their, taking in rabid gasps of air. He was wearing a pair of loose pants and a torn tunic, with torn red robes. His left arm was burned with a tribal mark and his hair hung in his face.

"Hey guys…" Lance said with a weak smile. "I'd like to go home to my children now."

"I guess there really wasn't need for rescuing…" Polaris said in shock.

"Yea." X said with a small smile.

"Welcome back Lance." Fred said with a huge smile. "You okay?"

"Never better Reverend." Lance said with a smile. "Let's go home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Home Coming. Lance, Fred and Laura return Home, but find more than Kitty waiting for them. Who else is there? Find out next time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out all,

Descendent


	37. Home Comming

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Home Coming.

Ah, the return of the insanity… God I missed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House

"Boring…" Kitty moaned as she flipped through the channels.

"Home sweet bloody home…" Kitty heard the voice, with a slight British accent.

"Hi Betsy. Mike." Kitty said as she saw the Nagrites walk into the living room with their bags. "How was the Honeymoon?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Mike said simply.

"I can imagine." Kitty said with a smile as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Only if you're sick in the head." Betsy quipped. "I'm going to unpack." Betsy said as she melted into the shadows on the floor.

"So. Any word on Lance?" Mike asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yea. He called a few minutes ago, saying that they would be home in the hour." Kitty said. "It's so weird to know that he was kidnapped, and I didn't even know it." Kitty said sadly. "I though I would, I dunno, like having a rapport with him or something."

"Yea. Well. Our lives have never been normal. Trust me." Mike quipped. "Life has away of kicking us in the teeth whenever we think we have something good. Don't worry. Things work out."

"Like, the honeymoon was that bad?" Kitty asked.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mike said with a smile as he slung his bag over his shoulder as he got up. "I'm going to help my wife unpack." Mike said as he walked up the stairs to their attic apartment. "I just hope you didn't snoop. Betsy's got a photographic memory…"

"Oh uh." Kitty said to Boris, who was sitting in his cage, drinking his water bottle. "Things are going to be weird around here."

"Lady, you have no idea." Boris said with the rat equivalent of a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day

"Were home!" Blob called out as he and X walked into the room with Lance.

"Hey baby." Lance said when he saw Kitty waddle towards him. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"You okay?" Kitty asked as Lance led her out of the room.

"Better than ever." Lance said with a smirk. "I have a lot to tell you Kitty."

"How is he?" Mike asked as he and Betsy walked down the stairs.

"The same. Yet there's something off." X said. "It's him, but he's different somehow. More…Spiritual."

"Spiritual X?" Mike asked, arching his pierced eyebrow.

"Yea. There's just this aura to him now. I guess my senses are picking up on it." X said simply.

"Weird." Blob replied. "I wonder what happened to him. He was strangely silent on the plane ride home. He didn't even puke."

"That is weird." Mike said.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Betsy replied.

"Any word on Pietro?" Blob asked.

"We tried calling Wanda and Todd a little while ago, but nothing." Betsy said simply. "I wish I knew where the new Asteroid M is. Then I could just Shadow walk their to find out what's going on."

"How bad was Pietro?" Mike asked.

"Bad. Both legs were shattered; one arm was dislocated and broken in three places, bruised ribs, fractured skull. And that's just what I could see. " X replied.

"Christ." Mike muttered as he shook his head.

"If there was a problem, Wanda would have called." Betsy said simply. "Don't worry about it boys. Pietro's in good hands."

"Yea. And her names Heather." Mike snickered.

"Low blow." Laura quipped.

"Now Laura, we all are entitled to take our licks when we talk about each other. It's in the brotherhood Charter." Fred said with a smile.

"Laura?" Betsy asked, arching her tattooed eyebrow.

"My real Name." Laura said bashfully.

"Well. I'm still gonna call you X." Mike said with a smirk.

"Thanks." X replied with a smirk.

"Not me. I'm gonna tease our little Laura poo…" Betsy smirked as she squeezed X-23's cheeks.

"Need I remind you I'm an assassin trained by Hydra and also the genetic clone of Wolverine." X hissed.

"And need I remind you that I'm a mystical Ninja trained by a group that makes Hydra look like a bunch of toddlers?" Betsy said with a smirk. "As well as a telekinetic and Shadow wielder?"

"You win this round Obi Wan…" Laura said with a smirk.

"Hm… Betsy on X-23?" Mike mused. Both girls gave him a dirty look. "What?"

"Moron." All three members of the Brotherhood said at once as they walked away.

"WHAT?" Mike called out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs

"Wow." Kitty said as Lance finished telling her about his past and his destiny. "It's a lot to take in Lance." Kitty said as she sat on the bed, Lance rubbing her feet. "God that feels good."

"Yea. Look. I don't plan on losing. I couldn't bear to lose you three." Lance said with a smile as he kissed her forehead and then stomach. He put his hands on the side of her stomach. His eyes glowed a faint blue color as he felt the three heartbeats. One for Kitty, and one for each of their children. He felt their life force pulse through him and into the earth.

"What?" Kitty asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Lance replied, returning the smile. "I just felt the life of our children, and even now, their connection to Mother Gaea is strong. She senses them, and she's willing to protect them."

"I've never seen this side of you before Lance." Kitty said as she put her hand on Lance's cheek.

"I guess, knowing my past, and knowing I have a future… I guess I'm finally content. For the first time in a long time." Lance said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"I can tell." Kitty giggled.

"I missed you." Lance said between kissed.

"Me too." Kitty moaned as they kissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later

"Got any three's?"

"Go Fish Mother F&$!" (BLAM)

"Man. Charles Bronson's got issues." Fred quipped as the brotherhood sat around the TV, watching Death Wish 19.

"That or he needs to take some Prozac." Betsy muttered.

"Haven't we done this before?" X asked as she looked around.

"I think we're in a rerun…" Betsy said in horror.

"Silence woman." Mike said. "The TV is talking." Mike continued, before Betsy slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow…"

"Moron." The entire Brotherhood, plus Kitty all said at once.

"WHAT?" Mike asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Pain in the Large Arse. It's Blobs birthday party. And merry hi-jinks ensue, as X has to deal with planning her cousin's party, as well as a pregnant Kitty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do.

Descendent


	38. Pain in the Large Arse

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Pain in the Large Arse.

Sorry about the delay, real life interferes again…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House

"Mm… Lunch…" Todd smiled as he hopped towards the kitchen. He had arrived home a few hours earlier, Pietro insisting that he would be fine, but Wanda refused to leave her twins side. Todd knew that the two needed some time, and Wanda had threatened to actually turn him into a Toad, so he decided it would be wise to come home. He was stopped by Lance in mid hop however.

"You don't want to go in there." Lance said as he walked by with a black eye and a sandwich.

"What happened to you? Cat got your tongue?" Todd quipped.

"Nope. Laura." Lance muttered as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Say again?"

"X took it upon herself to Plan Freddy's 22nd Birthday party by herself." Lance explained. "She's reasonable stressed and angry." Lance said, motioning to his eye.

"Uh oh." Todd muttered. "You'd better let Betsy cover that up before the cat sees it."

"Why. Kitty can barely move as is. I don't think there will be trouble."

"Your girls funeral." Todd said as Lance walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later

"WHAT!" Kitty's voice echoed though out the 'Hood house.

"Heh. Told him." Todd quipped as he sat with Mike and Betsy.

"I got five on the Cat." Mike said. Even though she's in her last trimester, she's got a lot of anger and frustration to take out."

"I'll take that bet." Betsy said as the three of them got up and ran to the kitchen door. They peeked in three stooges style, Mike's head at top, Betsy's under his, and Todd's at the bottom.

"Watch it pregnant girl." X hissed as she dodged a pepperoni log.

"What did you do to my Baby's daddy?" Kitty screamed, her face red with frustration.

"Crickey, notice how Kitty's gone ghetto in this stage of her pregnancy?" Todd said in a corny Australian accent.

"Why do you have a bad accent?" Mike asked as Betsy palmed her face.

"Morons." Betsy moaned.

"Kitty, calm down…" Lance said as he tried to restrain his girlfriend.

"OFF!" Kitty shouted as she threw Lance across the room.

"Owwie…" Lance moaned, as he looked at the dent his head had made in the refrigerator.

"Oh… She does have spunk." Betsy quipped.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" (SNICKT)

"Yea. But X has claws." Todd pointed out.

"An excellent point." Mike agreed as Blob tried to keep X from killing Kitty.

"Kitty! It doesn't help if you keep throwing things at Laura." Blob said as he held a snarling X at bay, foam dripping from her mouth.

"Let her go! I can take that Bimbo!" Kitty screamed as Lance restrained her.

"BIMBO! I'LL KILL HER!" X screamed.

"Popcorn?" Todd asked as he passed a bowl to Mike and Betsy, who had dragged the couch into the doorway, so they could get a better view of the action.

"Please." Betsy replied with a smirk as she popped a few into her mouth.

"Lance?" Blob asked.

"On it." Lance said as he focused, the ground swallowed him and Kitty.

"COWARD!" X screamed at the spot where Lance and Kitty were once standing.

"I give it two thumbs up." Mike commented, drawing X and Fred's attention.

"I give it one up and down." Todd added.

"I give it two thumbs down." Betsy finished.

"I'll give you all two claws!" X screamed as she lunged at them.

"CHEESE IT!" Todd screamed as the three bolted out the door.

"Well, this birthday is going to be memorable." Blob said as he watched X chase down Mike and Todd.

"OW!"

"NOT THE FACE!

"THIS IS THE WORSE PAIN IMAGINABLE!"

"RODNEY KING! RODNEY KING!"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!"

"Sigh… I'll get the band-aids." Blob muttered as he waddled away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later

"Memo to self, annoying Laura when she is stressed out is not the smartest plan in the world." Todd said as he talked into a tape recorder.

"A giant duh to that." Mike moaned as he held an icepack to his noggin.

"You two asked for it." Betsy quipped.

"Says little miss shadow walk away when the angry wolverine clone comes at you…" Mike muttered.

"Tu shay lover." Betsy commented.

"All I know is this is going to be one hell of a party. Otherwise X wouldn't be so uptight about it." Todd muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Party

"Mandy! Tiffany!" Blob shouted as he hugged the two strippers. "How did you guys get here?"

"You're cousin called and said it was your birthday silly…" Tiffany giggled,

"And we couldn't let our little Freddy go without his Birthday present…" Mandy added with a smile.

"SHAZAM!" Blob shouted as he grabbed the girls and ran upstairs.

"That seems a little too Seasonal Fun like for me…" Todd muttered.

"Quit. You're breaking continuity." Lance said simply as he rubbed Kitty's stomach.

"So. While Blob's having his own party, what do we want to do?" Betsy asked as X looked on in disbelief.

"I spent three days planning this party and he's going to miss it for a pair of cheep floozies?" Laura said in utter shock.

"Looks like." Kitty said. "Although this seems to be cheesy way for the party to end…"

"I'm gonna kill him." X said as she popped her claws. "I swear to God that I'm gonna kill him…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: What fourth Wall? Our merry mutants get a visit from everybody's favorite Merc with a mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, please review.

Descendent


	39. What Fourth Wall?

The Brotherhood Chronicles: What fourth Wall?

Let the Hi-Jinks ensue…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House

_You say you've found yourself a new sound  
The shit's loaded and ready to go  
A bit too much just like the old sound  
Already heard it for the hundredth time  
One hundred more, all have the same sound  
Running around with all the sheep that you know  
It's so sublime, they're breaking new ground  
They're sure to have another hit this time"_

Come on  
Can't you just leave it alone?  
It doesn't have any soul  
Just find a thing of your own  
And stop pretending to know

As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown  
All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves  
All searching for the answers they don't even care to know  
Give it to me  
Give it to me  
You like it?

I'm still surrounded by the "new sound"  
I've had enough and I'm ready to go  
A strangle-hold throughout the world now  
The new obsession will fade in time  
A thin reminder of the past now  
All convoluted hardly ready to go  
Their whines and moans will never last now  
I think you've given us our fill this time

Come on  
Can't you just leave it alone?  
It doesn't have any soul  
Just find a thing of your own  
And stop pretending to know

As it's blown apart, hundreds thrown away  
Makes me question just what I believe  
Brothers torn apart, mindless drones enslaved  
Makes me search for an answer  
I don't want to know  
It's like a plague from below  
Killing all that I know  
One hundred voices the same  
Drench their sorrow in flame

As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown  
All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves  
All searching for the answers they don't even care to know  
Give it to me  
Give it to me  
As the countless numbers hunger for worldwide renown  
All the pimping sons of plunder will roll up their sleeves  
All searching for the answers they don't even care to know  
Give it to me  
Give it to me  
You like it?  
Tell me you like it!  


"MIKE! Turn that **_bloody racket_** down!" Betsy screamed as she banged on her and her husbands bedroom door.

"HUH-WHAT!" Toad shouted from the other side of the door.

"YEA!" Blob called out.

"_HO-KAY_!" Lance added.

"**YEA**!" Mike added.

"God I hate Dave Chappell." Betsy hissed as Disturbed's "Son's of Plunder" blasted through the house. Betsy stormed downstairs to where X was sitting with Kitty, watching the news.

"Are they having another metal fest?" X asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Annual tradition of the Brotherhood number twenty-seven: Lock yourself up in Omega's room and listen to mind numbing rock and roll at loud decimals while pigging out on cheese whiz and snack packs." Betsy muttered under her breath.

"Metal Fest Five, the continuing saga." X nodded.

"At least Pietro isn't here to jump off the walls while playing air guitar." Kitty said with a knowing nod.

"Ew. Why did you have to bring that image into my head." Betsy muttered.

"Hey, check it out." Kitty pointed to the screen.

"Turn it up."

"And this is the third act of meta-human on human violence in downtown Chicago this week…" Images of Kid Razor beating up on the "Backstreet Boys reunion tour" blazed across the screen. "Lawyers for the self proclaimed Jukebox Avenger had this to say." Trish Tilby reported.

"**_PISS OFF!_**" An Angry She-hulk screamed as she threw a cameraman out the window.

"Uh, Back to you Tom." Trish said, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Huh." X muttered.

"Good lord." Betsy moaned, slapping her face.

"I wonder what Jubilee sees in him." Kitty mused.

"_10,000 FISTS IN THE AIR!"_

"**_TURN THAT DAMN RACKET DOWN!"_** Betsy screamed.

"NO!" Came the shout of all the boys.

"Why I…" Betsy steamed.

"What, hire a Mercenary?" Kitty asked.

"Don't tempt me." Betsy hissed.

"_Why not, we have great rates and our jobs are done in complete secrecy…_" The girls all turned around to see Deadpool walk into the room, a sandwich and pile of chips on a plate.

"What?" X asked in shock as she popped her claws.

"How?" Kitty asked in shock as Deadpool sat in Lances chair and propped his feet up on the table.

"_Convenient plot device for the author to throw me in, in a humorous montage to distract the readers from realizing that I just appeared from nowhere, or how I'm supposed to eat this sandwich with my mask on, which still confuses the hell out of me I might add." _Deadpool said as he eyes the sandwich.

"Huh?" Kitty and X asked.

"He's breaking the Fourth wall again." Betsy moaned.

"_And Proud of it!" _Deadpool said with a smirk.

"I'm confused." Kitty said.

"_Alert the media. Kitty Pryde is confused. I'm sure that that's never happened before, huh?"_

"What is going on?" Kitty asked in shock as she looked around.

"Our life just got more interesting." Betsy muttered.

"_Convenient plot device number two."_ Deadpool said, raiding two fingers in the air.

"I better get the boys." Betsy said as she Shadow walked away. The sounds of several screams and crashes were heard, as well as the sounds of much property damage.

"_I like her."_ Deadpool smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wee bit later, after sandwiches and lemonade are had by all

"Okay, now that we're done. Why are you here." Lance said as he put his plate on the table.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did we have to have Sandwiches and lemonade before we got into this discussion?" Fred asked as he looked around.

"_Plot Device number three."_ Deadpool said simply.

"Right then." Mike added. "Answer the mans question."

"_Well, my tale starts on a dark and stormy night…_" Deadpool began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(FREAKY FLASHBACK SCENE)

An image of a hospital appears, there's a thunderstorm outside and the crying waild\s of a baby is heard.

"Mrs. Wilson, it's a boy!" A voice says proudly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not that far back retard." Lance muttered.

"_Sorry. Be more specific next time."_ Deadpool cracked.

"Look, just tell us why you're here." Blob said.

"_Fine. I'm here cause I heard that our little buddy Forge was setting up shop again in this area, and I still need to whack him." _ Deadpool said simply.

"You do realize you're working for Apocalypses henchmen, right?" Todd pointed out.

"_Moneys good. Real good."_ Deadpool replied. _"Anyhow, I remember the Frog here said I could crash if I ever needed a place to stay. So I decided to take him up on that offer._"

"Todd." Lance said as the Brotherhood all stared Daggers at Todd.

"It was when we're were working for Val. I didn't think we'd be moving back to Bayville at the time." Todd gulped.

"Well, so long as you don't take business home, I have no problem with you living here. So long as you pay rent like everyone else." Lance said.

"Lance, we don't pay…" Mike began before Betsy shut him up with a kiss.

"_Sure. I got the green floating around. How much?"_

"Six hundred a month, you buy your own food, and don't hog all the hot water." Blob said simply with a smile.

"_Sure. Here's the first months."_ Deadpool said as handed over a roll of cash.

"Taco Bar?" Todd asked.

"Mmmm… Taco's…" Kitty said as she licked her lips and rubbed her belly.

"Taco Bar it is then." Lance said as the Brotherhood all exchanged a look and took off with the money.

"_Me thinks those are some strange people. Right D.?"_

**Stop breaking the damn fourth wall Deadpool. It's annoying to write.**

"_Bitch, bitch, bitch…" _Deadpool muttered under his breath as he flipped on the TV.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: A mercenary's life for me. Todd and Blob take Deadpool's philosophy of life a little to far as they try to be better mercenaries.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, send in those reviews.

Descendent


	40. A mercenary’s life for me

The Brotherhood Chronicles: A mercenary's life for me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House**™®**

"I don't believe this…" Mike said as he palmed his face. He was standing in the B-Hood's living room. Todd and Fred were in front of him, wearing red and black jumpsuits similar to the one Deadpool wore, facemasks and guns included.

"What?" Todd said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you both have tech-9's and wakizashi's, and the fact that someone sold you both guns and feudal samurai blades. But lets get to the big question." Mike said dryly. "Why?"

"We're mercenaries right now, right?" Blob asked.

"Yes." Mike said. "Why do I not like the direction this is going in…"

"_Cause the direction doesn't like you!_" Came Deadpool's shout from the kitchen.

"SHUT UP!" Mike shouted at him, before turning to the Todd and Blob. "Continue."

"So why not act the part. I mean come on, who's a better mercenary then Deadpool?"

"_No one_!" Came the shout from the kitchen.

"No ones' asking you!" Mike snapped before turning his attention back to the boys. "Guys, it's not normal. Or right. Or sane. In any sense of any of those words."

"Huh?" Todd said as he tried to pick his ear through the ski-mask.

"When's Wanda coming home again?" Mike asked.

"I dunno." Todd said as he pointed the gun around and made firing noises. "Dedededededededededededededededededededededded…"

"Lord help me." Mike said as Blob added to the noise with his own gun, which accidentally went off destroying the sofa. Mike and Todd both glared at him.

"Oops." Blob said innocently. "Forgot to turn the safety off." Blob shrugged.

"_Now, now Blob, remember Deadpool's third law of Mercenaries._" Deadpool said as he walked into the room in a bathrobe, mask on.

"Safeties are for chumps." Todd and Fred both said in unison.

"A nut house. I live in a god damn nut house." Mike said as he threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"_What's eating him_?" Deadpool asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs

What was that?" Betsy asked as Mike walked into their bedroom. "Sounded like gunfire."

"You don't want to know." Mike said as he collapsed on the bed. "All I know is we need a new couch…"

"You're right, I don't want to know." Betsy said simply. "I got some good news though…"

"I need some. Hit me." Mike said before Betsy walked over from the chair and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow. Like I didn't see that coming." Mike muttered.

"Yep." Betsy said with a smirk as she sat on his back. "So I talked with Wanda a few minutes ago, and she and Pietro are coming home tomorrow."

"Lovely." Mike muttered. "Could you please move?"

"No." Betsy said simply.

"Aye Caramba…" Mike moaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" Lance asked as he and Kitty walked in through the front door.

"No." X said as she sat on the shot up couch. The couch collapsed on her after a few seconds. "But I'll tell you anyway." X muttered through her hole in the couch.

"I want no part of this." Kitty said as she waddled away.

"I'm beginning to think she has the right idea." Lance said simply as he raised an eyebrow.

"She probably does." X said as she pulled herself out, destroying more of the couch in the process. She picked up Boris, the Brotherhood Rat and started stroking him.

"So what happened?" Lance asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Todd and Fred decided to take after our new roommate." X said as she sat on the end table.

"Oh dear Lord." Lance moaned, burying his face in his palms. "Dare I ask where they are?"

"Only if you're not faint of heart." X quipped.

"Where…" Lance moaned. Before an explosion shook the house.

"The backyard." X smirked as bits of plaster fell to the ground.

"How this house still stands after everything we put it through, I will never know." Lance muttered as he got up and walked outside with X in tow.

"_Not a bad first try_." Deadpool said to a very singed Blob and Toad. Both of their uniforms had scorch marks on hem, and part of Todd's mask was missing. "_But you could do better_…"

"What the hell?" Lance shouted, as he looked at the ten-foot crater the backyard had become.

"_The kids just had their first experience with C-4. It brings a tear to my eye_…" Deadpool said with a smile as he wiped under his eye.

"I just spent three hours terraforming the entire backyard so that the kids would have a place to play when they got older, and you three rejects destroyed in less that three minutes!" Lance screamed in rage.

"_Please. It was a minute and a half at the most…"_

"GRAH!" Lance screamed as he stormed back inside.

"Todd." Blob said in shock.

"Yea Freddy." Todd answered.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"Neither do I." Todd said as they both collapsed in a pile.

"_Hm… I thought they could handle more. Oh well_." Deadpool shrugged. "_I have other things to worry about. I have so much to do and so little time to do it. This chapter is going to end soon._"

"Huh?" X asked.

"_Fourth wall thing._" Deadpool said with a shrug. "_What I really need is one of the caption thingies…_"

LATER 

"_That will work…_" Deadpool cracked.

"What are you complaining about?" lance asked as he walked into the living room with Kitty.

"_Nothing…_" Deadpool said with smirk. "_But now that I got all those meaningless and insignificant errands out of the way, I can get to the juicy bits. You know the ones the author actually writes about…_"

"Good for you…" Kitty said as she grabbed Lance's arm and dragged him out of the room. "Lance, that man is crazy…"

"So are half the people that live here. Let's go down the list, shall we?" Lance quipped. "Laura is a genetically engineered killing machine, Wanda spent half her life in an Asylum, before having her memories wiped, Mike use to be one of Apocalypses Horsemen, Betsy is a mystic ninja trained by the most covert assassin's guild in the world, I'm the scion of Mother Gaea, Todd makes Bill Gates cry when it comes to hacking and hygiene, and Fred has restraining orders on him from Wolfgang Peterson, Emeral, and Martha Stewart." Lance stated. "And I'm not even going to go into Pietro."

"Point. I live in a nut-house." Kitty moaned.

"At least the kids will have an interesting childhood." Lance said with a smirk.

"Don't even go there." Kitty muttered as she walked downstairs into their apartment.

"WHAT?" Lance asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Double Trouble. The Twins come home, and meet the new housemate. How will Pietro handle the fact that Deadpool was the one that helped Todd get Wanda?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all send in those reviews.

Peace!

Descendent


	41. Double Trouble

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Double Trouble

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House**™®**

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!' Todd called out as he jumped around the house.

"_Is he always like this?_" Deadpool asked as he and Lance watched Todd jump around.

"Only when he's around Wanda." Lance replied.

"_Oh yea. Those two did become an item I forgot_." Deadpool mused.

"Yea. Pietro still tries to figure out how she warmed up to him."

"_Oh. That's on me. I told her to look past the hygiene and into the person. Guess it worked_." Deadpool stated. "_Personally, I thought she would have killed him_._ Go figure…_"

"Just don't let Pietro find out. He may try to kill you."

"_Please, I can take that gimp_." Deadpool smirked. "_Or at least I last heard he was a gimp_._ Besides, what are the odds he's going to kill me…_"

"Sounds ominous… A man after my own heart." Lance said with a smile.

"_Whoa! Don't go all Broke-back on me Lancey-Boy_!" Deadpool said as he took a few steps back with his hands up.

"I have a girlfriend." Lance replied dryly.

"_And those guys were married to women_…" Deadpool pointed out.

"You've seen the movie?" Lance asked.

"_I WAS CURIOUS!_" Deadpool screamed as he pulled out a gun and put it to Lance's head. "_YOU GOT A PROBLEM_?"

"No…" Lance said as he backed away slowly, not wanting to piss off the disturbed mutant.

"_Who are you calling Disturbed_?" Deadpool shouted as he looked around.

"Who are you talking to?" lance asked in slight horror.

"_The damn writer, that's who_!" Deadpool snarled.

"Okay…" Lance said as he backed out the door and ran for his life.

"Wanda is coming home!" Toad sang out as he danced by.

"_I live in a nut house_…" Deadpool muttered as he walked toward his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later

"We're home!" Wanda called out as she pushed Pietro's wheelchair through the door.

"Hey Speedy." Betsy said as she stuck her head out of a Shadow on the ceiling. "Shave your head and you got a pretty good Xavier impression going on." Betsy quipped as she fell out of the shadow and landed in front of them.

"Ha ha ha… " Pietro muttered dryly. "One more person makes that joke and I'm shooting them." Pietro muttered.

"Sup Pietro, Wanda." Fred said as he walked into the room with Lance.

"Hey." Pietro waved. "You okay Lance, heard what happened. Sorry I could do anything bro."

"I should be apologizing." Lance said.

"Please. I'll heal. You?"

"Never better bro." Lance said as he slapped hands with Pietro. "I should have been there for you."

"_There's that Broke-back shit I was talking about_." Deadpool cracked as he walked into the room with Laura.

"Dare I ask why Deadpool's here?" Wanda asked. "I mean. I should proabbly thank you for helping me see that Todd wasn't that bad a guy. In fact, without you, We probably wouldn't be dating..."

"WHAT!" Pietro shouted in shock. "He's the variable thatI was missing? He's the reason..."

_"Yep." _Deadpool quipped. "_By the by, congrats..."_

"GAH!" Pietro screamed as he pulled his hair.

"So, why's he here again?" Wanda asked, ignoring her brother.

"Forge is apparently hiding out somewhere in town, and Deadpool needed a place to crash, so he's paying to rent a room." Lance said as he led Kitty into the room.

"_That and the fans love me being here_…"

"Lovely." Wanda said simply. "What happened to the sofa?" Wanda asked, pointing the ruined sofa.

"We don't know." Blob said, cutting everyone else off. "It's a mystery. So, how long in the chair Pietro?"

"Not that long." Pietro said with a smirk. "Another week or so and I'll be back up and running."

"Good to hear." Mike said simply.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Wanda asked as she sat on the edge of the table.

"Don't ask." Mike and Betsy said at the same time.

"That bad?" Pietro whistled.

"Yes." Mike replied dryly.

"Despite its moments." Betsy said with a blush.

"I want details and video." Pietro said, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Mike and Betsy both said at once.

"Otherwise, everything the same?" Wanda asked.

"Pretty much. Usual insanity." Kitty said with a sigh as she sat in Lances chair.

"_So speedy, the wheelchair's a good look for you. Shave your head and you could pull off a pretty good Xavier_…"

**(BLAM!)** (SLUMP)

"Oh my God, you killed Deadpool!" Blob shouted as Deadpool's limp body bled onto the floor. Pietro put his shotgun back onto the gun rack on his wheelchair.

"You basterd! I think…" X replied.

"Hey guys." Todd said, walking into the room. "Ew. What happened to Deadpool?" Todd said as he looked at the limp body on the floor. "Hey snukum's." Todd said as he walked over to Wanda, attention off of the bleeding body on the floor.

"So, Taco's?" Blob asked.

"Tacos." The Brotherhood all agreed as they walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Deadpool comes storming out**: _What just one cotton-picking minute!_

**Descendent**: Now what?

**Deadpool**: _You killed me! What's up with that?_

**Descendent**: I didn't kill you. Pietro did.

**Deadpool**: _Don't play coy with me author boy. I know who pulls the strings in this particular work of fiction._

**Descendent**: You're not dead.

**Deadpool**: _I'm not?_

**Descendent**: Did you forget your mutant power?

**Deadpool**: _My rugged good looks?_

**Descendent**: You look like a Goddamn burn victim…

**Deadpool**: _That's not nice… So it's my charm and wit?_

**Descendent**: No…

**Deadpool**: _My ability to kill a man seventy three times before he hits the ground?_

**Descendent**: Oh for the love of… You have the ability to heal from any wound retard! Remember? God, are you that freaking stupid?

**Deadpool**: _I find that offensive._

**Descendent**: And I find your fascination with Bea Arthur offensive. I learned to deal, so can you. Now I'd like to get back to the story.

**Deadpool**: _Semper Fi Descendent…sure, push me to the side. All I am is a guest star…_

**Descendent**: That's it, no more guest stars after him for a while.

**Deadpool**: _We'll see how long that lasts…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later

"That was delicious…" Todd said as the Brotherhood walked back into the house.

(Click)

"Help?" Pietro muttered as the brotherhood all turned to see Deadpool with a machine gun next to Pietro's head.

"_Next time, make sure the job gets done_…" Deadpool hissed. Before the phone rang.

"I got it." X muttered as she picked up the phone. "Hello. Yea. Hold on, he's right here…" X said as she walked over. "It's for you D."

"_Reall_y?" Deadpool asked as he put the gun away. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "_Ello? Nathan? What's up…Okay_? _How much_? _Really_?" Deadpool asked as his eyes went wide. "_I'll be there_…" Deadpool said as he hung up the phone. "_It was fun kiddies, but I've got places to go, and people to kill. For a very healthy profit margin as well. Later_." Deadpool said as he grabbed his bag, which had numerous guns sticking out of it.

"Bye!" Todd and Blob called out as he ran off into the distance. "Be sure to call!"

"That was weird…" Pietro muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change my pants…"

"Well, things are back to normal I guess." Mike said as the Brotherhood all settled in.

"We still need a new sofa." X muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Destiny Denied. Lance is the last in a line of powerful Shaman. Now it's time for him to face the destiny fate has made for him. The Living Monolith.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is going to be the last of the humor for a while. Time to get back to the meat and potatoes of this fic. Please review. Peace out all,

Descendent


	42. Destiny Denied, Part I: The Face of Fate

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Destiny Denied, Part I: The Face of Fate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House**™®**

"Lance?" Kitty called out as she waddled through the 'Hood house™. She walked to the backyard, to find her boyfriend sitting cross-legged, meditating. The earth was in constant motion around him. "LANCE!" Kitty called out. Lance opened an eye and looked over.

"Is it important Hun? There's a weird disturbance in the tectonic plates and seismic energy has been spiking over the last few days. I'm trying to see what's up…" Lance said as blue energy flowed from his open eye.

"Yea. My water just broke." Kitty said with a slight smirk. Lance's eyes went wide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Today's the big Day Kitty?" Beast asked with an amused expression as he pulled on a pair of gloves. Lance and Kitty were in the med bay, Beast and Strom taking care of her.

"I guess…" Kitty winced.

"Contractions are… twenty minutes apart." Beast noted. "Still have plenty of time."

"Joy…" Kitty moaned.

"Why don't you just phase the kids out babe?" Lance asked as he put on scrubs.

"For some reason in the last trimester, my powers have shut off. I couldn't phase if my life depended on it." Kitty muttered.

"You're power is to separate your molecules, allowing you to pass through anything. Your body couldn't phase your children, because they are technically not you. Phasing at any point in the third trimester would have killed them. Your body took a natural reaction by shutting off that area of your powers." Xavier said as he wheeled in. "Hello Katharine. Henry how goes everything?"

"Could be better Charles." Henry said. "Some privacy would be nice." Beast said as he pointed to the window where all the X-Men and Brotherhood were standing, faces pressed against the glass. Blob and Kurt were eating popcorn. Toad was making faces.

"I see." Xavier said simply.

"So can they." Lance pointed out as Rogue walked in dressed in scrubs.

"Outta my way. Birth coach coming through…" Rogue said as she shoved Lance to the side.

"Hey…" Lance said as he stood up.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot to mention I asked Rogue to be my Lamaze coach." Kitty said sheepishly.

"And I take my duty seriously." Rogue said as her eyes narrowed. She pulled out a baseball bat and patted it in her hands. "No one messes with this birth, they go through me first…"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what a Lamaze coach is supposed to do…" Lance said slowly.

"In this place I'm surprised she didn't bring a gun." Henry whistled.

"She tried. Logan had to take it from her." Ororo answered.

"Okay then…" Lance said simply. "Kitty you sure you want the babies born here?" Lance whispered.

"It's no more insane then the boarding house…" Kitty said simply.

"That's what worries me." Lance pointed out.

Oh boy…" Kitty winced as another contraction came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Bayville

"What the…" A nameless hobo muttered as he felt the ground quake. To hiss horror, the ground erupted in a spray of magma and earth, rocks flying everywhere. The flying projectiles cut him down before he could scream.

"**So this is what the world has become in my absence**…" Came the sound of gravel on rock. The Living Monolith stared out across the city, looking towards the institute on one of the hills. "**And there is where the Shaman dwells. I must deal with him before it is to late…**"

"_Monolith_…" Came the hissing voice behind him.

"**King of Shadows…**" The Living Monolith said as he turned around to see the wisps of Shadow that now surrounded him. The voice of the Shadow King came from all around him. "**What do you want**?"

"_Are you ready_?" Came the sinuous hiss.

"**The Shaman will be of no threat. I shall deal with him first, and then no one will be left to oppose me…**"

"_Be wary Lord of Earth. The Shaman has grown in power. He is now the Scion_."

"**That does not concern me. I have defeated him before throughout the ages. He will pose no threat…**" The Living Monolith said with a dark smile as he turned and walked away, stomping towards Bayville.

"_I sincerely hope that you are wrong_…" Shadow King said with a hint of glee as the shadows faded away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Destiny Denied, Part II: A War of Ages.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do.

Descendent


	43. Destiny Denied, Part II: A War of Ages

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Destiny Denied, Part II: A War of Ages

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville

"**This world has changed in the last three centuries…"** Monolith mused as he walked through Bayville, creating a stir. I mean, come on. The guys twelve feet tall, dressed in Aztec clothing, and made of living rock. He kinda stands out. "**We will have to remedy that situation.**" With a wave of his hand, the earth erupted around him, shattering buildings and streets, scattering people and rising up. "**For far too long this "Civilization" has corrupted my domain… Now we shall rise up**." Monolith said with a smile. "**Arise my children…"**

The earth around him churned and several figures emerged. Made of various pieces of destroyed building and bedrock, the elementals rose up, creating a small army for the Living Monolith. Monolith turned when he heard police sirens blaring. He saw several cop cars swerve in front of him, and Bayville finest emerged, guns drawn.

"Freeze!" One of the officers shouted. Monolith just smiled a sadistic grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"_Ohhh_…" Kitty moaned as she squeezed Lances hand. "I hate you _so_ much!"

"I love you to Kitty…" Lance winced as his girlfriend crushed his hand.

"Good job Katharine…" Beast said with a smile. "We are well on our way. A few more hours and you'll be ready to start…"

"WHAT?" Kitty screamed. "Hours?"

"Hours?" Lance winced as his hand was crushed a little more.

"You're not yet fully dilated." Beast said as he stood up from checking her.

"You have got to be F&ing $hitting me…" Kitty moaned.

"This is going to hurt…" Lance moaned when he realized he wasn't getting his hand back. Suddenly a tremendous pain struck the back of his head. Visions of his past flooded his mind. Images of the Monolith killing innocents in Bayville filled his head. Blood trickled from his nose as his eyes glowed with seismic energy.

"Lance?" Kitty asked as Lance pulled away, almost taking her arm off.

"He's here…" Lance rasped out. "It's time…" Lance said as he looked up at the stunned faces of the Beast and Kitty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what the plan?" Todd asked as the Brotherhood suited up with the X-men.

"Crowd control." Lance said simply. "I have to face him alone. I'm the only one who can destroy him."

"Right." Cyclops said. "Jean, Rogue, and New Mutants will stay here and keep an eye on the mansion. Meltdown, you'll be coming with us on this one." Scott said to Tabitha.

"Blob and Quicksilver are at the 'Hood House™® to make sure it will stay standing." Todd commented.

"Meltdown?" Betsy asked Tabitha.

"Boom-Boom sounded kinda gay." Tabitha shrugged.

"Whatever works." Mike shrugged. "You know Lance, you better be right about this. Otherwise Kitty's going to kill all of us."

"All my life's led up to this moment." Lance said with a smirk as he pulled on his gauntlets. "Trust me. I'm ready…"

"Alright… Lets roll." Wanda said simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville

"Oh boy…" X said as she looked at the ruined city. Half of it was destroyed, fires burning, buildings collapsed, large gashes in the earth… you know, general mayhem.

"One mutant caused all of this?" Mike swore under his breath.

"An alpha class mutant…" Scott said simply. "We're going to have our hands full."

"Go." Lance said simply. "He'll come for me."

"Right everybody, lets go do crowd control." Nightcrawler stated as he grabbed Evan and Todd. The three teleported away with a puff of Brimstone and Sulfur.

"Wanda, you, X, and Betsy take the south with Iceman and Gambit." Mike said simply. "Me Scooter, Storm and Wolvie will cover the east." Mike said as he and the others took off running.

"Okay demon…" Lance said as he walked through the ruined streets by himself. "I'm here. FACE ME!" Lance roared as he unleashed a pulse of energy that reverberated throughout the city. A slow rumbling answered him as several figures emerged from the earth. Made of rock and vines, bits of building in them, the Monolith's soldiers made their appearance.

"Beautiful…" Lance muttered under his breath as he was surrounded.

"**Is this the child I am supposed to face**?" Came the low rumble from all around Lance. The Living Monolith emerged from the ground in front of Lance. His glowing red eyes pierced into Lance soul, forcing Lance to look away.

"My ancestors took you down. Now it's my turn…" Lance hissed.

"**A bold claim boy**." Monolith stated.

"Lets Dance…" Lance said as Seismic energy pulsed from his body, creating a shockwave that knocked the constructs back. He unleashed a concentrated pulse from his left hand, destroying two of the creatures. He then rolled under the attempted blow of another construct. He emerged in a crouching position, both hands firmly on the ground.

"Gotcha…" Lance smirked as the earth yielded to his commands, knocking the remaining creatures over. Lance then drove his hand into the earth, and several fists made of bedrock emerged from the surrounding area, destroying the Monoliths solders. Lance then pulled his hands out of the ground and moved with uncanny speed. He leapt into the air, right at Monolith.

"**What are you doing boy…**" Monolith hissed before Lances foot impacted with his face. Lance called upon the power of the earth, and used his connection with it to draw him closer, creating more force with the impact. The Living Monoliths jaw was shattered and the two combatants fell to the ground in a heap. "**You dare…**" Monolith said after shoving his jaw back into place. Deep crimson blood flowed from his wound as Lance smirked at him, radiating energy.

"That all you got punk?" Lance snapped.

"**Congratulations boy. You have defeated me in this battle. And your friends are saving my victims from my other minions. You have won**." Monolith said as he slowly began to dissolve into the earth. "**But then again, who's to defend your soul mate**?" Monolith said with a smile as a look of horror emerged on Lances face.

"You're not the Monolith!" Lance gasped in horrific realization. "YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER CONSTRUCT!" Lance screamed as a loud explosion rumbled in the distance and Lance turned to see smoke rising from the X-Mansion. "**_KITTY!"_** Lance screamed in horror. The Monoliths laughter ringing in his ears

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Destiny Denied, Part III: The Truest Test. What happened at Xavier's? Will Kitty and the children be okay?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love cliffhanger endings. You all know what to do.

Peace out all,

Descendent


	44. Destiny Denied, Part III:The Truest Test

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Destiny Denied, Part III: The Truest Test

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville

"**_KITTY!"_** Lance roared as he felt the adrenaline rush of a sudden panic strike him. He felt the earth rise up and begin to carry him towards Xavier's Institute, the earth following his subconscious commands. The only though racing through his mind was simple: Get to his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Oh my Stars and Garters…" Beast swore as the rear wall collapsed.

"**Child… Time to die**…" Monolith said with a smile.

"I don't know who you are my colossal friend, but if wish to threaten my charge, then you'll have to go through momma McCoy's baby boy…" Beast exclaimed as he jumped at the Living Monolith. "**ROGUE! _GET KITTY OUT OF HERE_**!"

"Come on Sugah…" Rogue said as she helped Kitty off the table.

"_Oof_…" Kitty winced as she fell to her knees. "Rogue, I can't move. _Ohhh_…" Kitty winced as another contraction started.

"JEAN!" Rogue screamed as Jean and Xavier entered the room. Xavier immediately began to assault Monolith on a psychic level. Jean activated her powers and began to levitate Kitty out of the room.

"_Oof_!" Beast moaned as he was thrown into Xavier, knocking the telepathic out of his chair.

"**Fools…"** The Monolith hissed. "**You dare to stand against a God? You shall all pay in pain and blood…**"

"Jean! Get her outta here!" Rogue shouted as she pulled off her gloves. "I'm about to take down this guy down a peg…" Rogue muttered as she ran forward and grabbed a hold of the Living Monolith, triggering her Vampiric powers. A surge of energy ran through the young Goth, memories of a thousand years barraging her, along with the incredible power that the Monolith wielded.

"**Insect**…" Monolith sneered as he batted Rogue away.

"The power…" Rogue gasped as energy radiated from her eyes. "**All are weak in the face of true Gods…**"

"**Child… You know nothing**." Monolith snapped as he batted Rogue away. Monolith turned to see Beast flying towards him, roaring his fury. "**Animal**." Monolith hissed as he made a motion and a large earthen hand erupted from the ground, catching Beast in mid flight, slamming Beast to the ground roughly.

"Ooh…" Beast moaned before he passed out.

"**Die**…" Monolith commanded as he made a motion towards the fleeing Kitty and Jean, only to be stopped by an alien presence in his head.

"I think not demon…" Xavier projected. He was lying on the ground, knocked out of his chair. There was a gash in the side of his head and his face dripped with blood and sweat. "You shall not harm her…"

"**Mortal, do you truly believe you can defeat me?**" Monolith smiled. He closed his eyes and focused. Xavier screamed in pain as the earth around him spiked up, impaling his arms and legs, breaking his focus. "**Die cripple**." Monolith said as he left the room, leaving Xavier to bleed from his wounds.

"Charles…" Beast moaned as he struggled up, his arm hanging useless at his side. He hobbled over and grabbed Xavier, ripping the rock spike out of the ground, freeing Xavier as he began to bandage to wounds and staunch the flow of blood.

"I failed her Henry…" Xavier said weakly. "It's all up to Jean now…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside

"Come on Kitty!" Jean shouted as she flew through the corridors, kitty encased in a telekinetic bubble. "There has to be somewhere safe…"

"_RED_!" Jean turned to see X-23 running towards her with Gambit.

"What be going on here petite?" Gambit asked as he caught his breath. "We saw de smoke and decided to check it out. We be the closest I guess, but we saw Avalanche tearing it up to get here. He should be here in a few."

"The Living Monolith is here, and he's after Kitty!" Jean explained as one of the walls collapsed and Monolith crashed through it.

"GO!" X roared as she popped her claws. "Get my God Children out of here! **_RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!" X Howled as she leapt at Monolith.

"She's the God Mother?" Gambit asked as he and Jean bolted down the hallway.

"Who's… better _fit_ to protect the kids…" Kitty winced as another contraction tore though her. "_Oooohh_… It's not long…"

"We need to find somewhere safe where we can deliver the kids…" Jean swore as she ran down the hallway. Gambit stopped as he reached into his pocket. "Remy?"

"Chere… Get to de Danger room. NOW!" Gambit shouted as he pulled out a fistful of Cards as X wet flying through the wall, Monolith right behind her. Gambit threw the cards with a fluid motion, sending the glowing kinetic charges at the living god.

"Gambit!" Jean shouted as she turned to help the Cajun mutant.

"**_GO!_**" Gambit roared as he pulled out his Bo staff and began to attack the Monolith.

"Damn it…" Jean swore as she felt another wave of Pain from Kitty. The Redhead tapped into her powers, drawing forth more strength as she floated faster through the hallways, towards the danger room. Jean heard the explosions of Kinetic energy and scream of rage, knowing that X had rejoined the fight. She found a small amount of faith, hopping her friends could buy her enough time for her to help Kitty deliver the babies.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jean made it to the danger room. Her fingers flew over the pass code entry, punching in the emergency numbers, allowing the Danger room to open for her. She floated her and Kitty into the room, sealing them behind three layers of Adamantium reinforced walls.

"We should be safe in here Kitty." Jean said before she heard a low rumbling. "You have got to be _shitting_ me…" Jean swore as the wall to their right began to flex. A few seconds later, it shattered, allowing Monolith to enter to room. An unconscious X in his grip as he dripped a deep red blood.

" **This one annoyed me.**" Monolith stated with a sadistic smile. "**It's a good thing she heals fast. Do you possess the same ability? I sincerely hope so, otherwise you funeral will be fast coming.**" Monolith stated as he flung X's unconscious body into the wall.

"CEREBRO!" Jean screamed. "VOICE ACTIVATION! DEFEND SHADOWCAT AND JEAN!" The Danger room whirled to life; it's simulations and traps seeking to stop Monolith in his tracks.

"**ENOUGH! I WILL NOT BE DENIED**!" Monolith roared. The ground quaked, and a pulse of energy erupted from him, destroying everything in his way, and knocking Jean across the room. The redhead lost consciousness as she skidded across the floor, crashing into a pile of debris. Monolith stalked towards her, intending to finish the job.

"Oh…" Kitty moaned as she struggled to her feet and made her way to Jean. She managed a slow run, grabbing Jean's arm, and trying to drag her away.

"**Slave**…" Monolith sneered as he backhanded Kitty away, knocking the pregnant girl across the room with a hideous strike. The blinding pain that tore through her, as she slammed front first against the wall, knocked out Kitty. "**Now to kill you all**." Monolith smirked, before he felt a blast of concessive seismic energy tear through his body. He looked over to see Avalanche standing in the open wall, energy bleeding off his enraged form.

"**_GET AWAY FROM HER_**!" Lance screamed as he felt the earth pulse to his commands, giving him more energy as he fired another blast that knocked Monolith through the opposite wall, and out of the institute. He ran over to Kitty's unconscious form. "_Kitty_?" He slowly turned her over and gasped as he saw the blood the smeared the front t of her hospital gown. He put his hands on her stomach, feeling the slick stain of blood seeping through. He closed his eyes and focused. Where he used to feel the pulse of life from kitty and his children, he now only felt one. Kitty's.

"_no_…" Lance gasped as tears brimmed his eyes.

"Lance…" Kitty said as she opened her eyes. _"_I_ can't _feel them…"

"No…" Lance gasped. "No… _no… _no… no… _no… _**no**…" Lance sobbed as he gripped his hair and pulled his tears coming freely now. "**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Destiny Denied, Part IV: The things not meant to be. Will Lance be able to overcome the death of his unborn children to defeat Monolith, or will he fail from his grief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know what to do folks.

Peace out

Descendent


	45. DD, Part IV: The Thing Not Meant to Be

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Destiny Denied, Part IV: The Things Not Meant To Be.

Yea… I am out of my mind. Anyhow, lets continue…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" Lance screamed as he held Kitty's stomach. He was visibly shaking as he fought the tears that forced their way to the surface. His breathing became deeper, more forced as his eyes glowed with seismic energy. "Monolith…" He hissed in rage.

"**_RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" Lance howled, the earth around him quaking in his anger. He stalked forward; heedless of the tremors he was creating. Pieces of the Mansion began collapse. Jean awoke in time to see a large piece come crashing towards Kitty.

"Kitty!" Jean shouted as she used her powers to catch the debris before it could crush the young woman. She ran over to help her friend out, but the brunette was already passed out from trauma. "HANK!" Jean mentally shouted. "I need help here!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside

Lance stalked forward, the earth still shaking as he moved forward with a purpose, it seemed that the very ground was reflecting his rage, as pieces of terra tore free and smashed into each other. Monolith was standing up, unaffected by the rolling earth. A sick smile was plastered to his face. Lance stopped twenty paces from the creature that ruined his life.

"**Shaman**." The monolith mused, his voice like slate.

"Monolith." Lance replied, his voice laced with rage.

"**Is your soul-mate dead**?" Monolith asked.

"No. But my children are." Lance said as tears burned his cheeks. "And so are you."

"**She was with child?"** Monolith gasped. "**No. The prophecy**…"

"A prophecy of our ass BEING MINE!" Lance roared as the earth responded to his commands, and rose up, a dozen earthen spikes piercing the Monoliths flesh, twisting with lances rage.

"**_ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG_**!" Monolith screamed as he sent his own mental command out, freeing him of the spikes, while causing the earth below Lance to cave.

"Hurgh…" Lance gasped a she slammed into the ground after falling about ten feet. He held out his hand, and a pulse emitted, causing the ground to rise back up, flinging him into the air, as he flew at the Monolith, foot outstretched. He summoned the might of Gaea as he delivered a savage roundhouse, knocking the giant back.

The Monolith responded by focusing and unleashing a pulse of stored seismic energy, knocking Lance back, breaking several of his ribs. "To many people…" Lance hissed as he glanced around, noticing the damage he was causing. "Kitty and the others might get hurt…"

"**Is that all Shaman**?"

"Ever play Tag? **_Your It_**!" Lance screamed as he held out his hands and blasted Monolith, knocking him back several feet. When Monolith landed, the earth swallowed him hole. "I know just the place too." Lance spat as the earth swallowed him as well. Todd and Mike approached the mansion, seeing the smoke rising up.

"What _the_ hell?" Mike swore.

"Looks like it was a distraction." Todd muttered as he noticed the half caved in mansion. "**X**!" Todd screamed as he pointed at an Arm that was sticking out of the ruble, a pair of claws protruding.

"Move." Omega swore as he grabbed the rock that had collapsed on her and jerked. Adrenaline pumped as the mutant moved the stone enough for Todd to grab X's arm and yank her free.

"Her factor's on it already. Damage isn't to bad."

"Where's Kitty…" X said weakly, opening her left eye. The right one was swollen shut.

"Huh?" Todd asked.

"Monolith was after her… The babies…"

"Mike!" Todd asked his voice laced with panic.

"On it!" Mike shouted, already running through the destroyed Mansion. He saw Gambit lying in a pool of Blood, his staff buried in his leg. "Cajun!" mike shouted as he grabbed Gambit. He tore off a piece of his costume and wrapped it around the wound, staunching the blood flow. He then slung Gambit over his shoulder and continued to run through the mansion. "Where the Hell…" Mike muttered. "_Bets_!" He mentally screamed.

"_What's wrong luv_?" Betsy answered over their mental link.

"_I need to find Beast. Cajuns in a bad way, and I have to check on any others in the mansion…_" Mike mentally explained, opening his mind so his wife could read his memories.

"_Oh my God… Kitty…_" Betsy muttered over the link. "_Give me a sec luv…_" Betsy replied suddenly. "_Their in the_ _Infirmary… Kitty's hurt… Oh my God_…" Betsy mentally gasped.

"_What_?" Mike demanded.

"_Oh God… Not them… Not the kids…_" Betsy muttered.

"_No…_ You have to be shitting me." Mike swore, tears brimming on his eyes as he ran through the mansion. He knew his wife well enough to guess at what she sensed. He saw the damage outside, knowing only one mutant who could have caused it. Lance was poised, and only one thing could set him off like that.

His children were dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Egypt

"Gah…" Lance gasped as he crawled out of the hole in the ground. He used up almost all of his energy to drag Monolith to the secluded dessert. The raging sun beat down on his weakened form as he heard the thundering footsteps of his nemesis. Lance looked up in time to be kicked savagely by Monolith, sending him flying into a sand dune.

"**Fool**." Monolith hissed as he lay into Lance, delivering savage blows to his frame with lightning speed. Lance felt his body get battered, but he was to weak to try and defend himself. "**You used up all your power to bring me here. Why? So your friends won't see you die? You can't defeat me in your weakened state. You're dead!**"

"_Wrong_…" Lance spat blood. "I didn't come here to defeat you." Lance said weakly.

"**What are you doing**?" Monolith asked, as he felt a deep pulse in the earth below him.

"My ancestors could never defeat you. They used the power of Mother Gaea. I'm not them. I only recently learned to use the power of the scared mother. "I'm still too inexperienced with it."

"**So you admit defeat**." Monolith smiled.

"No. I'm just using the gifts I was born with…" Lance said darkly, as he closed his eyes. The earth began to quake. "You see. When Magneto tested me, he discovered that my powers are limitless. Only problem was I would lose control, and probably die from using them that way." Lance smiled he began to glow with energy. "I've got nothing left to live for." The ground began to rumble louder, more violently, as Monolith looked around in fear. "**_SO_ _I'M KILLING YOU_**!…" Lance shouted angrily as he focused. Blood began to seep from his eyes, nose and ears. "**_DIE_**!" Lance screamed as the earth around him shattered, the energy bleeding from his form cascading outward in a blinding flash of light. The energy washed over the Monolith, eating away his flesh. His scream was lost in the sound of the rumbling earth. The energy radiated outward for miles, washing over the planet.

The quake Lance created was felt throughout the world. It caused several tidal waves in Japan, Hawaii, and Cuba. The Polar icecaps of the North Pole were cracked, and several thousand tons of ice cascaded into the ocean. San Francisco registered a ten-point quake. The ring of fire all erupted, spilling thousands of gallons of molten lava into the ocean, forming a new island. Tectonic activity was off the scale for a hundred miles in the blast radius. The Sphinx was destroyed as well as several Pyramids. The only one to remain standing was Apocalypses abandoned pyramid. A hole six miles in diameter appeared in Egypt, clearly visible in space. At the center of the smoking crater, slumped a single figure.

Lance looked around, surrounded by black glass. His powers tempered the sand into glass. He took in a few gasps of air, before slumping over. His eyes stared at the sky. "Dominic… Karen…" Lance said weakly before he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"_It couldn't have gone more perfectly_." Shadow King mused with Selene. "_The children are taken care of I assume?_"

"Of course." Selene smiled. "Won't Sinister be annoyed, not being able to use them for his experiments."

"_Sinister will move on. He's already come up with a remarkable thesis on Cyclops and Jean Grey's DNA_."

"Good. And Apocalypse?"

"_Our deal stands. You will be left out of the Masters plan, so long as you hold up your end of the bargain_."

"Excellent." Selene smiled as she crossed her legs. "I thank you Shadow King."

"_As well_." Shadow King smirked, before fading into Darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Christ…" Pietro swore as he leaned against the wall. "The House nearly collapsed in that quake."

"Yea. If Jean didn't use her powers, what's left of the Mansion would've been taken out as well." Rogue muttered.

"How is she?" Betsy asked, motioning to the infirmary, where Kitty was lying in the bed, her eyes staring blankly at the wall.

"How do you think?" Nightcrawler asked. The X-Men and Brotherhood were gathered outside. Xavier, Gambit and X were sporting bandages on their wounds. None of them were too serious, though Gambit would probably walk with a limp for a long time.

"I wonder where Lance is." Blob mused. "He needs to be with her right now."

"Who knows if he's alive?" Gambit muttered. "Monolith was powerful."

"It's my fault. I couldn't protect her…" Laura muttered, staring at the ground.

"No. It's not your fault." Blob said, reassuring his cousin.

"I was their God Mother. I was supposed to protect them." Laura X said, tears brimming her eyes.

"And I was their God father." Pietro muttered. "We couldn't have stopped him X. He was to powerful."

"Lance isn't dead." Xavier said. "I can sense him still. But his mind… It's clouded. Shattered."

"He lost the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world. He's going to be." Wanda commented.

"Lance." Todd gasped as Lance walked into the room. His clothes were tattered; his face was stained with blood and sweat. He looked at the others, his eyes dead to the world. He just walked past them into the infirmary, towards Kitty. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.

"At least they still have each other." Evan commented.

"Kitty?" Lance asked weakly. "I killed him Kitty. I got revenge for Dominic and Karen. I got him…" Lance said before he felt a razor sting in the side of his face, as a smacking sound echoed off the walls. Lance held his face, where Kitty had slapped him. "What?"

"This is all _your_ fault…" Kitty stated angrily, tears flowing from her eyes. "My children are dead because of _you_ and your _Fucking_ Destiny… _It's all your fault_…" Kitty sobbed. "Get away from me_… _I never want to see you again you son of a Bitch" Kitty shouted.

"Kitty?" Lance gasped, tears coming freely.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kitty screamed as Rogue and Pietro ran into the room.

"What the?" Pietro asked, seeing Lance holding his face and a sobbing Kitty.

"Kitty?" Rogue asked her best friend.

"GET HIM _AWAY_ FROM _ME_!" Kitty screamed, as Lance just looked on to shocked to say anything, tears streaming from his face.

"Kitty… I…" Lance tried to say.

"**GET HIM AWAY FROM ME**!"

"Lance… Come on." Pietro said, grabbing his best friend and leading him out of the room.

I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Kitty screamed as Rogue tried to comfort her. The other mutants were in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Come on guys. Lets go home." Todd finally piped up, breaking the silence. Fred and Pietro put their hands on Lance, and led him away as the Brotherhood all left the X-Mansions infirmary in silence, the only sound coming from a sobbing Kitty Pryde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Emotional Torrent. The Brotherhood are all forced to reflect on the recent tragedies, and face their emotions in their own ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You all have no clue how hard that was for me to write. I honestly think this is my best work to date. I tried to keep it as real as possible, with reactions and emotions. Please review with what you think, and let me now if it affected you the way it affected me.

Peace out all,

Descendent


	46. Emotional Torrent

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Emotional Torrent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™®

The evening news

"The geological disturbance felt around the world at 3:15 yesterday has claimed an estimated half a million lives world wide. The destruction it caused to Tokyo, San Francisco, Los Angeles, and Hawaii is estimated to be in the hundred billions. The Dow Jones dropped several hundred points, leading to worldwide speculation of business security. In other news, the mysterious crater that appeared several miles south of the Gaza strip has lead to speculation that the quake was caused by a mutant. Director of Mutant affairs and X-Factor team leader, Dr. Valerie Cooper has this to say…" Trish Tilby reported.

"If this was a mutant attack," Valerie began, reading a statement before a throng of reporters. "Then X-Factor would have been mobilized, and the threat dealt with. There is no evidence that this simply wasn't a geological disaster that has been in the making for some time. But I will be the first to point out, that without the aid of several underground mutant groups, more lives would have been lost, as they came forward during and after the disaster to assist rescuers and save lives." (CLICK)

"Christ…" Todd muttered where he and Fred were sitting, Todd tossing the remote on the table. Boris, the Brotherhood Rat looked up at them from drinking from his water bottle.

"I didn't know Lance had that kind of power." Fred muttered. "He killed all those people…"

"Not on purpose Freddy." Todd stated. "He was trying to save the world."

"No. He was avenging his children." Pietro corrected as he walked into the room. "He hasn't been the same since we took him home. He just sits in the basement, holding that stuffed fog Wanda and I bought for the twins."

"The man is destroyed." Todd pointed out angrily. "He lost everything Pietro."

"You don't think I know that? Lance is my best friend and I can't help him through this. I mean, how do you help somebody in this situation. "Hi-ya buddy boy. Cheer up; it's not all bad. So you killed a million people and the love of your life hates your guts, oh, and you lost your kids. How about we go out for Taco's" get real Todd."

"Cut the Crap Pietro." Fred swore. "We don't need this right now."

"Like we need anything bad that happens to us." Pietro snapped.

"GUYS COOL IT!" Todd shouted. "This is tearing us apart. We need to stick together; Lance is going to need all the support we can give."

"What he needs is to be with Kitty." Pietro pointed out. "They shared this lost. They have to help each other through it."

"Yea. Good luck with that." Fred pointed out. "She hates him now. Not that I can't blame her."

"What?" Todd snapped.

"I mean. I can understand where she's coming from. This is all indirectly Lance's fault. As much as I hate to say it…"

"He's right Todd. I hate it to." Pietro muttered quietly. "Even through he didn't cause any of it, his past, his Karma was the cause of all of it."

"And it's got to be killing him inside. He knows it to." Pietro added.

"I'm not hearing this." Todd said as he threw his hands up. "This is Lance guys. He isn't responsible."

"We're not saying that Todd." Fred started. "We just saying, that this wouldn't have happened if Lance wasn't bound to this whole Shaman destiny, if he hadn't knocked up Kitty if we were smart enough to realize it was a trap…

"To many Variables does not make it ones fault." Todd stated boldly. "There was to much going on. This is Monolith's fault. Not Lance's."

"You try telling him that." Pietro said, motioning towards the basement. "cause that sure as hell what he thinks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"This is crap…" Mike swore as he stood outside the infirmary. Betsy and Wanda were in there, trying to talk to Kitty. And from the heated voices it sounded like it wasn't working.

"I can smell her pain from here." X stated. "She doesn't love him anymore."

"Figures." Mike snorted. "I always knew the geek was going to bail."

"What's with you?" X asked.

"I'm tired Laura." Mike sighed. "There's so much out there. And it's seems like its all against us."

"Yea I know." X nodded. "But Lance needs us right now."

"GET OUT!" The two 'Hood members turned their heads to see Wanda and Betsy coming out of the Infirmary, a angry look to Wanda's face.

"Selfish little c…" Wanda began before Betsy cut her off.

"She's hurt Wanda." Betsy sighed. "Not to mention the fact that it's over in her mind."

"Ahma sorry." Rogue said as she walked out. "Ah figured she was only lashin' out. Ah guess Ah was wrong."

"Don't worry about it Rogue." Mike piped up before the others. "Maybe this is the best right now. Betsy does she…"

"No." Betsy interrupted. "Those feelings are gone now. She hates him." Betsy said sadly.

"Right. Sorry to waste your time Skunky." Mike said as the Brotherhood walked outside towards Wanda's Lexus XL. "

"What do we do know?" X asked.

"We go home and see if Lance needs anything. If he doesn't, then we wait. This shit takes time." Mike said.

"Speaking from experience luv?" Betsy asked as she wrapped her had in his as they sat in the back seat.

"Yea. I am." Mike said as he gave his wife a small smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House™®

Eric Clapton's "Tears in Heaven" was playing in the background as Lance sat on his bed. He held the stuffed dog that Pietro and Wanda had bought for the twins. He stared at the empty cradle with dead eyes.

"Everything I've worked for…" Lance thought. "I had it all… A good woman, the chance to bring a couple of kids up right, a secure Job… It's all gone."

He got up slowly and walked over to the desk. He pulled a key out his back pocket and inserted it in the last drawer. He turned the key slowly, unlocking the drawer. He reached in and pulled out the cigar box. He sat down on the bed, opening the box.

"I never thought I would need this relic from the past again…" Lance thought. "Kitty hates me. My children are dead… It's all over." Lance thought as he pulled out the dirt covered 9mm handgun. He checked the clip, and put a round in the chamber. A tear slid down his eye.

"It's all gone…" Lance whispered as he looked at the cradle. He put the gun to the side of his head and closed his eyes. He saw the image of two small children smiling at him. A tear ran down his face. "Goodbye…"

(BLAM)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Dark Fates. The Brotherhood is forced into one of the hardest decisions of their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all,

Descendent 


	47. Dark Fates

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Dark Fates

Am I insane? Read to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hood House™®

_**(BLAM)**_

Lance looked up after hearing the gunshot. He put the gun down and ran upstairs to see his family in the front yard, fighting a bunch of Bayville punks who were attacking with guns and bats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes earlier…

"So what do we do?" Mike asked as he sat on the couch with Betsy and X-23.

"I don't know. We wait I guess." Blob replied as the Brotherhood sat in the living room.

I don't know. This is rough guys…" Pietro began.

**_(BLAM)_** The glass window behind Pietro shattered, spraying glass throughout the living room.

"GET DOWN!" Todd roared as he grabbed Wanda. The mutants hit the floor as the front window shattered with another gunshot.

"What the hell?" Wanda swore as he hands glowed with a hex.

"We got several punks with guns and bats." X-23 stated as she glanced out the window. She had to duck her head as the window shattered with another gunshot.

"On it." Blob said as he threw open the door. He stormed out, Pietro and Omega right behind him. With a gust of wind, the punks found themselves without weapons, facing down a very large and very angry Fred. Fred grabbed one of them and threw them against a tree as Omega took his left flank.

"You attack me in my HOME!" Omega roared as he grabbed one of them by the neck and lifted them into the air. "Where my wife sleeps? Where my friends rest? Where my Brother mourns the loss of his children? **YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME IN MY HOME?**" Mike screamed in rage as his eyes turned pitch black. (CRACK) With a quick motion, the man he was holding slumped to the ground, his neck snapped.

"Mike?" Betsy asked in horror as Mike's eyes returned to normal.

"NO MORE!" Blob roared as he grabbed two more of the punks and threw them against the tree, breaking them in half. One was about to pull a gun on Pietro before he heard an audible (SNKICT) and looked down to see a pair of claws protruding from his chest. Laura's eyes were red as she moved on to the next attacker, cutting his arm off, following with his head.

"X!" Betsy shouted as a Psionic blade appeared in her hands. "One of the attackers was about to throw a Molotov cocktail at the clone. Before he got the chance, Psylocke appeared out of the shadow he cast on the ground. With a fluid motion, she severed his arm, and was gone before the homemade bomb fell to the ground, igniting him in a splash of liquid fire.

"Watch it bro!" Todd shouted as he leapt up, and kicked one of the attackers off Mike's back, snapping the man's spine. Mike delivered a savage backhand to the man, crushing his skull before he hit the ground. The rest of the attackers had already run away. Leaving the brotherhood alone, several bodies lying around them.

"My god… What have we done?" Todd asked as he looked at the carnage.

"What we had to." Mike swore. "The hate has started again. We knew Lance's quake would cause a backlash. People hate mutants more than ever now."

"How do they know it was a mutant?" Wanda asked.

"We were public figures Wanda. Remember. People know Lance could create Earthquakes. They must have put two and two together." Mike muttered darkly.

"Which means there will be more attacks." Blob said.

"Those punks are probably going to go get the cops." Wanda said. We're boned no matter what we do."

"Mike?" Betsy asked as she approached her husband. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not." Mike said darkly. "I'm tired of all the hate." Mike muttered as Betsy pulled him into a hug. "If they want to hate me, I'll hate them back…"

"We're so boned." Todd muttered. No way we'll be able to hide the bodies in time." Todd muttered as the Brotherhood heard sirens in the distance.

"Yes we will." The Brotherhood turned to see Lance step out of the house. His eyes glowed a light blue as the earth swallowed the bodies around them, causing them to disappear, along with all signs of battle. "Back in the house. All of you."

"Right." Pietro said as the Brotherhood filed into the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later

"What do we do?" Todd asked. "There will be more attacks."

"The police didn't believe us, despite the fact that there was no evidence." Betsy muttered.

"Val called. She wants to know what the hell happened." Laura pointed out. "If she discovers Lance was behind this…"

"Val won't do anything without proof. We can always claim it was some new terrorist. Lance is a suspect, but we can force blame to someone else."

"Xavier said he wouldn't tell her anything." Betsy added. "He knows what would happen."

"Guy's, I think we have bigger problems." Mike said as he got off the phone. "That was Val. Havok and Polaris were just kidnapped by Legion."

"What?" Pietro asked. "What would that ass want with them?"

"That's not the worse of it. When Boy Scout found out about his Brother, he and Popsicle went to go help. The Blackbird was shot down, and they haven't been found yet. That was ten hours ago." Mike added.

"Wait." Lance said looking up. "The summers Brothers, Polaris, and Iceman all missing? Something not right here."

"I agree." Mike said simply. "I've felt something brewing. I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Maybe Shadow King is making his play…" Fred mused.

"No. Shadow King was after me. He wanted me to face Monolith. That's it." Lance stated.

"What about Magneto and Wanda." Betsy pointed out. "You two entered an agreement with him."

"Yea. And Legion attacked us on Asteroid M. Wait. Shadow King was after Lance. He made a deal with me and my father to find you after Legion kidnapped you." Wanda said to Pietro.

"Then Legion kidnapped Polaris and Havok, after attacking asteroid M." Pietro stated in shock, putting the pieces together. "They're working together."

"But for what?" Mike asked.

"What could they gain by working together?" X muttered.

"I guess we'll find out when the next piece of the puzzle falls in place." Lance said darkly. "But I swear to god. If they're responsible for releasing the Monolith, they're dead."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egypt

"**Release me**!" Monolith roared from the strange bubble that help him prisoner. He tried to use his powers, but the energy was just absorbed.

"You okay Bro?" Scott asked as he and Havok sat in similar bubbles. They were in a strange stone room that was huge, massive runes and symbols carved in the pillars and floor. Set of large stone doors sat to one side, and you couldn't see the ceiling.

"Could be better." Alex muttered. "Lorna babe, you okay?"

"Likewise lover." Lorna muttered.

"Sure. Everyone _ignore_ me." Bobby muttered from his prison.

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"Professor will put it together soon. He'll be here." Cyclops said strongly.

"I would hope so." Sinister said with a smile as he walked into the room with Mesmero. "We need him to complete the Thirteen." Sinister smiled.

"You're insane." Alex snapped.

"I assure you I am." Sinister replied. "But you must all be silent. For you are about to witness the grand return of our master." Sinister smiled as Shadow King and Legion walked into the room. The ancient stoned doorways that stood off to the side began to glow, and open slowly.

"Oh no…" Cyclops muttered.

"Free at last, free at last. Thank Apocalypse almighty I'm free at last…" Angel said as he stepped through the open doorway, out of the light. Caliban and Pyro followed him. After them came Sarah, a defeated look to her face as she was immediately captured by one of the bubbles.

"_Damn you_…" Sarah whispered.

"I assure you, I am not dammed. But you all are about to bear witness to the dawn of a new age." Apocalypse stated with a smile as he stepped through the portal. "An age of Apocalypse." Apocalypse smiled. "Essex, I assume all is ready."

"The first six have been gathered. The remaining seven have all been moved into place. We will begin gathering them shortly." Sinister said with a bow.

"Excellent. Pestilence and Famine will assist you." Apocalypse smiled as he motioned for his horsemen to follow Essex. Death will stay will me."

"And War?" Legion asked.

'The traitor will be dealt with." Apocalypse replied. "Come Death. There is much to do."

"Yes Milord." Death replied as the two walked away.

"We are so boned…"Alex muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Lets' Rock this Town. The Brotherhood gets an unexpected visit from someone who might know more about what's going on. To bad Omega hate this guys guts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all. Review!

Descendent


	48. Let's Rock this Town

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Lets' Rock this Town.

Well, here we go with a little bit o insanity before the seriousness kicks in.

P.s. Rid Razor and Ronnie Rocker belong to L1701E not me. I'm just shamelessly stealing them for a crossover. Here that! Shameless steal! Yoink!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cleveland

"Hmmm…" Kid Razor muttered as he flew throughout the city.

"_What_?" His guiding spirit, Ronnie Rocker asked, noticing the tone in the jukebox Avenger.

"I'm bored." Razor muttered.

"_Bored_?"

"More bored than when I had to sit through that Ratt comeback tour." Razor quipped.

"_Why_?" Ronnie asked as Razor landed on a rooftop.

"There hasn't been any crime in Cleveland since we took out Selene a few weeks ago. Well, with the exception of those mutant dinosaurs. But they always show up every few months. That and the quake about a week ago."

"_You mean when she captured the Cavaliers and those two mutants_?" (See honeymoon Hi-jinks for more information)

"Yea. It's weird. My gut's telling me there's a storm on the horizon, but I have no way of knowing what's going to happen. I won't be ready for it."

"_Since when do you care about being prepared? You don't even plan on what you're going to do for dinner until your hungry."_ Ronnie stated.

"True. But the Kid of Rock likes to know what his super powered nemeses are up to."

"_Very true_." Ronnie said. "_We could hit the underworld and start getting information_."

"Sounds like fun." Razor smirked evilly. "Well start with the Yakuza. They were helpful last time." Razor smirked as he flew off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood house™®©

"More bad news from Xavier…" Wanda said as she walked into the room.

"They found Summers?" Lance quipped.

"No Storm and Magma got captured by Legion." Wanda replied.

"What?" Todd asked sitting up from his slouching position.

"They went with Grey and Rogue on a rescue mission to try and find Summers and the Popsicle. They ran into Legion. Rogue and Grey are still in critical condition at the institute.

"Weird." Pietro said. "That makes seven mutants captured. "What do they have in common?"

"Lets look at it." Blob said as the Brotherhood gathered around.

"Let's start with their powers." Betsy started.

"Well." Lance began. "Cycloid and his baby brother both absorb energy and re-channel it. Polaris is on par with Magneto for magnetic powers. The princess, Popsicle and Storm all have elemental based powers."

"Anyone getting a pattern from this?" X asked.

"Maybe." Mike muttered. "I…" Mike began right before the door blew open with a rainbow blast of energy.

"Knock, knock…" Came the smart-ass reply as the dust settled.

"Oh no…" Mike moaned, recognizing the voice. Kid Razor stepped through the doorway, a smirk on his face, guitar strung across his back.

"The Kid of Rock heard the Brotherhood were nice people, so he decided to see if he could borrow a cup of Sugar…" Razor quipped. (Quote shamelessly stolen from Metal Dragoon's fic, Take the Long Way Home. Read it! It's good.)

"How about a couple of your teeth in a plastic baggy full of ice?" Mike snarled.

"Like you had the sack Squid…" Razor smirked.

"You little…" Mike swore as Betsy grabbed him.

"Mike!" Betsy shouted. "Be nice."

"But… he… the door…" Mike spazzed out.

"MICHAEL!" Betsy snapped, shutting her husband up. "Sorry Razor. How are you?"

"The Kid of Rock's better after seeing you hot stuff." Razor winked at her. Omega looked like he wanted to kill everything between him and Razor.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Betsy replied dryly.

"Betsy, who the in the hell is this walking ego?" Wanda asked.

"Guys, meet Kid Razor, the Jukebox Avenger." Betsy replied.

"Also a dead man walking." Mike hissed under his breath, ignoring the dirty look his wife gave him.

"Razor, the Brotherhood. That's Lance, Fred, Pietro, Todd and his girlfriend Wanda, and that's Laura." Betsy said making the introductions. "And of course you know my husband Mike."

"Yea. I know the Squid." Razor smirked as Mike fumed. "But I'm defiantly digging this hottie…" Razor said with a smile as he saddled up to X-23. "Sup baby, you interested in spending the night with a better looking Richy Sambora?"

"Maybe…" X replied with a seductive smirk.

"Laura?" Pietro and Blob both said in shock.

"What can I say? I like rockers." X shrugged.

"Off topic here…" Pietro muttered. "Wait, does anyone have Déjà vu?"

"Yea. I am getting a weird sense of Déjà vu." Lance said as the Brotherhood and Razor all looked around for a few seconds.

"So why are you here?" Wanda asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure Squid and his woman here told you about my epic clashes with the mutant witch Selene."

"Nope." Lance replied.

"Nada." Todd added.

"Seriously? You guys haven't heard anything?" Razor asked.

"No." Wanda replied.

"Nothing on the news?" Razor asked, getting annoyed. "I mean I'm world famous! Come on, you have to have heard something."

"Not really." Laura replied.

"We did watch when you hospitalized the Backstreet Boys." Todd said.

"For the love of Lemmy…" Razor moaned, palming his face. "Non of you have heard about my epic struggles with the immortal mutant sorceress Selene?"

"The chick from Underworld?" Fred asked.

"No that was Kate Beckensale." Pietro answered.

"I'd still bang her." Fred replied.

"Way to much information…" X said in disgust.

I would…" Fred shrugged.

"We're getting off topic here again." Razor muttered.

"That happens alot here." Wanda stated. "So. What brings you to our personal little piece of hell?"

"Yea. We were busy…" Mike snapped.

"Doing what, twiddling your thumbs?" Razor quipped, jerking a thumb towards Pietro and Todd, who were playing rock-paper-scissors.

"Tu shay ass-hat." Mike muttered.

"Whatever Doc Ock boy…"

"Doc Ock Boy… That's a good one." Todd nodded.

"Yea. We'll have to use that one." Fred nodded.

"_Razor… I'm getting a weird vibe from that one…_" Ronnie said to Razor. Razor found his focus on Lance and nodded knowingly.

"Look, do you spank-monkeys want to know what the Kid of Rock found out, or do you want to sit in the dark jerking each other off?"

"Sure. Tell us what the great guru of bad eighties hair-metal has to say." Pietro quipped.

"Don't make me slap the taste out of your pansy assed mealy mouth bitch…" Razor snapped.

"I knew there was something about this guy I liked." Wanda smirked.

"Yea… Hey!" Pietro shouted.

"Children please!" Betsy snapped. "Razor, say your peace before we have a meltdown." Betsy said, motioning to her husband, who was staring daggers at Razor. Mike drew a finger across his throat.

"Alright, Alright… Sheeesh… You people are insane." Razor muttered. "Okay. The Kid of Rock was wondering why the underworld had been so quite lately. Except for that huge quake a week ago, there hasn't been any trouble in Cleveland, which is usually super whack-job central. I decided to pay the friendly neighborhood Yakuza a visit and see if they knew why."

"They are a helpful bunch." Mike nodded.

"Well, turns out Selene has been gathering lots of ancient Egyptian and Greek tablets from various private owners around the world. The Kid of Rock knows mysticism when he sees it, and all those artifacts are mystical in origin. Not to mention powerful. If you use them with the right mutants and spells, one can become a living God power wise."

"So the bitch is going to try and become a God?" Betsy asked.

"Don't think so. She's already immortal and got power to spare. Something else is going on. Several of the artifacts were originally tagged with government markers, marking them as taken from Apocalypses pyramids."

"So Selene is using Apocalypse technology and mystism to try and create Gods." Lance muttered. "Wonderful. As if we didn't have enough trouble with that ass."

"Yea. I figured since you guys dealt with Apocalypse before, you might want to know. I can't find Selene. But I did find her old lair, and the Cavaliers and me took it down. Nasty business. Lot's of Demons died. Very messy." Razor continued, as if it was an everyday occurrence. "But she had already used the equipment. I figured I give you all a heads up, seeing as you all seem to get caught in the middle of this kind of stuff."

"Thanks. I guess." Pietro replied.

"So Selene just created an uber powerful mutant. Wonderful." Wanda muttered.

"Yea. I need to get rolling. Things to do, peoples ass to beat down. You know. The usual." Razor smirked.

"Right." Todd answered. "Thanks. We'll let you know if we find anything."

"That's cool. "You babes can always come down for a party in Cleveland." Razor grinned.

"Good. Now get out." Mike snapped.

"MIKE!" Betsy snapped.

"Later fishes." Razor smirked as he flew off. "_So what was that feeling Ronnie_?"

"Great. As if we don't have enough problems." X groaned.

"_You kiddies just got one more_…" Came the smart-ass reply from the open door.

"Oh god no…" Pietro moaned.

"_I'm ba-ack_…" Deadpool sang out as he stood in the doorway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Hunting we will go. Deadpool teams up with Toad and Scarlet Witch again. But who's the target?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all,

Descendent


	49. A Hunting We Will Go

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Hunting we will go.

Sorry about the delays, but my computer was undergoing some massive maintenance and upgrade work. As well as a few family concerns. But I'm back. And her we go with a new chapter in the lives of our merry mutants.

P.S. L1701E, here's you're opening. Enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hood House™®©

"What the hell do you want?" Wanda asked as the Brotherhood stared at the Merc with a mouth.

"_The usual. Death, murder, money, killing, bling-bling_…" Deadpool sang out. "_But honestly I need your and the Frog's help again._" Deadpool said, looking at Wanda.

"Why?" Todd asked.

"_It seems our buddy Forge has been at it again, and I need help in getting to him_." Deadpool explained. "_And since I worked with yous guys before, I can rely on you. Unlike the rest of the moron brigade_."

"It's true. Id kill him if I got the chance." Pietro nodded.

"Likewise." Lance said.

"_See_!" Deadpool pointed out. "_It's like there's a damn conspiracy against me. Actually, it's just one authors insane views, but still…_"

"One question?" Todd asked, raising his hand.

"_Shoot_." Deadpool replied.

"Are you mental?" Todd asked as the Brotherhood all nodded in agreement

"_Yes_." Deadpool answered simply. "_So you in_?"

"I got nothin' better to do." Wanda shrugged.

"Sure." Todd added as the two left with the Merc with a Mouth.

"Insanity. Pure and utter insanity." Mike said simply.

"I'm going out." Lance said as he pulled his leather vest on.

"You okay bro?" Fred asked as Lance turned to face the larger teen.

"I'm fine guys. I just need to go for a walk." Lance said as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later, across town

"_I can smell the little basterd_." Deadpool said menacingly as he cocked his gun.

"All I can smell is Napalm, gunpowder, and (sniff-sniff) Anchovies." Wanda replied.

"Sorry, I had a snack before we came." Todd shrugged.

"_And theirs nothing like the smell of gunpowder in the morning._" Deadpool stated.

"It's two-thirty in the afternoon." Todd replied.

"_Not in Vietnam."_ Deadpool pointed out.

"My god you are crazy." Wanda pointed out.

"Those who have been institutionalized best not throw stones." Deadpool answered. Todd got a look of horror on his face, as Wanda looked confused.

"I was never institutionalized." Wanda began before Todd grabbed Deadpool and ran off with him. "What the hell is going on?"

"_What the hell is your problem_?" Deadpool asked as Toad slammed him into a wall, a good distance away from Wanda.

"Are you crazy? Toad demanded.

"_Yes. We covered that already_." Deadpool replied.

"Wanda's memories were wiped. She doesn't remember she was institutionalized. She thinks all the crazy jokes are in good fun."

"_You mean she doesn't remember what daddy dearest had done to her_?"

"No! And we aim to keep it that way. Otherwise you'll be the Merc without a mouth. Got it?" Todd said venomously.

"_Okay, okay, Jeeze. Calm down. My lips are sealed_." Deadpool said as he pushed Todd off of him. "_And you should be ashamed of yourself_." Deadpool stated.

"I'm doing what I can to make sure she's happy. She doesn't need those memories." Todd said bitterly.

"_I'm not talking to you. I'm talking about the author. He's holding the poor girl back when every other author out there has let the cat out of the bag_." Deadpool replied.

"Okay. You are mental." Toad replied as he took a few steps away from Deadpool.

"_Right. Lets get back before she realizes something's amiss_."

"Yea." Todd agreed as the two made their way back.

"What was that all about?' Wanda asked as the two walked over to her.

"_Guy thing_." Deadpool covered.

"Right." Wanda shrugged. So why are we helping you kill Forge?"

"_New orders. I'm not killing him. The government is playing more for me to capture him and bring him in. Alive_." Deadpool didn't sound to happy about it.

"You don't get to kill anything. I'm sorry." Todd said as he patted Deadpool on the shoulders.

"_Don't worry. I ran over a couple of cats earlier to get out my frustration_." Deadpool replied.

"You're sick." Wanda replied.

"_In the head_." Deadpool finished for her.

"Come on. Lets find the geek." Todd said, bring the two out of their argument and back onto task.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wee bit later

"_Okay. This is where his lab was last reported_." Deadpool said as the three mercenaries stood outside an abandoned warehouse. "_Little runt always has to go by the clichés…"_

"Why is it always a warehouse?" Todd exclaimed. "Why?"

"Calm down honey." Wanda said as she powered up.

"_Let's get this over with. I have things to do after this_." Deadpool explained simply.

"Alright. Lets move in and hit it from three different angles." Wanda said before Deadpool walked up to the front door and kicked it open, guns blazing. "For the love of…" Wanda swore in anger as Deadpool ran inside.

"Come on. Like we didn't see that coming." Todd replied.

"Yea, yea, yea…" Wanda replied as she and Todd ran inside. They were shocked to see Deadpool lying on the ground, several blades sticking from his form.

"What the hell?" Todd demanded as he looked at Forge. The Techno genius was simply smiling as he stood in the darkened room.

"He's not the only one with friends." Forge said with a sick smile.

"Todd. I don't feel so good." Wanda said weakly before she passed out.

"Sugar cakes!" Todd called out as he caught her. He felt her and noticed that she was burning up with a fever. "Wanda? What the hell did you do?" Toad screamed at Forge.

"Me? Nothing." Forge answered with a smirk. "But my friends however." Forge said as Angel and Caliban emerged from the Shadows.

"Horsemen." Todd spat in anger. With a quick motion, he grabbed Wanda and made a leap for the door. A wall of flame blocked him as Pyro emerged from the shadows.

"Good work Famine." Death said simply.

"Give us the female or perish." Pestilence stated simply.

"No choice." Todd said a she pulled out his Bo staff and stood defensively over Wanda. "Bring it…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™©®

"_Why can't I shake this feeling_…" Mike mused as he sat in his room. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, attention focused on the papers in front of him. The names and powers of all the missing mutants were on the files in front of the young mutant. "_There's a pattern here. I just can't remember it…_" Mike struggled. "_But what_?"

"Mike?" Betsy asked as she walked into their attic apartment.

"What's up Bets?" Mike asked his wife as he looked over his shoulder.

"I should be asking you that question." Betsy said as she sat next to him. "Find anything?"

"No. It's on the tip of my memories. I just can't seem to remember it." Mike explained.

"It will come to you." Betsy said simply with a smile as she kissed his cheek. "Come on. Pietro thinks he might have something.

"Kay." Mike said as he stood up and walked downstairs with Betsy.

"Okay Petey. Lay it down again." Laura said as Mike and Betsy walked into the room.

"I took another look at the missing mutants and their powers. Check it out." Pietro said as he typed a few buttons on the computer in front of him. A graph appeared on screen.

"How accurate is that…" Betsy exclaimed.

"I had X-factor scientist run the compatibilities." Pietro said. "If this is right, then we're only at the beginning."

"They're powers all work on the same wavelength." Fred said in shock. "And all of them deal with manipulating energy in some way shape or form."

"Right. I ran a check on all other registered mutants whose powers work in a similar way. Here's the list." Pietro said as he pushed a few more buttons.

"Sarah Ramos, Mystique, Lance, Xavier, Jean, Gambit, Magneto, Wanda, You, Pyro, Angelica Jones, Chamber, and Selene…" Laura read off.

"I think that who ever is behind this might make a move on these guys." Pietro said simply.

"Call Lance. Get him back here now." Mike said simply. "I'll call Todd and Wanda. Both Wanda and Lance are on that list with Pietro. We're on full guard as of now."

"I'll call my father to give him a heads up." Pietro replied as he walked over to the phone as Laura looked up from her cell phone.

"Lance isn't answering." Laura said in horror.

"I'm not getting an answer fro Todd or Wanda's phone either." Betsy said.

"Okay. That means we have to go out there and find them." Fred said simply.

"My father isn't answering either." Pietro said as he sped back into the room. "Something's going down."

"You got that right yo…" The Brotherhood all turned to see a battered Toad standing in the doorway.

"What happened little buddy?' Mike said as he helped Toad sit down in a chair.

"They got Wanda." Todd said weakly.

"Who. Who got Wanda?" Pietro asked frantically. Something clicked in Omega's head when he saw the burns on Toads arms.

"The Horsemen." Mike and Toad said at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: The Thirteen, Part I: Chosen. The Brotherhood have figured out Apocalypse is back. But can they figure out what he's up to?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out all,

Descendent


	50. The Thirteen, Part I: Chosen

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The Thirteen, Part I: Chosen.

Obviously this is my take on "The Twelve" series from the comics. I made it Thirteen and changed things around to add a more mythical sense to it. Enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™®©

"Are you saying the Horsemen? As in Apocalypses Horsemen?" Pietro asked in horror. "I though they disappeared with A-Pock?"

"I knew it." Mike swore. "It was at the freaking tip of my thoughts since Monolith showed up. It's all connected somehow. I just need to piece it together..."

"What are you saying luv?" Betsy asked.

"Everything's clear now." Mike said simply. "Look, here's how it works." Mike said as he took the laptop from Pietro and punched in some numbers. "There's an Egyptian prophecy foretelling the Apocalypse. It involves the thirteen chosen ones." Mike explained as he brought up X-Factors details about the pyramid's hieroglyphics.

"Okay. Thirteen chosen ones. What are they supposed to do?" Todd asked. X was bandaging his burned arm as Fred was wrapping a bandage around his head.

"That's the thing. They were merely present as the Godchild emerged. Their power gave birth to a God, who in turn brought about the Apocalypse." Mike said. "Maybe Apocalypse is going to drain their powers somehow… Wait. Monolith was a being of pure energy, given physical form. HE had the ability to absorb and process the essence of life. It's how he got most of his powers."

"So?" Todd asked.

"So what if monolith waking up was all a part of this somehow?"

"Polaris, Iceman, Magma, Storm, Cyclops, Havok, and Scarlet Witch have all gone missing." X said simply. "That's some pretty nasty power right there. And if Monolith was involved somehow..."

"Lance killed the Monolith." Betsy said simply. "No doubts about that. I felt Monoliths essence get destroyed. As for the missing mutants?"

"We can assume Apocalypse is behind that. With Legion and Shadow King being involved it's only logical that they're working for the big man." Todd replied.

"That's seven." Pietro said simply. "If we assume Lance, and Magneto are also captured, that makes nine." Pietro said simply. "Who are the other four?"

"They have to be off the list." Mike said. "Lance has been gone for… Nine hours now?" Mike said as he looked at his watch. "Mystique is MIA for a while, so no clue on her." Mike said a he typed away. "Sarah got sucked into one of her own portals, so she's gone."

"Xavier looks like a prime choice." Pietro said. "We should warn the geeks."

"Right." Betsy said simply. "I'll head over there and deliver the message."

"We should do it together." Todd interrupted. "Lets face it guys. We're going to have to work with the geeks on this one."

"Yea. I'll see if I can get in touch with the Acolytes. See if they know what happened to my father." Pietro said simply as he sped off.

"Are you okay Luv?" Betsy asked as she saw Mike looking at the screen with a sour expression.

"No. I'm not." Mike said simply. "_To many demons are coming back right now…_" He thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"I feared this would happen…" Xavier said sternly.

"You knew Apocalypse was back, didn't you?" Pietro demanded.

"Back off Pietro!" Jean shouted. Her arm was in a sling and she had a bandage on her head. "The professor wouldn't keep something like this from us."

"Pietro is correct Jean." Xavier said.

"What?" Evan asked as he stood up. "What's going on Professor?"

"He told us." Logan said, motioning to him and Hank. " And 'Ro. But we all agreed until we knew what his plan was, not to make a move."

"And when Storm and Amara was captured by Legion, I began to theorize the same thing the Brotherhood just explained.

"Except you were stupid enough not to tell us he came back." Mike snarled. "Did you forget what that monster did to me? To my wife?" Mike demanded.

"I had only discovered his return after Storm and Amara where captured. That was two days ago." Xavier explained.

"_Listen. I may be out of the loop here, so can anyone explain what the hell is going on here?_" Deadpool asked as he walked into the room.

"Wade?' Logan asked.

"_Logan_?" Deadpool asked at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked simultaneously.

"I work here." Logan grunted. "You?"

"_Tagging along with the Kids_." Deadpool cracked as he pointed at the Brotherhood. "_I figured they'd need some help. So. Wanna give a Merc the 411_?" Deadpool asked. "_It would also be a great refresher for the fans_."

"What?" Beast asked.

"Don't ask." Todd muttered. "Please don't ask."

"About two years ago, an ancient mutant by the name of Apocalypse showed up and decided to try and mutate the world. We stopped him." Xavier explained.

"After I had been transformed into one of his Horsemen. A general if you will." Mike snapped. "My ex banished him from this world by using her mutant abilities. Now apparently he's back."

"_Ooh… Evil_." Deadpool said simply. "_Can I shoot him_?"

"Sure." X replied simply.

"_YAY_!" Deadpool clapped.

"So what do we do Charles?" Hank asked.

"If Pietro is right, then there are several mutant we will need to locate and protect…" Xavier said as he steeped his fingers.

"Assuming Apocalypse doesn't already have them." Mike said sternly. "Xavier, you and I need to talk. In private." Mike said as Xavier nodded. He and Mike walked into his office, leaving the others with confused looks.

"Weird." Kurt muttered.

"You have no clue elf." Pietro muttered. "I'm calling the Acolytes and having them meet us here, that way we can sort this out with all of us." Pietro muttered. "Maybe they'll know what happened to my father."

"I'll see if I can use cerebro to try and find Avalanche and the others." Jean said as Betsy stopped her.

'You're in no shape Red." Betsy said. "I'll do it."

"I thought you lost your telepathy?" Tabitha asked.

"Wanda did a number with my powers when we tried to free Mike from Apocalypse, I managed to retain a limited form of telepathy. Enough to use Cerebro though." Betsy smirked.

"This way. I'll help." Jean said as the two telepaths walked out.

"We'll just sit here and think about the end of the world!" Ray called out with a smirk. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

"_Can I shoot him_?" Deadpool asked.

"Yes." Tabitha said dryly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, somewhere else

"Soon." Apocalypse smiled. In front of him in solid green orbs sat Amara, Bobby, Ororo, Cyclops, Magneto, Polaris, Havok, The Living Monolith, Scarlet Witch, and Sarah Ramos. "Three more to gather and it will all be set."

"What?" Cyclops demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"My Lord." Legion said as he walked into the vast chamber. "Our plant reports that all is going according to plan. And Selene has come through with her end of the bargain. The last three will be here shortly."

"Excellent." Apocalypse smiled. "Soon it will be in my grasp. Immortality…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

"What?" Betsy thought as she felt a strange intrusion into her head. "_Who are you_?"

"_Psylocke_!" Came the urgent thoughts in her head. "_I have no time to explain. My name is Ronnie Rocker. I'm the guiding spirit of Kid Razor_…"

"_So your responsible for the walking Hormone_." Betsy quipped.

"_Cut the crap. Avalanche is in danger. Selene pulled out one of the lowest maneuvers I've ever seen on this one_…" Ronnie explained as he told Psylocke what was happening to Lance.

"_Oh my God_…" Betsy muttered. "_There's nothing we can do Rocker_." Betsy thought. "_We have to deal with the Apocalypse thing before he gets to powerful. You're going to have to trust Lance to be strong enough to deal with this. I'm just worried about how Kitty will handle herself." _

"_Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them. Deal with Apocalypse. I'll do my best to help_." Ronnie thought before he faded out.

"_This has to be more than a coincidence_." Betsy thought as she continued to use Cerebro, trying to find the other mutants.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later

"Found them." Betsy said simply.

"Good. It's only been two hours." Jean said dryly.

"Shove it Red." Betsy said simply as she walked out in into the waiting others. "I found a slight trace of their mutant signatures in Egypt. At Apocalypses first pyramid."

"Wasn't that destroyed by the Government?" Evan asked.

"No." mike said as he walked into the room with Xavier. "X-Factor was conducting investigations into the Pyramids after the Apocalypse fiasco. That's where Lance was captured by Shadow King." Mike said simply.

"Forge has been playing us, he's working for Apocalypse." Todd explained. "He tricked Lance into the pyramid in Mexico."

"And when Lance fought Monolith in Egypt, that was the only structure left standing for almost a mile." Betsy said simply.

"By the way, where is Kitty? She should here this." X-23 snapped.

"She left last afternoon for home. She needed to get away for a while." Nightcrawler said simply.

"_Wrong_…" Betsy thought to herself.

"Look. They're in Egypt. We need to get to them before Apocalypse finishes whatever he's planning." Logan grunted. "Suit up runts, we're heading to Egypt."

"I'm calling Xorn and have the Acolytes meet us there." Pietro said as he took out his cell phone.

"_Joy_…" Deadpool smirked.

"New Mutants, you will be staying here." Xavier said.

"Man, we never get to have any fun." Jamie muttered.

"Party time boys?" Tabitha said as the rest of the X-Men and Brotherhood left.

"Then again?" Ray smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egypt, outside of Apocalypse pyramid

" 'Bout time you all showed." Logan snorted as the Acolytes filed off of one of their jets.

"We took a wrong turn." Cortez replied.

"That's what you get for letting Marrow navigate." Maggot quipped.

"**_I should bury you_**..." Marrow hissed.

"Children please." Pete Wisdom replied. "We're here to save Magneto."

"From THE FURY OF APOCALYPSE!" Morph screamed, striking a dramatic pose. Everyone looked at him dryly. "What?"

"You are a tool." Pietro quipped.

"_Can I shoot him_?" Deadpool asked.

"Game faces Quicksilver." Omega snapped. "Lets not forget, A-pock's got Wanda, and maybe Lance."

"We have to be careful." Betsy said before she froze with Jean and Xavier.

"GET DOWN!" The three of them shouted as an explosion rocked the Pyramid, knocking the mutants back.

"_Hello Charles_…" Death said as he stepped through the hole with Caliban and Pyro.

"Warren." Xavier said simply. "It's doesn't have to be this way…"

"You're wasting your breath Xavier." Death said in anger as he pointed at them. "You shall now all face the true power of the Horsemen."

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." Pietro quipped.

"Xavier." Omega said as he stepped in front of them. "Do it."

"Are you sure Michael?" Xavier asked.

"**_NOW_**!" Mike screamed at Xavier.

"May posterity forgive me…" Xavier said simply as he held his fingers to his head and focused. Energy crackled from his head, and from Omega's form. Omega screamed and fell to one knee.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed as he felt his bones break, and reform stronger, his muscles growing three times their size, and becoming corded steel. Omega grew another foot, and put on another hundred pounds of sheer muscle. Dark Egyptian tattoos formed on his arms, forehead, and cheeks. His hair grew longer, turning into thick dreadlocks that reached the ground. His goatee grew long as well, braiding in the Egyptian style. But the scariest thing was how his eyes turned solid black, and his face contorted into a hate filled sneer. "**FREE!**"

"Xavier, what have you done?" Laura asked in horror.

"Mike?" Betsy asked in horror as Mike stood in front of the gathered mutants. A sinister smile crossed his face.

"**I am War**…" Mike snarled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nest time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: The Thirteen, Part II: Decisions. Omega has once again become War, but what is Xavier's plan?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do.

Descendent


	51. The Thirteen, Part II: Desicions

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The Thirteen, Part II: Decisions

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's, a few hours ago

"How can I assist you Michael?" Xavier asked as he and Omega walked into Xavier's private study.

"They're not ready to face the Horsemen." Mike replied.

"Excuse me?" Xavier asked.

"The 'Hood and X-Men. They're not ready." Mike said as he stared intently at Xavier.

"How can you tell?"

"I was a Horseman. I know what I was capable of. " Mike said darkly. "Apocalypse evolved all of us beyond our limits. Made us perfect. Angel, Caliban, Pyro, even myself were all at the absolute peak of our evolution. Our Horsemen forms were the pinnacles of physical and mental perfection, allowing us unparallel control and use of our powers, as well as the other talents and abilities we were endowed with."

"But we defeated them before…"

"No." Mike interrupted him. "You didn't defeat the Horsemen. Apocalypse never allowed us to fight to our full abilities. I was toying with the Brotherhood when I was fighting them in the final fight, awaiting for the Dark Ones command to fully engage."

"What?" Xavier gasped.

"Sun Tsu, Rommel, Harding, Khan, Patton…All the greatest generals in the world. Their knowledge was my own." Mike replied. "I could take down you all if I wanted too, all in the span of a few heartbeats. I could see the patterns of how to move to disable and kill every single enemy within moments of fighting them. I was the Avatar of War."

"Why are you telling me this?" Xavier asked.

"Because they'll need my help. The Brotherhood, X-Men, and Acolytes. They're not ready to face the Horsemen. But I am." Mike said as he walked over to the fireplace.

"I see." Xavier replied darkly.

"It's still inside me. I'm sure you've read my mind by now. The essence of War, the power, the strength, and the knowledge. Everything." Mike said as he stared at the fire.

"How?"

"Apocalypse evolved me, implanted the changes and knowledge into my mind and genes. When Betsy went into my mind, she created a series of mental blocks the locked the essence of my true power down. The same with what you did with Jean and her powers a few years ago. Only mine is the essence of the Horseman War. Everything that he is locked deep inside, so he can never escape." Mike said as he turned to face Xavier. "Betsy is constantly maintaining the barriers, reinforcing them. She doesn't think I know what she's doing. But I can feel it, crawling at the edge of my thoughts at all times. It's in there begging to be freed."

"And you want me to release it?" Xavier asked.

"Yes. Despite the fact that it's created by Apocalypse, I am the master of my own body now. If you free that part of my power, I'll be able to take on the three remaining Horsemen by myself, allowing you and the others to save the captured mutants and face Apocalypse directly. I'll be able to fight the Horsemen, and probably buy enough time for you all to succeed."

"Assuming that you'll be able to maintain control." Xavier said simply.

"I will. War is part of me. Hell, to an extent it is I. He's the darker half of my soul now. I'm the yin, he's the yang. Even though I once served Apocalypse, he is still part of me. And I'll be in the drivers seat."

"How can you be certain?"

"I am." Mike said darkly. "I've been touched by Apocalypse. There is no going back for me. I can only struggle to maintain the beast. And now I need to free him. I need you to tear down the mental blocks Betsy put in."

Xavier sighed, and took a deep breath. He was quiet for several moments, pondering the situation. "Are you certain you can maintain control? Or even that you will win?"

"Yes on the first question. But I can buy time. I won't be able to beat all the Horsemen, but I can keep them busy. Enough time for you all to save the others."

"Very well." Xavier said simply.

"Not now. When we face the Horsemen. My rage will be my tool. I can use it to maintain control. Focus it. And the release it."

"I can only hope you are right."

"Trust me." Mike said simply. "Just as I trust my wife to understand that I need to do this."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Because she won't let me do it. She's still scared that she's going to lose me."

"I can't blame her."

"I can." Mike said darkly as he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Time

"Mike?" Betsy asked in shock. War stood in front of the X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes. He turned to face them, his face a mask of rage.

"**_Run_**." War said darkly. "**Through the doors at the left. That's the way in. I'll buy you as much time as I can**." War said as he faced the Horsemen by himself.

"Right…" Jean said. "Come on!" She shouted as the X-men took off through the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Rogue demanded as she ran down the hallway.

"Mike?" Betsy asked in horror, as the Brotherhood stood petrified. "What have you done?

"_Come on_…" Deadpool said as he grabbed Betsy. "_Your boys gone now_…"

"Destroy the traitor." Death sneered.

"**GO! Save Wanda! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" War screamed in rage as he charged the Horsemen. Caliban met him head on as he sent out a dozen tendricals to throw Pyro and Angel to the ground. A savage uppercut knocked Pestilence across the room, and he was on Famine within seconds. Death sent thousands of razor feather, imbedding themselves in his back. War roared as blood flowed freely from his wounds. He backhanded Death away, and threw Famine at a recovering Pestilence. His wounds began to knit together as he was already on top of Death, delivering savage blow to the Horseman's body. Pestilence grabbed him from behind, but was thrown away by a series of tendrical blows, leaving War's back exposed to Famine. The flames danced on his back as he screamed in rage and pain. "**FEEL THE RAVAGES OF WAR!"** He screamed as he grabbed Pestilence by the face and slammed him though several walls. The other two Horsemen gave chase, leaving the mutants alone.

"Come on!" X screamed as she grabbed Betsy with Deadpool and the two dragged her away. "We have work to do."

"Mike knows what he's doing" Pietro said as he grabbed Todd. "Ready?"

"Roll Speedy." Todd said as he and Pietro disappeared.

"Where are we going?" Wisdom asked as he and the Acolytes ran with the X-men, the Brotherhood close behind.

"That's a good question Lad." The mutants turned to see Legion in front of them, smiling.

"Go." Shooter said as he leveled his fingers at Legion. "We'll take care of this limp dick."

"Oh yea. Lets ignore the fact that he beat our ass down last time." Morph quipped.

"I'm not here for you." Legion said with a smile. "Right da?" Legion smiled at Xavier.

"Watch out!" Xavier screamed as a blast of energy came from behind the mutants, knocking most of them to the floor. Jean managed to shield the X-Men, but they couldn't move fast enough as Beast grabbed Xavier.

"Hank?" Logan asked as Beast shifted into Mystique. She blew a kiss to the gathered mutants, before disappearing in a blast of light, taking Xavier with her.

"The thirteen have been gathered." Legion smirked. "Now there's no stopping Apocalypse."

"GO!" Detonator roared as he glowed bright green, running at Legion.

"X-Men, Brotherhood. The Acolytes will deal with Legion, find the chamber, and stop the ritual." Xorn said as Detonator exploded on Legion. Xorn ripped his helmet off as the rest of the mutants ran.

"I found it. Toad's in there trying to free Wanda." Pietro said as he sped up to them. "Huge ceremonial chamber, everyone's in there. This way." Pietro shouted, speeding off.

"Move out X-Men!" Jean yelled as she flew down the hallway.

"Betsy?" Fred asked.

"_Lets' roll ninja girl_…" Deadpool cracked.

"Hands." Betsy said as she grabbed X, Deadpool, and Fred. The four faded into the shadow on the ground as the Acolytes fought with Legion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The inner Chamber

"Back off Bitch…" Todd swore as he fought with Mystique. The shape shifter moved faster, stronger than before. Thankfully the Government training and his evolution made sure he wasn't a push over anymore. And when Betsy appeared right behind the chick, well… the fights going in your favor.

"Where's Chuck?" Betsy asked as she knocked out Mystique from behind.

"The Sum 41 album?" Pietro quipped as he ran in.

"Mystique dropped him into one of those orbs." Todd said, pointing to a series of orbs that floated around the room, in a strange pattern. "There's twelve that are full, and Lance is in here. There's still one that's empty though."

"Not anymore…" Mystique said as she stood up slowly. The empty orb flew right at her, sucking her in. Once she was in, all the orbs began to pulse with light.

"_Oh, this is not good_." Deadpool said as Apocalypse appeared at the doorway with Mastermind, Mesmero and Sinister.

"Welcome my foes. You shall bear witness to the creation of a new God. And you shall be the first to be destroyed by him." Apocalypse smiled. "Mesmero, Mastermind?"

"Already on it milord." The mutant's said as they focused. The Brotherhood and X-Men fell to the ground, writhing in pain as a shadow rose from the ground, lifting them up. Shadow King used his powers to bind them to the walls in chains of icy shadow.

"It's so cold…" Fred choked out as he struggled against the chains.

"Now then. Let it begin." Apocalypse smiled as he stood on a platform in the center of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: The Thirteen, Part III: Ancient Power. Apocalypse's plan has begun to come together. But can the Brotherhood and X-Men stop him before it's to late?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out all,

Descendent


	52. The Thirteen, Part III: Ancient Power

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The Thirteen, Part III: Ancient Power

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Inner Chamber of Apocalypse's Pyramid

"Bear witness to the Thirteen!" Apocalypse bellowed as he took his position at the great alter. "Thirteen chosen. Thirteen Powers. Thirteen souls to herald in the dawn of a new God."

"_Thirteen ways I'm going to kick you ass_!" Deadpool shouted.

"Shut it kid…" Wolverine snapped as he tried to pull free of the shadow chains

"Behold!" Apocalypse smirked. "Avalanche, Magma, Storm and Iceman. Whose combined powers represent the primordial elemental power of the world." Apocalypse smiled as the orbs containing the named mutants began to glow a bright green.

"Mystique, and Xavier… Who represent the perfection of Mind and Body." Apocalypse continued. Xavier and Mystiques orbs began to glow as well.

"Freddy, and can you bust out?" Pietro asked as he struggled against the shadow chains that bound him.

"I'm trying… But it hurts so much." Fred grunted as he felt pain course through his body.

"Sarah Ramos, who represents the power of time and distance." Apocalypse said as Sarah screamed in anger, her own orb began to glow. "Scarlet Witch whose power represents that of reality, and probability." Apocalypse stated as Wanda's orb began to glow.

"Damn it. Why can't I 'walk'? I should be able to…" Betsy swore as she kept trying to shadow walk unsuccessfully.

"Next Magneto and Polaris represent the two polarities that the world has, they shall draw out the energy of the others and channel it into the Summer's brothers." Apocalypse chuckled slightly. "Next we have the Summer's brothers. Whose power allows the redirection and control of energy. They will bind the powers of the others and release them into the avatar of my new body." Apocalypse said as Alex and Scott's orbs began to glow.

"**Body?**" The Living Monolith screamed in rage.

"Yes. My new body. The final of the Thirteen. The perfect physical form, immortal, master of the primordial forces of earth, and a being of perfect design. You shall house the powers of the Thirteen, and then my essence. Allowing me to be as a living god!" Apocalypse roared.

"So that's his plan…" Jean said in shock.

"_Let me go you ugly son of a bitch! I want to shoot something_!" Deadpool shouted.

"I swear to God, if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you!" Pietro shouted.

"Ditto." X-23 and Logan snarled simultaneously.

"**_ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" Monolith screamed as he tried to break free. But the ritual had already started. Energy began to bleed out from the orbs containing Mystique, Xavier, Sarah, Wanda, Lance, Amara, Ororo, and Bobby. The energy tried to escape, but was drawn into Polaris' and Magneto's orbs, before being redirected into Havok and Cyclops, who both screamed in pain.

"SCOTT!" Jean screamed as she tried to use her telekinesis to break free, but Shadow King's bindings held strong.

"Yes…" Apocalypse sneered as the gathered energies began to barrage the Living Monolith. He screamed as his body absorbed the massive amount of power that was fed into him.

"Yes…" Mesmero hissed as he smiled.

"Damn it…" Spyke shouted as he looked around. "Bingo…" Spyke said with a smirk. He focused and several bone shards shot out of his skull, flying towards Apocalypse.

"I don't think so little man." Shadow King said as he caught the bone shards and stopped them in mid-air. Just as a there was a low rumbling as the rear wall of the chamber caved in. War came flying through, propelled on a pillar of fire and steel blades. He slammed into the front of the chamber, breaking Shadow King's focus, freeing the other mutants.

"FOOLS! Apocalypse roared. "STOP HIM BEFORE HE INTERFERES!"

"For the dark lord." Death stated darkly as he flew directly at War.

"**Pathetic."** War said with smirk as he ducked under Death, he used his tendricals to grab Pestilence and Famine, throwing them at the wall, right towards Psylocke.

"Oh crap…" Betsy muttered when she saw the two bodies that were flying at her. Miraculously, they hit the wall next to her, caving it in and freeing her and Jean. "SCORE!" Betsy shouted with a smile. She immediately 'walked' over to Blob and Pietro, grabbing them and freeing them from their chains. Within moments, the gathered mutants had been freed.

"Mesmero, Legion, Mastermind! Stop them!" Apocalypse shouted as the orbs around him glowed brighter. "The ritual is almost done."

"Pietro! Get them out of there!" Logan roared as he, Deadpool and X-23 ran at Pestilence. War was keeping Death busy while Famine was busy fighting Todd and Psylocke. Mesmero and Jean began a mental war as Legion began to battle Evan, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Blob. The fighting was intense and fierce, but try as they might, the Brotherhood and X-men were just outgunned and out powered. After a few ferocious minutes of battle, only Logan, Deadpool, X, War and Rogue remained standing. Rogue was wielding the gathered powers of Spyke and Blob.

"YES!" Apocalypse shouted as Monolith screamed. "IT IS DONE!" Apocalypse roared as he stepped forward, the gathered energies swirling about him and the living Monolith. To the mutants shock the two being merged into one in a blinding flash of light.

"**_Argh_**…" War stated in pain as energy began to bleed off his form. The other three horsemen all fell to the ground, energy bleeding off of them as well. Caliban, Pyro and Omega reverted to their normal forms as Death lost the blue color to his skin, his steel wings exploding, revealing a pair of healthy angelic wings underneath.

"What is happening to me…" Angel asked as he fell unconscious. The energies that sustained the horsemen fled their bodies and flew towards the vortex that's stood in the center of the room. The orbs all vanished, dropping their charges to the ground unconscious.

"My God…" Xavier said weakly a she looked up. Apocalypse stood before the mutants, power emanating from his form. He was covered in a natural armor that was a deep blue, almost black. His eyes were small black spheres of glowing energy as he floated in mid air. His body was lithe and structured, and he bled energy from his form.

"_Fools. Now you stand before a living God. Bow before me or be destroyed._" Apocalypse spoke with a voice laced with power.

"About that…" Logan snarled as he popped his claws. "Lets see if three times is the charm." Logan snapped a she leapt at Apocalypse. He stopped in midair as Apocalypse held him fast with an outstretched hand.

"_Animal_." Apocalypse said with a quite malice. Logan screamed in pain as he felt something twinge in his body. "_Let us see how brave you are without your claws…_" Logan screamed in pain as he felt something in his body snapped.

"**DAD**!" X-23 screamed as she watched in horror as the adamantium that was bonded to Wolverines bones was liquefied and ripped free, drawn from his pores violently by Apocalypses mind. Logan fell in a bloody heap as Apocalypse formed the liquid metal in his hands.

"_This will prove useful_." Apocalypse stated as the metal disappeared. He began to float away as X and Blob ran Rogue ran over to help Wolverine.

"Master." Caliban said weakly. "Why have you forsaken Caliban? He was loyal…"

"_Indeed…_" Apocalypse said as his eyes glowed. Caliban screamed, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"My Lord. We kneel in worship at your feet." Mastermind and Mesmero said as they bowed low. Legion and Shadow King nodded, before disappearing into the shadows.

"_You are loyal in the fact that you are both Traitors. I will not abide treachery on myself, for it is in your nature to betray…_" Apocalypse said as he waved his hand. Mesmero screamed as he fell to the ground, bleeding from his eyes and ears and nose. Mastermind began to scream and started swatting at himself as he foamed at the mouth. "_Let you be lost in you illusions for all time Mastermind, and let you lose all your senses Mesmero, so that you may never again control another_." Apocalypse said as he floated out of the chamber.

"What do we do?" X asked in shock as she tried to bind wolverine's wounds, but there were to many and they were all horrid.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to help the others." Rogue said as she struggled to help the wounded Wolverine.

"So we leave that monster alone?" X snarled.

"_We have to. We can't take him. Look what he did to Logan_." Deadpool said as he began to help gather the others into piles. Xavier just stared blankly at the ceiling.

"We failed. "We should have been ready. And now it's to late…" Xavier said weakly, his mind fractured from the experience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: The Thirteen, Part IV: The Darkest Evil. Apocalypse has ascended to become a living God. Wolverine is on the edge of death, and only X-23, Deadpool, and Rogue remain standing. Can anyone stop him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know. Totally different from what the comics had. But trust me. This will end as twisted as you can imagine. On a side note, check out the link in my profile, as it's a picture of the Brotherhood Evolution crew before X-23 came along. I found it and it's pretty acuarte on what Omega looked like at the beginning of the series. It's by Wriggle, and I recommend you check out all her pic's. They're badass.

Descendent


	53. The Thirteen, Part IV: The Darkest Evil

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The Thirteen, Part IV: The Darkest Evil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Program Weapon X, several years ago

"The bonding process has begun sir." An older, slightly pudgy man with red hair and a red beard in a lab coat said as he approached a tall skinny bald man with wire rimmed glasses.

"Excellent. The Patient?" Dr. Cornelius asked.

"Peak physical performance. His mutant ability is operating at 100."

"Good. Perhaps this one will survive the Bonding process." Cornelius stated as he walked with the other doctor. The two entered a large room with a clear glass tube filled with a greenish liquid. Inside floated agent Logan. He had several hundred tubes, one for each bone in his body hooked to his body in various places. A mask covered his face as he floated in the vat.

"Will he feel the pain of the bonding process?" A woman who was working at the consul asked.

"Most likely. But thankfully he's trapped in suspended animation. " Dr. Cornelius said. "He won't be able to do anything about it. Now then. Begin."

That was the worse pain Logan had ever felt. He had fallen of cliffs, been set on fire, stabbed, shot, and the flesh on his arm ripped off. If you came name it, it happened to him. But nothing could compare to the pain he felt during the Adamantium bonding process. It woke him up from nightmares, it haunted his dreams. That was the worse thing he could ever imagine. That is until a few moments ago, when Apocalypse had ripped free his Adamantium.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time

"My head…" Scott moaned as he slowly woke up. He looked around, a blinding pain flashing in his eyes. The he realized something. "MY VISOR!" Cyclops screamed as he covered his eyes.

"Scott calm down." Jean said as she ran over to him.

"JEAN! I could have killed somebody…" Scott said as he held his eyes closed.

"Think again summers." Lance snarled as he stood up with Wanda. "I can't feel my connection with the earth anymore."

"Or mine with the weather." Storm said.

"This is not good." Magneto said as he tried to use his powers to levitate a piece of metal that lay fallen near by. It didn't even budge.

"Our powers got stripped." Iceman stated in shock. "Aw man. We're human."

"What?" Scott asked as he looked at the ground. He slowly opened one eye, then the other. "How could this happen?" Scott said as he looked around in shock.

"One word." Wanda said. "Apocalypse."

" Then he succeeded." Magneto said simply. "And we have failed."

"_More then you guys think._" Deadpool said as he ran over. "_Wolvie's in pretty bad shape. The new living Chode ripped his Adamantium out_."

"What?" Jean asked in shock.

"_His healing factors trying to cope and Rogue and X are trying to patch him up, but we could use some help_." Deadpool explained.

"Where's the professor. Maybe he could psychically…" Scott began before jean cut him off.

"The professor lost his powers as well, Scott." Jean explained.

"So what do we do?" Amara asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes later

"He's flat lining!" Gambit shouted as he and Jean stood over Wolverine.

"Jean. We need to enter his mind to help amplify his healing ability." Xavier snapped. "Gambit administers another dose of Adrenaline." Xavier said as Gambit rammed the needle into Logan's heart. Cyclops and Storm were piloting the X-Jet as they flew frantically towards the Mansion.

"Charles. Ye need to keep hi temperature under 104 degrees. Otherwise he could overheat and fry his brain." Moria McTagert voice cracked over the intercom. "Sean's flying me and Jubilee there as we speak. We'll be at the mansion and ready for ye in five minutes." Moria stated.

"Professor, you've lost your powers." Jean gasped out.

"Bring me with you. I will guide you." Xavier said as they both closed their eyes and entered Wolverine's mind.

"This still doesn't explain how were going to defeat Apocalypse." Gambit swore as they flew threw the air.

"That's why the Acolytes and the Brotherhood are scouring the pyramid looking for anything that can help." Cyclops snapped.

"I still can't believe what happened to me." Angel said as he stood in the back. "Guys. I am so sorry."

"Save it warren." Storm said. "Apologize after we save Logan's life."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Pyramid

"Are ye al serious? I was one of the Four horsemen of Apocalypse" Pyro asked.

"Yep." Mike said as he walked with the Aussie mutant.

"Then why don't I remember any of it?" Pyro asked.

"Same reason Angel and I don't remember any of it." Mike said simply as he looked at the ruins on the wall.

"And that is?"

"I have no freaking clue." Mike said simply. "Maybe since he's god now, Apocalypse doesn't need us anymore."

"Well that sucks." Pyro said simply.

"Trust me. You don't need that demon in your head." Mike said simply. "Although I am wishing I still knew how to read these." Mike said as he looked at the Hieroglyphics. "Betsy?" Mike asked into his com-link.

"Yea luv?" Betsy's voice crackled.

"Any luck?"

"Nope. Magneto and Sarah are still trying to use their powers; Wanda's with Todd and Lance refuses to talk to anyone. I think something happened to him before Apoaclypse nabbed him." Betsy said. "Any luck?"

"Na. Both me and the Aussie are drawing blanks." Mike said simply. "We'd better call in Valerie and get the experts down here translating all this."

"Right." Betsy said simply. "Luv?"

"Yea." Mike said simply.

"Why did you unleash that demon?"

'It needed to be done Betsy." Mike said simply.

"Why didn't you trust me to let me know what you were going to do?"

"Because I didn't want to have to tell you that I may not be coming back." Mike explained.

"We need to have a long talk when you get back." Betsy said before the com-link shut off.

"Somebody's in trouble." Pyro sang out.

"Shut up St. John." Mike muttered as the two walked back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville

"Oh man..." Forge said as he shoving things into a backpack. "This is the last time I work with the bad guys…"

"_Is that so little one_…" Forge whirled around to see Apocalypse standing in front of him.

"Back off nut-job!" Forge shouted as his arm morphed into a gun and he pointed it at Apocalypse.

"_Amusing_." Apocalypse said dryly as he waved his hand. Forges arm was ripped to pieces, leaving a bloody stump as he screamed in pain. "_I had come believing that you would still be loyal. But now I see your treachery knows no bounds_." Apocalypse stated simply as Forge fell to his knees, clutching his ruined arm.

"Yea. I'm a basterd like that." Forge snarled out.

"_Die Maker_." Apocalypse said simply as he raised his hand, intending to deal the killing blow.

"That's quite enough mutant." Apocalypse turned around, a slight surprise marring his features.

"_I did not sense you_." Apocalypse stated to the elderly looking man. He was wearing a black and red jumpsuit. He had a stark grey goatee and hair, and his eyes were dead.

"That's because for all your infamous belief of being a God, you are just a mutant." The man stated as he stepped forward. "And young Forge here has proven most useful to my cause. I cannot simply allow mutant scum like yourself to destroy him." The man said as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"_Fool. I am a God. You dare to speak of me in such ways_." Apocalypse said simply. "_Share his fate and Die_." Apocalypse said as he held his hand out. It glowed with energy as he fired a blat of cosmic power at the man. The man simply batted the blast away. "What?" Apocalypse said in shock, as the man crossed the room in the span of less then a heartbeat. He grabbed the mutant God by the neck and raised him into the air, choking him. "_Who are you_…"

"The cure to your pathetic species." The man said simply. "You claim to be a God. But how does one kill a God perhaps?" The man mused as Apocalypse struggled. "Maybe turning his power against him?" The man said as his eyes glowed. Apocalypse screamed as the energies that composed his new form turned against him, destroying his body and soul, leaving a charred husk behind as the energies escaped, flying free from the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"How is he?" Xavier asked Moria as the two sat in his study.

"His healing factor is shot. He's live, but his healing ability won't be the same. He's lost his claws and the damage will take weeks to fully heal. That's not counting the emotional trauma." Moria stated simply. "How's Hank?"

"Embarrassed that Mystique was able to knock him out and take over his existence for several hours, but he's physically fine." Xavier stated.

"And Kitty?" Moria asked.

"She refuses to talk to anyone in regards to what happened. If I had my powers I could simply look to see what happened, but with them gone I have to trust her to tell me eventually. Needless to say, it had to be traumatic." Xavier explained.

"What is going on here Charles?" Moria asked.

"This is proving to be a trying time indeed. The future is as uncertain as ever. We must… Ugh…" Xavier groaned as he held his head. He felt the flood of many different thoughts enter his mind, and in that moment Xavier realized his powers had returned. "But how?" Xavier asked as he heard Scott scream, and the sound of an Optic Blast. Xavier and Moria made their way to where the X-men were resting. To their shock they saw a hole in the wall, and Scott on the ground, covering his eyes. Havok was holding his hands in pain as Amara and Bobby were using their powers with joy. Angel sat in the corner his skin was blue again.

"Professor?" What's happening?" Warren asked. "I remember everything now… My God. I remember…"

"I believe we are looking at dark times ahead my friends." Xavier stated simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apocalypses Pyramid

"Urg…" Mike groaned as he collapsed with Pyro. A bolt of energy cascaded into their forms, and Mike screamed. "He's back…" mike whimpered. "My God. War is back in me…" Mike moaned as Betsy held her husband.

"Err…" Lance said as he fell to his knees, holding his head as he felt the earth shake to his pain. Wanda felt the flux of reality around her again as Sarah screamed with joy. She opened a portal and jumped through, disappearing in a flash of Light as Magneto used his powers to float the surrounding debris that Avalanche had created.

"What the hell is going on?" X asked as she looked at everyone.

"My powers are back." lance said simply. "And from the looks of it, so is the essence of War in Mike." Lance said simply.

"What does this mean?" Betsy asked simply.

"Apocalypse stole our powers, as well as the Horsemen powers." Wanda stated. "Why are they back?"

"Maybe it was only temporary. Maybe he doesn't need them anymore. Who knows?" Todd stated.

"One person does." Mike said from the ground. "And we have to find him and ge the answers." Mike said as he weakly sat up.

"Who?" Magneto asked.

"Sinister." Mike snarled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Forges Lab

"Stand up boy. The wound isn't that bad. We'll have new arm built in a few days." The man stated as he left the dried husk of Apocalypse on the floor. He stepped on the head, turning it into dust as he walked forward.

"Yes sir." Forge grimaced as he stood up.

"Excellent. Now that phase one is complete, we can move on to phase two. I'm quite sure congress with pass the Zero Tolerance legislation once they hear of the new mutant plague." The man smiled.

"What Plague" Forge asked.

"The plague that you will spread my dear boy." The Man said as he grabbed Forge by the neck suddenly.

"What…" Forge choked as the man took out a needle filled with a bluish liquid. He injected Forge with the needle and let his go.

"Run. Before I kill you myself." The man said as Forge ran away, coughing up blood. "Excellent. Now comes the waiting."

"Sir." A man in black fatigues stated as he approached from behind.

"Yes corporal?" The man asked as he turned around.

"Reports are in from the pyramid and Xavier institute. The mutant targets have regained their powers as expected."

"Excellent. All is going according to plan. Get me the files on the Braddock girl." The man stated.

"Yes sir General Bastion." The man said as he hurried out of the room. Bastion looked around the workshop with a sick smile.

"And it all falls into place." Bastion smiled as he walked outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Understanding. Those affected by Apocalypse try to cope with the changes in their life, as well as the changes affecting the world around them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out all,

Descendent


	54. Understanding

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Understanding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyro 

"Right then. Maybe I should start from the beginning. That seems logical. Maybe. I think. Let me check with the higher ups for a second."

"Okay then. I've consulted with the inner demons and they agree. I should start at the beginning. My name is St. John Allerdyce, codename Pyro. Member of Magneto's Acolytes. And also apparently I was the Horseman of Famine for Apocalypse. At least that's what omega and the others are saying. I couldn't really remember until a few hours ago, but now everything's clear. Well, as clear as lighter fluid can be I guess. It seems that when Magneto went missing, I was the only member of the Acolytes that gave a damn. Well not really I guess. I liked Magneto and all, but it was mostly because I was bored and it seemed like something to do. I like things to do. It keeps the Leprechauns that tell me to burn things away. I hate Leprechauns. Little chinstrap Basterds. Anyhow, I ended up running into this here plonker by the name of Sinister. He promised me massive power and world domination for my soul. Small price I thought at the time I guess. I mean come on. Wonderous power? All over that luv. Wait a second. Those pesky angels are back. I have to go set them on fire. Be right back."

"Alright then. Damn angels cry more then orphans when you set their only pair of sock on fire. I mean come on. It's not _that_ cold in January… Anyhow. This bugger Apocalypse sticks me one of his machines that plays the Didgeridoo with me insides and head, like I wasn't crazy enough to begin with; I mean go ahead and ask the Leprechauns. Anyhow he goes and turns me into the living Avatar of Famine. I could feel it. The consuming hunger of the flame. The insatiable thirst. The unquenchable hunger. Wait. Rewind and reverse those last two. Better. I can still feel it I guess. Apocalypse is out of my head now, but I can still feel his 'gifts'. They're crawling at the edge of my thoughts. But that's okay. They can keep those damn Leprechauns company. I've got more important things to do. Like burn things. Needless to say, Magneto has offered me my old position in the Acolytes, and I'm right up for taking it. These new kids look like they could use some laughs. Morph's doing a fine job and all, but he could use some help. And fire. But then again, everyone could use some fire. I like fire."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archangel 

"I still don't know what happened. One minute I'm flying through the Morlock tunnels looking for survivors from Sabertooth's attack, the next thin I know I'm in an Egyptian Pyramid, screaming in pain as I watch a living God float by, a simply smile pasted on his hideous face. I never met Apocalypse before, but it turns out I was his right hand man. I was Death incarnate. Not necessarily the best way to get people loyal to him, but I guessed it worked. I mean hell; I turned on my friends and students. Basterd."

"I think the worse thing he did was give me the gift of death. All the horsemen were give a special ability to correspond with their position. I know Omega as War, could see every possibility of a battle and how to move through a fight to guarantee himself victory. Pyro has the ability to see the inner hunger of every soul, and how to exploit it, and make them weaker. Caliban could create and generate any disease you could think of. AIDS, SARS, Bubonic Plague, anything… And me. I could look at someone and see the exact moment of his or her death. How they died, when they died, and why they died. The only problem is that I can still see it. Hell, I felt Apocalypse die. Somebody out there killed him. Which means there's only something more dangerous than a living God out there."

"As I look at my friends I can see them, their smiling faces, they're happy that I'm back. But I'm not. I can see them all die. I look at them, and see only death. This isn't a way to live. So I try to control it. But I can't. The only thing I see now is Death. But I guess this gives me an edge with saving them. That's all I can hope for really. Being able to save them and pay penance for all those I killed while I was Death incarnate. I just hope I'll have the strength when the time comes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omega 

"Okay. We're alone. What did you want to talk to me about?" Mike said as he walked with Betsy through SHIELD's Helicarrier. Fury was working with Dr. Cooper and the Brotherhood to figure out what had happened recently.

"Damn it Michael!" Betsy screamed at her husband as stopped inside one of the hallways of the SHIELD Helicarrier. "How could you be so bloody careless?"

"Is this about War?" mike asked.

"Yes you bloody twit!" Betsy screamed. "How could you be so reckless?"

"It needed to be done Bets!" Mike shouted back. "You have no clue how dangerous the Horsemen were. You all would have been killed if I didn't let War out!"

"So you think you can go and play hero, and let out that demon that took my husband away from me once before, and think that everything will be all fine and dandy?" Betsy asked.

"No. I don't. I knew the risks. But they needed to be taken. We were out gunned, and our strongest hitters were captured. Jesus. Look at what happened to Mesmero, Mastermind and Wolverine." Mike said simply.

"That could have been you." Betsy responded. "Or you could have lost control and that could have been any of us as well."

"Jesus. Don't you think I know what that demon is capable of? He's a part of me Betsy. The same way the Crimson Dawn is a part of you."

"But the Dawn isn't a servant of one of the greatest threats the world has ever known." Betsy snapped.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I made a decision to save my friends and make sure _you_ didn't get killed. I stand by it." Mike said bitterly as he crossed his arms.

"So that's it? No trusting me? You had to go and do it on your own without so much of a thought of telling your wife? We're partners Michael! You should have at least told me what you were planning! Not go behind my back and betray my trust…"

"Betray your trust?" Mike chocked out. "Who's been in my head for the last year, keeping this thing locked down without my permission." Mike snapped. "Ever think of asking at least once?"

"Are you serious?" Betsy asked. "I've have spent countless Asteral hours creating those barriers to keep that thing contained, and you go and have Xavier tear them down in minutes!"

"Exactly! You never asked if I wanted that done." Mike said simply. "War is a part of me. And I can't be whole if part of me is locked away."

"Yous seriously want that thing out?" Bets demanded.

"No! But I would have liked the chance to see if I could control it on my own, without the almighty Psylocke interfering. Jesus Christ! I've done enough shit for you, that I think I deserve to be trusted without having it turned against me!"

"Screw you!" Betsy snapped as she turned her back to him.

"Excuse me?" Mike asked in shock. "Did you just say screw me? After I gave up part of my freaking soul to bring you back? The whole reason I have this thing inside of me is because I love you. Christ Betsy. I was willing to sacrifice anything for you. And now you go flipping out because I do one freaking thing without your permission?"

"If it was buying a car, or selling stocks, I wouldn't care." Betsy said as she faced him. "But this was something that could have made sure we couldn't be together. Or worse, killed you. Bloody Hell Michael! You threatened everything we've worked for!"

"And I supposed if I asked you, you would have agreed to it?" Mike stated.

"Of course not you idiot!" Betsy snapped. "I would have knocked you out myself and made sure you stayed down!"

"There we go with the name calling." Mike snapped. "I made a choice Betsy. And I'm not sorry for it. You can accept it, or you can get out of my face!" Mike stated simply. Betsy responded by slapping him harshly across the face.

"Asshole." Betsy swore, tears streaming down her face as she stormed away.

"Screw you!" Mike responded to her departing form.

"Jesus. And-I-thought-I-had-relationship-problems." Pietro said as he walked over.

"She's just pissed that I didn't tell her my plan." Mike said bitterly. "She'll get over it."

"Why-didn't-you-tell-her. Or-us-for-that-matter?" Pietro asked.

"Honestly?" Mike asked.

"Yea."

"I didn't think it would come down to it. I thought we would be able to breach the Pyramid without running into the Horsemen. When we did, I made a spur of the moment decision to try and save lives."

"Yea-well-your-decision-almost-got-you-killed."

"I know. But it needed to be done. Pietro, you have no clue what I was capable of as War. And I was only the second most powerful horseman. Think of what Death could do if he wanted to. I figured my life was a small price to pay to keep them busy while you all defeated Apocalypse."

"And-that-turned-out-so-well. Apocalypse-became-a-god-and-then-somebody-killed-him."

"Yea. Which begs the question of who's powerful enough to kill a God?" Mike asked darkly.

"On-a-side-note, they-found-Forge-dead." Pietro said simply.

"How?" Mike asked. "Deadpool finally get him?"

"No. He died of some kinda virus." Todd said simply as he walked over with Fred.

"A virus?" Mike asked. "Probably Pestilence."

"That's what the docs are thinking. It's something new that they haven't seen before." Fred said simply. "They quarantined the entire area where he was found, and they have Beast doing the autopsy later with some doc named Pym."

"How-the-Wolverine?"

"Laura said his Adamantium was completely stripped from his bones, and his healing factor got trashed trying to repair the damage. He's going to be out for a very long time." Todd said. "X is with him now, so she'll probably be gone for a few days.

"That's fine. We have work to do." Mike said simply. "My memories of Egyptian are back, so I'm helping Fury and his teams figure out what exactly happened with the glyphs all over the cavern. You should all head back home. I'll be home in a few days."

"What do we do about Lance?" Wanda asked as she walked over. "He's not talking at all. And he looks completely gone. Like part of him died."

We-keep-an-eye-on-him." Pietro said. "Try-to-get-him-to-talk."

"And make sure he doesn't kill himself." Mike added. "Betsy picked up on some huge emotional trauma, but couldn't get anything else. His Psi-shields are to well developed."

"If it's emotional, then the Cat has to be involved somehow." Todd pointed out. I'll ask Laura to snoop around while she's at Xavier's."

"Good idea. Freddy, keep an eye on Betsy for me." Mike asked.

"She's not staying here with you?" Blob asked.

"We're not on speaking terms right now." Mike responded quietly.

"Ouch." Todd mused.

"Yea. I'll catch you guys later." Mike said as he walked away.

"So. Homeward bound anyone?' Wanda shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Law and Order. Dr. Cooper meets with the new head of the Mutant Control Bureau and discovers that there's legislation on the docket to force mutants to register.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all,

Descendent


	55. Law and Order

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Law and Order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hive

"I see." Dr. Valerie Cooper said as she sat in her office. On the video monitor in front of her, stood Colonel Fury. "Any way we can figure out how he was killed?"

"Turns out Apocalypse stole the mutant energies, and forged them into a new body. Something caused those energies to turn against him. He was turned to ash, and the energies returned to their host mutants." Fury stated. "At least that's the theory Beast and Pym have come up with. It seems supplemented by Omega's own recollection of events and ancient Egyptian. As far as SHIELD is concerned, we're closing the book on this one. We're claiming Apocalypse's technology for our own use and sending Omega and McCoy home."

"Good to hear." Valerie stated. "I'll send you the reports Forge gave us before he was found dead. They'll help make sure the higher ups don't ask questions."

"Good."

"I have to go Nick. I'm meeting with the new head of the Mutant Affairs Bureau in an hour." Valerie said as she pulled her glasses off. "And I need to talk to Pietro after that as well."

"Good luck. From what I hear, this guy's a fanatic of sorts. And why are you talking with your ex?" Fury asked.

"He tried apologizing to me, but was kidnapped by Legion and then tortured. I never got to talk to him since then, and he agreed to meet me for coffee after my meeting."

"This is why I like hookers," Nick said simply. "No commitment and no emotions required."

"Your a romantic Fury." Valerie said as Fury simply shrugged as the line went dead. "Wonderful, just what I need. Another fanatic with power…" Valerie muttered as she stood up and walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The white house

"Dr. Cooper." The president smiled as he shook Valerie's hand. "Always a pleasure my dear."

"The honor is mine Mr. President." Valerie said as she sat down on the couch in the oval office. There were two men sitting down. One had slicked back reddish brown hair and a piercing gaze. He was well built and wearing a sharp brown business suit. The other was wearing a solid black suit. He had grayish hair and a goatee. His eyes seemed dead to the world.

"Valerie, this is Graydon Creed, the new head of the Mutant Affair's Bureau. And this is his Advisor, Mr. Bastion."

"Dr. Cooper. I've heard a lot about you." Creed said with a smile as he shook Valerie's hand. Bastion simply nodded towards the young woman. "So. What is it like working with that mutant filth?"

"Excuse me Mr. Creed?' Valerie asked, ice dripping from her voice.

"The filth you work with." Creed said simply. "I hope you enjoyed your time with them."

"X-factor has proven to be one of my most promising projects, as well as the most rewarding…" Valerie began before Creed cut her off.

"I'm sure it's rewarding. After all, having regular sexcapades with members of the team." Creed said as he opened a folder and took out pictures of Pietro and Valerie together.

"How did you get those?" Valerie demanded.

"There are camera's all over the Hive. It was a simply matter to request the video footage." Bastion stated as he stood up and walked over to the window. "Mutants are a disease, Miss Cooper. And I'm afraid we can't have the person in charge of our safety from these creatures involved with them. Who knows if you've been infected by them?"

"Mutants are humans." Valerie began.

"No they're not. Their scientific class is not _Homo Sapien_, but rather _Homo Superior_. That means they're not human." Bastion stated. "No matter how you feel about them."

"Quicksilver is no longer a member of X-factor, and our relationship ended several months ago." Valerie spat out.

"Ah yes. The son of the mutant terrorist Magneto. And you're sleeping with him. Oh, and lets not forget the fact that he's now a member of a mercenaries for hire group stationed in Bayville. Imagine what would happen if Osama decided to hire them? Or even Castro?"

"The Brotherhood wouldn't work for terrorists." Valerie stated.

"Except Magneto. And Mystique. Should I go on?" Creed said simply. "So despite your love affair with this one…"

"I haven't seen Pietro in over seven months." Valerie stated.

"Except your meeting with him after this meeting." Creed said as he lay back. Valerie stared in shock at him. "Your schedule is public knowledge Miss Cooper." Creed smiled. "I sincerely hope you enjoyed your time with them. As it has now run out."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Valerie demanded.

"We're disbanding X-Factor Valerie." The President said sadly.

"What? Why?" Valerie asked in shock.

"The fact that this mutant Apocalypse managed to achieve near God-like powers _twice_ in X-Factors history, means the job isn't getting done." The president stated. "All of X-Factor's resources are going towards the new Mutant Affairs Bureau's project."

"Which is?" Valerie demanded.

"We're calling it Operation Zero Tolerance." Bastion said as he looked away from the window. "From now on, any mutant that dares to attack a human, or use their powers in a violent way, will be detained, and put of trial for treason."

"Treason? What about those who use their powers for defense?" Valerie asked.

"Like my collogue Mr. Bastion stated, there will be a trial. If they're found innocent, they be let go with our apologies." Creed stated.

"If found guilty?" Valerie asked.

"They'll be sent to a new prison that's being built. It's on a small island called Genoshia. It was recently formed in the aftermath of the worldwide quake several weeks ago." Creed said simply. "It should be done by the time the Operation Zero Tolerance bill passes Congress."

"It still has to pass." Valerie stated.

"Valerie." The President stated. "I'm giving the Bill my full support and approval. As is Senator Kelly."

"So what about my team?" Valerie asked.

"They'll be disbanded, given their government retirement package, and told that if they use their powers, they'll be arrested." Creed said simply.

"And me?"

"Try the want ads." Creed smirked.

"Mr. President, you can't allow this…" Valerie began.

"Miss. Cooper. You are dismissed." The president stated simply. "Someone will be by to help out clean out your personal possessions from the Hive."

"Good-Bye Miss Cooper. I hope the mutant was worth your career." Creed smirked as Valerie stormed out, escorted by Secret Service.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside

"Logan?' Valerie asked as she spoke into her cell phone. "Can you put Charles on? This is important.

"Sure thing Val." The gruff voice at the other end of the phone stated as Valerie walked towards her car. A few moments later, Xavier's voice came on.

"Valerie? What's the matter?"

"X-Factor's being disbanded, and there's a mutant legislation bill going before Congress this afternoon... This Bill…" Valerie said as she started her car. The explosion destroyed several nearby cars and sent a fireball thirty feet into the air.

"Valerie? Dr. Cooper?' Xavier asked over the dead line. "Are you there? VALERIE!" Xavier shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

"Where is she?" Pietro asked as he sat in the little café in downtown Washington. "Your an idiot Pietro. She's not coming." Quicksilver thought as he got up and sped away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"Was that really necessary?" Creed asked as he and Bastion saw the fireball.

"Yes. Dr. Cooper still had several important contacts. And we couldn't let her alert Xavier to our presence. Not yet." Bastion stated.

"Oh well. He was cute, but not that cute." Creed stated as they got into their Limo. "How goes Legacy?"

"The sample Dr. Essex gave us has proven quite amusing. I personal saw to the infection of Mutant Zero. He was known as Forge."

"So Legacy is out there?" Creed asked as he opened a can of coke and took a sip.

"Yes. Already two percent of the mutant population has been infected, and several are already showing advance symptoms."

"But you only let it go a few days ago? I thought Legacy took several months to work?"

"It affects different mutants in different ways. Mutant Zero was dead in less then five hours. But that could also be from blood loss…"

"Oh well. Needless to say all is going according to plan." Creed smiled. "By this time next year, mutants should be extinct, and I'll be president."

"There is something I can drink to." Bastion smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Legacy Reborn: Doctors Pym, McCoy, and Richards try to unravel the new disease infecting mutant kind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do

Descendent


	56. Legacy Reborn

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Legacy Reborn

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

"Time is 5:15 p.m. Present for this autopsy are doctors Richards and Pym." Beast spoke with an authorative tone as he stood over the body of Forge. The young mutant was pale, with lesions covering his form. His left arm was missing at the elbow, the muscles and tendons torn.

"Henry, are you sure you should be doing that without a suit?" Reed Richards asked as he stretched his form from the opposite side of the glass. Dr. Pym sat in Richards' hand as they watched. Jean was sitting behind the two, in a meditative stance, concentrating on Beast.

"With the lovely Miss Grey sitting there, I'll be safe. After all, a telekinetic shield is much easier to move around in than those clunky HAZMAT suits." Beast stated simply. "I'll begin with the Y incision to the chest cavity."

Several hours later… 

"These lesions are all over his form, ranging from three centimeters to several inches across. They appear to hold a puss-like substance that has been extracted and sent to SHEILD for further testing, as well as the labs of Doctors Pym and Richards." Beast said into the recorder as he measured the legions. "It appears young Forge here has discovered a new disease. A very fatal one if Mama McCoy's baby boy is not mistaken."

"Hank, I' don't think I can hold the shield for much longer…" jean said as sweat beaded on her forehead.

"That's fine Jean. Bobby?" Hank asked.

"On it." Iceman said from the room where he stood. Slowly, the room temperature reached 0 degrees Kelvin, preserving the state of the autopsy as Beast left the room, protected in his telekinetic shield.

"Thank you Bobby, Jean. I'd like to talk with Dr's Pym and Richards alone if you'd please."

"Sure thing Hank." Jean said as she and Bobby left.

"Well gentlemen?" Beast asked as he and Dr. Richards and Pym entered Beast's lab.

"Looks bad Henry." Hank Pym said as he increased his size to normal. "I'm glad Fury pulled me from the super-soldier program to help you with this. You're going to need it."

"Agreed." Dr. Richards said. "Shield already has reports from several locations around the world that this virus appears to be affecting mutants."

"By our estimates, about 3 percent of the mutant population is afflicted with this virus." Pym continued. "And it's highly contagious. At least in it's last stage. Which so far leads to death."

"Wonderful." Beast sighed. "A virus that appears two weeks ago and already has killed several mutants and infected dozens of others. It looks like we have a long night ahead of us gentlemen."

"Hey. Three world-renowned experts on one problem? We should have it solved by breakfast." Pym smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Angeles

"Interesting." Sebastian Shaw stated. "Already things seem to be falling into place."

"What do you mean?" Emma Frost demanded. "The two Cyttorak Gems we had turned Marius into the Vampiric psion that calls himself Emplate, and me into a Faberge egg." Emma pointed to her new diamond form.

"Yes. But Shaw Industries just got the contract from SHIELD to dismember Apocalypses Pyramid. And I'm sure a few objects will go missing, presumed destroyed."

"Another gift from Legion?" Emma asked.

"Yes. He has proved to be quite useful. Both he and Raven." Shaw smirked.

"I'm just concerned about allowing Lorna and her boy-toy Masters into the group."

"We needed the members Emma. Lorna never betrayed our secrets to X-Factor and Masters gives us the tactical edge we've been missing."

"So. Now all we have to deal with is Chamber." Emma said simply.

"Leave Starsmore to his school. We have bigger fish to fry. I for one want revenge of the Brotherhood for costing us three of the Cyttorak gems."

"Well then. After we get Apocalypses secrets, we'll have to pay the darlings a little visit." Emma smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miami

"Everything goes as planned." Essex said as he walked to the hill where the Nagrite Mansion used to be located. He walked to the tree that stood on the edge of the overhanging cliff, and pulled a branch, opening the secret door that led down a large spiral staircase, several hundred feet down into the secret lab.

"_And yet there are things that still need to be done…_" Shadow King hissed in his mind.

"What?" Essex asked. "Now that we are both freed from Apocalypses control, you can regain your control over the Asteral Plane, and I can continue my studies." Essex stated. "I'm this close to breaking the human genome, and by extension the mutant genome. With this knowledge I could create such magnificent creations…"

"_We had a plan. Once Apocalypse is gone, we turn our attentions towards exterminating Humans_."

"Why do you think I'm with Operation Zero Tolerance?" Sinister asked. "The version of Legacy I gave them will eventually evolve to only affect humans. In essence, only the weakest mutants will perish, leaving the strongest alone. Then all humans will die, leaving only the strongest alive."

"_Well done. I will proceed with the plans for the Shaman."_

"I thought the plans for Alvers ended when he brought Monolith into position." Essex asked.

"_No. I have more plans for him. And his future. But it will take time_."

"Do what you will. I just find it unfortunate that Selene could get me a sample of his children's DNA before they perished. Their highly evolved forms would have advanced my research years in a matter of weeks."

"_Do not count Selene out yet. She will have a few more tricks up her sleeves. I guarantee it_." Shadow King stated before he faded away as Essex entered the large lab. There were vats along the walls containing what looked like dozens of childish versions of Emma Frost, as well as a few inhuman creatures.

"Sarah my dear, are you here?' Sinister called out.

"What's up doc?' Sarah asked as a portal opened up behind him and she stepped out.

"Mastering your powers I see?" Essex smirked.

"Of course." Sarah said. "Make's life easier. If I had better control, I might have been able to save Jeremiah from Mikey." Sarah said. "I figured it would help with missions Zero Tolerance has got me running for them."

"About that." Sinister said simply as he pulled out a folder. "I need you to bring me this lad. He is vital for my experiments."

"Kevin Ford?" Sarah asked looking at the file. "DOA?

"Alive. And inoculate him for Legacy while you're at it. I have a feeling this boy will prove valuable in the future."

"Of course doc." Sarah said as she opened a portal and stepped through, disappearing in a flash of light.

"And now to turn my attention to Miss Grey and Mr. Summers." Sinister smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Reed. We've been at this for three days strait. It's impossible." Hank Pym said as he poured himself more coffee.

"I can't understand it." Beast said as he spoke on the phone with Dr. Moria McTagert from Generation X. "It seems that the virus locks onto the mutant genome and accelerates it development."

"From our tests, the mutant will be fully evolved within a matter of days or weeks. We call this stage one." Reed spoke into the video monitor. The only visible symptom is a spike in the mutant's powers. There's also a slight fever and stomach cramps from reports. Mutants that are already fully evolved won't show the symptoms."

"Then we go to stage two. Loss of control. Slowly the genome becomes unstable, and the mutant losses control of their powers. Small at first. But by the end of stage two, their powers become completely unpredictable and even the slightest use of them could be catastrophic." Hank explained. This leads to stage three."

"Stage three corresponds with the appearance of lesion all over the body that contain a pus like substance that is the broken down X-genes. This is the stage where they're contagious. But they're only contagious if they're alive. The disease seems to die when they do. Which brings us to stage four." Hank Pym continued.

"Death." Moria answered. "Lord almighty. You say this bugs only been discovered a few days ago?"

"Fifteen days seven hours." Reed Richards said simply. "We believe young Mr. Forge was victim X. And all we can ascertain at this point is the disease is a biochemical agent. Man made, and one hundred percent lethal."

"It's the genome sequence that's throwing me off!" Pym said. "The virus adapts to whatever the body throws at it. Haling abilities are shut down and white blood cells ignore it. It's almost as if… The body doesn't recognize it as a threat at all."

"The perfect bio-engineered killing machine. So to speak." Beast said simply. "But the genome sequences seems familiar to me somehow. Like I've seen it before."

""Run a database search." Reed said simply. "Maybe you've encountered a weaker version of it before."

"Oh course Beast said as he bounded over to the computer and began to type away. "Cerebro keeps a detailed file on everything we've ever encountered. We have information from the Shi'air, Phalanx, Power 8, and even the Reavers." Beast said proudly. IF we've seen this before the computer will recognize it. Beast said with a smile, as there was a ping and an image brought up on the monitor. "Bingo. Cerebro recognizes the gene sequence behind the virus. It's based off of someone in our files DNA structure… Oh my Stars and Garters…" Beast exclaimed.

"What?" Reed asked as he and Pym walked over.

"This virus shares the same genome pairing as Omega of the Brotherhood."

"That's impossible. He should be dead?" Richards stated.

"Unless he has antibodies for the virus." Pym concluded.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit." Reed said as he stretched himself across the room to the phone.

"Don't bother. He's still with SHIELD helping them with Apocalypses pyramids. We'll have to wait for him to come back." Beast said simply. "I just hope to many don't die while he's gone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Washington

"General Bastion, here are the files on the Braddock-Nagrite woman you requested." A soldier stated as he handed the large file to Bastion.

"Thank you private." Bastion said as he took the files. "You are excused." Bastion said as the man nodded and left. "Well then Miss Braddock. What secrets of the Crimson dawn can you tell me?" Bastion asked as he looked over her file.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Fateful Choice. The Brotherhood regroups in the wake of recent tragedies and makes a fateful decision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do. I'll be around as much as I can

Descendent


	57. Fateful Choice

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Fateful Choice.

I'm back. If only for one chapter right now. I hope you all enjoy. This one's a dewsy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egypt

The overhead UV light sent a low glow through the stone-carved hallway, casting shadows over a kneeling figure. He brushed the dust out of his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching. General Fury walked forward into the light, a cigar stub hanging from his mouth as he looked at the man, and the wall he was studying.

"Anything interesting Nagrite?" General Nick Fury asked as he stopped in front of the young mutant.

"Nothing you would find helpful Fury." Omega responded as he stood up from his crouched position and brushed the dust off of his knees. His braided hair sat in a loose ponytail as he took a swig of water from a nearby bottle. "Most of these hieroglyphics are self serving prophecies claiming Apocalypses' immortality and soon coming rein over the world. Although there is mentioning that there was a cult that followed En Sabah Nur. They might still be active somewhere. Also a possible bloodline that he fathered some time ago."

"I'll look into it." Fury said simply "Anyhow, the brass upstairs has said our investigations over. This matter is being handed over to Operation Zero Tolerance. They'll proceed from here with Shaw industries dismantling the pyramid and processing the tech."

"Shaw Industries? As in Sebastian Shaw?" Mike asked as he wiped his hands.

"Yep."

"You know he's the Black King of the Hellfire club, as well as a mutant, right?" Mike asked.

"Yea. I've had someone on the inside since you and your team encountered them as X-Factor. I'm updated on what's going on."

"Your game Fury. Not mine. I work for the highest bidder now." Omega stated as the two walked through the pyramid. "So what's Operation Zero Tolerance?"

"A military outfit being created to deal with mutant threats. X-factor wasn't working, so they've been disbanded and all their funding is being diverted to OZT. Project Avenger took a huge hit in funding too."

"That's the SHIELD project you're working with Stark on right?" Mike asked.

"Yea. We think we've found a way to wake up Captain America. It should be online in a few months." After a few moments Fury cell phone rang. "Talk." Fury said intently as he listened for a few minutes. "When? Any other casualties? Get Amelia and Conner on the investigating team. I want the SOB's responsible found by the end of the week." Fury stated as he hung up the phone.

"Bad news?" Mike asked.

"Dr. Cooper's car just exploded. She didn't make it." Fury said simply.

"Pietro's gonna be pissed." Mike said nonchalantly.

"Your colder than usual. Normally you'd be a fountain of anger right now." Fury stated poinitently. "At least according the files we have on you." Fury said, fishing for a reaction.

"I'm locking my emotions down. I'm figuring there my trigger in becoming War. The more emotional I become, the more likely he is to exert influence over me and become dominant." Mike said simply.

"You have any guesses on why you can still change into War, when the others can't assume their Horseman forms?" Fury asked.

"I think it has to do with Psylocke's influence. She created a series of barriers that held him in check. I guess my mind got accustomed to them, and created a series similar, that allows me to shift between forms. The more emotion I feel, the more likely the demon is to get out."

"Keep him under control. Otherwise we will." Fury said simply as he walked away.

"I plan on it Fury." Mike said as his eyes swirled black before becoming normal. "No matter what."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"What's up Chuck?" Logan asked as he limped into Xavier's study.

"You should be in bed recovering Logan." Xavier said simply.

"You called a staff meeting and I needed to sneak away from the kid. She's driving me nuts." Logan muttered. "Can't even have a beer around the kid without her flipping out over me."

"Laura is just concerned about you." Xavier smiled.

"I'm not talking about X. She left for the Brotherhood a few hours ago after I told her I'd be okay. I'm talking about the mall rat."

"Well Jubilee did express a large amount of concern for you." Xavier began.

"When is Moria talking her back to Gen X?" Logan demanded. "In fact, why is Moria here? I thought she left after I recovered?"

"She came back to assist Henry with the study of this new Virus." Xavier said simply.

"When is she leaving?" Logan asked again pointedly.

"When we've ascertained that you've had a full recovery and we figure out this bug." Moria stated as she walked into the study. "Now get yer ass back ta the infirmary before I let Jubilee know yer out of bed."

"Anything but that!" Logan gasped. "I'll be good. Just keep her away from me!" Logan cried as he limped out of the room, passing Beast and Angel.

"Man. I'd never thought I'd see the day Wolverine knew fear." Warren stated simply as he and Hank walked into the study.

"Ororo, Scott, Remy, and Jean should be joining us shortly." Xavier said as he motioned for the two to have a seat. Within a few minutes the four mutants arrived and had taken their own seats. "Now that we are all together. I have some dire news for you all."

"Dat not sound to helpful professor." Remy said as he flicked cards between his hands.

"More?" Jean asked. "As if we haven't been hit enough in the last few days."

"I'm afraid Dr. Cooper was killed a few hours ago. " Xavier stated.

"What?" Scott asked. "How?"

"Her car exploded while she was on the phone with me. While the mental link was weak I was able to gather that we are in for rough times in congress."

"What do you mean Charles?" Ororo asked.

"Valerie was trying to warn us about something. So I had some of my contact in Washington do some digging around. It appears that X-Factor was disbanded, and all funding has been diverted to a covert military operation. I don't have any more information." Xavier continued.

"Great. So now the military is going to get involved somehow in mutant affairs." Scott commented.

"You want Remy to do some poking around up in Washington and find da hommies responsible?" Gambit asked.

"No. I'll need you here. Your promotion to staff is only temporary while Logan recovers. We need you to continue running the new mutants through training." Xavier said simply.

"I believe that we must wait to see what this group's first move is. Then we can react accordingly." Hank stated.

"An excellent idea Henry. I already have my contact gathering what information they can. When I know more, I will alert you all to the situation. But now onto other matters. Henry, any news on the new virus?"

"It doesn't look promising Charles. I've sent samples of it to Shield, the Fantastic Four, as well Dr. Pym's lab. So far we have nothing. All we know is it's contagious in its last stage, and it's deadly."

"Warren, could this be part of Apocalypses plan?" Xavier asked.

"I can't remember. I think Sinister mentioned something about a Virus called Legacy, but otherwise I'm drawing a blank."

"Omega will be able to provide us with more details when he comes back. Apparently his DNA shares the same genetic structure as the Virus. We might be able to unravel the clues with his help." Moria interrupted.

"I don't think the Brotherhood will be very helpful. Something happened between Lance and Kitty before he was captured by Apocalypse. And since I refuse to use my powers on her I have yet to determine what it was." Xavier stated.

"She'll tell us when she's ready Professor." Jean said reassuringly.

"One can only hope so Jean." Xavier said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™®©

"He still ain't talking yo." Todd said as he came up from the basement.

"What the hell happened?" Pietro muttered.

"_Something bad. I can tell you that much. No way Lancey boy would be this depressed if it wasn't major_." Deadpool commented from the couch.

"We know we're in trouble when we start getting insights from Deadpool." Wanda commented from the chair.

"_Yea… HEY_!" Deadpool shouted.

"Any word from Mike?" Fred asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"No. Not even a call." Betsy said sadly from the couch.

"_Don't worry. Things will work out. Look at me. I'm as happy as a guy can get_." Deadpool said from the sofa. The Brotherhood just all glared at him angrily. "_What_?"

"Are you mental?" Todd asked him.

"No. You have to have a brain to be mental." X said from her spot on the stairs.

"_Yea… HEY_!" Deadpool shouted.

"Burn…" Pietro smirked.

"Savage burn." Blob added.

"What's up guys?" Came the voice from the door. The Brotherhood all turned to see Omega standing in the doorway, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey luv." Betsy said s she got up and walked over to her husband. "Miss me?"

"Depends. Are you still angry with me?" Mike asked.

"A little." Betsy smirked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"There's your answer." Mike smirked as he kissed her briefly. "So why are we making fun of Deadpool?"

"Because it's easy." X commented.

"BURN!" Pietro cried out.

"That's it, no more 70's Show for Pietro." Wanda said as she leaned against the wall.

"Although I do see the remarkable similarities between him and Kelso." X commented. "Both are idiots that sleep with anything with boobs."

"It's true…" Pietro nodded. "HEY!"

"_This is too easy_." Deadpool grinned.

"Just like him." Blob commented.

"Burn." Mike stated with a smirk as Pietro turned a deep shade of red. The phone rang in the background and Wanda got up to get it.

"What is this? Pick on Pietro day?" Quicksilver asked.

"No. That's not till Sunday." Betsy responded.

"Guys!" Wanda called from the kitchen. "My father's on the phone. He said to turn on the news."

"Which network snukum's?" Todd asked as he hopped over to the TV.

"He said any of them." Wanda stated, her voice grave as Todd flicked on the TV.

"This is Trish Tilby reporting from Washington. Today is signaled by a landmark decision as Congress entered an emergency session to vote on a new series of laws, he Bill, labeled Operation Zero Tolerance has passed with 75 percent voting in favor. The Bill gives the Military unprecedented power when it comes to control and management of what many are calling, the Mutant Menace. Operation Zero Tolerance leader, Graydon Creed has already deputized many members of the group known as the Friends of Humanity, a well-known Anti-mutant organization. This decision hallmarks the beginnings of what many are calling the downfall of Mutants. Already several dozen mutant groups located throughout the mid-west have been placed under arrest. Mutant terrorist Magneto has been moved to America's most Wanted." Trish reported. "This just in. Operation Zero Tolerance has issued a warrant for the mutant known as Lance Alvers, codenamed Avalanche, formerly of X-Factor. He is wanted for the deaths and damage cause by the quake that occurred several weeks ago. OZT operatives have linked him with the Quake, and the subsequent damage."

"Oh shit." Mike muttered. Helicopters were heard in the distance as well as sirens.

"Looks like we got another fight on our hands." Todd said as he reached over to the nearby wall and pulled out his collapsible Bo staff.

"_Good. I've been looking to take out my frustrations_." Deadpool said as he slapped a magazine into his sub-machine gun.

"Pietro, Mike, Betsy. Take the back and flank them on the right." Wanda said. "Fred, Laura, Wade. You three in the front line on this. Todd you and me will take the reverse flank."

"No." Lance said as he emerged from the stairs. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a haggard look to his face. "This is my fight. I won't have you all put in harms way. I've already killed two people I care about. No more." Lance said darkly.

"Lance. We're brothers. We don't fight alone anymore." Fred said simply as he put a massive hand on his friends shoulder.

"No Freddy." Lance began.

"No nothing." Mike interrupted. "You're our Brother. They want you. They go through us."

"We've got about three full swat teams out there that I can see." Laura said from the window she was peering through. "Which means there's four more I can't see."

"Wade?" Betsy asked as Deadpool nodded and tossed her a Katana. Betsy unsheathed the blade and focused. It began to glow with psychokinetic energy.

"Let them come guys. This is my fight." Lance said harshly.

"Not happening buddy." Pietro smirked.

"Yes it is Pietro." Lance said. "Guys, trust me." Lance said simply.

"Okay bro." X said. "We trust you. What's the plan?"

"I let them face me. If they win, I die. If I win, they die. It's that simple." Lance said as he opened the door. Slowly he walked outside to the echo of cocking guns.

"They're going to kill him." Betsy said simply.

"No. They're dead and they don't even realize it." Mike said simply. I can already see how the fights going to happen. They're all dead." Mike said as the ground rumbled. Thousands of shots rang out, but none struck their target as Avalanche lifted the earth to deflect their bullets and then turned his anger on them. He unleashed the full might of the earth on the police and military that had come for him. Within moments, there was nothing. No traces of the military or police. Just the blood soaked earth, churned in the rage of one young man.

The Brotherhood walked out to survey the chaos that had unfolded.

"I wanted to be left in peace. But first Selene, then Kitty… and now the government. If they want to make war upon me. I shall return the favor." Lance swore, sweat beading on his forehead.

"We." Mike said simply. "We shall make war upon our enemies. We are Brothers. We are family."

"An ideal idea Avalanche, Omega…" The Brotherhood turned to see Magneto floating towards them with several metal orbs. "In light of recent actions that the government has taken, I thought it pertinent that I came to see if you all were safe. I see you are, despite out enemies best attempts."

"Heh. They trained us, and now they can't take us down." Todd smirked.

"Father." Pietro smirked. "You came all the way to see if we were safe?"

"I have learned many things Pietro. I will not abandon my children again. Thus I decided to again offer you all a position in the Acolytes."

"There's no decision for me guys." Lance said. "I need to get out of here. I accept Magnus."

"Likewise. Mike and Pietro said at the same time.

"I go with my husband." Betsy said as she wrapped her arms around Mike. "And I try to Ignore Pietro the best I can."

"HEY!" Pietro shouted.

"Shut up Brother." Wanda stated. "I'm with you father." Wanda nodded.

"I go with my baby cakes." Todd nodded. Magneto just shuddered.

"_You guys are a riot. Plus fan approval states that I'm in for the long haul._" Deadpool smirked as he put his gun on his shoulder. It accidentally discharged into the House, shattering a few windows. "_Oops. Damn safeties_."

"I go where they go. We've already covered this." X said angrily as she stared at Deadpool. "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on the idiot."

"What?" Pietro demanded.

"Not you for once." X said as she rolled her eyes.

"_Yea…HEY_!"

"Looks like we're all in." Lance said simply to Magneto, who nodded.

"Not all of us." Blob said simply. "I take it you all agree with magneto's offer?" Blob asked as he looked as all his brothers and sisters.

"Government wants us dead. I think being terrorists is the only choice left." Pietro said.

"I prefer to call us mutant liberators. Not terrorists." Magneto replied simply.

"Whatever." Deadpool stated sarcastically. The Brotherhood all just nodded in agreement. Blob looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

"I can't join you on this path my Brothers."

"What?" Laura asked.

"I made a choice Laura. I've put violence behind me. I've embraced the Lord and his path. Besides. The archdiocese has contacted me. They've agreed to allow me to start seminary training."

"Freddy?" Todd asked.

"I've decided to join the church guys." Fred said. I will pray for you, and be with you in spirit. But I cannot condone the actions you will all take. I guess this is goodbye."

"Reverend. When I called you that, I didn't expect you to actually become a Reverend." Mike said simply.

"Mike. You of all people know that one has to follow his own path." Fred said simply.

"I will not stop you Fredrick. But if you need aid, we shall be a phone call away." Magneto said simply. "The rest of you, pack your things. We only have a few minutes before more assassins come for Avalanche, and now you all."

"Lets go." Betsy said as she shadow walked into the house. Pietro sped in and the other moved to pack their things. Within a few minutes, the Brotherhood stood outside.

"So where you going?" Todd asked.

"New York City. That's where I begin training. Then I go where I am needed Todd." Fred smiled. "Goodbye guys." Blob said, a tear running down his eye.

"Here." Lance said as he tossed the keys to the jeep to Fred. "I won't need this anymore. And you need a way there. Besides, the Bug doesn't fit you."

"You'll take Boris right. I don't want that bloody little rodent at my new home." Betsy asked.

"Sure. I think I can be allowed one pet." Blob smiled as he picked up Boris, the Brotherhood rat and pet him.

"Take care Cous." X said as she stepped into the metal orb. The Brotherhood all stepped into a different orb.

"Later Freddy. Kick some monk ass for me." Todd smirked.

"I don't think it works that way Todd." Pietro said.

"Does to!" Todd yelled.

"Does not!" Pietro yelled back.

"Oh we are not having this." Magneto sighed. With a wave of his hand, he closed the orbs, despite the fact that you could still hear Pietro and Todd yelling at each other. Then the Brotherhood of Mutants flew off into the distance. Fred let out a slow sigh.

"You work in mysterious ways father. I just hope your plan works this time." Fred smiled as he put Boris in the backseat with his bags. With a final look at the Brotherhood House, he got into the jeep and drove off into the distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Adaptation. The Brotherhood comes across the mysterious Neverland. Will this shatter their conviction, or drive them further towards darkness?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's good to be back. No matter how brief. Later all,

Descendent


	58. Adaptation

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Adaptation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asteroid M

"This-place-still-gives-me-the-creeps." Pietro muttered as the Brotherhood followed Magneto through the metal corridors. "Too-many-bad-memories…"

"Last time I was here I was recovering from a gunshot." Lance added.

"I-was-tortured, so-I-win." Pietro stuck out his tongue.

"I was nearly killed and became the incarnation of pure shadow and mystism." Betsy stated defiantly.

"I think she wins." Todd stated with a smirk.

"_No contest here_." Deadpool added.

"You know. There comes a point when you realize how twisted you are when we start comparing physical and emotional trauma and making a game out of it." X stated.

"Agreed." Magneto said simply as he turned back to face his new members.

"I got you all beat." Wanda said simply as she flipped her hair. "I sleep with Toad."

"HEY!" Todd shouted in protest. "I'm not that bad? Am I?"

"She wins." Betsy said simply as Magneto shuddered as Todd gave Wanda a dirty look.

"Putting that evil which should not be named aside, here are your rooms." Magneto stated. "Omega, Psylocke. As you two are married, you may share a room. Avalanche the room at the far right is yours. Deadpool, you and Toad shall share a room. X-23 and Wanda, you will take the room across the hall. Pietro, you shall be moving in with Pyro…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pietro screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Much to my chagrin…" Magneto stated as he winced.

"WHY-DON'T-YOU-LOVE-ME-DADDY!" Pietro screamed as he grabbed Magneto's leg from the floor.

"Xorn will be by in a few minutes to take you on a tour of the base so you may learn all of its functions. I will be in the war room. I have matters to attend to." Magneto said as he nodded to the Brotherhood.

"Such as?" Lance asked, speaking for the first time in a few hours.

"I had Wisdom do some infiltration into the government files. He discovered a project codenamed Neverland." Magneto began. "I believe it bears further looking into."

"Mind if I tag. I wouldn't mind having a look at what the governments got on us." Lance asked.

"Of course. If you are to be the field leader of the Brotherhood, I would expect no less." Magneto said as he and Lance waked away talking.

"WHAT! You're-taking-away-my-leadership-position-too?!?" Pietro screamed. "WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Grow up." Wanda muttered as she hexed her brother through the wall and into his room.

"Hi-ya Roomy!" Pyro sang out happily. Let me introduce you to my lighters. This ones Marie, this ones Sparky…

"WHY-DADDY! WHY?????????????"

"Well. Things certainly haven't changed that much." Mike commented.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that luv." Betsy said simply. "What say you and I break in the bed?"

"What are you talking about… oh." Mike said as realization dawned on him. "TALLY HO!" Mike shouted as he dragged Betsy into their room.

"Brother…" X muttered as she and Wanda were left standing in the hallway with Deadpool and Todd.

"So. Whose up for some exploration?" Todd asked.

"Why not. It's getting kinda boring around here." Wanda mused. "And Pietro's busy." Wanda smirked as Pietro stood banging his head against the wall as Pyro continued to talk about his lighters.

"_I'm surprised he hasn't given him a concussion doing that_…" Deadpool mused.

"You'd be surprised what Pietro does Wade." X said simply

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The War Room

"I don't get it…" Lance said as he looked over the 3D image in front of him. "It's obviously a detention center. Walls are four feet of poured concrete with adamantium-reinforced bars. Each cell has the inhibitor set system that nullifies mutant powers. But there's no record of security forces."

"It's the GRSO." Pete Wisdom said as he walked into the room, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"GR-what?" Lance asked.

GRSO. It's a Special Forces outfit run by a General Kincaid. All former Berets, SEALS and Rangers. There like Delta in the fact that they're not supposed to exist." Wisdom said as he threw some files on the table. "These were hard to get Magnus."

"Looks like Operation Zero Tolerance is the key to their recent funding." Lance said as he looked at the files.

"Yep. I'll save you the reading. They used to be black OPS. Intel and demo. Spies basically. But when Kincaid took over, OZT picked up their funding. GRSO is now OZT's personal group of highly trained and highly dangerous soldiers. A single five-man group took out three SEAL teams and a Ranger squadron, as well as a couple dozen of her majesties 00 agents. In a field practice no less. Their deadly."

"Great. So basically Neverland is a mutant detention center." Lance scowled.

"Guarded by the deadliest human in existence." Magneto mused.

"Neverland isn't a detention center." Wisdom said gravely. "It's where mutant are processed and killed. Their records show that since the registration act went through congress three days ago several hundred mutants have registered. All the non-high profile one's are MIA. Three guess what happened to them. And the first two don't count."

"They're killing mutants." Lance said simply. Pete Wisdom nodded.

"_Avalanche_. Assemble the Brotherhood. I believe it's time we paid this Operation Zero Tolerance a visit." Magneto said darkly. Lance nodded and walked out.

"You want the Acolytes in on this?" Wisdom asked.

"No. Let this be the Brotherhoods test of loyalty." Magneto said after Lance had left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

War Room, several minutes later

"My God…" Betsy said as she put her hand to her mouth. "I didn't think it was this bad…"

"Father, what-do-we-do?" Pietro asked.

"What is your decision?" Magneto asked as the Brotherhood all looked at themselves.

"No decision." Mike said as he stepped forward and pushed a few buttons on the computer. "The complex is weak to attack from the south. Fewer guards, fewer barriers. Wade and I will go in from the north as a distraction. We have the best chance of surviving a direct assault from opposing troops. Betsy; you, Todd and Pietro come in from the south with X. Wanda, Avalanche. With Freddy gone, you two are the powerhouses."

"I see where your going." Lance said as he looked at the 3D chart in front of him. Wanda and I will attack from the east and west respectively. Scarlet Witch, trash everything and everyone till we meet in the middle. Betsy, X. You two will keep Toad and Pietro covered while they go in and get all the files in the inner rooms. Quicksilver, while Toads doing his hacking thing, it's up to you to free the prisoners."

"Right." Pietro nodded.

"Todd." Lance said, turning the to amphibious mutant. "I want you to download everything they have directly to Asteroid M's data bank. We're trashing this place fast, so you have to be faster."

"How long will I have?" Todd asked.

"Three minutes." Mike said simply. "Assuming I there isn't a variable I'm not seeing."

"How?" X asked Omega.

"War." Mike said, tapping his forehead. "I already took into account guard placement, their training, response time, Wall construction, Avalanches Geo-kinetic abilities as well as the 20 random chances that Scarlet Witch will be generating."

"That's scary, yo." Todd said.

"Yes. It is." Mike nodded. "More importantly, I getting the feeling that there's something in the sub basement levels. The way the complex is built. Hints at a large underground facility."

"We'll know more when we get there." Lance said. "Suit up. We roll out and rock them ASAP."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nevada, Neverland

"_Why are all the creepy places called Neverland?_" Deadpool asked as he slapped a magazine into his machine gun.

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked as the Brotherhood slowly moved into position.

"_Michael Jackson's home, the government mutant slaughter house, the bad Johnny Depp movie_…"

"Shut it Wade. We're trying to be stealthy here." Betsy snapped. "X, Todd Pietro, grab on." Betsy said as the three mutant linked hands. Betsy then shadow walked them to the other side of the complex.

"_Was it something I said_?" Deadpool asked.

"Yes." Mike said simply. "Ready to provide a distraction?"

"_I was born to annoy_." Deadpool smirked as the two emerged from the shadows. Deadpool opened up fire on the guards, slaughtering them within seconds as Omega ran forward and grabbed the gates. He focused on his arms, and felt adrenaline coarse through his veins as he ripped them off the hinges, setting on the alarms. Hundreds of guards filled out and began to open fire on the two mutants. Deadpool dodged to the left, but Omega stood his ground, allowing their bullets to tear through his flesh. The pain caused a surge of adrenaline, increasing his strength, as well as the potency of his healing factor.

"You're all dead. You just don't know it yet." Mike snarled as he saw the soldiers form up, already plans were flowing through his mind, until he discovered the right one. With a sadistic smile he charged forward.

The south 

"There's-our-cue." Pietro said as he grabbed Toad. The two sped off as the sounds of Alarms rang through the building.

"_I hope Mike is okay_." Betsy thought as she nodded to X-23. Psylocke and X-23 ran after them, disarming and disabling any guards they encountered. At first, they tried to use non-lethal means, but as the guards grew in numbers, instinct kicked in. Psylockes assassin training went into over drive as she killed mercilessly. Laura just allowed herself to be swallowed up in her own rage as she tore through the guards. A rumbling in the distance signaled Avalanches arrival, and the explosions from the left let the two know Scarlet Witch had begun as well.

Meanwhile, inside 

"Todd. Do-your-thing." Pietro said as he dropped off Toad and sped off. "I'm-going-to-see-if-there-are-any-prisoners."

"Three minutes and counting, yo…" Todd thought as he clicked his watch. He sat at the computer console and pulled out a small device, hooking it up the mainframe. Soon his fingers where flying across the keyboard as his eyes scanned hundreds of open pages, looking for any important files. "BINGO!" Todd shouted. "Mutant access protocol." Todd smirked as the files began to download. With a minute to spare too." Todd thought as Pietro appeared in the room. "Yo, any prisoners?"

"Yes. But-no-survivors." Pietro said darkly. "And-I-found-this…" Pietro said as he handed Todd a file.

"General Kincaid. Dr. Cooper has been dealt with in appropriate measures. All funding will be diverted to your operation. Thank you again for dealing with our mutual problem. Graydon Creed."

"Creed and Kincaid killed Val. They're dead the moment I find them." Pietro said, a vicious look to his face as a crackle came over the com-link.

"Toad, Quicksilver? What is your position?" Betsy's voice asked.

"Files almost done Psylocke. Give me another 30 seconds and we can bail."

"Hurry up. Omega, Scarlet Witch and Avalanche have just met up. I don't think the facility will last much longer." Betsy said as she watched X tear apart a few of the remaining guards as Deadpool blasted the last of them away. She watched as Mike lifted up hunks of concrete and hurled them into buildings destroy everything they touched. Scarlet Witch and Avalanche were using their powers even more destructively as building after building came crashing down.

"Gee. You-guys-couldn't-wait-for-us-to-be-cleared?" Pietro asked as he appeared next to Betsy with Todd in tow.

"Yea. It's nice to feel the love, yo." Todd said simply as Lance walked over with Wanda and Mike. Wade and X came over a few seconds later, both spattered in blood.

"I need a shower." X said simply.

"_And I need seltzer_." Deadpool said. "_And more bullets. I'm almost out._"

"I get the bullets. But why seltzer?" Todd asked.

"_It gets the blood out of the threads my man_." Deadpool nodded.

"HALT!" Came the very monotone voice from behind the Brotherhood as they whirled around. Lance and Wanda pulsed with energy as Mike's tendricals emerged. Wade and Betsy pulled out their weapons as Laura let her claws out.

In front of the Brotherhood stood several figures. One was clad in red and yellow armor, hovering in the forefront. The man next to him was wearing a pair of military fatigues with a red, blue and white under armor shirt with a shield sporting the American flag. Another one had long blond hair and a large hammer. He was flying in the air, lightning crackling from his form as wind blew his hair in front of his face, revealing his beard. Behind them was a man who was about 80 feet tall, wearing a red jumpsuit and a pair of goggles. A man with a pair of sunglasses and a crew cut sat on the giants shoulders with a bow pointed at the Brotherhood, next to him was a red head woman with a pair of pistols drawn. Flying around them was a small woman with a pair of wings growing from her back.

"Your under arrest by order of the United States government." Captain America said simply. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Crap." Todd muttered. "Yo, we never do anything easy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Avenge this! The Brotherhood faces off against the Avengers. The fire flies as the two super teams battle it out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I'm giving 2:1 odds on the avengers. Any takers?

Descendent


	59. Avenge This!

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Avenge this!

I'm using the ultimate version of the Avengers on this one. They're just so much cooler and badass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Neverland

"Not good." Mike thought to himself. This was the variable he knew was coming, but couldn't figure out. Already his mind was processing the new information, running through every possible fighting scenario. So far, the results were not good.

"Omega?" Quicksilver asked.

"Give me more time." Mike hissed. "Without War being in control, the process takes longer…"

"_We don't have much_." Deadpool stated as he looked at the Avengers. "_I recognize two of these mook's. That's agents Hawkeye and Black Widow. Both are highly trained super assassins_."

"Better trained than me and X-23?" Betsy asked.

"_Yes_?" Deadpool said simply.

"Interesting." Laura said as she sized up her opponents. The one with long blond hair and a large hammer flew in front of them and landed with a heavy thud. He looked at Lance with an expression of shock.

"**Scion? Why are you with these thugs? They're action are beneath your place**." Thor spoke to Lance in a booming voice.

"The same reason your working for the government Odin-son." Lance spoke simply. "They are my family, and I fight my fights." Lance said simply.

"**Then let us fight. You are the only one who is worthy of Mjolnir's might**."

"Fine by me." Lance smirked as the ground answered his call. Thor was thrown back hundreds of feet as Lance was swallowed whole, disappearing into the terra. Iron man, Hawkeye and Black Widow all opened up fire, only to have their blasts blocked by a wall of earth as Quicksilver and Omega rushed from the sides. Quicksilver grabbed Hawkeye and threw him down as Omega threw out his tendricals; enveloping Iron Mans legs and pulling him to the ground. Captain America threw his mighty shield (A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist), knocking Omega down. The shield returned to him just in time to block a series of slashes from X-23.

"Damn it." Betsy shouted as she tried to slash at Wasp, but the pint sized Avenger made the purple haired Asian's life a living hell with here wasp blast. Meanwhile, Wanda decided to tackle something a little larger than Pietro's ego.

"Hey big boy." Wanda chuckled as she saw Giant Man.

"Little lady?" Giant man asked as he loomed over her. "You going to surrender or am I going to have to slap you like the naughty little girl you are?"

"A tempting offer, but first let me ask you a question. What are the odds that you'll shrink to the size of a ant in the next thirty seconds?" Wanda asked innocently.

"About a billion to one." Hank Pym commented as Wanda smiled.

"Guess again hotshot." Wanda said as her hands glowed.

"What the he…" Giant Man asked as he started to shrink. Within moments he was gone.

"Oops." Wanda commented. "Guess he'll be like that for a few hours. Or longer." Wanda smirked before Todd tackled her to the ground, pulling her out of the way of a barrage of bullets from Black Widow.

"Captain America, Giant Man is down." Widow shouted in a thick Russian accent.

"I can see that Widow. Work around it." Captain America shouted as he fought of Laura, returning blow after blow.

"_Did I ever tell you I have a thing for redheaded Russian assassins who know more about guns than me_?" Deadpool asked as he shot at Widow.

"Damn it. Deadpool. I thought you were killed years ago?" Widow moaned.

"_No such luck sweet cheeks. And what sweet cheeks they are. Kinda like a bar of fine white chocolate. Only not as square… or chocolaty. Or like a good Russian vodka. Tell you what, lets quit fighting and split a bottle. See whose room we end up in? How does that sound_?' Deadpool asked as he and Widow shot at each other, executing a series of flips and summersaults in the middle of combat.

"I think Logan should have gut you when he had the chance. Or maybe I should have cut out your tongue when I had the chance." Widow screamed.

"_Hey. If you wanted my tongue that bad, all you have to do is ask baby…"_ Deadpool cracked before he was blasted away by Iron Man. "_Ohhh… get the number of the mook in the billion dollar armor…_" Deadpool moaned. "_I'm calling my lawyer._"

"Thank you Iron man." Widow said before Iron Man was grabbed by Omega and flung to the ground again. Mike leapt upon Iron Man and began to pound on the armor, looking for a weakness in the frame.

"I'm going to peel you like a mother freaking grape!" mike roared as his eyes turned black as he continued to pound on Iron Man.

"A little help here!' Iron Man shouted as a series of arrows ripped through Mike's body, knocking him off. "Thanks Hawkeye."

"Thank me by knocking out speedy for me." Hawkeye shouted as he turned his attention to Quicksilver, who was blazing towards him.

"With Pleasure." Iron man stated as he unleashed a repulsor blast that tore open the ground in front of Quicksilver, sending him flying into the air. He was then caught in a force field generated by the Armor.

"Not fair…" Pietro shouted as he tried to break out of the force field.

Meanwhile Thunder rolled in the background, accompanied by the sounds and rumbling of an earthquake, signaling Avalanche and Thor's combat was well under way. The sky darkened and the earth began to crack as Todd leapt around.

"Hey Bets need a hand?" Todd asked as he saw Betsy losing to Wasp.

"Sure Toad. You know how to deal with wasps, right?" Betsy smirked.

"Yum. My favorite." Todd snickered.

"Uh oh." Jan Pym muttered as Todd shot out his tongue and swallowed her whole.

"Yo, I love Asian food." Todd nodded before he got a queasy look in his eye. "Uh oh." Todd said weakly as he barfed all over Betsy, Wasp flying out in anger.

"That was the most disgusting experience in my life!" Wasp shouted as she blasted both Todd and Betsy, knocking them both down. "And I was in the Hulks Ass!"

"Damn it." Mike swore as he stood up, ripping arrows out of his form. "_Todd, Betsy and Pietro are out…_"

"Hey little Man!" Mike turned around to see Giant Man rise up from nowhere and slam him into the ground.

"Bad move dip-shit!" Mike shouted from under Giant Mans palm. He felt the adrenaline rush and grabbed Giant Mans hand, and with a swift movement, shattered three of his massive fingers. Giant Man roared in pain as Omega leapt up, only to be blasted down by Iron Man.

"Four down." Iron man stated.

"Five." Captain America said as he threw Laura's unconscious form to the ground. "Kid was good, but I've been doing this since before her parents were born."

"Don't be so sure of that Captain." Black widow said as she came over holding a bloody Deadpool.

"Will that stop him?" Hawkeye asked, looking at all the bullet wounds in Deadpool.

"No. We need duct tape. Lots of it. At least a whole roll for his mouth." Widow stated dryly.

"Forgetting about me?" Wanda demanded as she generated mystic energy.

"No. Forgetting about me?" Wasp asked as she flew up from behind Wanda and knocked her out. "That's all of them."

"Not all." Captain America stated as he looked at the darkened sky and shattered earth. "Intel said Alvers or Nagrite would be the hardest to take down."

"Not a factor. Nagrite was worn out to begin with. A repulsor blast to his neuro-cortex put him out like a sack of potato's" Iron Man stated. "We should probably help Thor out though." Suddenly there was a deep rumbling as Mjolnir came flying at the Avengers. Lance appeared on the horizon, riding a wave of earth, the Thunder God draped over his shoulders.

"To late Captain." Avalanche said simply. "I just took out your teams powerhouse by myself. You wanna take me on?"

"Kid, if you think Thor's our most powerful player, you are in for quite the shock." Captain America smirked as he tapped his comlink. "Fury, release Banner."

"Ready cap." Hawkeye said as he pulled out an arrow tipped with a green syringe. A helicopter roared overhead as Lance looked up in time to see a massive green figure dropping towards him.

"Shit." Lance swore as the earth responded to his commands, rising up and shielding him from the Hulk.

"**_HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN!_**" Hulk roared as he smashed through Lances shield.

"Eat this." Lance snapped ass he held out his hand and channeled seismic energy through it, blasting the Hulk. To his Shock, Hulk just got bigger. And much more Angry. "Not good."

"**_LITTLE MAN TRIES TO TICKLE HULK. MAYBE HULK WILL TRY TO TICKLE LITTLE MAN_**."

"Really not good." Lance snapped as he hit his own Com-link. "Magneto. Were under attack. We need an extraction. NOW!"

"Be there in a minute Avalanche." Magneto stated.

"I'll be dead by then." Lance said as he leapt away from the Hulk. He threw up an earthen wall to block Hawkeye's arrows as well as Iron Mans blasts. He blasted Captain America away as he sent a tremor towards Giant Man, knocking him down. Meanwhile he was a still jumping around, avoiding Hulk's blows but barely. "_I'm running out of steam…_" Lance thought. "_I burned myself out fighting the GRSO and destroying the complex… Damn it. I should have seen this coming._"

"**_HULK SMASH_**!" Hulk shouted before an Iron girder slammed into his face, knocking him back several feet. Avalanche looked up to see Magneto with several Orbs flying towards him. Iron Man flew to intercept him, but was sent flying. I mean come on. Iron Man? Master of Magnetism? You do the Math. The Orbs sent out several tentacles grabbing the unconscious Brotherhood and dragging them inside. Lance focused his powers and caused the earth to fling him into the air. He landed heavily in his own orb, and then soon blacked out from exhaustion.

"Do not cross me again." Magneto stated as he floated the brotherhood away.

"Captain, what do we do?" Widow asked.

"Stand down." Fury said as he walked over from the shadows. "Giant Man's still injured, Iron Mans barley stable and Thor's out of it."

"**_HULK SMASH LITTLE METAL MAN!"_** Hulk roared as he held his bleeding nose.

"Hawkeye?" Fury asked as Hawkeye pulled out the antidote arrow and shot Hulk. Within moments, he passed out and turned into Bruce Banner again. "Captain. Secure the area and look for survivors. I doubt there will be any, but check anyway."

"Yes Sir." Captain America stated. Widow, Hawkeye, and wasp. Search and rescue. Move out."

"So you've made the first move Magneto. Clever bringing in the Brotherhood. I didn't see that one coming." Fury mused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asteroid M

"My head." Mike moaned as he woke up.

"What up." Lance said as he looked over with a smirk.

"Did we get our Asses kicked?" Mike asked. "Where is everyone?

"Yep. Todd, Wanda, and Betsy are going to be out for a while. Pietro ran off to do some pouting because he got caught. Laura is training cause she's pissed she lost a one on one fight. And Deadpool is eating white chocolate and drinking Vodka in the corner for some reason." Lance explained as he pointed to Deadpool, who was in the fetal position with chocolate and Vodka, murmuring to himself.

"Wow. There's something you don't see everyday." Mike commented. "I still can't believe we lost."

"We got caught tired and with our pants down." Lance said simply. "It happens. But at least now we know who another player is. We'll be ready next time."

"I'm already developing formulas for dealing with them." Mike said. I think I could run us through some sick tactical sessions."

"Good. I will need you all to be ready." Magneto said simply as he walked into the room. "Neverland was just the first of many such buildings. Already Xorn has used the information from Toad to discover several prison facilities that need to be liberated. Already my Acolytes are freeing one in Canada."

"What's our plan of attack?" Lance asked.

"Rest for now. Then I will tell you all." Magneto said as he walked away.

"Why does that not sound good?" Mike asked.

"Who knows." Lance said as he flopped into his bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

"Interesting. Project Avenger came though." Bastion mused as he looked at his hidden security footage. "And the Brotherhood is more powerful than I originally thought. This will make getting to the Braddock-Nagrite woman all the more difficult. Oh well. I do love a challenge." Bastion smirked as he pushed a button on the wall. Dr. Essex walked into the room.

"Yes. General?" Essex asked.

"Start the first phase on the Prime sentinel project."

"Yes sir." Essex smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Poor Sinister. Thinks I don't know about him. It will be all the more shocking when he finds out." Bastion smiled as he began to chuckle to himself. "It all falls down."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Best served Cold. Pietro goes on a one-man hint for those that killed Valerie. Too bad he bites off more than he can chew when he comes across the new Hellfire Club.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all,

Descendent


	60. Best served Cold

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Best served Cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year and a half ago

"What-are-you-thinking-about?" Pietro asked as he laid in bed the soft sheets felt good against the numerous scratches in his back as he smiled at his latest conquest. Or was he the conquered he thought.

"Just thinking about how I got here?" Dr. Valerie Cooper said with a smile. She was lying next to him with a sheet covering their nude forms.

"Well. A-lot-of-wine-was-involved." Pietro pointed out

"Funny man." Valerie said as she punched him in the arm.

"I-try." Pietro smirked as he kissed her.

"Promise me something." Valerie asked him.

"Depends-on-what-it-is." Pietro said slyly.

"Promise me that I'm not making another mistake. Promise me that you'll always be with me."

"Easy-enough-promise." Pietro smirked as he kissed her again more slowly this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ever go running before. No I mean, really run. Focus on nothing but maintaining the pace and the steady rhythm of your heart. People say you can't run from your problems. Those people obviously are fat and lazy. You can run from your problems. The problem with that is, the problem is still there when you get back. The hurt, the anger, the questions. It all remains. Running only provides you a temporary escape. But you know what, and escape is still an escape, no matter how small or quick. Sometimes, it can be just the thing you need to clear your head."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antarctica

"Enjoy your run?" Lance asked as he stood on the snowy ridge. The cold wind whipped at his face and tore at his long hair, but the geo-kinetic Shaman seemed unaffected by the blinding cold.

"Yea…" Pietro said, out of breath as he lay in the snow. "That's-the-only-good-thing-about-us-constructing-a-base-up-in-this-god-forsaken-wasteland." Pietro motioned to the giant metal dome in the distance. "Plenty-of-room-to-actually-run."

"Care to tell me what this run was about?" Lance asked.

"You-wouldn't-understand." Pietro said as he looked down His breath was returning slowly, the cold air biting his lungs. Lance gave him a look. "Okay. Maybe-you-would."

"So what's up? Or do you just want to keep being the quiet guy in the corner. Cause that's getting annoying. You're taking my job."

"It's Val." Pietro said, slowing down his normally fast speech as he sat up. Lance tossed him a thick fur coat. "Ever since I found out Operation Zero Tolerance was responsible for her death… I've just felt nothing but hatred. I want them dead Lance. But I don't know what to do next."

"It will come to you. Vengeance isn't always the answer Pietro. It doesn't help the pain, only temporarily takes it away. Ask Mike. Ask me. It's not the solution."

"No. But they deserve it." Pietro said darkly. "So, how-fast-was-I-going?" Pietro asked, changing the subject.

"Xorn clocked you. You broke Mach Ten. Thankfully it was as you were running over the Atlantic, so no one saw you. Did you forget that we're wanted felons?" Lance asked and he handed Pietro a bottle of water. The speedster was putting the thick coat on to stave off the bitter cold now that his body was cooling down.

"Yea. Which-is-why-I-avoided-the-states. I-stayed-mostly-in-Europe-and-even-then-it-was-mostly-in-the-mountains." Pietro said simply.

"Yea. As I said. We were tracking you." Lance said simply. "Come on. Mike has some battle scenario's he wants to run us through."

"Since-when-did-he-become-Cyclops-junior?" Pietro asked.

"Since we got our Asses beat by the Avengers. We're going to have to face them again eventually, and I can't shoulder all the weight." Lance said simply.

"Please. I-could-run-laps-around-those-flatscans-chumps." Pietro said as he appeared next to Lance.

"Really. Then why didn't you last time we fought? And besides, only three of them are flatscans. Ones a mutant, the others a God, and the rest are enhanced." Lance said as he started to trudge his way back to the metal dome.

"Yea… Whatever." Pietro muttered as he sped ahead of Lance and into the Brotherhood's new base.

"He's never going to change." Lance sighed as he continued to trudge forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much Later

"Why-am-I-doing-this-again?" Pietro asked as he looked at his suit. It was a deep blue, almost black. His hair was slicked back, and his face was clean except for the silver soul patch he had become accustom to growing. He was sitting on a plush couch in a lavish private room. He look at the bottle of wine in front of him and a thousand thoughts ran through his brain, until they were interrupted by a sensual voice.

"Oh dear. And here I thought Alison was just lying to me." Emma Frost purred as she walked into the room with a familiar redhead. Emma was wearing a short white business skirt and white blouse, with the top buttons open, exposing her cleavage. The Red Head was wearing a black business suit.

"Well, well. If-it-isn't-my-two-least-favorite-whores. Frost-and-Darkholme." Pietro said smugly as Mystique smiled at him. "Free-of-Apocalypses-brain-washing-I-see." Her smile turned into a snarl.

"I really must thank whatever higher powers are out there. Bringing you into my new little home. I've been meaning to get you back for betraying me." Mystique snarled.

"Lance-betrayed-you. Not-me. Besides-I-outclass-you-Darkholme. Easily." To prove his point Pietro became a blur and reappeared on the couch with a pair of red panties twirling around his fingers. "Red? I-would-have-thought-you-were-a-fan-of-blue."

"Why you little…" Mystique began before Emma Frost held up a hand.

"Manners Raven. Even though he lacks them himself, young Maximoff requested this audience." Emma stated simply. "If you can't control yourself then you'd best leave." Mystique got the hint and left the room, muttering a few choice curses. Emma breathed a sigh of relief and then sat down across from Pietro, crossing her legs in a suggestive manner she leaned forward. "Now then, what can the Hellfire Club do for you Mr. Maximoff?"

"I'm-surprised-actually." Pietro began. "After-what-I-did-to-your-precious-club-I'd-figure-that-you-guys-would-have-killed-me-the-moment-I-walked-in."

"With one of the worlds greatest assassin's watching your back? I think not my dear." Emma purred softly. Pietro stared her strait in the eye.

"You-can-come-out-Psylocke." Pietro said as Betsy emerged from the shadows in the corner.

"She's good at masking her presence, but thanks to the Gems of Cyttorak, my telepathy is even more powerful. Perhaps only Xavier outclasses me now."

"Beat-it-Bets." Pietro said simply. "I-can-handle-this. Now-that all-the-unpleasantness-is-out-of-the-way-I-assume?"

"Of course. We in the Hellfire Club are willing to forgive your past actions. After all, you were under government control."

"We worked for them you bitch." Psylocke said simply.

"Same thing my dear. Now if you'll please leave, adults have things to attend to. Be a dear and go bother your husband."

"I'm a mental call away Pietro." Betsy said as she faded into the shadows, shadow-walking away.

"Now then, as I asked before, what can we do for you?" Frost asked as she poured herself a glass of wine. "Wine?"

"No." Pietro said. "I-need-information. And-I-know-you-and-yours-market-in-information."

"And what can you offer us for said information?" Emma asked innocently.

"The-location-of-one-of-the-Cyttorak-Gems. It's-protected, but-I'm-sure-you-and-your-fellow-aristocrats-can-get-around-that."

"And how do I know it's not a trap?" Emma asked as she ran a finger over her glass.

"How-do-I-know-the-information-you'll-give-me-is-accurate?" Pietro returned.

"An astute observation, and a carefully thought out plan. You've come prepared Pietro." Emma thought as she sipped at her wine. "I'm surprised."

"Did-you-expect-any-less?"

"No. You've certainly changed from the cocksure little snot that drove us out of Bayville. What did you want to know?" Emma asked.

"Where-can-find-the-leaders-of-Operation-Zero-Tolerance." Pietro said darkly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Washington

"Why has Bastion diverted all of the sentinel funding to this "Prime" operation?" General Kincaid asked himself as he pored over several papers. He was a heavyset man with a handlebar mustache and dark, thinning hair. "I'll have to bring this to Creeds attention." Kincaid muttered as he looked up from his paperwork. "What the…" Kincaid managed to get out before a blur knocked him out of his chair. The general looked up from the floor, where he lay on his back. A figure stood over him; it's foot on his throat.

"Consider-this-a-message." The figure said in a fast paced voice. "I-know-you-had-Valerie-Cooper-killed, along-with-Creed-and Stryker. I-could-kill-you-all-before-anyone-would-no-there-was-an-intruder. But-I-won't-sink-to-your-level. I'm-homo-superior-as-they-say, and-I-sure-as-hell-am-better-than-you-and-the-other-worms. So-instead-I'm-going-to-hit-you-where-it-hurts-the-most. I-will-bury-you-all. When-I'm-done-the-public-will-be-more-against-OZT-than-mutants-are. **I promise you this**." The figure said darkly. In a less than a second he was gone, the only sign that he was there was a rustling of paper. It was then Kincaid noticed that all of his files had been ransacked, and several important ones were missing.

"Damn mutants." Kincaid snarled as he picked up the phone on his desk and pressed a few numbers. "Bastion! We have a problem."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Brotherhood's new base

"How did you get all this?" Todd asked as Pietro dropped several files into the amphibian mutants lap.

"That-doesn't-matter. Can-you-get-these-on-the-web-and-to-all-the-media-worldwide?" Pietro asked.

"Yea. OZT will have so much mud on their face by the days end they'll need a freaking shovel to get it all off." Todd said with a smirk as he went to his computer and began typing, occasionally glancing at the files before him. Pietro nodded and walked out, bumping into Lance and Mike who were in the hallway.

"Hey man." Mike said. "Betsy told us what you did. Are you sure that was wise?"

"Whatever it takes. You said that first, correct." Pietro said slowly.

"Yea. I did." Mike nodded knowingly.

"Come on, Morph just set up the Rec room, and I'm pretty sure he's got a fresh bottle on Yager." Lance said to Pietro.

"You guys go ahead. I gotta go run X and wade through another session." Mike said as he walked away. The two remaining mutants walked down the metal corridor in silence, until Pietro broke it.

"Thanks-Lance."

"Anytime Quicky. Anytime." Lance said as the two walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: Bite of the Hydra. Laura comes face to face with X-24 on a mission, and more of her past is revealed and amidst the bloodshed a dark secret is revealed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all,

Descendent


	61. Bite of the Hydra

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Bite of the Hydra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antarctica

"Damn it…" X-23 swore as she flipped away from another explosion. The brunette Goth rushed forward, claws emerging a vicious chorus of "Snickts" as she tore at Captain America.

"X! Watch your back!" Psylocke shouted as Laura looked up to see Thor raising his arms. The concussive lightning blast sent her flying through a brick building. Laura shook the cobwebs loose as she looked around the ruble. Betsy was fighting hand to hand with the Black Widow, and Wanda was busy fighting Giant Man and now Captain America and Thor with a series of Hex blasts, to little avail. Within a few minutes Wanda was out and Betsy was facing them all down by herself. X pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the pain of her punctured lung. Her healing factor was repair the damage, but it would be slow. Laura took a deep breath and rushed in, trying to flank Giant Man and Widow. A series of pops filled the air as several arrows's pierced her form, taking her down in a heap. Hawkeye appeared from the shadows, a wicked smile on his face as he took aim at the distracted Psylocke.

"Alright Mike! Cool it!" Betsy shouted as the simulation faded. Laura got up slowly, pulling the arrows loose and letting the wounds heal. The door opened and Omega stepped through the door with Magneto. The younger mutant had an uncaring look on his face as he faced the three girls.

"You do realize had this been real, you'd all be dead, or worse, captured." Magneto said simply.

"What difficulty level was that on?" Wanda asked as she rubbed her head.

"Nine. True reality. That's exactly how the Avengers would fight the three of you. I didn't even throw in Hulk, Wasp, or Iron Man." Mike said simply. "Wanda, you should have engaged Thor, your mysticism will counter act his. Bets, Captain America and Widow should have been easy for you to deal with. Laura, stop going for Captain America every time. You better off using your speed against Giant man. You can take him down faster and then move to help the others." Mike said simply. "Just because he beat you once, doesn't mean you have to prove anything to us, or yourself."

"I hate losing." Laura said simply.

"We all do." Mike responded. "But we're a team, we have to play to our strengths, like they do. We can't rely on War to give us the tactical edge in every fight. I can't deal with tapping into him that often."

"Then maybe you should let me lock that beast down like before?" Betsy stated.

"Not a choice Bets. War is part of me. And I'm only just starting to learn the full extent of my abilities now that he's free. In the last three months I've learned more about my powers and abilities than my entire time being a mutant." Mike responded simply.

"Yea." Betsy said disgustedly. "Whatever."

"I believe we should Vacate." Magneto whispered to Wanda. "I do not wish to see another Omega/Psylocke fight."

"Same here." Wanda muttered as they walked away. Laura just shrugged and headed towards the Rec room, where she found Pyro, Todd, Morph, and Wisdom playing poker.

"Come on…" Pyro moaned as he threw the cards down in frustration. "Every freaking bloody hand he catches it on the river!"

"Luck I guess." Morph said with a smirk. He was wearing a world series of poker hat. He then altered his appearance to that of an Asian man with a mullet. "Scotty Whin so good…"

"Deal the cards damn it." Todd muttered as Morph cackled.

"What's up Wade?' X asked as she sat down on the couch, where Deadpool was relaxing, watching TV.

"_Five hundred channels and the only thing on is some psycho kid blowing away his classmates_." Wade muttered. "_I kill fifty people at once every week, and I don't even get a mention. Basterds._"

"Check CNN. They have global news. Maybe some famous bimbo's died." X said as she kicked her feet up.

"_Here. I'm late for a training session as is_." Deadpool said as he tossed her the remote. He then picked up a pair of assault rifle and a bandolier of grenades and walked out the room.

"I do not envy Mike right now." X said as Pietro sped into the room and sat down next to her.

"Likewise. I-just-caught-the-tale-end-of-the-latest-instalment-of-the-Omega/Psylocke-war-at-home. Volume-three." Pietro said simply. "Anything-good-on?"

"Nope. OZT is still trying to explain Neverland, and their other mutant detention slash execution facilities though." X said as CNN was broadcasting the recent developments in the government's investigations of Operation Zero Tolerance policies.

"All-that-egg-on-their-face-will-take-them-out-of-the-picture-for-a-good-long-time." Pietro smiled. "That-was-for-Val."

"X-23, Psylocke, and Scarlet Witch. Report to the war room." Lance's voice broadcasted throughout the base.

"A gals work is never done." Laura muttered as she stretched and walked out the room.

"Good-luck!" Pietro called out as he turned his attention back to the news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

War Room

"What's up boss?" X asked. Avalanche and Omega were standing at the center of the room with Magneto. The master of Magnetism was looking over several graphs with a puzzled expression. Wanda and Betsy came in a few seconds later.

"We got a lead on a mutant being experimented on." Lance said as he pushed a few buttons. "His name is Julian Keller." Lance said as a handsome Goth wearing black leather appeared on screen. "Mutant powers are still unknown, but we have managed to determine its Psionic based."

"Just us Luv?" Betsy asked Mike.

"Just you girls and Lance." Mike said. "I have to take Wade, Pietro and Todd to New York. Apparently Reverend been experiencing some trouble with human on mutant hate crimes and he called to see if we could help out." Mike said simply.

"Why us?" Wanda asked.

"Best powers for the situation." Lance said. "And it's a Hydra facility…"

"Hydra…" Laura hissed.

"That's why you're in this one." Mike said. "Figured you'd want the shot at putting the hurt on them." Mike continued. "Wanda, you and Lance will bring the place down, creating a distraction just like at Neverland. Betsy, you take X-23 in and get Keller and any other mutants out. Bring them back here for treatment."

"Feel free to take out any opposition along the way my dears." Magneto said simply. "Omega. I'd like to talk about your plan for assisting Blob." Magneto said as he and Mike walked out of the room talking.

"Well ladies. Lets go save a mutant." Wanda said simply.

"Rock and roll." X smirked.

"Bad rock puns are my forte." Lance commented as they walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later

"We're in…" Laura whispered into her comlink as she and Psylocke emerged from a venting grate. "We won't need the fireworks yet."

"Scarlet Witch and I are in position. Give the word and the fireworks will begin." Lance said simply. "Psylocke, your objective is to find the database records and destroy them. X-23, kind the target and extract him alive."

"Will do." X said simply. "Psylocke, can you give me a lock on the kid?"

"My telepathy isn't that powerful anymore X. I can only use it on you guys nowadays." Betsy said.

"Great. Nothings ever easy." X muttered as she took off down the hall." Betsy shrugged and left in the opposite direction.

"Now. If I was a data bank, where would I be?" Betsy mused as she saw a couple gaurs approaching. With a thought, she melted into the shadows on the wall. The guards walked by, not noticing the assassin as she emerged behind them. With a few swift motions they were out cold. "_That was easy_…" Betsy thought as she dragged their bodies into a utility closet, taking their pass cards. "_Now I just have to hope X doesn't do anything stupid._" Betsy thought as she continued down the hallway. After a few minutes she cam across a room filled with computers. Two technicians sat at consoles, studying the data before them. Betsy walked up behind them and slammed their heads into the screens, cracking the screens and knocking them out. Betsy than took a position at the computer, sliding a disk into the mainframe. "_Todd, can you here me?_" Betsy projected.

"_Yo, what's up?_" Todd's mental voice picked up.

"_I need to borrow your hacking ability_." Betsy projected as she tapped the amphibian mutants memories for what to do."

"_You could have asked_." Todd thought as Betsy left his mind.

"Deal with it." Betsy muttered as he fingers went over the keyboard, transferring all the data onto the disk. "_I'm going to need more disk. I just hope X doesn't do anything stupid." _Betsy thought before the alarm began to blare. The computer began to shut down due to the alarm, but thankfully Betsy managed to get the disk out before the screen went black. "And there would be X." Betsy muttered as a few guards burst into the room and opened fire on the Asian ninja. Betsy ducked under the table, shoving the disk into her belt pouch as she flipped the table to help block the fire she was under. With a thought, she was behind the guards, a pair of short swords in her hands as she slashed the guard's backs open. They fell to the ground in a heap, as Betsy was gone, disappearing into the shadows again. She emerged a hallway, a few feet away.

"Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, Psylocke. I have the target… Bail out and bring this place down." Laura's weak voice came over her com-link. During that distraction, she felt a slight prick in the back of her neck.

"Shit." Betsy swore as she ripped the dart out her neck. She turned around to see a guard with a gun aimed at her.

"That dart should have killed you by now…" The man sputtered.

"Guess you didn't take into account I'm not a fully human." Betsy said with a smile. "I'm just brimming with mystical energy." Betsy smirked as she crossed the distance between them in a few seconds, taking him down with a Psionic dagger, before shadow walking to where Wanda was.

"Mission accomplished General Bastion…" The man said weakly into his com-link before he died.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, several minutes earlier

(Shunk) "God this feels good." X hissed as she pulled her claws out of a guard, leaving him in a bloody heap with the other three guards she had already taken care of. She continued to walk down the hall, ignoring the alarm as she killed any guards who go in her way. She made her way down the narrow hallway, noticing the large blast doors at the end of the walkway. Three more guards appeared in front of her from the side corridors. With a scream of rage, Laura leapt into the air, popping her toe claws, slashing the throats of two of the guards as she buried her fists into the skull of the third guard. She leapt of their limp forms and landed in front of the doorways in a low crouch. With a few swift kicks, she slashed a hole in the door and kicked it in, walking into the room. It appeared to be a large laboratory; several scientists surrounded a figure in black underwear on a table. He was hooked to several machines as he screamed in pain as they sent electrical impulses through him. Laura let out a low growl as the scientists turned in horror. She jumped at them in rage, only to be blasted to the ground by a plasma rifle.

"Now, now X-23. That's not nice." A figure said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"24…" Laura hissed as she got up slowly.

"You remembered." X-24 said with a smile. And here I was thinking that you'd forget about your little sister." The Hydra scientists were already retreating, leaving the young mutant to suffer at the hands of the machine he was hooked to.

"DIE!" X screamed as she lunged at X-24. The other clone gave a sadistic smile as she unleashed her own claws and attacked X-23 back. The two began to roll around on the ground, tearing into each other with a savage fury. During the fight, X-24 threw Laura at the table where the young mutant was being held. Laura slammed into the machine, getting electrocuted savagely before slumping to the ground stream rising from her form. X-24 approached her, picking up the plasma rifle and pointing it at Laura's head with a sinister smile.

"Time to die Laura." X-24 smiled. "Just like mommy." Before 24 could pull the trigger, she was surrounded by green energy and thrown across the room violently.

"I'm not sure what the hells going on." The man on the table rasped as he held out his hand, surrounded by green energy. "But I'm pretty sure the hottie is the Calvary so to speak." Julian Keller stated, as he stood up weakly. His other arm was hanging limply at his side, obviously dislocated. He looked at X-23 as X-24 emerged from the ruble with an animalistic scream of rage. X-24 shed her claws and charged at the two mutants. "Oh go to the pound." Keller muttered as he telekinetically threw X-24 through the roof of the lab and out of the building at a blindingly fast speed.

"Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, Psylocke. I have the target… Bail out and bring this place down." X said weakly into her com-link as she tried to stand.

"Here." Julian said as a cocoon of green energy surrounded the clone and lifted her up. "We're out of here." Julian said as he took off through the hole that X-24 had created. As he flew through the air outside the facility, he saw large earthen creatures destroying the buildings as blue energy caused them to explode. Within a few minutes the entire Hydra facility was destroyed.

"X!" Lance shouted as he saw Julian land a few feet away. Already Laura's wounds were healed as she stood up slowly.

"Thanks." X said as Julian helped her up.

"No. Thank you." Julian said simply as Betsy emerged from the shadows with Wanda in tow. "Now then, would you all mind explaining to me what the hell is going on and who the hell you are? One minute I'm on my families yacht, the next I'm strapped to a table with three thousand volts coursing though my body for several days."

"You were captured by a terrorist group called Hydra." Lance explained. "We work for Magneto, and we were sent to rescue you."

"They were experimenting on you, no telling what they did." Laura said simply.

"Listen Babe. Whatever they did, it helped me. I've never had this much control, over my TK before." Julian smirked. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I need to get home." Julian said as he flew into the air.

"Wait!" X called out. "You may need help. You should come with us." X stated. "We can help you understand your powers better. Help you out."

"As tempting an offer as that is babe, I don't really feel like joining a mutant terrorist group. Even if they do have a hottie like you on their side. I like being rich to much." Julian said simply as he flew away, surrounded by a nimbus of green energy.

Arrogant prick." X muttered. "_Even if he is cute_."

"We can't help them all X." Lance said simply.

"Do tell fearless leader." Wanda cracked. "So now what?"

"Mission complete?" Betsy asked the others, rubbing the bump on her neck where the dart had struck her.

"I guess." Wanda muttered.

"Alright ladies, hold on." Lance said as his eyes glowed a pale blue, and the earth around the four rose up and swallowed them whole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Washington

"Stage two is complete General Bastion." A man said simply. "Collins died, but he made sure that the Braddock-Nagrite woman was infected."

Excellent." Bastion stated simply. "Go to stage three of Project Crimson Dawn. Find me the entity known as Gomurr."

"As you wish general." The man said as he left.

"Phenomenal cosmic power, all in my hands. Once I deal with one more slight little annoyance." Bastion smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Thy will be done. The rest of the 'Hood go off to deal with drug dealers. Featuring the return of Blob.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all,

Descendent


	62. Thy Will be done

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Thy will be done.

Sorry it took so long. Life's been hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York

"_Never again shall innocent blood be shed,_ _Yet the Blood of the Wicked, shall flow like a river,_ _The Three shall spread their blackened wings,_ _And be the vengeful striking Hammer of God"_

"Wade. Cut the melodramatic bullshit." Mike said simply as the four Brotherhood members got out of the Taxi in the Bronx's. "That's Lance's job."

"_Excuse me for setting the mood_." Deadpool cracked. All of the Brotherhood was wearing dark clothing and long coats. Wade had a wide brimmed hat on to hide his mask.

"I-knew-watching-Boondock-Saints-before-coming-on-this-mission-was-a-bad-idea…" Pietro stated.

"So this is the big apple?" Todd asked. "I expected more." The amphibian mutant stated as rain began to come down. "And cue the classic movie cliché…"

"It wouldn't be us if there wasn't one." Mike commented.

"Come-on. Fred-said-his-church-was-a-few-blocks-this-way." Pietro said as he took off, leaving the other three mutants alone.

"Figures he'd bail out and run ahead." Mike muttered.

"Did you expect any less?" Todd asked.

"_Nope."_ Wade said as the remaining three walked down the street, the heavy rain falling upon them.

A few minutes of walking in the rain and insulting Pietro behind his back later… 

"Think this is it?" Todd asked.

"_Giant gothic cathedral with 'Die mutant Die' spray painted in front of it? Yea. This is it_." Wade commented. "_Of course this wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about something like this.._."

"I don't even want to know." Todd commented. "Mike you coming?"

"Go ahead inside guys. I'm going to snoop around for clues. See if I can get anything from the area." Mike said as he walked off into the rain.

"_He's defiantly giving Lance a run for his money when it comes to depressed people_." Wade commented.

"He's got a lot on his mind. Leave him be." Todd stated as the two walked into the church.

"I take it Mikes still being a downer?" Came the familiar voice as Wade and Todd entered the cathedral.

"You know it big guy." Toad said as he hugged the Blob. Fred was wearing priest vestments, his head clean shaved and sporting a goatee.

"_How are you doing Blobbo_?" Wade asked as he took of his coat and hat.

"Fine considering." Fred said as he pointed to all the graffiti on the walls of the church. "This is the fifth time this month we've had a break in along with vandalism."

"Hasn't-the-local-cops-done-anything?' Pietro asked, appearing out of thin air. "Church-is-secure, we-can-talk-freely."

"Good." Fred said simply. "And no. They claim to be investigating, but so far they've done nothing visible. This is a mutant community, so they're reluctant to take action."

"You have any clues about what could be going on or who could be behind it?" Todd asked as he sat down in a pew.

"My transfer here surprisingly met with little resistance, as this community is mutant heavy. In fact, a lot of them seem to be getting sick off of some new virus. I've certainly got my hands full to say the least. But only recently did I start having problems." Fred said as he motioned for the others to join him in the back room behind the alter.

"The-vandalism?" Pietro asked as the three made their way to the back room and sat down.

"It started as nasty phone calls, nothing we didn't use to get at the house…when we had phone access that is." Fred commented as he sat down on a large chair. "But then hate mail started. The cops said it couldn't be traced. Then the vandalism started."

"_I'm surprised the local mutant community hasn't gone nuts and declared war_." Wade commented.

"They almost did. Thankfully many of them tend to be the religious sort, and I've counseled them to show patience, to let the authorities deal with the problem. Plus a lot of them are sick, and most only have physical mutations or extremely weak powers."

"It'd be a slaughter." Todd acknowledged.

"When I realized that the police weren't able to do anything, I knew I needed help. So I called you guys."

"Good call." Mike said as he walked into the back room, dragging an unconscious man. "I found this piece of gutter trash spray painting Jesus neon pink outside. Figured he could be very informative."

"Try to keep the violence to a minimum Mike." Blob said simply.

"I'll try. I make no promises though." Mike said simply. "Wade, oversee Todd and Pietro handling the interrogation. I have a hunch I need to go check out."

"_Cool_." Wade said as Mike walked out of the church. "_But if it involves Pirates, I'm out. To many bad experiences_."

"I'll call if there's trouble." Mike shouted as he left.

"Yea." Pietro said simply. "Alright-then. Lets-get-this-started." Pietro said as he dragged the unconscious figure towards the baptism bastion. He shoved the man's face into the water and held it there until he started to struggle, signaling he was awake. Pietro pulled his head out.

"Gah… What's going on!?" The man shouted before Pietro shoved his head back into the water.

"You may want to take a walk yo." Todd said simply to Freddy, who nodded as he walked back toward the back room.

"_I never figured holy water would be a useful torture device. Huh. Go figure the Inquisition was right_." Deadpool commented as Pietro held the mans head under the water.

"Who's-responsible-for-the-attacks-on-the-Church!" Pietro yelled as he pulled the man's head out of the water.

"I don't know!" The man shouted before Pietro shoved him back under water. He held him there longer before pulling him out.

"TALK!" Pietro demanded.

"What the hell is you malfun…" The man started before Pietro shoved him under the water again. The man continued to struggle for breath as Pietro held his head under for almost a full minute.

"This is not healthy." Todd commented as the man struggled, splashing water everywhere.

"_AH! It Burns_!" Wade shouted as some holy water landed on him.

"We're-trying-to-be-serious-here." Pietro said as he pulled the mans head up again. "TALK!"

"I'll talk!" The man gasped.

"So. Talk." Pietro demanded.

"The Friends of Humanity heard that some Mutie was trying to preach the word of our God. We decided to put a stop to this abomination."

"Great. Religious zealots. Our work just got harder yo." Todd muttered.

"_No kidding. Osama was a bitch to deal with_." Wade commented.

"Huh?" Todd asked.

"_Military contract before I hooked up with yuse guys_." Wade stated.

"No wonder they can't find him." Todd nodded.

"We-can-recap-later." Pietro said simply. "What-do-we-do-with-mister-white-hood-over-here?"

"_I have fifteen friends I can introduce him too_…" Wade commented as he pulled out a gun.

"To messy. And not in Gods house." Todd commented. "Hang on, Betsy calling." Todd said as he held his head. "Damn she's pushy..."

"What's-up?" Pietro asked.

"She needed my hacking ability so she did a mind sweeper in my noggin." Todd commented. "Nothing major, just a slight headache, yo." Todd said. "So, what do we do with Mr. Racist and friends?"

"If-we-let-him-go-he'll-tell-his-friends-about-this-and-it-will-blow-our cover." Pietro said simply.

"_We could always…_" Deadpool began before Todd cut him off.

"We're not killing him Wade."

"_Damn_." Deadpool muttered as he snapped his fingers.

"I may have a solution." Fred said as he walked back out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wee bit later

"Well this is certainly brings back memories." Todd snickered.

"Sure-does." Pietro smirked.

"I missed doing this." Fred snickered.

"You three had a twisted childhood didn't you?" Wade asked as he looked on in disgust.

"Coming-from-you, I'll-take-that-as-a-compliment." Pietro said.

"THIS IS HUMILIATING!"

"Oh shut up." Todd commented. The man they were questioning was hanging by his underwear from a lamppost. He was wearing a pink and purple polka dot dress and makeup with a bright neon green wig.

"Oh, do I miss Duncan and friends." Fred chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"Interesting." Mike thought to himself as he stood outside an abandoned music hall. There was a sign stating that this was Friends of Humanity meeting hall. There were to guards stationed at the entrance. Omega walked forward, as he approached the guards stared at him. When he was about two feet away, they called out to him.

"Never seen you here before. You pure?" One of the guards asked.

"Hate those muties since one took my job doing construction." Mike said with a bitter tone to his voice. He pushed his sunglasses up more, to hide the solid black his eyes had become.

"Then welcome home brother." The other guard said with a nodding approval. "Just gotta run you through the scanner to make sure your not one of them some bitches." He said as he pulled out a strange looking device.

"Sure." Mike said as he walked forward.

"Just roll up your sleeve. It takes a prick of blood and analyzes it." The first guard said as Mike rolled up his sleeve. The first man pressed the device to Mikes forearm. Omega felt the pinprick, as the machine whirled to life.

"Lets see here…" The second man said as he looked at the readout. "HE'S A M…" He didn't get to finish as Omegas elbow crashed into his face, knock teeth loose and breaking his nose and cheek bones. He fell down in a heap, blood pouring from his broken face. Before the other man could draw his gun, Mike grabbed his head and spun it around, snapping his neck with a quick motion.

"Interesting..." Mike said as he picked up the device, examining it. "How did Apocalypse technology get into these mugs hands?" Mike mused as he looked at the device. "Looks like I have some more questions to ask. Hopefully the people inside will be more helpful." Mike said as he stepped over the broken bodies and walked inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back t the church

"Thank you officer." Blob said as the police took the dressed up hoodlum away.

"No problem Padre." The officer said. "You sure he was walking around spray-painting with the make-up and dress on?"

"Absolutely." Blob nodded.

"Well, it'll make him popular in general holding, that's for sure." The officer smiled as the man began screaming from the back of the police car. "Take care father."

"I will my son." Blob nodded as the cop got back into his car and drove away.

"Wow. Cops-that-actually-don't-care-if-your-a-mutant. I'm-impressed." Pietro commented.

"_Yea. Most of the barneys are corrupt or members of FoH._" Wade added.

"Believe it or not guys, I've managed to do a lot of good here. Mutant-human relations are better here then they were in Bayville. New York is just used to the hate that I guess a new type blends right in." Blob said simply.

"Good to hear man." Todd said as he looked over the mans PDA. "So according to this, the FoH's Meeting hall is only a few blocks away, at the old art museum.

"_I say we go check it out_." Wade said. "_We might find pirate treasure_."

"Pirate treasure?" Todd asked.

"_Yea. Buried Pirate treasure. It's all over the place_." Deadpool nodded matter of factly.

"Right." Pietro deadpanned. "Before-this-gets-any-further-I-say-we-find-Mike-and-get-him-in-on-this."

"We may not have the time." Todd said. "He's not answering his cell. I say we just go bust some heads. "We won't need him, yo."

"_I agree with the Amphibian_." Wade said. "_Especially with the busting heads part_."

"You in Freddy?" Todd asked his old friend.

"I lead a different life now." Fred said simply. "I can't."

"Understandable." Pietro said simply. "Alright-guys-lets-go." Pietro said as he sped out. Wade took off after him Todd nodded to the Blob before leaving last.

"Good luck my brothers." Fred said simply as he turned and walked back into the backroom, a solemn expression on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the abandoned museum

"The guards are dead." Todd noted, standing over the two bodies. "Yo, someone with some muscle came through here."

"Well-whoever-they-are, they-did-us-a-favor." Pietro stated. "I don't-feel-like-killing-anyone-today."

"_But I do_." Wade whined as he kicked the dead body a couple of times. "_It takes all the fun out of it knowing someone else ended their existence on this mortal coil_."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Todd asked Deadpool.

"_We don't have nearly enough time to get into that story_." Deadpool stated simply.

Pietro was just about to comment before the sounds of gunshots from inside interrupted him. "Huh. Looks-like-whoever-did-this-is-still-in-there." Pietro said simply. "Shall-we?"

"_We shall, we shall_." Deadpool giggled as he pulled out a pair of very large machine guns from under his coat.

"Where do you hide those things?" Todd asked.

"_I don't know_." Deadpool said. He then turned and kicked down the door. The Brotherhood burst into the room only to see Omega with a FoH Member wrapped in his tendricals. All around him lay the bodies of dead FoH members, obviously killed by the young mutant. With a sickening crack, Omega's tendricals snapped all of the mans bones, killing him instantly.

"_**Who's next?**_" Omega snarled in a voice not his own. His eyes were solid black as he stared at the Brotherhood.

"_Me_ _thinks Mickey not be in the house right now, but rather Mr. War is house-sitting_." Deadpool cracked.

"I'm fine guys." Mike said as his voice turned back to normal. He had to blink a few times before his eyes returned to normal.

"Really. Could-have-fooled-me." Pietro said. "Jesus, what-did-you-do?"

"They had advanced Tech, and were going to go burn down the church with Freddy inside before I interrupted their shindig." Mike said as he picked up a fancy looking laser gun and tossed it to the brotherhood. Deadpool caught it easily. "I had other ideas."

"_Oh. Pretty_." Deadpool commented as Toad looked around.

"Did you have to kill them all, yo?" Toad commented.

"Yea. I did." Mike said darkly. "I'm tired of playing by the good guy rules. If violence is the only way to end the cycle, then so be it. Let those strong enough to survive, survive. The rest deserve to die."

"Sounds kinda like Apocalypse philosophy to me." Pietro said slowly.

"Well I wasn't asking you." Mike snapped. "Come on, the threat here is done. Lets say goodbye to reverend then vamoose."

"What if the cops think he did it?" Todd asked.

"They won't. Not after we burn this place down. It will look like they were playing with their new toys and something bad happened." Mike said as he reached into the barrel and pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and dropped it as he walked away.

"Crap." Pietro said as he grabbed Todd and ran out of the building. Deadpool looked up from looting the bodies to see the grenade fall to the ground. He looked down at the armful of explosives he had. He then looked back at the grenade. Then it all clicked.

"_Oh poo_." Deadpool said as he dropped his new toys and ran out the front door just as the museum exploded. He then stormed up to Omega. "_Why'd you do that? I was still shopping!_"

"Apocalypse technology. No one deserves it." Mike said simply as he heard sirens in the distance. "Everybody ghost." Mike said as the Brotherhood scattered and ran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asteroid M

"Think we should tell Betsy." Todd said as he sat with Pietro and Wade in the common room. The moment they arrived home Mike went off to talk with Magneto. The other team hadn't come back yet, so the three remaining Brothers were discussing what to do.

"I-don't-know." Pietro said simply.

"He's defiantly loosing control, yo."

"_I hate to say it, but there's no proof of that. We all know that whenever he taps into War, he gets the freaky eyes. He was probably using the tactics to defeat all the mooks_." Deadpool argued. "_Granted he did blow up all those cool toys and explosives, he did what we were sent down there to do. The bastard. He had all the fun_."

"Lets-just-tell-Lance, and-see-what-happens." Pietro said calmly. "Mike-is-strong. He'll-maintain-control. Telling-Betsy-just-makes-matters-worse, cause-she'll-nag-him-about-it."

"Yea. I just hope your right yo." Todd said simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omega and Psylocke's room

"_**You were stronger without them. You always were. They just hold you back**_…"

"They're my family…"

"_**You don't need them. You never have. They only bring you pain. You need only yourself."**_

"But Betsy…"

"_**Is**__**weak. She'll die, just like everyone else will. You know this to be true Your better off alone…**_"

"Your right. Your always right." Mike said as he looked in the mirror at his solid black eyes.

"_**Of course I am**_." He then said in Wars voice. "_**I'm the only one looking out for you. You an I are the same Michael And I'll always protect you.**_**"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Sweet Dreams. Wanda's nightmares continue, and Toad and Pietro worry that she may be remembering the past.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do.

Descendent


	63. Sweet Dreams

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Sweet Dreams

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Years ago**

"_FATHER!" Wanda screamed as she was dragged away. "DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL!"_

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**" Wanda screamed as she woke up, sweat covering her form, matting her hair to her head.

"Baby cakes?" Todd said as he woke up. "Another nightmare?"

"They seems so real…" Wanda moaned as she buried her head into her hands. "It almost feels like it actually happened to me."

"It's just a dream sugarplum." Todd said as he rubbed her back and then pulled her close. "It's just a dream." He said as he stared off into space, a hard look crossing his features.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DC**

"This is the worst possible scenario." Graydon Creed fumed.

"Are you still complaining about this media blitz Graydon?" Dr Essex mused.

"I must say, those mutants were rather ingenious." Bastion said with a smirk as he stood in a room with several individuals.

"Operation Zero Tolerance has taken several hits in the public eye. Especially since Neverland was uncovered to the media." Graydon Creed stated. "Generals, what do plan on doing about this?"

"We've done the best Media blackout we could, but Quicksilver was through. Almost all of our files got leaked to the media. With the exception of some of the dirtier stuff and Doctor Essex work everybody knows everything." General Kincaid muttered.

"Thankfully. The last thing we need is the public knowing we're responsible for Legacy." Essex stated. "_For now_…" he then thought to himself.

"But thankfully we've also continued to build support in other public sectors. The Friends of Humanity membership continues to grow at an exponential rate. That and with the recent money and technology gifts from the Hellfire Club we've seen a thirty five percent growth." General Stryker smiled.

"Everything is fine Graydon." Bastion said with a smile. "Just like all great crises, this one will blow over. Especially since Legacy is gaining more and more of a public eye."

"I hope your right Bastion." Creed muttered. "Otherwise we'll be looking at a very serious problem."

"Mr. Creed, you have no idea how serious it can be. But thankfully, I've already taken steps to ensure the safety of all humans." Bastion smiled. "All I had to do was infect one little girl with a special strain of Legacy, and the earth will be safe."

"What are you talking about?" Kincaid asked.

"Yes. What type of special strain?" Essex asked in surprise.

"Gentlemen, wait and see." Bastion smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Asteroid M**

"UGH!" Betsy hurled as she leaned over the toilet seat. "God I better not be pregnant…" Betsy moaned.

"Won't that be a kick in the balls?" Laura mused as she held Betsy's hair.

"Somebody's getting kicked in the Balls if I'm pregnant, that for sure." Betsy muttered as she leaned over and threw up again.

"Lovely." Laura winced. "I do not envy Mike right now."

"He hasn't touched me in almost three weeks." Betsy muttered. "He so distant lately…" Betsy began before she started to hurl again.

"He just needs some time I guess." X winced.

"All done. I hope." Betsy said as she wiped her mouth. "Thanks X."

"Any time." Laura said simply.

"Oh. I can not shake this bug." Betsy muttered.

"You should see Xorn. He could probably fix you right up."

"Healing powers don't work on me." Betsy explained as she stood up. "Little side effect of the Crimson Dawn. I heal at an accelerated rate, nowhere near Mike, yours, or Pietro's but faster than normal. As such, I can't be healed by any outside effect." Betsy said as the two left the bathroom, running into Wanda.

"Hey Scarlet. You look like hell." Laura sniffed.

"Yea. I haven't been sleeping well." Wanda said as the girls made their way into one of the rec rooms. "I keep having nightmares about being trapped in an Asylum."

"Really." Betsy muttered, worry marring her face.

"Weird." X said. "I mean, I have some weird dreams about being trapped by Hydra, but an Asylums a new one for me."

"Yea. There so vivid, like they actually happened." Wanda said solemnly. "But daddy always took care of me."

"Excuse me girls. I need to go check on my husband. Make sure he hasn't killed himself doing stupid things with the other boys." Betsy said as she vanished into the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Elsewhere**

"She's getting the dreams more and more, yo." Todd said simply.

"This-is-bad." Pietro stated. "What-if-she's-starting-to-recover-her-memories."

"And without Mastermind alive to reinforce his programming. We are in a fragile situation." Magneto said as she steepled his fingers, pondering the situation, worry marring his face.

"More than you think Magnus." Betsy said as she appeared from the shadow on the wall in the room. "I think her mind is overcoming the barriers Mastermind created, and undoing the false memories. They could break at any moment." Betsy said simply.

"Could you reinforce them Psylocke?" Magneto asked.

"No. Absolutely not." Betsy said simply. "Wanda's a friend, I won't do that to her."

"But-you-did-it-to-Mike?" Pietro pointed out.

"That was completely different!" Betsy swore. "Mike was under the influence of Apocalypse's programming, and I locked part of his mind away to keep him safe. I still wish he would let me do that to him again, but he's gotten stronger mental barriers and I can't get into his head at all anymore. Our psychic rapport is essentially dead. I get nothing from him anymore." Betsy said as she turned away.

"And were locking a part of Wanda's mind away to keep us safe." Todd said. "If she realizes we've been lying to her for all this time, she'll snap. I love her to death, but I don't want to see her hurt like that again."

"You-remember-what-she-was-like-Betsy." Pietro said. "She-was-a-fountain-of-rage-that-only-wanted-to-kill-father-and-me."

"You two did abandon her." Betsy pointed out.

"I had no choice Psylocke. Her powers were out of control and I had to protect Pietro." Magneto said simply. "And to be honest, I wasn't in the right frame of mind back then."

"No-kidding." Pietro commented.

"Look, can you help us Betsy?" Todd asked.

"Even if I wanted to, my telepathy isn't that powerful anymore." Betsy said. "And her psyche is so messed up that I wouldn't even put a dent in it."

"Then we are at a dangerous crossroads." Magneto mused.

"Speaking of dangerous crossroads, where's my husband?" Betsy asked.

"Omega was sent to the Xavier institute. Something about Beast needing his aid in a genetic question." Magneto stated.

"Mike helping out the genius with genetics?" Betsy asked. "Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye."

"That's all we know." Todd said. "I was here when Mike got the call from Beastie boy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Xavier institute for gifted Youngsters**

"Figures." Mike said Beast explained Legacy to him.

"So with a sample of your blood we might be able to synthesize an antidote." Beast said. Mike nodded and rolled up his sleeve as Beast pulled out a syringe. After drawing a blood sample, Beast put a drop into a large machine.

"Is that a genetic processor?" Mike asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Yes my dear boy. It's one of the few things that we have from Apocalypses technology that we understand and can use." Beast said as he examined the screen. "Well this is certainly not good."

"Let me guess. Since A-poc did the ditty with my genes, my blood no longer match's the original blood used to create the virus, making it useless to you." Mike stated.

"How could you have surmised that?" Beast asked in mock shock.

"Magic 8-ball." Mike commented. Beast gave him, a look. "(Sigh)… War." Mike explained. "There was a 94 percent outcome that my DNA was no longer the same since my transformation."

"I thought the War ability only applied to combat scenarios?" Beast asked.

"It's been expanding." Mike said simply. "I can analyze any situation based on known factors and come up with the right outcome with a six to ten percent miss chance. Unknown variable still throw it out of whack, but I'm learning to compensate for that."

"Interesting. I wonder if any of the other former horsemen are experiencing similar things. I will have to discuss this with Warren later." Beast said.

"How's Logan doing anyway?" Mike asked simply.

"He's becoming more and more feral lately. He seems to be de-evolving." Beast said as he studied the monitor in front of him.

"Give me a copy of all your data." Mike said. "Xorn and lifeguard can pour over it with me and we might be able to find another angle to this bug."

"I sincerely hope so my dear boy. I'm afraid there's only one person left alive who can answer our questions about this virus."

"Sinister." Mike nodded. "Jeremiah never kept records, everything he did was from memory, and when I killed him I killed everything he knew. Putting us at square one." Mike said solemnly.

"War killed Dr. Nagrite, not you." Beats said simply.

"Yea. War." Mike said as he put his sunglasses on. He took the disk that Beast gave him and turned to leave. "Call me if you get anything." Mike said as he walked out of the laboratory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Asteroid M**

"How's everything going?" Mike asked as he walked into the War room. Todd, Wade and Lance stood in the room.

"Not good." Todd said simply. "Wanda's starting to recover her memories. She keeps having nightmares about what happened to her. Betsy thinks she'll break in a matter of weeks."

"But that's not why we called you in here." Lance said simply. "Level with me Mike."

"About what?" Mike asked simply.

"War." Lance said simply. "Are you keeping it under control?"

"Yea. Occasionally he comes out a bit more than I'd like, but he's still a part of me. And I have full control over his abilities." Mike said simply.

"_Really. Then how do you explain the op three weeks ago?_" Deadpool asked. "_You went all crazy horseman back when we helped out Blobbo_."

"I used his abilities, so he was more present than usually." Mike explained. "It's nothing guys. Besides, if he was gaining control, I think the three telepaths we have on board would have sensed it by now."

"Betsy's been sick lately, you know that." Todd pointed out. "Don't you, yo?"

"I've been…distracted. With Legacy, OZT, the Avengers, and SHIELD all breathing down or backs I've been formulating strategies to deal with any possible outcome we may have to face."

"Using the War abilities." Todd stated.

"Yea. Your point?" Mike demanded.

"Your using the demon to Much Omega." Lance said, taking an authoritative tone. I'm ordering you to stop. With Scarlet Witch close to breaking, we need you in top form in case the worse happens."

"Wanda's really in trouble, isn't she?" Mike asked, looking at Todd.

"Yea. She's in bad shape." Todd said looking at the floor dejectedly. "And I don't know what I can do ta help her."

"I'll think of something." Mike said as he put a hand on Todd's shoulder. "We'll get through this."

"Glad to have you on board bro." Lance said slapping Mike on the back.

"Yea. I better go see Betsy and find out how she's doing." Mike said as he turned around, his eyes swirling into solid black orbs. A smile crossed his face as he left the room.

**Later that night**

"Why won't they go away…?" Wanda moaned as she held her head. She was sitting alone in the dark of one of Asteroid M's rec rooms.

"**They won't**." Came a sinister voice from the darkness. "**Because they are your real past."**

"Who's there?" Wanda shouted, her hands glowing blue with magical energy.

"**They won't go away because they are true. Everything you know is false. Your love for your Father, your love for your brother. They abandoned you when you needed them most…"**

"No! They love me!" Wanda screamed.

"**They fear you**…"

"No…" Wanda cried.

"**They locked you away. And when you came back, they changed your memories so that you wouldn't be a threat anymore**…"

"It's not true…" Wanda sobbed as she hugged her knees.

"**Let go of the barriers, and remember your rage. Use your powers to undo the damage they did to you. Remember your hate…"**

"It can't be true…" Wanda cried. "They're just nightmares. They didn't happen…"

"**Look inside and realize the truth. They fear you. They hate you. They tricked you. Nobody loves you**."

"SHUT UP!" Wanda screamed as the room around her fluxed with chaos magic. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Wanda screamed as her powers undid everything Mastermind had done to her. She collapsed onto the ground, deep sobs wracking her form. "I thought they loved me…" Wanda cried. "Why did they do that to me…" She sobbed.

"**You know what needs to be done**." The voice said simply.

"They need to pay for what they did to me." Wanda said with grim determination as everything began to float around her. Tears stained her face, but the expression was that of pure hate and rage. "They need to die."

"**Good girl**." Omega said from the shadows, his eyes solid black as he stepped out. "**They tried to lock me away as well. Now is the time for us to show them who is truly fit to survive**." War said with a sinister smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Scarlet Revenge. Wanda has recovered her memories, and War has taken control of Omega. The Brotherhood and Acolytes are in for the fight of they're life as two of their most powerful members turn on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later peeps., you know what to do.

Descendent


	64. Scarlet Revenge

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Scarlet Revenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asteroid M

"_There's never anything exciting going on…_" Deadpool muttered as he sat in the rec room.

"Be careful what you wish for mate…" Pyro said as he flipped through the channel. Right before the base shook with an explosion. "See. Look what you did."

"_ME? This is all the sick authors fault. I guarantee it!"_

"You really are mental, and coming from me, that saying something." Pyro said as he grabbed his trusty lighter and ran out of the room. Deadpool then pick up his trusty AK-47 and followed him out of the room. The ran down the corridor to see Scarlet Witch tearing up the base, a scream of rage escaped her lips as she tore the metal from the ground and smashed it against the walls, destroying the base.

"_Oh poo_…" Deadpool muttered.

"Oih, this is not good…" Pyro muttered. "Sheila, what in the blazes is ye doing?" Pyro said as he flicked his lighter open.

"You… It happened because I followed you." Wanda said menacingly as she leveled her hands at Pyro and released a blast of chaos magic. Pyro ducked underneath the blast, but as we all know Deadpool is a retard and got struck by the blast.

"_Hey!"_ Deadpool shouted before the blast struck him, thankfully knocking him out.

"Wow. Good thing I'm wearing moi lucky red Speedo." John said as he got up, only to see Wanda standing over him. "Not good." John said before he was sent through several walls, deeper into the complex.

"FATHER! PIETRO! I'm coming for you!" Wanda screamed as she stormed down the corridor.

"_Lance…_" Deadpool whispered into his COM-link weakly. "_We have trouble_." Deadpool said as he looked up to see Omega standing over him, eyes solid black.

"**You have no clue**…" War snarled as he grabbed Wade and snapped his neck. Deadpool's limp body fell to the ground as War followed Wanda as she continued her rampage.

Elsewhere

"Great. Wanda snapped." Lance said as he looked at the War room monitors as they followed the Scarlet Witch's rampage.

"And it looks like War's in the driver seat too." Pete Wisdom said simply as he lit up a cigarette.

"Mike killed Wade." X said in shock. The three of them were watching the monitors, already suited up as the rest of the Brotherhood and Acolytes were getting their gear on.

"It'll take more than a broken neck to kill Deadpool." Xorn said simply as he looked at the chaos.

"Avalanche, do you have a plan." Magneto said as the base shook with another explosion.

"Maybe." Lance said. "Psylocke and I will deal with Omega/War; whoever he is right now. The rest of you try to calm Wanda down."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Maggot asked. "She's easily the most powerful bloke on this Asteroid."

"Lifeguard. Activate the mass teleporter." Magneto said simply. "Bring us all to the Antarctica base. Any more fighting up here will compromise Asteroid M's safety."

"On it." Heather's voice spoke up from the control panel as she typed away. "Mass teleport in three, two, one…" Lifeguard stated as a bright light teleported all the occupant to earth, inside the Antarctica base.

"Betsy?" Lance asked.

"Let's go free my husband…again." Psylocke muttered as the two of them disappeared into the Shadows.

"Petey. We've got to try to talk her down." Todd said to Pietro who nodded. The two disappeared in a gust of wind.

"So nice of them to all leave me behind…" X muttered as she looked at the rest of the Acolytes. "You monkeys ready?"

"Yep." Morph said as he took the form of a chimp.

"We're doomed." X muttered to herself as she led the charge, chasing after Pietro and Todd

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FATHER!" Wanda's scream was of primal rage as she focused her rage and let her power release in the most destructive way imaginable.

"Impressive…" War stated with a smile before a flash of light enveloped the two of them. They found themselves in the Antarctic base. "Clever Magnus…" War smirked as Psylocke and Avalanche rose up from his shadow.

"You don't know the half of it punk…" Lance snarled as the two grabbed Omega and slammed him to the ground, disappearing into the shadows. Wanda paid no attention as she turned her focus onto the two individuals who appeared ion front of her.

"The traitor and the disgusting worm…" Wanda snarled as Todd and Pietro stood before the rage filled girl.

"Cuddlebumpkins…" Todd began. "Please, calm down."

"Wanda, please, let-us-explain…"Pietro added as Wanda snarled at them.

"Explain? What you did to me? How for the past four years you've lied to me, and made me believe that I was crazy with the nightmares! You manipulated me! And you took advantage of me!" Wanda screamed as the room fluxed. A hex bolt form her hands send Pietro and Todd into the wall and held them in place as the scarlet Witch stalked towards them in anger. "YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"We loved you…" Todd said weakly.

"LIAR!" Wanda screamed.

"Wanda. Father-betrayed-you-so-long-ago. I-was-just-a-kid-and-there-was-nothing-I-could-have-done. When-we-got-you-back, I-just-wanted-my-sister-back."

"You lied to me Brother. You betrayed me!" How could you claim that you love me when you've lied to my face for the last four years?" Wanda screamed as the tears streamed down her face.

"I never lied to you Wanda…" Todd said. "You never asked me what happened in you past. Every time you had a nightmare, I told you it was just a nightmare. This was true. And I loved you more than anyone ever could with the exception maybe Petey…"

"You lie…" Wanda said her voice unsure.

"We've almost got through to her…" Todd thought to himself before he saw X and the Acolytes run into the room. "No…"

"Wanda!" Magneto called out.

"You!" Wanda screamed as her attention turned to the master of Magnetism. "You did this to me!" Wanda screamed as she sent a Hex bolt right at Magneto. The master of Magnetism was thrown back as Wisdom formed his hot knives and sent them flying at Wanda. To his surprise the blades stopped in midair and fell to the ground.

"Now, what are the odds of that happening?" Wisdom thought to himself. "Oh right, reality controller."

"Take her down…" Detonator shouted as he started to glow. He went to run forward, but a piece of metal ripped up from the ground, tripping him. "Watch out!" Detonator screamed as he blew up, taking out the Acolytes as Wisdom and X-23 tumbled forward, narrowly missing the explosion.

"Well this looks bad." Wisdom said as he saw Wanda stalking towards the two of them. Magneto groggily got up.

"Get Magnus out of here, I'll try to slow her down." X said as she popped her claws. Pete nodded and grabbed Magneto, hauling the older mutant onto his shoulder and took off down a corridor as Wanda screamed.

"Get back here!" Wanda screamed as chaos magic flowed from her body.

"Calm down Wanda." X began. "It's me, Laura. Just calm down."

"He deserves to die X." Wanda snarled. "Get out of my way…"

"Can you move Pietro?" Todd asked as he struggled to free himself.

"Nope." Pietro said as he focused and tried to move.

"He's you father. He may have screwed up in the past, but he has been making amends…" X tried to explain, keeping herself between Wanda and the corridor.

"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Wanda screamed as she sent X-23 flying through the air, slamming her through several walls. X passed out from the impact as Wanda stalked down the corridor. "FATHER! I'M COMING TO KILL YOU!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egypt

"_Why it is all of our fights take place here_?" Lance projected as he and Psylocke moved around Omega. The other mutant was using his tendricals to keep lance at a distance, and staying in the sun so that there were no shadows for Psylocke to use against him.

"_Luck I guess_." Betsy muttered as she dodged under a whirling barbed tendrical. "_Is it me, or is this fight going easier than last time we faced War_?"

"_Look at him_." Lance projected. _"He doesn't have the war physical build, just the mind set. Me thinks Mike's fighting him on n unconscious level_."

"_Makes sense_…" Betsy thought as Lance fired a series of concussive blasts that War nimbly dodged, right into and earthen hand that erupted from the ground, trapping the Horseman.

"BETS NOW!" Lance roared as Psylocke merged into he shadows on the ground and reappeared seconds later right behind the horseman.

"_I hope this still works_…" Betsy thought as she dug deep, into her old powers, trying to reawaken them. She felt a surge of energy from deep within and her psionic knife erupted from her hand. "_No time to dwell on how I got the power to do that_…" Betsy thought as she plunged the blade deep into Omega's head, establishing a psychic rapport with her husband. She immediately began rifling through his mind, separating War from her husband personality. On the landscape that was her husband mind, she built walls up, and began forcing war into them. She slowly reinforced the barriers, locking the demon away as she did so long ago. "This time I'm gonna make sure no one can break these down."

"_Betsy…_" a voce echoed in her mind.

"_Mike?_" Betsy thought as an astral image of Omega appeared next to her as they stood in Omega's mind. "_What are you doing_?"

"_I_ _could ask the same of you, this is my mind_." Mike commented as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"_I'm_ _making sure this demon never bothers us again luv_." Betsy said simply.

"Betsy, War is a part of my personality, given form by apocalypses manipulations. By locking it away, you're locking part of me away. I need him free in order to be whole." Mike said simply.

"_He caused Wanda to snap. He's a monster Michael. If I could, I would rip him from you so we could be rid of him forever._" Betsy replied as she stopped creating the barriers. War screamed in rage as he tried to break free, but Omega shot out his tendricals to keep the demon locked down.

"_I know baby_." Mike said sadly. "_Do you trust me_?" Mike asked his wife.

"_With my life_." Betsy answered immediately.

"_The trust me now. You've freed me form the prison he had me in. Let me do what I have to_." Mike said as he closed that gap and kissed her tenderly. "_Merge us together_. _Either I'll become dominate and gain control of my darkest urges, or the beats will, and then you know what you'll have to do_."

"_I don't want to lose you_." Bets said as she grabbed her husband.

"_I have to do this alone Betsy. I have to fight my own fight. I have to be whole_." Mike said. "_Please, merge us."_

"_Okay_…" Betsy said as she left his mind. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the real world, War on the ground screaming as Lance rushed to her and helped her up.

"What's going on?" Lance asked as War thrashed about on the ground, holding his head.

"My husbands kicking his ass." Betsy said with a smile as Omega stopped moving on the ground. He stood up slowly and faced the two Brotherhood members. His eyes had rings about them, but they were Omega's, not Wars.

"Mike?" Lance asked.

"So apparently War doesn't like it when you kick him in the sack." Mike said with smile. "I'm whole. War won't be bothering us again. He's just another facet of my personality now. I'm actually in the driver seat this time." Mike smiled.

"Thank god…" Betsy said as she ran forward and hugged her husband tightly. "I've got you back…"

"I'd never leave you Betsy." Mike smile as he kissed her.

"Good to have you back bro, but we have to get back and deal with Wanda." Lance said simply

"Let's go…" Mike said before a bright flash of light enveloped the three of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Antarctica base

"Petey, we got to get free." Todd said as he struggled against the hex.

"Got-an idea." Pietro said as he vibrated his molecules, moving through the wall. He appeared in front of Toad a few seconds later. "It worked." Pietro said in shock. "I'll-try-to-calm-Wanda-down" Pietro said as he zipped through the corridors at supersonic speed. First he checked on the Acolytes, and found that they were all alive. The he check on X, and sure enough her healing factor was fixing the damage. He then searched the entire building, and ended up in the hanger, where he saw Magneto using pieces of the base top deflect Scarlet Witches attack. Wisdom la o the ground, unconscious. The master of Magnetism refused to harm Wanda as he tried to reason with her.

"Wanda please. Try to understand. I didn't want to do that to you, but your powers were out of control." Magneto pleaded.

"I don't care." Wanda spat. You're dying tonight." And with that, she sent a blast of pure hex energy that ripped through Magneto's defenses. The master of Magnetism fell to the ground in a heap, breathing shallowly. "Die." Wanda said as she fired another blast at her father. The blast never connected with its intended target. Pietro appeared in front of the blast, shielding his father. He was sent careening into the wall, where a sickening crack filled the air as he landed in a heap.

"Pietro…" Magneto said weakly as he struggled to stand.

"Brother…" Wanda said as something snapped inside her head. "NO! PIETRO!" Wanda shouted as she ran over to Pietro and pulled his broken form into her lap. "Pietro… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay sis… I just didn't want you to hurt father. He didn't mean to do that to you, we didn't have choice you know. I was just glad to have my sister back." Pietro said slowly, coughing up blood as he spoke.

"I didn't want t-to hurt you. I just wanted to punish him." Wanda sobbed.

"It's okay sis." Pietro smile. "You can fix it all Wanda. You have the power to fix it all. You have so much power, and you are so strong… You can fix it all…" Pietro said weakly to his sister with a smile, blood rimming his lips, before he closed his eyes for the last time.

"No Pietro…" Wanda cried as Pietro slumped dead in her arms. "No more lies… No more hatred…" Wanda sobbed as she took large gasps of air. "I can fix it all; I have the power to do anything. I control reality… Pietro said I have enough power to…"

"Wanda, what are you doing…" Magneto began weakly before Wanda activated her powers.

"Fixing everything daddy…" Wanda smiled at her father.

A bright flash of pure light enveloped all of the gathered mutants after the Scarlet Witches last words were spoken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on Brotherhood Evolution: The House of M, Part I. Witness my own twisted take upon what I thought was one of Marvels cooler ideas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later folks, you know what to do.


	65. House of M, Part I

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The House of M, Part I

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The early morning light broke through the window, shining into Lance Alvers' eyes as he rolled over to avoid the sun which he firmly believed was conspiring to get him. The smell of coffee and the ringing of his alarm clock dashed any hopes he had of recovering any sleep as he rolled out of bed and slammed the alarm clock. "Stupid early mornings…" Lance muttered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He walked into the adjoining bathroom and took a nice hot shower, and finished it off with a shave and brushing his teeth. He tied his long brown hair into a tight ponytail and then proceeded to get dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror as he straitened his red tie. The black business suit and white shirt went well with the tie. He smiled as he clipped his SHIELD identification badge to the breast pocket. He turned around as he heard a racket running up the stairs, breaking open his door as a small little girl ran into the room.

"DADDY! Dominic phased Laura into the ground again!" The girl whined. She was about nine years old, and had short chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. Her freckled face bore the beginnings of tears as Lance let out a sigh.

"Did you tell mommy?" Lance asked as he knelt down and picked his daughter up.

"Uh huh. Mommy said that it's too early for this and that I should tell you to deal with it because you owe her from last night." Karen Alvers stated.

"KITTY!" Lance called out.

"YOU DEAL WITH IT!" Came Kitty Alvers sing-song voice from down the hall. "I'm cooking Breakfast!"

"Wonderful." Lance said with mock cheer. "DOMINIC! Get you butt in here now young man!"

"Yes dad?" A nine year old boy said as he cautiously as he peeked his head through the door.

"Enter the room young man, not phase part of yourself through it." Lance said sternly as he put Karen down. The nine year old boy smiled sheepishly as he finished phasing his body through the door as stood before his father.

"What did I tell you about phasing your sister's dolls into the ground?" Lance asked sternly.

"Not to get caught?" The boy asked.

"No." Lance said as the boy looked at the ground.

"Not to do it…" The Dominic recited.

"That's right." Lance said. "Now what to do with you…" Lance mused as he finished striating his tie.

"PUNISH HIM!" Karen shouted, shaking the room with her anger.

"Karen Alvers, watch your temper." Lance said simply as Kitty poked her head through the floor.

"Was that you or Karen?" Kitty asked. Her short hair dangled in her face as she blew it out. "By the way, breakfast is done."

"Karen." Lance answered. The young girl blushed as her mother gave her a hard look. He then turned his attention back to his son. "Dominic, because you refuse to listen to the rules about your sister and powers, Jeremiah can't come over after school today."

"Ah man…" Dominic muttered as Karen gave a triumphant smile.

"Now get your sisters doll out of the floor and get to breakfast." Lance said as Kitty phased through the room completely.

"What to do with those two?" Kitty mused as she walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

"I owe you from last night?" Lance asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"One hundred percent." Kitty said as she dropped the robe to the floor and proceeded to put her uniform on. The solid white cloths marked only with red script over the breast that said "Pryde of New York". "Can you pick up the terrible twosome? I've got to work late tonight." Kitty said as she put some base make-up on.

"Big guests at the restraint today?" Lance asked as looked for his briefcase.

"Yea. The entire House of M is coming to lunch, so I have to do all the primary cooking to make sure the assistants' don't screw it up."

"Sounds like fun." Lance said. "Yea, I can take off early. I'll just pass one of my projects of to Logan. He doesn't have a life." Lance smirked. "They get out at three right?" Lance asked as he walked down the hall with Kitty.

"Yep. And you have a meeting with their teacher to. Something about Dominic and fire-crackers

"Wonderful. Another heart to heart meeting with Miss Grey." Lance drawled. "Sometimes I wonder where that kid gets it." Lance smirked as Kitty gave him a look.

"You're joking right?"

"Yep." Lance smirked as he sat down at the table. "I'll tell you one thing Kitty, marrying a world famous chief was defiantly the wisest thing I ever did." Lance smirked.

"Damn strait it was." Kitty smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"GET DOWN!" Todd Tolensky shouted as he grabbed a beautiful blond and dragged her to the ground as a series of bullets whizzed by his head. His hair was a bit longer than his normal crew cut and he was wearing a business suit that he reached one hand into. He then pulled out his own nine-millimeter pistol and proceeded to return fire, killing two men in black business suits with several well placed shots. He grabbed the blonds hand and held gave a mighty leap, propelling them into the air and over a cliff away from the assailants, who continued to shoot at the two, every shot missing.

"CUT!" The director shouted as Todd landed with the woman in his arms. Todd put her down and smiled.

"So what did you think Mike?" Todd asked.

"Perfect. You timed the jump and the explosion perfectly." The director said with a smile. "And Scarlet, excellent work as always. Let's get the set up for the cliff landing up. Todd can you be ready in five?"

"Yep. I'm just going to go sign a few autographs, yo." Todd said as he pointed outside, where there were hundreds of fans screaming his name.

"Alright, just don't get mobbed." The director said as he turned his attention back to the set. Todd smiled and walked outside, where he was greeted by dozens of reports firing questions at him.

"Todd, is it true that you fathered Angelina's newest baby?"

"Todd, is there anything going on between you and your co-star Miss Johansson?"

"Todd what about the rumor that Magneto has contacted you about staring in a movie about the House of M?"

"No, no comment and we'll just have to wait and see." Todd smiled as he answered all the questions at once. "Excuse me, I have fans to attend to." Todd said as he jumped over the reporter and landed in front of the fans, and began to sign autographs. "_Life is good for the Toad._" Todd thought with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHIELD headquarters

Valerie cooper walked through the halls of the massive building. Her job as director of SHIELD, The House of M's personal security force kept her busy. Granted, while mutants were in control of the world and the world was now at a steady peace with itself, there was always the occasional terrorist or mutant who went out of control to deal with. Right now she was focused on the current task at hand. A new virus was sweeping through the mutant population making them sick. While not lethal in nature, the virus never the less put mutants out of commission, temporarily removing their powers. It was a matter that Magneto himself asked her to deal with. Of course she had handed to work over to her lead geneticist.

"Doctor Nagrite?" Valerie asked as she entered the Applied Genetics laboratory.

"He's running late." Dr. Essex said as he looked up from his Microscope. "Henry, have a look at this?" Essex said as Dr. Henry McCoy walked over and examined the slide.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think it's the retro-virus for AIDS, then you would be correct my blue furred friend." Essex smiled.

"Excellent work Nathan." Henry smiled. "Ah Miss Cooper, we now have a cure for AIDS." Beast said beaming.

"Excellent. That still doesn't answer my question. Where the hell is Nagrite?" Val asked slightly annoyed.

"Calm down Val. Don't get you panties into a twist." Valerie turned around to see Dr. Michael James Nagrite enter the lab, pulling his white Lab coat on.

"And where have you been, your three hours late?" Valerie demanded.

"I had to watch the baby. Sarah's been exhausted with dealing with Jeremiah because he and his friend Dominic keep getting into trouble at school, and now Gloria has colic. She needed a few extra hours of sleep."

"As much as your wife's plight moves me, Magneto himself ordered you to investigate this new Virus."

"And I already cured it." Mike said. "Didn't you get the files I sent you? I cleaned out that bug last night when I pulled the late shift." Mike said simply.

"No I didn't." Valerie said. Her secretary was getting fired for this one. "Well then, see that the anti-virus goes into mass production and carry on gentlemen." Valerie said simply as she walked out.

"Is it me, or is she becoming more of a bitch lately?" Mike asked his comrades as he pulled his long hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of glasses.

"Eh. Probably problems at home." Beast said simply. "I mean if I was dating the heir to the House of M, I'd be a little stressed out myself."

"Excellent point. So, have you two made anymore headway into Legacy?" Mike asked. As he took a seat at the computer and began running a few gene sequences.

"It's almost done." Essex smiled. "A few more Alleles to figure out, and then figure out how to bind it with DNA and we'll be done. Think about it Mike, soon your fathers dream will come true. A drug that will evolve _Homo sapiens _into_ Homo Superior_."

"The mutant population will grow exponentially." Beast smiled. "I only wish Jeremiah was alive to see it."

"So do I Henry. But at least I know my father would be proud of us for competing his life's work." Mike smiled contently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bronx

"Please… I didn't mean to snitch. They threatened my family…" A man pleaded for his life. He was inside a massive room that was located in an underground complex. Before his stood a large man, wearing a white suit with a cane in his hand. "I didn't tell them much, just enough to get them off my back. You know how SHIELD is sir…"

"Brandon, Brandon, Brandon…" The man said simply. "You've betrayed me. I can't just let you go now, can I?" The Kingpin of Crime stated as he walked into the light from the shadows.

"Mister Dukes, please. I'll do anything…" The man said, fear in his eyes.

"Anything?" Fredrick Dukes smiled.

"Anything…" The man nodded.

"Excellent. How about dying?" The Kingpin smiled sickly as the man got a look of terror across his face. A purple blade of energy appeared from his chest, he turned his head to see a young Asian woman, with purple hair, wearing flowing cloths. She smiled sickly as she turned the blade, and pulled it free. The man fell down dead as Psylocke dismissed the blade.

"Excellent work Psylocke." Blob said with a smile. "But where are 23 and Deadpool? I was expecting them to do the dirty deed."

"They're across town, making sure the kick shipment doesn't get hit by a SHIELD raid." Betsy said simply as she flipped her hair back. "Besides boss, I'm more than adequate to protect you."

"I know you are my dear." Fred smiled as he sat down in the chair. "Give Murdock a call. I'll need his services with the inevitable arrest that SHIELD will try to hold against me because of one foolish mans greed." Fred dukes said, motioning to the body on the floor. "Oh, and have Caliban come in and clean this up." Fred said as he turned around in his chair and watched all the monitors that were behind him. With a smile, he watched as his empire grew on the backs of the weak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the heart of Manhattan

"Pietro, how goes the party?" Lorna Lenshurr asked as she confronted her older brother.

"Well-enough-I-suppose." Pietro stated. "Do-you-think-Father-knows-about-the-surprise-gailia-for-his-Birthday?"

"With the most powerful spy organization in the world at his beck and call, that would be a yes." Lorna said with a smile. "So whose coming?"

"We-have-King-T'challa-and-his-with-Ororo-representing-house-Wakanda, En-Sabah-Nur-of-House-Apocalypse-has-agreed-to-come, provided-that-we-allow-his-body-guards-to-be-present…"

"The Horsemen?" Lorna asked. "They creep me out."

"They're-dedicated-to-his-protection, so-I-guess-they-would-be-kind-of-freaky." Pietro stated. " Xavier-RSVP-before-I-even-sent-out-the-invitation-to-him." Pietro continued going down the list. "Todd-Tolenksy-is-coming-as-well-as-Fred-Dukes."

"Are you brining Valarie?" Lorna asked.

"Yes, she's-coming." Pietro said simply as the two walked down the hall.

"Excellent. "I have to go, me and Wanda are going out to buy new dresses for the party on Saturday."

"Have-fun. I-have-to-finish-up-taking-care-of-the-preparations." Pietro said as Lorna walked off. A smile crossed Pietro's face as he thought about how surprised his father would be. After all, it was good to be the king of America.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: The House of M, Part II. When Shield discovers a mutant named Layla Miller, trouble begins to brew as they discover that not everything is as it seems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, let me know what you think with those beautiful things called reviews. Peace out,

Descendent


	66. House of M, Part II

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The House of M, Part II.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHIELD HQ

"Hey Logan." Lance said as he walked out of his office with a file in his hands. The man he addressed looked up from mixing his coffee. He clearly looked uncomfortable in the suit he was wearing.

"What do you want Alvers?" James "Logan" Howlett growled as he sipped his coffee and loosened his tie.

"I need you to pick up this case for me. I have to take off early." Lance said as he handed a file over to the older man. "The wife has to work late so I need to pick up the kids." Lance explained as Logan took the case and began to flip through, not really paying attention to the document.

"More paperwork?" Logan grunted. "Just because you're the Assistant vice Director doesn't mean you get to pass all your paperwork onto the rest of us…"

"Its not paperwork metal head. It's a field case." Lance said. Logan's eyebrow raised up.

"Keep talking bub." Logan said.

"I figured you'd like that." Lance smirked as Logan turned his attention back to the document in his hands, paying a bit more attention to it now that it meant he would get to go out into the field.

"What are the particulars?" Wolverine asked as he flipped through the pages and stopped at a photo of a twelve year old blond girl.

"The CMDS have picked up an Alpha class mutant signature, recently emerged." Lance said simply. "You know the drill."

"Make contact and bring them into the fold." Logan nodded. "Who's my team?"

"Forge, Rasputin, Cassidy, and Wyngrade." Lance explained. "You'll have Wisdom and Creed as back-up contact should things go bad."

"Good." Logan said. "Vic and Pete aren't known for the delicacy. When do we roll out?"

"You've got clearance in one hour. Get the team together and good luck." Lance said as he walked away.

"Layla Miller…" Logan said as he looked at the file in his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in the city that never sleeps

The Thieves guild had a long standing tradition of larceny and kidnapping, both petty and major. It was a proud lineage to those within, knowing that they were carrying on a craft that had existed for countless decades. But his current assignment put a bad taste into Kurt Darkholme's mouth. He stood hanging by his tail over a building entrance way.

"Christ. I hate kidnappings…" Kurt muttered to himself as he blended in with the shadows of the building, waiting for his target to show up. "Why Remy wants us to nab a twelve year old girl is beyond me…"

"Because baby brother…" Came a voice in his ear. "There are people paying us a lot of money for this job."

"I know Anna, but still, sending three us on one mission. This reeks of trouble." Kurt said into his com-link. "We never send this many. I think you're letting your trust in Remy cloud your judgment."

"Don't worry Kurt, I have every angle covered, came a third voice."

"I hope so Madrocks." Rogue said as she sat in a corner café, pretending to read a paper. She looked at the ally across from her, trying to see if she could see her brother, but his camouflage was too good.

"Of course Darkholme siblings." A man said as he sat across from Rogue. "I mean the best thing about me, is that there is so many of me." Jamie said with a smile as he motioned to all the rooftops. Rogue looked up to see about a dozen clones in various positions throughout the city blocks and on the rooftops. Unless you knew what to look for, you would have never noticed them, they blended in with the crowds so well.

"We have trouble." Came one of Jamie's dupes through the com-link.

"What kind of trouble?" Nightcrawler asked as he fingered the hilt of his knife.

"A SHIELD van is coming down Madison Street, and it looks like its heading towards the targets building."

"Great. SHIELD." Rogue muttered to herself. "What could they want?"

"The target maybe?" Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Kurt, any way you could try a blind teleport?"

"Risky, but yea." Nightcrawler said, before he disappeared in a puff of Brimstone smoke.

Meanwhile in the van

"Positive mutant signature detected." Forge said as several lights went off in the back of the van. "CMDS is currently checking our records to see if it matches any genetic markers." Logan let out a growl.

"Ruskie, Irish, were are you two?" Logan asked into a com-link.

"We be about thirty feet from our marker lad." Banshee's voice spoke up as he flew Colossus in his human form towards the building. "We're landing on the roof of the building now."

"Wyngrade?" Logan then asked.

"Calm yourself Logan." The lady Mastermind spoke as she walked through the crowd. I'm about to knock on the door now." Regan spoke as the door busted open, knocking her down. She saw a flash of light and the smell of Brimstone and the implosion of a small air pocket before she fell, hitting her head hard. "Oof…" Mastermind moaned.

"Mastermind?" Logan shouted into his com-link.

"I'm good; I just hit my head…" Mastermind said a she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"CMDS has a positive conformation." Forge stated. "Darkholme, Kurt. Known affiliation, The Thieves Guild. Powers, short range teleportation."

"You have a lock on him?" Logan demanded before the van shook as it was lifted into the air. He opened the side door to see Rogue lifting the van up. "ANNA!" Logan screamed in rage.

"Hey sugah'." Rogue smirked before she hucked the van towards the building. Wolverine grabbed Forge and the two leapt from the van before it collided into the side of the building, causing massive damage. The lady Mastermind had to roll out from the debris as it fell. She popped up next to Wolverine as Forges hand morphed into a gun.

"And of course, Anna Marie Darkholme. The Rogue." Forge spat.

"Ah… Still pissed that I quit SHIELD for greener pastures Maker?" Rogue smirked.

"I don't know what you and your brother are doing here Anna, but you're coming with us." Wolverine snarled as a massive shake occurred. Rogue turned around to see Colossus in metal form standing behind her and Banshee landing next to him.

"I'd love to stay and chat for old time's sake." Rogue smirked. "But business calls." Suddenly Nightcrawler appeared behind his sister; he grabbed her and disappeared in a puff of Brimstone.

"Damn it!" Logan swore as he surveyed the scene. "The portal able CMDS was destroyed in the van."

"So there's no tracking them." Forge muttered. "Great."

"Did they take tha target lad?" Banshee asked.

"Yes. They had her." Lady Mastermind said. "I caught a glimpse of her mind several blocks away, and now it's gone."

"Wonderful." Logan muttered. "Val is gonna have a field day with this one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, across town at the Xavier Institute for Mutant learning

"Mr. Alvers. So good to see you again."

"You to Ms. Summers." Lance said as he shook Emma Summers hand. "I have a meeting with Miss Grey."

"Miss Grey is out of town with Professor Xavier. They're going to Atlantis on a conference with Prince Namor of House Atlantia." Emma said as she led lance through the school building to her office. "I'm taking over her duties, while Scott is taking over for the Professor."

"Ah. So what's this about my son and firecrackers?"

"Well. Before we get into it, I have to wait for Miss Nagrite to show up, as Jeremiah was involved as well." After a few minutes of awkward silence a portal opened up next to Lance and out stepped a woman with long blond hair tied into a ponytail; She had an infant in her arms who was sucking a pacifier and a diaper bag over her shoulder.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Had to make a few stops." Sarah Nagrite said as she sat down.

"That's quite alright." Emma said as Lance smirked at Sarah.

"And how is the little pudgy?" Lance asked, motioning at the baby.

"Annoying." Sarah sighed. "If it's not one thing with her, it's another. I swear, one of these days I'm gonna make Mikey take her for the whole day so he can suffer like I do." Sarah said, a bit on delightful menace in her voice.

"Well. Let's get started." Emma said. "I've only had time to review the file briefly, but it appears Jeremiah and Dominic used there teleportation and phasing powers to gain access to the school water main, where they placed several lit cherry bombs, destroying the water heater."

"That's a new one." Lance said. I don't remember ever doing that."

"Mikey did in high school. Claimed it was part of a science experiment. Of course the thing he was experimenting on was me, but still…" Sarah explained.

"Yes. It also appears that Jeremiah blew off three on his fingers, which then re-grew do to his healing factor." Emma stated. "That's how we found out who was responsible."

"No offense, but it sounds like it was just Jeremiah, how do you have proof that Dominic was involved?" Lance asked. Emma gave him a hard look. "Oh right, three telepaths run this school. I keep forgetting that."

"Hmmm…" Emma said. "The damage was extensive, numbering in about ten thousand dollars for a new heater, as well as all the water damage to our records, and the computer lab which was right next door to the boiler room, which the explosive blew a hole in the wall."

"How many cherry bombs did they use?" Lance asked.

"Five thousand." Emma stated.

"That explains why Jeremiah has been saving his allowance for the last three months." Sarah stated.

"Same with Dominic." Lance said simply.

"Well then. Both children will be suspended for one week time, and then have danger room sessions for three months afterward in the afternoon." Emma stated. "As well as you both will have to pay back the damages they caused."

"You want me and Mikey to grab this one?" Sarah asked.

"Na. Lets just fifty-fifty it." Lance said as he took out his checkbook. "This will make sure Dominic doesn't get his allowance for the next ten years."

"You're telling me." Sarah said. "Miss Summers, can you just put our half of it on our monthly bill?"

"Of course. I'll send this down to billing now." Emma said as she took the check. I suggest you two and your spouses sit down and have a long talk with your children about their behavior.

"Of course." Lance said simply. "I better grab Dominic now. You and Mike still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll grab Jeremiah now. Try to pry my husband from work for me." Sarah said as she opened up a gate and left as Lance shook Emma's hand and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in New York City

"Hey boss, LeBeau's here." Betsy Braddock said as Fred Dukes turned around in his chair. He saw Gambit walking towards him with Nightcrawler and Rogue flanking him. They had a young blond haired, green eyed girl with them. She held a teddy bear in her arms as she walked next to Gambit. She looked around with a strange detachment. Fred motioned for Deadpool to get up from his chair and looked to the shadows of the large conference room, seeing the faint movement that signaled X-23 was present.

"Ah. Gambit. I take it the job was successful."

"Here de petite." Gambit said. "You be havin' de rest o' Remy's payment?"

"IT has already been wired into your account." Fred said. "Layla, my dear. Come here and let me see you." Fred said as Layla walked forward.

"Why did you want a twelve year old girl?" X-23 snorted as she sat in the dark corner, her eyes glowing a feral red color. "There something you ain't telling us boss?"

"No my dear. My sources inside SHIELD tell me that young Layla here is a newly emerged Alpha class mutant." The Kingpin spoke proudly. "And I'm going to take care of you and make sure you are properly trained. "Just Like X-23 here." Blob smiled as Remy gave a rogue a weird look.

"I don't like her Remy." Rogue said simply as she took Gambits bare hand with her own. "She's creepy in a way that makes Mamma look sane."

"I got dat feelin' too Cherie'." Gambit said simply. "Come on guys, we no longer be needed here, and dere's business to tak' care of."

"So what are her powers exactly?" X-23 asked as the Thieves guild left.

"I don't know." Fred mused. "Layla, would you be as kind as to give us a demonstration?"

"Okay." Layla said with a smile. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow color and then, Blob, X-23, Psylocke, and Deadpool all let out a screams as their eyes lit up like hers. As soon as this happened, the glass of the window shattered, and the door broke down as Wolverine and Wisdom crashed through them, with SHIELD agents Rasputin, Forge, and Cassidy in tow.

"Fredrick Dukes, you're under arrest for Kidnapping in the first degree and murder in the first degree." Wolverine snarled as metal claws emerged from his hands. "Please resist."

"It's all wrong." Blob said as he fell to his knees, holding his head. "Everything is wrong."

"What's going on?" Wolverine asked as Layla turned and faced them. Her eyes were glowing with an eerie light as she smiled at the SHIELD Agents.

"Hi. I'm Layla Miller. And I'm here to save the world." She said as all of their eyes glowed yellow. They fell to the floor as they uncovered the truth.

"My head." Logan growled.

"What's happened?" Forge asked as he looked around. "Wait. Aren't I supposed to be dead? What's going on?"

"I don't know." X-23 said as she stood up slowly.

"Last thing I remember was me and Lance taking care of War, and then… All those memories working as an assassin for... Freddy? My life… My god… What happened?"

"Scarlet Witch happened." Wisdom said as he cracked his neck. "Last thing I remember was her holding Pietro in her arms, saying she was going to fix everything. And then a bright flash of light, and then… this."

"_Hey Guys. I hate to say it. But I think this is where we get hit with the plot hook_." Deadpool said simply as he looked at the young girl. She smiled at the confused mutants.

"Like I said. I'm here to save the world." Layla smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: House of M, Part III. With several mutants having their memories recovered, they begin to piece together what happened and try to figure out how to fix it. Featuring guest appearances by Doc Strange and Gomurr.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do.

Descendent


	67. House of M, part III

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The House of M, Part III. 

Authors Note: Kids, don't get a doctorate…its far to much work I'm at the low point in the semester and still buried up to my knees in paper work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Fred Dukes town Household**

"How could this happen?" Logan muttered as he held his head. "How could everything change so…much?"

"Scarlet Witch…" Wisdom said as he rubbed his noodle.

"Wanda?" Betsy asked as she rubbed her head. "It was Wanda, wasn't it?" Betsy asked, turning to Layla Miller. "She's the only one with that kind of power…"

"Yep." Layla said as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "She altered reality, and my powers kept me from changing like everyone else did. She made every ones deepest wishes come true."

"Everyone's deepest desires?" Sean asked as he looked around.

"Then why aren't I married to Mike?" Betsy demanded. Then realization hit her. "Oh..."

"Why was Blob here a crime lord, and me a secret agent?" Logan snarled. "Why is Forge alive and what's going on with Magneto ruling the world? Okay, that last one I can see, but still?"

"Fred always wanted to be in control, and have the power to leave behind a legacy, which is why he's a crime lord. You always wanted to be a secret agent, no matter what you may say, the same with the rest of your team. Betsy, you wanted independence and the free will to show off your skills, that's why you became Fred's assassin. Laura just wanted to protect her family, so as Blobs cousin, she served under him. Wade…"

"_The author had no place to put me. I know, I know. I know_…" Deadpool cut her off.

"No what I was going to say…" Layla began. 

"_I SAID I KNOW_!" Wade shouted as he pulled out a gun and put it to her head. "_GOT IT_!"

"Very much so." Layla gasped as Deadpool put the gun away. "Avalanche wanted a family with Shadowcat, and she wanted the same, so their wish was granted, including Kitty's now a famous chef. Omega wanted to have a family and have the respect of his father. Toad wanted to be famous and world renown. Wanda and Pietro both wanted to be seen as equals by there father, and Magneto wanted to rule the world. Gambit wished to be the greatest thief in the world. Rogue wanted to be able to touch Remy, Kurt wanted to be closer to Mystique, and Mystique wanted to be closer to both her children. Jamie always wanted to be one of the bad guys, thus they all became the thieves guild."

"It's all surreal." X said.

"That's not even the start of it." Layla said. "Wanda screwed with the fabric of reality. This means giant problems that need to be fixed."

"How do we fix them?" Banshee asked. "If my memory serves me correctly, Wanda's got her powers based in mysticism."

"So we combat it with mysticism." Logan said simply.

"Huh?" Blob asked. "How do we do that?"

"Psylocke's the key here. She can help us find the little runt." Wolverine smiled.

"Who?" Colossus asked.

"Gomurr." Betsy said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"The balance has been altered far too much…" A figure stated from his position on the ground. 

"Once again the Brotherhood is about to dabble in forces beyond their control…" Another figure added.

"They are about to seek you out my friend, thinking that you hold the key." Dr. Strange said as he rose from the ground.

"Logan-san believes that I hold all the keys, when in fact I only hold a few… dozen… hundred…" Gomurr said as he rubbed his chin.

"A common misconception." Strange mused. "Psylocke will be able to tap into her Dawn powers and find you."

"But doing so will accelerate the virus in her system." Gomurr stated. "To return reality to normal, Psylocke will be killing herself faster."

"A debt that she has had to pay since she first imbibed the Crimson Dawn." Strange stated. "She has been living off of borrowed time for the last four years."

"One would think her death at the hand of Vargas would have settled that debt." Gomurr said as he stared at the scying pool.

"No. That was never in the weave. But now with the weave altered in the way the Scarlet Witch has, it will require a stronger power to reset reality."

"One which only the Sorcerer Supreme has?" Gomurr asked.

"One even beyond my control my friend. One which only Psylocke can unleash. The full power of the Crimson Dawn." Strange said simply.

"Then a whole new game is afoot." Gomurr smiled. "One in which mortals will decide the fate of gods."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Alvers residence

"This is nice…" Sarah Nagrite said as she leaned back in her chair, wiping her mouth.

"Agreed." Lance said as he sipped his scotch. "With all the insanity in all our jobs we really haven't gotten a chance to get together and relax in ages."

"All too true." Mike added as he sipped his brandy. "So did you get an invite to the House of M's big shindig that Magnus is not supposed to know about?"

"If by invite you mean a draft for security detail." Lance muttered. "I haven't worked security in over two years."

"You know the drill man." Mike smirked. "All non research SHIELD agents are required to do at least one week of field work a year. And someone's been lacking this year. You keep passing it off to Logan."

"Bite me. I remember when you and I used to tear up the field." Lance smiled. "You lucked out going into the AGRD."

"No. I lucked out when I got the position as head of the division." Mike countered. 

"And yet I'm still your boss." Lance added with a final smirk.

"An unfortunate coincidence that has not escaped me." Mike said as he smiled leaning back. "And besides. I'll be working security with ya." Lance got a shocked look on his face. "What, you'd think I'd leave my boy hanging? We can play poker all night, its not like anyone in their right mind will attack the House of M at home."

"All to true." Lance nodded. "I'll finally be able to win all my money back."

"You think so." Mike said arching an eyebrow. "We'll see."

"You boys. If its not one thing it's another." Kitty said as she took the plates from the table.

"What can I say Kit, we married morons." Sarah said as she helped Kitty clear the table.

"What?" Both Lance and Mike said at the same time. The girls just smirked and walked out the room.

"Why did we get married again?" Mike asked.

"Because I knocked mine up. What's your excuse?" Lance said with a playful smirk.

"She had my balls, pride, and self-respect on her mantle already. Figured I had nothing left to loose." Mike shrugged.

"True." Lance said. "That and the sex is awesome."

"Yea. No complaints here." Mike nodded as the two started to laugh.

"To perfect lives." Lance said as he held out his glass.

"To finally being happy." Mike nodded as he clicked his glass with his best friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bronx

"That girl still creeped me out Remy." Rouge said as the Thieves guild walked to their hidden head of operations.

"Tink' notin' of it Cherie'" Remy said. "She no longer be our problem, she be da kingpins, dere be notin' we have to worry about now."

I wouldn't say that Gambit." Mystique said as the two of them walked into the main room.

"Why dat Raven?" Remy asked simply.

"Looky here." Raven said with a smile as she handed a paper to Gambit. A large smile grew across his face. "I tink dis be some very good news. Something we can use to our advantage like none other before." Gambit smirked.

"I already ran it by Irene. She says that it should work as long as were careful."

"What are you two yammering about?" Rogue asked as Remy handed her the paper. A shocked look crossed her eyes. "Are you two serious?"

"Oh yea." Gambit smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: The House of M, part IV. The mutants with their regained memories begin searching for a way to fix their world, in the meantime Guests begin arriving for Magneto's Birthday bash. Not all are as welcome as the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do

Descendent


	68. House of M, part IV

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The House of M, Part IV.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hollywood

"Todd are you almost ready?" A beautiful Blond woman called out from the downstairs foyer of a huge mansion.

"Don't you know it baby cakes…" Todd Tolensky said as he leapt over the railing of the third floor to the ground floor. He landed next to the woman and straitened his bow tie. "So what do you think?"

"Always styling babe." The blond said giving him a full kiss.

"We better get going, is the plane ready?"

"Yep. It's waiting for us at the airport. We'll be in new York within the next two hours." Scarlet said with a smirk as she took Todd's arm.

"Great. And once were there the Party can really begin." Todd said with a smirk as the two walked out arm in arm.

"Don't you know it babe?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York

"I don't like this…" X-23 snarled as she sniffed the air. "There's no smell here. It's like it's dead."

"That's the intention kid…" Mysticism has a way of distorting the senses to fog things for normal people…it affects you and me worse because of the heightened senses we have. Makes tracking the little runt a bitch."

"Ah Logan-san… its seems that even in a reality not your own you manage to maintain the specific charm and grace you are renown for…" Came the voice from behind the gathered mutants.

"What da bloody hell?" Banshee demanded as he whirled around. X-23 popped her claws and Deadpool pulled out a gun and slapped a magazine into it.

"Gomurr…" Betsy said simply as the small monk bowed before the gathered mutants.

"Greetings Dawn Child. I understand you have been seeking me out?" Gomurr asked as he jumped up to a crate and balanced on the edge.

"Yep. We need to find Strange." Logan grunted.

"And what makes you think that this is a problem that I can fix Logan?" Sr. Strange asked as he appeared behind the mutants.

"_JESUS!_" Wade shouted…. "_YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GIVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!_"

"Are you not well?" Strange asked as Deadpool pulled out a bottle of mad dog 20/20 and took a swig of it through his mask.

"We've been wondering that since we first met him…" X muttered.

"_I'm special_." Deadpool nodded.

"Let's not get into that…" Colossus stated. "Doctor, can you fix the damage that Wanda has caused to our world?"

"Or are we stuck in the fairy tale dream world of lies…" Pete Wisdom snorted, lighting up a cigarette. Psylocke began coughing violently.

"You okay Bets?" Logan asked.

"Yea…just a little sick still I guess, alternate reality or no…" Betsy said, looking at her hand and seeing the fresh blood in it. She secretly wiped her hand off, and turned her attention back to the little monk that stood in front of the mutants, with the sorcerer supreme at his side. "So how do we fix everything?"

"When enough people realize the façade then Wanda's powers will begin to unravel and things will return to normal." Dr. Strange stated. "Layla here possesses the ability to pierce through the depths of reality to the truth, thus she was able to free all of you, but her powers only work on a small group of people at a time…"

"So how do we affect half the world with her powers…it's take a long ass time, and there's a solid chance of us getting taken out by SHIELD." Blob said simply. "You know how anal those guys are…no matter the reality."

"_Yeppers_." Wade nodded as he polished his gun.

So how do we amplify Layla's massive amount of power?" Laura asked.

"_And cue plot hook_." Wade muttered under his breath.

"Xavier." Colossus stated. "If we were to free the professors mind could he not amplify young Layla's powers to affect everyone at once?"

"Easily…" Gomurr stated…the problem is Xavier is currently at the House of M's regalia ball, which means we will have top fight our way in."

"Against Nagrite and Alvers…" Logan muttered. "Crap."

"What…I can handle my boy no problem and I'm sure you can keep Lance busy while I Strange sneaks Layla top Xavier, she does her whammy routine and then chuck amplifies her powers, we reverse what was done and then viola, problem fixed."

"Alright... let's do it." Blob said simply. We attack some of the most powerful mutants in the world, Doc sneaks Layla in and we save reality.

"_While having an epic five page spread fight story that will translate into about a page and a half of text in the next chapter._" Deadpool smirked. Everyone stared at him. "_What? I like breaking the fourth wall."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere in New York

"Well Remy, I have good news ahnd bad news…" Rogue said as stepped back into the van that sat parked down the street from the House of M's building loft.

"Well petite give me da good news first and den de bad news." Gambit replied.

"Well the good news is that there are only two on detail security for the house of M's shindig tonight." Rogue started.

"Two…dat be surprising, but still be good…and what be de bad news?" Gambit interrupted. Rogue gave him a dirty look before she started up again.

"And tha bad news is its Alvers and Nagrite." At this Jamie began coughing up his drink and the color drained from Mystiques face as Nightcrawler winced.

"I thought those two had desk jobs now because SHIELD couldn't afforded the insurance that came with them." Jamie gasped, trying to clear his airway.

"Yea…well apparently they're on duty." Rogue muttered. "Pietro said he wanted the best…even though they usually come with a million dollar property damage tag to them, they are the best SHIELD has."

"Great…the Thrasher Brothers have been reunited… Coopers insane." Mystique muttered.

"Did you see what those two did to the Juggernaut when he went rogue from SHIELD? That was their last mission." Jamie gasped.

"I hear he still can't eat solid foods and it's been over a year." Kurt said simply.

"You need teeth to eat solid foods." Rogue corrected. "Which he no longer has…along with use of his left leg and right eye. And they were on a simple capture and detain mission, not a take down op."

"I'm thinking we need to call this off Remy…This was dangerous enough with Namor, En Sabah Nur, Xavier and Magneto there, but those two? I like use of my legs." Jamie stated. "I don't think my dupes could handle the trauma. We can always take the cripple out later."

"We'll be fine…" Remy stated. "We just go in, hit de vault, and pull out de files we be looking for, raven gets to Xavier does her ting and we leave…Two man job really…but wit all of us working together, it be cakework."

"If you say so Remy…" Mystique muttered. "…Come on Kurt, James." Mystique said as Nightcrawler teleported the three of them away and into their positions.

"You sure about this Remy?" Rogue asked.

"Of course chere." Remy said as he kissed her and smiled. "I always get what I want…you know dat."

"Yea I know Swamp Rat… But if things go bad Remy, I just want you to know that I had no regrets…leaving SHIELD, being with you…"

"Tell me when we be done Cherie… I have a hotel room in Paris booked for a romantic get away for us after de mission…tell me der." Gambit said with a smile as he kissed her hand and disappeared out the back door of the van, running towards the building in front of them.

"I love you Remy…" Rouge said with a tear running down her eye as she flew into the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: The House of M, part V. Its an all out battle to see who can get to Xavier first between the Thieves Guild and the freed mutants, with some of the most powerful mutants in existence standing in both groups ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laters all,

Descendent


	69. House of M, Part V

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The House of M, Part IV.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The House of M

"Welcome Lord En Sabah Nur of House Apocalypse." Lance said formally. He was wearing a jet black combat suit with a shield patch on his right arm and a pair of sunglasses. His hair was in a loose ponytail as he nodded to the immortal pharaoh while adjusting his gun belt.

"_Mortal_." Apocalypse stated, as if it was simply a fact. His small framed radiated power and subtlety as he wore the traditional garb of the ancient pharaoh's "_Where may my horsemen rest until I need them_?" Apocalypse asked.

"We have a room where they may wait until you call them." Lance said with a forced air of respect. "Omega will show them the way." Lance said as Mike nodded to the horsemen. The four enhanced mutants followed Omega as he led them out for the room as Lance motioned to Apocalypse. "If you would follow me Lord En Sabah Nur I will show you to the ballroom." Lance smirked as he led the immortal Pharaoh down the corridor and into the mail hall.

"Did you notice the newest Horseman?" Mike asked as he met up with Lance back at the door.

"Yea. Pyro, Juggernaut, Banner, and now Worthington. Who would have thought the little rich boy would be a manservant." Lance smirked.

"Yea go figure." Mike smirked. "That everyone?"

"Unless you count them." Lance motioned to the throng of reporters and fans cheering outside the House of M's high-rise Mansion.

"As amusing as it would be to see Tolensky swarmed by tweens..no." Mike smirked. "Besides, I promised Sarah I would behave."

"At least your wife isn't here…mine is." Lance stated as the two walked into the security office where there were several other agents watching monitors that oversaw the outside of the Mansion as well as all the sub levels. He motioned over to the kitchen monitor where Kitty Alvers was working diligently to prepare food and oversee the kitchen staff. She was currently screaming at one of the lesser chef's, breaking the man down to tears as she threw his food against the wall.

"Hey…Remember when you two first started dating?" Mike smirked.

"We're not having sex in Magneto's bed again." Lance stated. 'I'm aiming for Pietro's this time." Lance smiled.

"You dog…" Mike laughed as he checked the monitors. "Huh…"

"What's up?" Lance as ked as he walked over.

"One of the camera's is down over by the service entrance." Mike said as he tapped the fuzzy screen a few times. "Go get your cat, I'll go check it out." Mike said as he walked out of the control room.

"You sure? I can wait man." Lance said as he followed Omega.

"Yea... It's probably nothing, a short in the fuse or some BS like that. Go, have fun. Be back in fifteen." Mike said as he walked down one of the corridors.

"I'll be back in 20!" Lance called out as he turned down the other corridor and ran towards the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a building across the way

"I don't like this…" Logan snorted through a pair of binoculars.

"What's up dad?" Laura asked as she noticed the shift in Wolverine's shoulders as he turned to face the gather forces.

"I have a bad feeling about this. All of this." Logan said as Betsy coughed into her hand.

"Who here has a good feeling about any of this?" Betsy asked sarcastically as she wiped her hand on her pants leg.

"_I do_!" Deadpool said excitedly. "_I have a very good feeling about all of this_!"

"If that's not cause to be worried I dinnae know what is." Banshee stated as the freed mutant's overlooked the House of M's home.

"So who are we gonna have to deal with?" Cyclops asked. He, Jean and Emma Frost all stood with the other mutants, having been freed by Layla Miller earlier as Wolverine's crew decided on a plan.

"Apocalypse and the Horsemen. Magneto, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Xavier, Toad, Storm, Namor, Black Panther, Omega, Avalanche…" Wolverine began to list off.

"So a lot of Alpha's." Jean interrupted. "We're in for quite the fight."

"_A hell of a fight_." Deadpool chimed in. "_And_ _I wouldn't have it any other way_."

"So the plan is for Betsy to get Layla to Xavier while the rest of us play a distraction. Xavier amplifies Layla's powers and then what?" Fred asked.

"We then confront the Scarlet Witch." Dr. Strange stated as he materialized with Gomurr. "While subconsciously she knows what she has done, she still needs to be confronted with true reality in order to restore us to what is real."

"We don't have long." Gomurr stated. "The Crimson Dawn is in flux. The sacred lifeblood of mother earth will not last much longer in this altered reality."

"I can feel it to." Betsy agreed. "As one of the dawn children I can feel its pain. We have maybe an hour, a little more before reality starts to unravel at the seems and we all die."

"Nice. A time limit." Laura stated. "Just what we needed as she popped her claws. "Let's do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside, Pietro's Bedroom

"We got problems." Mike's voice rang out over the com-link.

"Damn it…"Kitty muttered as Lance got up and pulled his pants on as he grabbed the earpiece.

"Sorry pretty Kitty." Lance said as he kissed her.

"So much for that…" Kitty muttered as she put her uniform back on. "I'll be in the kitchen baby." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"Go on." Lance said, not bothering to hid the annoyance in his voice.

"Camera's been cut. We got rats in the house." Mike's voice responded. "I already alerted the security teams and they're searching the grounds as we speak."

"You wanna search as well or go report to Magneto himself?" Lance asked as he finished getting dressed.

"I say we go hunting. Mag's should be safe enough with all the power floating in that room." Mike's voice crackled as Lance turned the corner to the hallway and saw Xavier wheeling himself into the men's room.

"One sec, got a VIP away from the party."

"Who?"

"Xavier." Lance said as he opened the door to the lavish bathroom. Xavier was about to enter the stall when he turned to look at Lance. "B hall corridor bathroom." Lance finished as he turned his attention to Xavier. "Sorry sir, but your going to have to come with me. There has been situation." Lance said before Mike's voice rang in his ear.

"Lance, Xavier is still with Magneto in the main hall."

"Wh…" Lance started as he was kicked in the face. 'Xavier's' eyes flashed yellow as Lance's head smashed into the sink. He saw stars for a few seconds as Xavier shifted in front of him.

"Getting slow Avalanche?" Mystique taunted.

"Eat it bitch." Lance snarled as he sent out a blast of pure seismic energy that knocked Mystique through the door. Lance held his hand to the back of head, grimacing when he saw the blood that was seeping from the wound. "All SHIELD agents, we have conformation, the Thief's Guild is in the building. Confirmed sighting, Raven Darkholme."

"Switching to infrared." One agent's voice stated over the com-link.

"Avalanche what's your current location?" Omega's voice crackled.

"B Hall, heading south…" Lance shouted as he ran after Mystique. The shape shifter had already assumed the disguise of one of the servants and was ducking and weaving through the many corridors of the mansion. "She's dressed like a servant!"

"Got her." Came a voice over the COM link as Lance rounded another corner to see Mystique laying on the ground, several dart's sticking out of her chest.

"Nelson tagged her." Lance said over the com-link as he pulled out his own gun and kept it level with the matron of the Thief's guild. After a few moments Omega ran up with several other SHIELD agents.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Mike asked Lance as several of the other agents grabbed the shape shifter and began to drag her away.

"Where one Darkholme is the others are sure to follow." Lance nodded. "This might have something to do with the Alpha they kidnapped earlier today."

"Right. Wanna go on lock down or think we can handle this?" Mike asked as he looked around.

"Let's get Xavier involved. At least he can help us pinpoint the others if they're around. I don't wanna ruin the party." Lance stated. "Nelson, nice work, stick here with us. You just graduated to the big leagues."

"Sweet." Nelson smirked as he loaded a new clip into his gun.

"All right. I'll go talk with him, and bring him here." Mike said as he walked away towards the main hall.

"What could they be after…?" Agent Nelson mused as he waited with Avalanche.

"No clue." Lance muttered. "Might be one of the guests. "No way Lebeau would risk going after Mag's with all the additional power floating around right now."

"Agreed." Mike said as he walked up with Xavier. "Xavier says he'll help."

"I wouldn't wish for Erik's birthday to be ruined. It's not fitting for a man such as him." Xavier said as he steeped his fingers.

"Truth." Nelson said as he aimed his gun right at Xavier and fired full auto into the wheelchair bound mutants body. Xavier flew out of the chair in a spray of blood and landed with a heavy thud as Omega's fist crashed into Nelson's solar plexus, lifting the man several inches off of the ground. His gun clattered to the floor as Lance ran over to Xavier, screaming into his COM-Link.

"XAVIER DOWN! I NEED A MED TEAM HERE ASAP! SOUTH CORRIDOR ACROSS FROM THE MAIN HALL!" Lance screamed as he bean to apply pressure to the wound on Xavier's chest.

"What the fuck!" Omega roared as he grabbed Nelson by the neck and held him aloft, slamming the man into the wall with enough force to leave a small imprint.

"You always were to stupid Omega." Nelson smirked as his eyes flashed yellow and his appearance morphed into that of one Rouge Darkholme. "Borrowed some of momma's powers before hand sugah'." Rouge smirked as she used her super strength to fling Omega into the great hall of the party.

There were screams as Omega crashed through the wall and into the massive Banquet. Within seconds on him landing, Magneto was surrounded by a magnetic shield as the Horseman of Apocalypse ran in through the double doors at the other end of the room, forming a barrier around their lord. The Black Panther pulled storm behind him as she looked on in horror.

"Omega, what-the-hell!" Pietro demanded.

"Mr. Lenshurr for the safety of your guests' please vacates everyone to the adjoining room and place it on security lock down level four now." Mike ordered as he charged through the hole in the wall he had created. He never made it as a large group of mutant appeared into the hall, teleported by Pyslocke's shadow walking powers.

"Damn it!" Betsy shouted as she saw Xavier laying motionless, Lance working on trying to resuscitate him. "Were too late!"

"What is going in my house?" Magneto roared as there was the signature 'Bamph' of brimstone and popping of the air. Magneto turned to see Nightcrawler appear right over Apocalypse. The dark furred mutant smiled sickly as he grabbed the pharaoh's head and teleported away, leaving the headless body standing for several seconds before it began to spurt blood. It fell to the ground as someone screamed. Instantly the Horsemen went into a rage and began to attack everyone and everything around them.

"Omega!" Lance roared. "What the hell is going on!"

"Your guess is as good as Mine! Mike shouted as he ducked under a wall of flame. "Looks like the Guild is trying to start a riot… and succeeding!" Mike noted as he saw Cyclops blast on of the Horsemen out of the building only to be struck by lightning from Storm.

"What we were paid for." Rouge smirked. Let the house of M fall to it's own hubris." Rouge smirked as her brother appeared with Gambit.

"This isn't suppose to happen!" Layla Miller shouted as she ran over to where Lance was still working on Xavier with Psylocke in tow. "How else can we fix everything without him!"

"He's gone." Lance swore as he closed Xavier's eyes and eyed the surrounding chaos.

"Psylocke, Dukes, Deadpool and 23 are all here." Mike said as he ran over, eyeing Betsy with a cautious eye."

"Layla, free them." Betsy stated as Layla's eyes flashed along with Omega and Avalanches. Both fell to the ground holding their heads. As did Rouge and Gambit.

"My god…" Lance swore as the Scarlet Witch's magic was undone. "WHY, WHY, WHY!" Lance screamed as he tore his hair. "I was so happy…" Lance cried as he held his hair.

"Betsy.?" Mike asked as he grabbed Psylocke.

"Hey luv." Betsy said as the two shared a kiss. "Miss me?"

"Yea." Mike said. "Sarah could never…" Mike began before Betsy stopped him.

"Remy…" Rogue asked, her eyes watering with tears. Gambit just held her close as the chaos surrounded them expanded as more SHIELD agents funneled into the room.

"Don't worry baby. I know." She silenced him with another kiss. "We need to get Wanda to reverse what she did."

"Good luck with that." Mike said as he pointed at the huge brawl. "No way we can get to her safely."

"We need some way to amplify Layla's powers." Betsy stated. "What about Jean?"

"Out cold." Mike said as he pointed towards Emma frost and Jean grey, who were both unconscious. "Same with Frost."

"**You know what you need to do soul-infant**." Came the dark voice in the back of Betsy's head. "**You know you can use your old powers. Use them now and save your friends…**"

"Tar…" Betsy hissed as she realized her only option. She formed her psychic knife and jabbed into directly into Layla's head.

"Bets!" Mike yelled as he watched his wife. Betsy felt a surge of power come from somewhere. But she didn't ask questions. She felt herself tap into the eternal reservoirs of the Crimson Dawn and felt the uprising of power as she funneled all the extra energy into Layla. "Layla screamed out as she activated her powers.

"I'M LAYLA MILLER AND I KNOW THINGS!" Layla screamed as her eyes began to glow. Everyone gathered screamed as their eyes glowed, as the Scarlet Witch's magic was undone, showing everyone the truth.

"No…" Wanda screamed as she realized what she had done. Pietro was instantly at his sister's side. "Wanda!" Pietro shouted.

"I just wanted to make everything better…" Wanda sobbed as the gathered mutants began to recover.

"_And you did Wanda_…" Betsy's voice echoed in her head. "_Now make everything right_."

"No more…" Wanda muttered as Pietro held his sister. "No more mutants…" Wanda began before Betsy stopped her mentally.

"_No Wanda…. No more lies_." Betsy said simply and Wanda nodded.

And a bright flash of light enveloped everyone present.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: M-Day. See the aftermath of the House of M fiasco and see how Betsy's interference has changed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later folks, you know what to do,

Descendent


	70. M Day

The Brotherhood Chronicles: M-Day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magneto's Antarctic Base

"My-head…" Pietro muttered as he held his head tenderly as we woke up. He looked around the base to see the majority of the Acolytes, as well as the rest of the Brotherhood all passed out. "Wanda!" He shouted as a slow realization struck him. He sped around the base, finding his sister passed out on the floor in another room, Psylocke kneeling over her. Omega was laying on the floor across from Wanda, still put cold.

"She's fine…" Betsy said as she withdrew her psychic knife. "I set up some blockers so that she won't remember what happened, as well as reinforced Mastermind's barriers that War broke down." Betsy stated. She looked pale and haggard.

"God… She-altered-reality… She-made-everyone's-dreams-come-true…" Pietro began. "Lance-is-gonna-freak-out." Pietro said, remembering how much Lance was happy in the other reality. "And-the-others…Mike, Todd, Freddy…" Pietro began to rattle off before Betsy interrupted him.

"And no one will remember it except the two of us." Betsy said as she coughed heavily in her hand. "I got into her head and was able to manipulate her into altering her original hex that she was gonna cast at the end. She was going to try and remove everyone's mutant powers; I altered it so that she restored reality to its natural order. No one will remember that alternate reality except the two of us for a reason."

"Why us?" Pietro asked slowly. "Why-are-we-burdened-with-this?"

"I can't erase my own memories, so I have to live with it. I made sure you would remember as well so you can realize the damage she can cause if you and Todd don't tell her the truth." Betsy swore at him. She stared angrily at the speedster. "For the luv of Christ Pietro, this…it has to end."

"But-she's… she-was-happy." Pietro stated. "We-all-saw-what-happens-when-she-finds-out-what-father-did-to-her. It'll-happen-again."

"Not if she hears it from the two people she loves the most." Betsy said simply. "She had a monster tell her the truth, if people she cares about tell her the truth, she'll freak, but it won't be so bad. She'll know that you two still love her. The Crimson Dawn allowed me to catch a glimpse of her mind. She already knows subconsciously."

"The-nightmares."

"Yea. She needs to know Pietro. You and Todd need to tell her." Betsy said. "Otherwise this could happen again, and I don't know if we can fix it again… We got lucky."

"Lucky…" Pietro said as he turned his back to the purple haired mystic. "I-had-Val-back." Pietro said simply as his face contorted into a withered agony. "I had her back… and-now-I-have-to-live-with-that-loss-all-over-again…"

"And I have to live with the knowledge that my husband's perfect reality is him being married to his old girlfriend… not me." Betsy said sadly as she coughed again. "He loves me, I know that. But he loves her more, even if he doesn't realize it consciously… Do you know how much that hurts me?" Betsy asked as she looked longingly at her unconscious husband.

"I'm-so-sorry-Betsy." Pietro said as the two shared a hug.

"Forget it." Betsy said simply. "Everyone should be coming too soon. All they'll remember is fighting against War. Mike will feel like hell for losing control, but he's in charge now I've made sure that's the last memory everyone has, us fighting War and Mike taking back control. I'm sure of that. This will just go down as a horrible, horrible accident that we can finally put behind us." Betsy said with a sense of serene calm. "We can finally move on. Maybe I can convince to finally start talking about kids…" Betsy said contently as she let out a long sigh.

"I'll-talk-with-Toad-and-father-tonight…" Pietro said as he nodded to Betsy. "I'll-make-this-right."

"You better Pietro." Betsy said. "I reinforced Masterminds barriers just enough to hold for a few days. They'll begin to slowly crumble, and with your and Todd's support, she might be able to make it through this."

"Make it through what yo?" The two turned to see Todd standing there rubbing the back of his head with Lance and X-23 right behind him.

"Get me the number of the Avatar of Apocalypse that tap danced on my skull…" X muttered.

"Is he locked down Betsy?" Lance asked simply, nodding to Omega's unconscious form that was across from them.

"Mike's in the driver's seat." Betsy smirked. "Apparently War doesn't like it when you kick him in the sack." Betsy commented, remembering the last word's Mike spoke to her before the incident.

"I remember his saying that." Lance smirked. "Thank God we can finally put this mess behind us…"

"Amen…" Came the groan on the ground as Mike woke up. Bets walked over and sat on his chest with her trademark smile that stated 'you owe me big'. "Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be a pack mule for shopping trip for you and the girls in the next few days?" Mike asked as his wife's smile grew bigger.

"Because you're learning." Betsy said as she kissed him tenderly. "Good to have you back luv."

"Good to be back." Mike smirked as he got up. "So now what?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And it pleases me to announce my Bid for the presidency of the United States." Senator Edward Kelly announced in front of Congress. "And as a running Mate I choose Graydon Creed!" Kelly added amidst the roaring applause. "Let this mutant threat now be brought to the forefront of this great nation! And I promise you, my first act as President, will be to pass the Mutant registration bill that is backed by the Governments own Zero Tolerance policy, that's currently in effect by four star general's Kincaid and Stryker!" The applause grew louder as Kelly continued his speech."

"I must say Bastion; we've handled the egg on our face remarkably well." Creed said as he and Bastion sat off to the side as Kelly got another round of heated applause.

"People are always willing to jump from one cruelty until another arises to take they're attention away. It was just a matter of time until Neverland was all but forgotten." Bastion smiled. "And with Legacy finally spreading, normal people are worried that they might catch the mutant plague. It works wonders for our cause."

"And the Crimson Dawn?" Creed asked. I know you said that this so called legend somehow played into the Mutant menace."

"You need not worry about the Crimson Dawn Graydon. It's just my backup plan should the Prime Sentinels not work." Bastion said with a slick smile. "And we're already in the development phase for the Prime's, so we won't have to worry about it at all as long as things go according to plan."

"We already have volunteers?" Creed asked with a small note of surprise.

"Several of the FoH as well as hand picked military personal from Kincaid's recommendation. In fact, Kincaid himself insisted on being the first to under go the procedure." Bastion mused aloud.

"Kincaid will be the first Prime?" Creed smiled. "Well that certainly makes things much more interesting."

"And I have the perfect target for him. The Brotherhood of Mutants." Bastion smiled. Creeds own smile increased as well.

"Why don't we have the first Prime's pay a visit to this mutant instead." Creed stated as he reached into his brief case and pulled out a file, handing it over to the older man.

"The Reavers." Bastion stated as he looked at the file. "Harpoon, Flux, Random, Stasis, and… Sabertooth." Bastion read off. "Yes Mr. Creed, I think we can have that arranged." Bastion said matter-of-factly.

"Excellent." Creed said as he opened a bottle of Water and handed one to bastion. "To a new future."

"To a pure future." Bastion stated as the two clicked the bottle together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antarctica

"_Where are Mike and Betsy_?" Deadpool asked as he walked with Pyro through the base and into the rec room where X was watching TV.

"Making up for lost time." X commented dryly as she motioned towards the hallway that contained all the bedrooms.

"Ah." Pyro stated. "Anything good on the tube?"

"Nope. Any idea where Pietro, Todd, Lance and Wanda are?" X asked as she got up and stretched.

"Lance is outside brooding and as for the others…" Pyro mused. "I think they're in a meeting with the boss." Pyro commented. "Anyone else really hungry by the way? I've eaten like five times today and I still can't seem to get full."

"_I could go so a tasty snack_." Deadpool commented. "_As soon as I can figure out how I'm suppose to eat through this mask._"

"Wanda, we-need-to-have-a-talk…" Pietro said as he led his sister into the large war room. Erik and Todd were sitting down, solemn looks on their face.

"What's going on?" Wanda asked. "Is this an intervention for Pietro's ego finally?"

"It's a little more serious then that baby-cake…" Todd began before Morph ran into the room, worry marring his face. "Morph, what's going on? We're kind of busy.." Todd began before the shape shifter cut him off.

"There's something wrong with Betsy, she started puking blood and now she's out cold." Morph said with a hint of fear. "Xorn and Lifeguard are working on her now."

"_Great_…" Pietro thought. "_When-it-rains-it-pours_…"

"Come on man, 'Tro, grab Lance." Wanda said as she took off. "Where's Mike?"

"Still with her." Morph said as the mutants filed out of the room and towards the Medical bay.

A few hours later

"Mike, stop pacing man, your driving me nuts…" Lance said as he sat down in a chair, outside the med wing. The entire Brotherhood was gathered around the door, awaiting to find out what was happening to he original Brotherhood babe.

"Sorry if I'm going nuts here Lance. But things were finally going back to normal and then my wife starts puking blood uncontrollably…" Mike snapped. "I'm more then a little pissed at the moment."

"Things will be okay man." Todd tried to reassure the Miami native.

"God I hope so…" Mike muttered as Xorn came out of the Med bay. His steel mask didn't allow for any show of emotion. "How is she?" Mike asked nervously but without hesitation.

"I don't know how to say this…" Xorn started. "So I'll just come out and say it." Xorn started with a sigh as the brotherhood stared at him. "Betsy has Legacy. She's dying."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Saying good-bye is never easy. The Brotherhood tries to cope with the news that the original brotherhood babe is dying. And this new turn of events will catalyze them in ways that they can't even imagine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No, I'm not crazy. It's time to start shaking things up and drive some character development

Peace out all,

Descendent


	71. Saying goodbye is never easy

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Saying good-bye is never easy

In dedication to all the fans who have reminded me why I write and why I do what I do, as well as those who are no longer around but were still a huge impact upon me. This is probably one of the best chapters I have ever written.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asteroid M

"Oh my God…" Mike said as he slumped against the wall. "Not again…"

"What?" Toad asked as he looked at Xorn. "How? Why?" The questions were panicked, Toad's voice reaching the old high pitched levels it use to posses.

"Legacy." Xorn said as he looked up.

"No God." Mike said again in abject horror as tears brimmed his eyes. "This isn't happening. Not again…"

"She doesn't have long. It's in its final stages. She's got a day. Maybe a little more if we can keep her body functioning properly." Xorn said sadly.

"A day!" Lance shouted, the ground mirroring his anger. "What the hell do you mean a day?"

"_Jesus, we really can't catch a freaking break, can we_?" Wade asked. "_This authors sick! Sick I say!"_

"It's in its advanced stages." Xorn repeated. "In a few hours, her kidneys will shut down, followed by her liver, and then spleen. Soon afterward, her heart and lungs will stop functioning. If we put her on dialysis, we can get a few more hours. Maybe another day. Her mekakinesis is attacking her vitals, so we have to keep a Genoshian slave color on her to keep her alive right now."

"No..." Mike said from the ground, obviously still in shock. His eyes were brimming with tears as he looked around in absolute terror.

"Betsy has the Legacy Virus?" Laura asked in shock.

"It explains how she was able to lock War away by herself again." Lance said. "She never would have that kinda power otherwise."

"Son-of-a-bitch…" Pietro spat in anger as he punched the wall, an indent being left behind. "_That's how she was able to stop Wanda_…" He thought to himself.

"Does she know?" Todd asked, worry marring his face.

"No. She's still sleeping. I haven't gotten the chance to tell her." Xorn answered.

"That doesn't make sense. She didn't have the symptoms. How can she be in the final stages of Legacy if she didn't show any of the earlier symptoms?" Wanda asked in shock. "And where did she get it?"

"I gotta see her." Mike said as he wiped the tears from his eyes as he pushed past Xorn and walked into the Med-lab.

"I'm theorizing mind you, but I believe it's because of the Crimson Dawn. The mystical properties must have masked the symptoms until her body could no longer function properly. She has been feeling ill, but the stage two and three didn't show up due to her mystical connection. It somehow interfered…mutated the disease somehow. And for where she got it?" Xorn said sadly. "I haven't a clue."

"Maybe the Crimson Dawn can save her again?" Toad asked as he looked up.

"Won't work. Part of my shamanistic training was to learn about the Crimson Dawn." Lance said darkly. "A person can only drink once of the sacred liquid, as it transforms their being. In essence, Betsy is part of the Dawn. Drinking more of it won't do anything because she's already part of it. Technically, she's something more than mutant, and something less as well." Lance muttered.

"The-thing-that's-saved-her, is-now-responsible-for-killing-her?" Pietro asked. "That's-sick."

"_I told you this mook was twisted_!" Deadpool said. "_But you didn't want to listen_."

"And the reason we didn't see any symptoms was probably because Betsy is no longer technically _Homo Superior._ She was transformed into something not quite mutant and not quite mystical. She's a cross between the two. Makes sense that a Virus designed to kill mutants would affect her differently." Lance said as he made the connection.

"But still have the same results." X grimaced.

"This-has-got-to-be-killing-Mike. He-lost-her-once, but-since-she-came-back… they were-finally-happy. Married. They-were-talking-about-kids." Pietro said sadly. "Sorry-Lance." Pietro said innocently when he saw Lance wince.

"Yea. Don't worry…" Lance said, pushing back the emotions that had been brought up.

"Don't forget, Legacy exists because of Mike's old man. The virus is crafted from Mike's own DNA." Toad said. "In essence, he's killing his wife."

"Oh shit." Laura said as she hung her head. "What do we do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Med-Lab

"_I can do this. I will not break. She will think that everything will be fine. She will be fine_." Mike said as he braced himself as he walked into the lab. He drew upon what little reserves of willpower he had left as he pulled aside the curtain and sat next to his sleeping wife. "Betsy?" Mike asked timidly. "_God she looks like hell_." Mike thought.

"_Hey_…" Betsy said weakly as she opened her eyes. "Where am I? And why do I feel like shit_?_" Her hair was slightly damp from perspiration. She had a hollow look to her face, her eyes were dull.

"We're at the Antarctica base. Your got sick and collapsed." Mike answered. "We brought you here for medical attention."

"How bad?" Betsy asked weakly.

"Not too bad. You'll be fine." Mike lied. Trying to fight back the tears was proving to be harder than he thought. "Just a bad case of the flu."

"_Liar_." Betsy said with a weak smile. "Not with the way I feel. So. How long?" Betsy asked. Her frail form looking up at her husband. She was hooked to dozens of machines, all monitoring her vitals. A codeine drip, along with other medications sat in a nearby IV unit, numbing the pain as best as they could. Her body was thinner, weaker than ever. Her eyes now had a warm, yet hollow look to them.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine." Mike said as he took her hand and pressed it tightly against his cheek. "You'll be fine." He said, trying to reassure himself as much as her. "You're _not_ dying…"

"Stop lying Mr. Nagrite. It doesn't suit you. You're too bad at it." Betsy said with another weak smile. "How long do I have?" She asked again. "A girl knows…"

"Bets…" Mike began.

"How long?" Betsy asked again, this time more forcefully, as she squeezed her husband's hand reassuringly.

"Xorn says… You've got… a day. Maybe a little more." Mike chocked out.

"Hm." Betsy huffed. She was silent for a few moments as she looked at her teary-eyed husband. "Well if that's the case, then I'd like to go home now." Betsy said as she tried to get up, but collapsed immediately.

"Betsy!" Mike said as his wife looked at him. "You have to stay here. They can help. Give you more time. Give us more time." Mike said, his tears coming freely now.

"My Grandfather died in a hospital. It was the most degrading thing I've ever seen. Seeing him hooked to those machines, wearing a diaper. I won't die that way. I'm going to die with dignity, surrounded by my family, at my home." Betsy said strongly. "And if you put me in a Diaper, I will make it my personal afterlife mission to make your life a living hell from beyond the grave. Now are you going to help me out, or am I going to have to beat you to get you to help me." Betsy said as she looked at her husband, a little of her inner fire coming back, but not enough.

"Okay." Mike said. "Let me go talk to Xorn and Magneto, so we can arrange some transportation. Just rest right now." Mike said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good boy. At least I've trained you well…" Betsy said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as Mike walked out.

"God…" Mike muttered as he slumped in the corridor hallway. "Why…Not again. Not again…" Mike cried. Deep sobs wracking his form as he let his emotions out as he slid to the ground on his knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, later

"What are we going to do?" Todd asked. "I don't think we can take this. Not again. This is got to be destroying Mike…"

"Hey guys." Mike said as he walked over. His eyes were red from crying. He looked empty.

"Is-she?" Pietro asked.

"She's still alive. She wants to go home." Mike said. "Think we can move her Xorn?"

"I'd like her to stay here. We can keep her medicated, out of pain." Xorn stated.

"She won't. She wants to…" Mike began before catching himself. "She wants to go home." Mike said, fresh tears brimming his eyes.

"Okay." Xorn said. "Leave the IV line in. I'll get you a Morphine drip. It should keep the pain away until…" he stopped himself. "I'll get the Morphine and have Heather start getting her ready for transport.

"Mike?" Lance asked as he put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Lance. I'm not sure I can do this again." Mike said, fighting the tears. "I almost died the first time… And now this? When Vargas killed her, I had an outlet, something to focus my pain on. But… how do I do this?"

"We're here with you this time." Todd said as he rubbed his friends back. "We're not going anywhere buddy. We already called Freddy, and he's coming back. For however long we need him I guess. He ain't gonna leave for a while."

"And neither are you." X said with a smile. "We're not losing you as well."

"Guys..." Mike began before Xorn came out.

"She's ready. Magnus will transport her himself. You should be home in the hour." Xorn said as Betsy floated out of the room, Magneto following by, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"I'm so sorry my child." Magneto said as he passed by Mike, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll get her home safely." Magneto said as the Brotherhood followed the master of Magnetism to the hanger. Deadpool hung back staring blankly into space.

"_I'll hang here guys… I've um… I'm not good at this. I'll meet up with all of you after this is over…_" Wade said quietly, as he turned and walked away. Lance stayed behind and stared at his departing form. He turned to where the brotherhood was walking away, and then cast a glance to the heavens.

"Fuck you." Lance said bitterly. "Fuck you for doing this again." Lance swore as he walked to catch up with the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™®©

"Come on in guys." Blob said as he opened the door to the 'Hood House™®©. Boris sat on his massive shoulders as Magneto floated Betsy by.

"Rat…" Betsy pointed out with mock fear as she pointed at Boris, the Brotherhood rat.

"At least some things never change." Blob said with smile.

"This way." Mike said as he led Magneto into the attic apartment he and Betsy use to share. With a slow motion, Betsy was placed onto their bed. Xorn set up an IV, hooking it to the bedpost. He checked on her once more, noting a slight fever. He hooked a bag of antibiotics to the feed as well; he then turned to Omega.

"She'll be comfortable. She won't feel any pain; she'll just be extremely weak. Try to keep her as restful as possible." Xorn said. "There's another morphine bag in the kit I left downstairs. If she starts feeling pain, hook it up. Todd knows how. And call if anything happens."

"Kay." Mike said as he went to his wife's side.

"Xorn." Lance said as the rest of the Brotherhood pulled the healer aside.

"Yes Lance?"

"Look, I don't want to sound like an ass, but is their any chance that we could get Legacy from Betsy?"

"I've had a chance to examine the disease a little closer on the trip here. It's a mutated version of Legacy. Something different about it. It doesn't attack regular mutant cells. It's like it was tailored for Psylocke. You will all be fine. I need to examine this further though. I think the disease is evolving. Or there's something else going on." Xorn said gravely. "But to be on the safe side, you all need to be tested. I can draw blood now, and have the tests back by tomorrow."

"Thanks." X said sadly.

"Guys. I think we should give them a few." Blob said as the Brotherhood left the room to go get tested, leaving the Nagrite's alone. He had set up Mike and Betsy's room in the Brotherhood house before they arrived. Boris sat on his shoulder and looked at Betsy as Blob led them into the pallor.

"Betsy? You feeling okay?" Mike asked a she took his wife's hand.

"Peachy." Betsy smirked. "Grab the boys before they get to far away. I've got a few things that needs to be said." Betsy replied.

"Goodbyes." Mike whispered.

"Please?" Betsy asked. "One at a time. And in private. And give me a kiss before you leave you mook." Betsy added with a smirk as Mike leaned in and kissed her. "Good boy, now get going before they get to far."

"Yea. I've got it." Mike said as he walked out of the room, but not before lightly kissing his wife again on the forehead. He closed the door behind him, and felt his knees grow weak again. "_I've got to be strong_." Mike thought. "_I can't be weak. I've got to be there for her_." Mike said as he fought back more tears as his eyes swirled black for the briefest of moments. He walked downstairs to where the Brotherhood was gathered. Xorn had left, after taking blood, leaving the team alone with their grief.

"How is she?" Blob asked.

"Fine. I guess, considering…" Mike said weakly. "She… wants to talk to you guys. In private, one at a time." Mike explained.

"I'll go first. Last rights and all." Blob said. He nodded to Mike, as he walked by, resting a hand on his brothers shoulder. As he reached the top of the stairs, he braced himself. "_Now or never Freddy_." Blob said as he walked into the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back downstairs a few minutes later

"How are you holding up?" Pietro asked as Mike drank slowly from his coffee mug.

"I'm not sure Petey." Mike said as Blob walked downstairs.

"Pietro. Your next." Blob said as he motioned upstairs. Pietro was gone in a flash. Twenty minutes later he walked into the room, fighting back tears.

"Todd, Wanda. Your-two-are-up. She-wants-to-talk-to-the-both-of-you. I-need-to-go-for-a-run…" Pietro said, before he sped away.

"I don't think I can do this yo." Toad said as he looked at the others.

"Come on Todd." Wanda said as she rubbed his back.

"She needs to say good bye Todd." Mike said. "And so do you." Mike stated, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Yea. Right." Toad said as he hopped up the stairs. Wanda following closely. Mike heard the door open and close, and his mind flashed back. To when they first met.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville, six years ago

_"Hey there beautiful." Walter said as he walked up next to Betsy, getting in uncomfortably close._

_"Do I know you?" Betsy asked as she backed away._

_"Hey, you will babe." Walter said as he grabbed her arm. "Why don't I show you around?"_

_"I can find my own way, thank you." Betsy said, as she pulled free and backed away._

_"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly." Walter said as he got a twisted smile._

_"I'm warning you." Betsy said as she backed away. Her hand began to glow purple, but nobody noticed it._

_"Oh, I'm so scared." Walter said, as he merely got closer as he reached for her again. However his arm was grabbed tightly and then twisted around his back._

_"I believe the lady said she wanted to be left alone." Mike hissed into Walter's ear as he applied more pressure to Walter's arm. "So back off." Mike spat as he twisted Walter around and tossed him into his friends._

_"Thanks." Betsy said as she walked up to Mike._

_"No problem. Those guys can…whoa." Mike said as he turned around and saw the purple haired Bombshell._

_"What?" Betsy asked as she raised an eyebrow._

_"Nothing. Nothing. Those guys can be real jerks." Mike said as he regained his senses. "I'm Mike." He said as he held out his hand._

_"I'm Betsy. Betsy Braddock." Betsy said as she shook his hand._

_"I take it your new in town?" Mike asked as he walked with her around the fair._

_"Yea. I just got here today."_

_"Really? I just got here a few weeks ago myself." Mike said as he watched Walter take of with Duncan._

_"Is that so?" Betsy asked, getting intrigued. "So what is there to do around here?"_

_"Not much." Mike said as he looked at her. "Me and my friends just hang around and make our own fun. You know, just causing trouble, doing the whole 'rebellious' thing. Stuff like that."_

_"Sound's like this place can be pretty dull." _

_"You'd be surprised." Mike said. "So, um, why are you here in Bayville exactly?" Mike asked, getting to the point._

_"That's a little direct, don't you think." Betsy asked as she looked up and smiled at Mike._

_"Yea. It is. I'm…sorry." Mike said sheepishly._

_"Don't be. I like that in a man." Betsy said seductively as she got a little closer to him. "I'm here in Bayville, trying to…find a place to fit in I guess."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time

"_You found a home Betsy. In my heart at least_." Mike thought. Toad and Wanda had come down, both fighting tears, Wanda not being successful; as they told X it was her turn. X was just coming down, a cold look to her face as she sat on the couch, and just stared into space.

"I don't want her to die." Laura said sadly, to no one.

"I guess that leaves me." Lance said as he got up. "Hold on bro." Lance said to Mike.

"Yea. Hold on." Mike thought. "I tried. But she was there. She saved me from myself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egypt, three years ago

"_Fool." Death stated as a bright flash of light erupted from all around them. To their left, War appeared with Betsy trying to free his mind. Toad and Avalanche looked around in confusion. To his right Pestilence appeared with Cyclops, Jean and Kitty. Behind them Famine appeared with Lifeguard and Forge._

"_Horsemen, to me!" Came a sinister voice from behind the mutants. Apocalypse stood at the front of the last Pyramid, in full battle form. Death smiled as he and Famine flew over to their Master. Pestilence backhanded Cyclops away as he made his way over to his master. War stood his ground, trapped by Psylocke and her psychic attack._

"_Infidel!" Apocalypse roared as he blasted her away from War. "You dare not harm my Horsemen." Betsy went flying into the wall. She struggled up, coughing blood as she tried to get up, Lance and Toad running over to help her up._

"_NO!" War screamed as he whirled around and faced Apocalypse._

"_What was that War?" Apocalypse asked coldly._

"_Don't hurt her!" War pleaded, his eyes turning normal._

"_You dare turn your back on your master?" Apocalypse asked. "Then I will destroy you." Apocalypse stated with dark features as he faced War. War's eyes turning a blazing emerald green as his long braided goatee began to fade into dust as he fell to a knee. He slowly started to shrink, the sacred symbols on his arms fading as he got up in anger. His long hair lost its dreads and became loose, as he stood upright. His humungous arms decreased back down to their original size as Michael Nagrite stared daggers at Apocalypse. _

"_Nobody touches her." Mike stated venomously as he stared at his former master. His tendricals were unleashed in a moment, flowing around him as he faced off with the first mutant._

"_War has turned his back on our cause." Apocalypse stated. "Kill him." Apocalypse commanded the other horsemen._

"_For the glory of Apocalypse." Death stated as he sent a dozen razor feathers at Omega._

"_WHOA!" Mike shouted as he back flipped, the feathers barely missing him as he then cart wheeled to the side, avoiding another barrage from Death as the winged Horseman flew at him._

"_DIE TRATOR!" Caliban roared as he launched himself at Omega, only to be blasted away by Avalanche as he and Toad charged into combat, Toad using his bo-staff to knock Death out of the sky as he delivered a frontal mule kick to the horseman._

"_TAKE THEM!" Cyclops roared as he fired an optic blast at pestilence, knocking the horseman back as Forge's Arm morphed and joined in on the assault. Kitty ran over to Xavier with Lifeguard._

"_Hold on rolly." Lifeguard stated as she put her hands on Xavier, removing the paralyzing effect of Deaths feathers._

"_Thank you…" Xavier stated with a slight look of relief._

"_Watch out!' Kitty shouted as she phased the two of them through another barrage of Feathers as Logan and Omega attacked Death. Storm and Magneto took to the air, as Famine sent a blast of fire at them. _

"_Mother Earth and Father Wind guide me!" Storm raged as she sent torrential rains towards Famine, knocking the horseman down and slowly putting out his raging Fires._

"_Jean, with me." Xavier shouted as he and Jean focused they're powers, delivering a vicious mental assault at Apocalypse._

"_Ahhh…" The first mutant cried in pain as he fell to a knee. "Fools! You dare to fight Apocalypse!" Apocalypse roared. Right before Omega delivered a savage elbow to the back of his head._

"_Shut up Slappy." Mike crowed as he spun kick Apocalypse. He went to deliver another blow, but the first mutant blasted him away. "That hurt…" Mike moaned as he struggled to get up, Betsy running to his side._

"_MIKE!" Betsy cried as she grabbed him and held him. "Your back…"_

"_I see you are to Bets. Guess Sinister kept his promise..." Mike said with a smirk as he struggled up, Betsy helping to shoulder his weight. "But we'll have to save the obligatory make-out part of the heroic comeback for later." Mike said as Lance and Forge turned their attention to Apocalypse and began to blast him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present

"_She saved me from myself. And now, I can't even save her_." Mike thought bitterly. "_She's dying because of a Virus my father created. One of my own damned DNA_." Mike thought as he let a sob escape. Laura walked over, and put an arm around him.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay." Laura said as Lance walked downstairs, his own tears coming freely.

"Mike. She wants you. We'll be right here brother." Lance said as he walked over and pulled Mike into an embrace. "Don't you dare run on us again Mike." Lance said. "Go to her. Enjoy each other." Lance said as Mike nodded numbly. He slowly walked upstairs. The Brotherhood heard the door close. "Fuck." Lance swore silently.

"We'll get through this. We've done it before." Todd said as he sat on the sofa. Lance sat down in his chair as Blob emerged from the kitchen with some sandwiches. He sat down next to his cousin, as Pietro walked in from the door, sweat dripping from his head and back.

"This is real, isn't it?" Wanda asked innocently. "Not just a bad dream?"

"No. This is a nightmare." X said as she rubbed Blob's back. "A nightmare come true."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs

"Betsy?" Mike said as he walked in. Betsy was paler than before.

"Hi luv." Betsy said weakly. "Come here." Betsy said with a smile. Mike sat down on the chair, next to her. "Not there moron. I'm cold."

"I'll grab another blanket." Mike said.

"You really are hopeless, you know that, right?" Betsy said with a weak smirk. "Get in bed you bloody twit." Betsy said sternly.

"What?" Mike asked. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"How can I be uncomfortable in my husbands' arms?" Betsy asked. "Hm?"

"Good point..." Mike said as he walked over. Using his tendricals, he gently lifted Betsy out of the bed noting how light she was, and lay down, positioning his back against the headboard, so he was sitting down. Then he slowly lowered her down into her usual spot on his lap. He then pulled the blanket around them as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Much better…" Betsy said as she snuggled into her husband. "Promise me something?" Betsy asked. Her head was resting on his chest, as she cupped her knees together with his legs. One hand fell to his chest, the other met his as he held tightly, and breathing her scent in. He never realized that her hair smelled of Jasmine. Something else he would miss.

"Anything." Mike answered.

"Don't run this time. Stay with our family. They'll need you as much as you'll need them." Betsy said as she stifled a yawn.

"Yea. I will. Bets, I…" Mike tried to begin. Betsy just shifted her head up. He stared deep into her sky blue eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me." Betsy said as he gently bent his neck down, kissing the woman he loved more than his own life. Omega wished, more than anything, that he could trade places. Eventually, she pulled away after a few minutes.

"I love you so much." Mike said simply. "I love you so much it hurts. I can't imagine life without you." Tears began to fall freely now. "The hell I went through to get you back…"

"I know. But you have to move on luv. We have this time together. And I'm tired. So if you could please shut up, I'd like to go to sleep now." Betsy said as she kissed his nose, before nestling her head against his chest again, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart. Within a few moments, she was beginning to fall asleep.

"_How_." Mike thought. "_How could she take this so easily_?" Mike wondered. If it were him, he'd be a nervous wreck. Then it hit him. If it were him, he would put on the bravest front he could, all just to try and pass on some form of that strength to those who needed it. Betsy was being strong for both of them. "_She's scared to death, and all she cares about is me_." Mike thought. "God I love you." Mike said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I can do this. Because of your strength, I can do this." Mike whispered.

"Good." Betsy said, obviously hearing what he said. "Now will you shut up and lets just stay like this. I like it." Betsy said as she snuggled closer.

"Sure Bets. Anything for you." Mike said as he slowly stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead. "Good-bye Elisabeth Braddock. I love you…"

"It's Elizabeth Braddock-Nagrite you twit." Mike could only smile at the words. "We did get married, or did you forget that?"

"Sorry." Mike said as he kissed her forehead again. "Good Bye Elisabeth Braddock-Nagrite." Mike corrected contently. "I love you."

"Good-bye Michael Nagrite. I luv you too…" Betsy said weakly as she faded out again. For hours they stayed like that, neither one moving, Betsy out of illness, Mike out of a sense of serene calm. Mike then noticed that the steady beat of her heart against his own began to dwindle. Slowly, it slowed down. Until it beat one last time. Mike Nagrite, felt his wife slip away in his arms. He felt her body tense for a moment, just a moment, and then relax again. And unlike the last time, where he was filled with an uncontrollable rage and hate, a sorrow in the depths of his soul, this time, he only felt a strange emptiness.

He slowly realized that Betsy would always be with him. He felt no pain, only sadness. But with time, he hoped that would go away. Along with the pit in his stomach. He stayed unmoving for almost an hour more, gently stroking his wife's hair. Then, ever so slowly, he got up, and gently moved his wife, so that she was lying down. It looked like she was peacefully sleeping. And with one last kiss, Mike Nagrite walked downstairs, to bring the news to his brothers.

His family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One year ago…

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the merging of two individuals into one." The Priest began with a warm smile. He was in his late fifties, and had a grey mustache. The ceremony continued, Mike or Betsy didn't take their eyes off each other the entire time._

"_Now then…" The Priest continued as he turned to Mike. "Do you Michael James Nagrite take this woman to be lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"_

"_Um…" Mike began. "I guess so." Mike replied with a smirk. Right before Betsy slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow. I mean Yes. I do." Mike winced as he caught the glare from Psylocke as he got the ring from Toad and slipped it onto her finger._

"_Okay…" The Priest replied with a smirk. "And do you Elizabeth Nancy Braddock take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?"_

"_I do." Betsy said warmly as she slipped a gold band onto Mike's finger._

"_Then by the power vested in me by the city, and state of New York, as well as the Lord, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Now then… Let's see a kiss…" The Priest said with a huge smile as Mike lifted Betsy's veil. He leaned in and kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around him._

"_YEA!" Toad screamed as the Brotherhood broke out into cheers as the rest of the gathered mutants applauded as Betsy and Mike ran down the isle._

And into their future…

**Later that night**

The Brotherhood had all reluctantly gone to bed. Mike had to reassure them he wouldn't disappear again. He sat alone, in the bathroom he and his wife had shared. He stared ahead at his red puffy eyes and watched them turn solid black. Sorrow ringed them, but so did a grim realization.

"**I told you she was Weak. And only the Strong survive. And you Omega are strong. You don't need them. You don't need anyone**."

"You're wrong." Mike whispered, pushing back the darkness of his soul, his eyes becoming normal. "I was weak, and she was strong. You are nothing demon. You belong to me now. My wife made sure of that. And you will never gain control of me again. Never."

"**Perhaps I was wrong. You are Stronger than all of them." **The voice said as he faded away. "**You will **_**survive**_…"

The words were a quiet comfort as Omega turned away looking at his empty bed.

A single tear fell down his face. "Betsy…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Good-Byes, part I: Fred and Pietro. Betsy's good bye for Blob and Quicksilver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really got nothing more to say folks. Peace out,

Descendent


	72. Goodbyes, Part I: Fred and Pietro

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Good-Bye's, Part I: Fred and Pietro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™©®

"How is she?" Blob asked as Mike slowly descended the stairs.

"Fine. I guess, considering…" Mike said weakly. "She… wants to talk to you guys. In private, one at a time." Mike explained.

"I'll go first. Last rights and all." Blob said. He nodded to Mike, as he walked by, resting a hand on his brothers shoulder. As he reached the top of the stairs, he braced himself. "_Now or never Freddy_." Blob said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Reverend." Betsy said from the bed where she was laying. She looked more tired then anything, that spark of life that she always carried seeming to burn just as bright despite the dark circles around her eyes.

"Hey Bets'" Fred said as he took the seat next to her, the chair squeaking as the Blob's massive bulk sat in it. "I know you have things to say to all pf us, but before you say anything to me, I need to ask you for something first." Blob said simply as he took Betsy's hand in his own massive hands.

"And I figured Pietro would be the one to try and say something first." Betsy smirked as she raised her tattooed. "Okay Freddy. Shoot so to speak."

"I want to hear your final confession." Fred said simply. "Now hear me out." He started as Betsy looked like she was about to protest. "I know you don't believe in heaven or hell, or any of that. But I do. And I know that there is something out there greater then us. And I don't want to risk your soul just because you have doubts. I may not be able to save your body, but I'll be damned myself if I don't save your soul." Fred said simply as Betsy looked at him with a small smile creasing her face.

"That's the thing Freddy. I do believe. I've gone to the edge of oblivion, I've become one with the mystical forces of the earth, and I've been trained in the arts of Shinobi by merciless assassins. More so then maybe you, I do believe in a Heaven and Hell. Mike doesn't. He's too cynical, but I had a 'proper' catholic upbringing as my mummy would say." Betsy said with a hint of mischief in her voice. "You ready, because I have a lot to confess then." Betsy added.

"In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Ghost..." Fred began as he crossed himself and then Betsy. "How long since your last confession my child."

"Too long."

"What are your sins my child?"

"I have killed people Father." Betsy began. "In the coldest of blood, just because they threatened my friends and family. I did it without mercy, and without regret at the time, because it was what was needed. I became that which I did not want to be. I was a perfect Assassin." Betsy said, a few tears beginning to stream from her face. "I couldn't trust my husband to handle his own problems, and so I violated his mind, and imprisoned part of his very soul to make my life easier. I lied to him on so many occasions about both my on health as well as his control over his actions. I've stolen things that were not mine, I've taken things from people that cannot be restored. I have lived a horrible life in the eyes of God and I'm scared Freddy. I'm scared not for me. I'm scared to death that Mike will fall apart again because I won't be around. I'm scared that he'll do something stupid again…" Betsy said, tears streaming freely down her face.

"And are you truly repentant for your sins?" Fred asked, wiping the tears from Betsy's eyes.

"I am." Betsy said with a sad look. "I truly am, but I'm so scared Freddy. They will need you again. The Brotherhood. They need to be as whole as possible, and without you around, we were partially empty. The emptiness that I'll leave behind will only make it worse. They need you Fred. We need you."

"I'll stay here as long as I can. And I won't leave them until they cross a path that I cannot." Fred said simply as he nodded. "Now pray with me Betsy." Fred said as he and Betsy closed their eyes. "May the lord God, who dwells in both Heaven and Earth, forgive you of your sins. In his name I offer you forgiveness for all those Sins you have confessed, and for those that you have not. In the name of the Host I offer you the sanctity of Heaven, for God has heard your plea for forgiveness and I have granted it both here on earth, as well as in everlasting Heaven." Fred said as he gently squeezed Betsy hand. "Your slate is clean Elisabeth."

"I'll try to keep it that way." Betsy said with a sad smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Freddy. You're the only one who I can be this way with. The other wouldn't be able to handle it. You need to watch over all of them now."

"You're welcome Betsy." Fred said as he bent over and kissed her on the forehead. Betsy wrapped him in a tight hug and tightly squeezed him.

"Pietro's next." Betsy said as she kissed Fred on the check. "If you would be so kind Reverend."

"Of course." Fred said simply. "Good-bye Betsy Nagrite. I will see you again some day." Fred said as he stood up.

"Good-bye Fredrick Dukes. And not to soon I hope. " Betsy said with a smile as Fred smiled back and walked to the door and left quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs

"How are you holding up?" Pietro asked as Mike drank slowly from his coffee mug.

"I'm not sure Petey." Mike said as Blob walked downstairs.

"Pietro. Your next." Blob said as he motioned upstairs. Pietro was gone in a flash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Pietro said as he opened the door to the room. Betsy looked pale and frail, like a stiff breeze would blow her over She moved so slowly as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Pietro." Betsy said as she motioned to the chair next to her. Pietro walked over to it slowly, not wanting to take any risks with Betsy's already deteriorating health. "So how are they all holding up?"

"Wanda-can't-stop-crying, Mike's-a-wreck, Lance-is-just-emotionless, like-this-is-the-last-blow-he-could-handle, Todd-and-X-are-just… lost." Pietro said simply as he held Betsy's hand.

"And you?"

"I-don't-want-you-to-die." Pietro said simply. "I've-been-around-so-much-death-lately-I-don't-want-to-see-anymore." Pietro began. "But-I-think-we-both-know-that-this-is-just-the-beginning."

"I know. As long as we continue to be the weapons that your father needs us to be, Death will always follow us. We are the outcast Pietro, that why we came to rely on each other so much, because with all the hate we face, we know at the very least we still have someone who loves us."

"I-don't-want-to-do-it-anymore." Pietro said as he bent his head down and put Betsy hand against his forehead. "I'm-the-fastest-man-alive-and-even-I-don't-think-I-can-fix-all-the-problems-we-have-to-face. Wanda, the-hate, humans… I-can't-do-it-anymore-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do."

"Then do what we always have." Betsy said simply as she cupped Pietro's face with her hands. "Take care of your sister, and take care of your family with what you think is best. The hate will always be there. The death will always be there. Their part of our lives, but they don't have to _define_ our lives."

"I-don't-know-how-long-we-can-survive-without-you." Pietro confessed.

"The Brotherhood will survive Pietro. As long as you and the others don't let it fall apart." Betsy said as she smiled at him. Pietro could still see her inner fire, albeit smaller. "As long as you all remember why you're here. As long as you're all here for each other. Keep Wanda safe Pietro. You've seen what she can do, and once you and Todd tell her the truth; one of those burdens that you carry will be lifted."

"Thank you." Pietro said slowly as he closed his eyes. Betsy wrapped him in a weak embrace. "I-don't-want-you-to-go."

"Say good-bye Pietro. You need to." Betsy said as she hugged him.

"Good-bye Betsy." Pietro said, tears streaming down his face. "The original Brotherhood Babe ™©®."

"Good-bye Pietro Maximoff. The most arrogant person I have ever had the distinct pleasure of knowing."

"And-don't-you-forget-it." Pietro added with a smirk.

"I'll try not to." Betsy said with a smile. "Can you send your sister and her boyfriend up?"

"No-problem." Pietro said as he got up and slowly walked out after kissing Betsy on the cheek. As he closed the door, tears began to once again stream down his eyes as he looked at the closed door. "I-don't-want-her-to-die." He said quietly to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Good-byes, Part II: Todd and Wanda. Part two of Pyslocke's goodbyes to the brotherhood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later folks, you know what to do. (Review) Peace out,

Descendent


	73. Goodbyes, Part II: Todd and Wanda

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Good-Bye, Part II: Todd and Wanda

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House ™®©

"Todd, Wanda. Your-two-are-up. She-wants-to-talk-to-the-both-of-you. I-need-to-go-for-a-run…" Pietro said, before he sped away.

"I don't think I can do this yo." Toad said as he looked at the others.

"Come on Todd." Wanda said as she rubbed his back.

"She needs to say good bye Todd." Mike said. "And so do you." Mike stated, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Yea. Right." Toad said as he hopped up the stairs. Wanda following closely. When they got to the top of the stairs Todd turned to Wanda, a sad look in her eyes. "I love you." Todd said as he kissed her slowly. "I just want you to know that."

"I do Todd." Wanda as she kissed him slowly.

"If you two are done making out I'd like to get through this!" Betsy's voice called out from behind the door. "I don't have all day you know."

"That's our Betsy." Todd said with a sad smile as he opened the door. The walked into the room where Psylocke was sitting in bed, her arms crossed haphazardly across her chest. She blew a few loose stands of hair out of her face as she tried to hide the mischievous smirk that had crossed it. She wasn't doing a good job.

"'Bout time you two got here. It's not like I'm dying or anything…" Betsy said with a smirk."

"Cute Bets." Todd said as Wanda sat in the chair next to her. Todd hopped to the foot of the bed and crouched there. "If I wasn't so sick with fear and worry right now I'd actually laugh, yo."

"Mm-Hmm." Betsy said as she lay back, resting her head against the headboard of the Bed. "So how are you two holding up?"

"We should be asking you that question." Wanda said as he brushed a few hairs out of Betsy face that for some strange reason kept falling into that same place.

"Tired mostly. Worried about Mike. But I've come to terms." Betsy said simply.

"How can you be so calm Betsy?" Todd asked. "I'd be a nervous wreck, yo."

"I've been living on borrowed time since Sabertooth almost killed me all those years ago. The Crimson Dawn is a band aid. I knew I would die eventually, I'm just glad I got to do almost everything on my list."

"List?" Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My bucket list so to speak." Betsy said with a smile. "Get free of the Mandarin, be a super hero, be a super villain, get married…" Betsy listed off. "Those are just a few of the things. My only great regret is not being able to bring any little Mike or Betsy's into this world." Betsy said with a sad sigh.

"There's a scary thought." Todd quipped.

"I know. Me with responsibility." Betsy smirked. "But with the issues with Lance… and then it was one thing after another. We never had time to…" Betsy sated before she sniffled back a few tears.

"Shhh…." It's okay." Wanda said as she hugged her friend.

"I know I'm dying, but part of me still can't accept it. I don't want to die." Betsy said simply. "I know I'm going to in the next few hours. I know it and I know there's nothing no one can do. I just don't want to. Mike 'ell be a bloody mess again and I won't be there to take care of him…" Betsy said a sad determination to her.

"I'll take care of him Bets." Todd said, putting a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder. "We won't let him go to that dark place again."

"Thank you Todd. Wanda."

"I'll miss you." Wanda added with a sad smile as she squeezed Betsy in the hug. Todd wrapped the two of them in a hug as well as Wanda started to cry. "I don't want you to go away."

"I know Wanda. But I'm going on to a better place." Betsy said as she sniffed back her own tears. "You two need to take care of each other as well." Betsy said simply.

"Good-bye Betsy." Todd said as he closed his eyes in the group hug, finally saying the words that had been on his mind since he walked into the room. The three broke the hug as Betsy looked at Todd with a smile.

"Goodbye Todd." Betsy said as she kissed him on the cheek and wrapped him into another hug. She turned and embraced Wanda again.

"I won't say it…" Wanda said simply.

"Yes you will Wanda." Betsy said with a knowing look. "Even if I have to beat it out of you." Betsy smirked. "Goodbye Wanda."

"Goodbye Betsy…" Wanda whispered through her tears.

"That's a good Girl." Now if you could both be so kind as send Laura in next." Betsy said as she hugged the two of them one last time.

"Yea. No problem yo." Todd said as he put an arm around Wanda and the two walked out of the room. After they left, Betsy turned her head to the Shadows across the room. "Are you gonna hide there all day and keep eavesdropping or are you gonna come out yourself?"

"How long have you known?" Wade asked as he stepped into the light.

"Since after Freddy. The smell of gunpowder isn't something that's normally present in my room." Betsy said with a smirk. "I thought you weren't good at goodbyes."

"_I'm no_t." Wade said simply. "_I was just waiting for the right time to tell you this_." Wade said as pulled out a 9mm Berretta and dropped the clip into Betsy's lap. She picked up the magazine and held it up, eyeing it suspiciously.

"I'm not sure I understand." Betsy commented.

"_You guys are the closest thing I have to family. I overheard Xorn say that the version of Legacy you have had to be tailor made for you, because of your mystical transformation by the Crimson Dawn doohickey_." Deadpool said simply.

"And?"

"_That means someone went out of their way to do this to you. Do this to us. That magazine holds fifteen rounds. I'm making you a promise here and now_." Wade said simply. "_I will find the people responsible, and use those rounds, in that magazine and I will kill them for doing this to you. I will not use that Magazine or those bullets for anything other then taking the lives of the people who did this to you._" Wade said as Betsy handed him the magazine back. "_I promise you. I will make them pay_."

"Goodbye Wade." Betsy said as Deadpool turned and walked away

"Later Betsy. Tell Death I'll be late for our date on Friday, but I'll make it up to her." Wade said as he leapt out the window and disappeared into the night.

"There is something seriously wrong with that man." Betsy said simply to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Triskelion, the next day

"You wanted to see me General?" Captain America asked as he opened the door to the office and stood across from General Nicholas Fury.

"Yea Steve, close the door." Fury said as Steve Rogers closed the door. "Steve, I'm about to ask you to take your team and do one of those things that will make me seem like an evil man. But it needs to be done."

"General?" Captain America asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, the Brotherhood of Mutants will be burying one of their own at an undisclosed location in England."

"Sir?"

"Sat-com and the wet-works team got the information on the location. I need the Avengers to bring them in and it needs to be public. They'll be completely unaware of the attack, and we'll stand the best chance of taking them down and into custody. The Acolytes and Magneto won't be there due to the public nature of the funeral, and we've already run this by MI-6 and have Britain's full approval for the OP."

"Which one died, sir?" Steve Roger's asked as he looked at the back of General Fury.

"Elisabeth Braddock-Nagrite." Fury said turning to face the leader of the Avengers. He had a hard etched look to his face, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It was a look Steve Roger's knew all to well.

"We're going to try and apprehend the Brotherhood at the funeral of one of their member's wives?" Captain America said, completely stunned. "Sir, that just crosses a threshold that I…" He began before Fury cut him off sharply.

"I know Steve. But look at it this way… Omega is the avatar of War; Avalanche has the ability to literally shape the face of the earth with just a thought. Scarlet Witch can alter reality to suit her own whims. Those three alone have the power to overthrow small countries and even make our lives here in America unsafe. They are too dangerous to leave alone. They need to be taken in, or taken out." Fury said with a heavy sigh. "This may be one of our best attempts at doing so. And these orders come from the top." Fury stated hardly. "I know it seems horrible, but that's the decision that has to be made. For the safety of our country, we need the Brotherhood to not be allied with Magneto anymore. They need to go down."

"Yes sir." Captain America said with a firm edge to his voice. "I'll get the team ready. Thor may have a problem, but we'll use Banner if need be." Steve said as he turned away.

"No mercy Steve. We won't get a second chance at this. If we fail, we may push them into starting a full fledged war that we may not be able to finish."

"Yes Sir." Captain America said as he walked away. Fury turned his back and looked out the window.

"Sorry kids. Dem's da breaks." Fury said under his breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Goodbyes Part III: Laura and Lance. Avalanche and X-23's goodbye, as well as what the Hellfire club has been up to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later folks, review and all that nonsense,

Peace out,

Descendent


	74. Goodbyes, Part III: Lance and Laura

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Good-Bye, Part III: Lance and Laura

I'm glad people are liking what I'm doing. Things will be picking up very fast again very soon, as this is really one of the last slow chapters I have left. Things will defiantly start evening out again and I've really hit this awesome creative patch. And now , ON WITH THE SHOW!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House ™®©

"Hey." Laura said as she slowly opened the door to the Nagrite's room. Betsy was sitting in the bed, the smell of sickness radiating off her form, but she didn't show it. She looked more tired then anything Laura thought as she sat down next to Betsy.

"So how bad does it smell?" Betsy asked simply.

"How did you…" X started before she stopped, seeing the look on Pyslocke's face. "It smells like death." Laura said coldly. "That stale smell that lingers…"

"And here I was thinking that my Elisabeth Taylor perfume would cover the smell… or maybe that's just what it smells like." Betsy joked as she motioned for X-23 to join her. "(Sigh) out of everyone Laura, you are the one person who I don't know what to say too."

"If you want I can leave." X-23 said quietly. "Make things easier on you."

"No. If I could have my way, I would want you to stay here until we both could figure out what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" X asked confusedly.

"You haven't been the same lately. Started when we lost to the Avenger's, but it became more noticeable when we freed that mutant from the Hydra Lab. What's going on Laura?"

"I don't know." Laura said as she looked down. "All my life I was trained to be ready for any situation that was thrown at me. Taught to act on instinct. And my instincts failed me. I was beaten." Laura said. "And because I lost, we lost. It was _my_ fault."

"Laura, Laura, Laura…" Betsy smirked as she looked at the clone with a slight smile. "You always think the weight of the world on your shoulders. You need to let it go. Learn from your mistakes."

"I hate failing. I hate losing…"

"Everyone does." Betsy smirked. "Especially when they lose handsome young telekinetic's."

"I don't know what you're talking about." X harrumphed as she crossed her arms and looked away; trying to hide the blush she developed.

"Is that the famous X-23 blushing?" Betsy smiled more brightly as she cupped the clone's face in her hand. "I think it is…".

"Just cause your dying doesn't mean won't kick your butt." X stated before she caught herself. "I'm…"

"It's okay Laura. Say it again." Betsy said simply as she looked very casually and intently into the clone's eyes.

"You're dying…" Laura said sadly, a few tears brimming her face. "I don't want you to die."

"I know. But everyone has to meet their end at some point in life. Just remember Laura, Have fun, don't try so hard, and as always, be yourself." Betsy said as she pulled her sister into a hug. "And trust me, he was defiantly interested in you." Betsy whispered into X's ear. "Now be a good girl and say what I need to hear."

"Goodbye Betsy. My psychopathic ninja friend." Laura said as she bit back a sniffle. She tightened the hug as she breathed in Betsy's scent, committing it to memory.

"Goodbye Laura. My little Wolverine with PMS." Betsy smirked as she kissed her on the cheek. Laura got up numbly and nodded to Betsy one more time before she left the room, quite the entire time. X walked down the stairs, a cold look to her face as she sat on the couch, and just stared into space.

"I don't want her to die." Laura said sadly, to no one.

"I guess that leaves me." Lance said as he got up. "Hold on bro." Lance said to Mike as he put a hand on Mikes shoulder before walking up the stairs himself. Without Pause Lance walked through the door, closing it slowly behind him. "Hey Bets."

"Hey yourself." Betsy said with a smile. As Lance looked ah her, he could see the light purple aura bleeding off of Betsy's form, growing fainter and fainter by the minute. Despite the weakening of the aura he was seeing, she still looked healthy, just extremely tired and weak. "Grab a seat Lance." She said as she motioned to the chair that was sitting next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Lance asked as he sat down next to her and took her small hand in his own. She gave him one of the looks she usually reserved for Mike when he was being particularly stupid and Lance got the message. "Right, stupid question."

"I should be asking you how you're doing." Betsy said as she looked intently at the geo-kinetic. "Lance. What happened?"

"I killed my children." Lance said as he looked down, avoiding Betsy's gaze.

"Monolith killed them Lance. I know Kitty blames you but…" Betsy started before Lance cut her off.

"No. I killed them." Lance whispered, and when he looked up to face her, his eyes were red, tears starting to brim. "Right before you all faced apocalypse for the last time, I went out for a walk to get away from everything. I got attacked by this mutant Bitch named Selene…"

"I know her. She ruined my honeymoon." Betsy said, interrupting Lance. "What did she do?"

"I don't know how, but I Find myself back in Chicago, and they're Kitty as well. And there are these two mutants… and they were so _powerful_ and they had Kitty's eyes …"

"Lance…" Betsy said as she put her hands on Lances. "My God…"

"Selene got a hold of my children's bodies, and brought them back to life. She evolved them made them into living Gods, just like Apocalypse wanted to be. She brainwashed them into thinking they were Romulus and Karenna, from Greek mythology reborn." Lance said as he fought back a few tears. "I nearly destroyed half of the planet in my rage while fighting the monolith, and they were more powerful then I was. But they were inexperienced… and fighting ensued…. I killed them again."

"Lance…" Betsy said as she rubbed his hands. He pulled away and stood up, facing away from her.

"Kitty couldn't fight them. They wanted me dead, so they could assume the position as Scion of Gaea. I couldn't let that power fall into Selene's hands." Lance choked as he turned back to face Betsy. "I… killed… my… children. Betsy. I killed them."

"If you didn't, they would have killed thousands, millions Lance." Betsy said, trying to rationalize it for Lance.

"I know. I did what I had to. But it still doesn't change the fact that I had my children back, and then I killed them." Lance said. "That's the sin I have to live with Betsy. That's why I've been so distant. Cause I can't look at anyone in the face."

"Lance. It's not your fault." Betsy said as she took Lances hand and motioned for him to sit down again. Lance sat down and stared at Psylocke. "You did what you had to do. No regrets Lance. That's how we've always lived our lives in the brotherhood. We did what we had to and never looked back. And that's what you need to do."

"I know Kitty will never forgive me… I know I'll never have her back…"

"And you will find someone else." Betsy said with a smile. "You will be able to move on, but you have to let the 'Hood help you. You have to let them in." Betsy said as she cupped Lance's face and kissed him on the cheek. "Promise me you'll let them help you with this Lance Alvers."

"I promise." Lance said simply.

"Talking about it helped, didn't it?" Betsy asked.

"It defiantly feels like there's a weight off my shoulders. Not a lot of weight, but defiantly a weight." Lance said simply. "Thanks Bets, you're always looking out for me. More so then the guys."

"You need to be the pillar that the boys stand on again." Betsy said simply as she looked into Lance's eyes. "The Brotherhood needs its leader now more then ever."

"I won't fail them Betsy." Lance said with a determination that he hadn't felt in a long time. "I'll never be able forget what I did, but I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to them." Lance muttered.

"You are our leader Lance. You're our brother, and we will always be there for you, just like you're always there for us."

"Thanks Betsy. I needed this." Lance said sadly. "Goodbye Elisabeth Nagrite. Child of the Dawn." Lance said as he hugged his sister.

"Goodbye Lance Alvers, Scion of Gaea." Betsy said as she kissed him again on the cheek. "Now be a darling and send my loving husband up will you."

"No problem Betsy…" Lance said as he turned to leave.

"Lance." Lance turned around one last time. "It's not your fault. It's Selene's. Remember that."

"I will." Lance said simply as he smiled at Betsy and closed the door. Lance walked downstairs, his own tears coming freely.

"Mike. She wants you. We'll be right here brother." Lance said as he walked over and pulled Mike into an embrace. "Don't you dare run on us again Mike." Lance said. "Go to her. Enjoy each other." Lance said as Mike nodded numbly. He slowly walked upstairs. The Brotherhood heard the door close. "Fuck." Lance swore silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York

"Is this accurate?" Raven Darkholme asked as she stood in front of the smaller man sitting at a desk. She was standing in one of the side offices of the Hellfire-Club's prestigious New York Manor. She was wearing a slim black business suit that showed off her figure as she stared coolly at the scrawny individual before her. Her yellow eyes seemed to radiate pure hatred as she read the notice once more as the man nodded silently. "I got you now you little shit's…" Raven whispered to herself as she gathered the files on the desk and turned on heal to walked down the hallways which lead down a spiral staircase, into the inner reaches of the manor. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs, she found her self faced with a pair of large oaken doors, two guards wearing faceless masks stood at attention, weapons at the ready. They both nodded as Mystique walked through the doors and closed them behind her.

"Raven darling…" Came the sexually laced voice from one Emma Frost. The White Queen sat at the head of a large table, the rest of the Inner Circle sitting around the table and turning to meet her gaze. Sebastian Shaw stood behind her, his back turned away from the table as he stared at the art work that hung on the way displaying a full fledged phoenix in flight.

"You're late." Alex masters said as he sat at the table in a white business suit. Lorna Dane sat next to him, practically in his lap, wearing a skimpy black dress as her green hair hung loose and in her face. She casually blew a few strands out as she continued to rub Alex's arm with her hand, obviously bored with what was going on.

"Come on now there lad. If Darkholme 'ere has a reason for being 'ate, they're be a good reason for it." Legion said with a smirk as he sat across from Alex. He was wearing a black suit and his long blond hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, his goatee neatly trimmed.

"There had better be." Sebastian Shaw stated simply, ending the conversation as he turned to face Mystique. "Well Raven?"

"Where are Pierce and Wyngrede?" Mystique asked as she took her seat at the table.

"Donald and Jessica are currently handling some business at the United Nations at the moment." Allison Blaire stated as she looked at the shape shifter with an amused expression.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need them, because I'm sure this will get a full vote anyway." Raven said with a smile as she tossed the file she was holding onto the table. Pictures spilled out, showing the Brotherhood getting on a plane, others showing Omega standing next to a coffin as it was loaded on the plane. There were still others of a Cemetery in England, as well as pictures of Pyslocke's family as well as a few documents.

"And what pray tell my dear is all of this?" Emma said with a slight smile as she picked up a few of the pictures and leafed through them casually.

"It appears that Psylocke has died of Legacy." Mystique said with a smile. "And my former charges in the Brotherhood are currently on their way to England to bury the little princess."

"And how does this pertain to us?" James Legrand asked, picking up the file, he scanned it quickly and his eyes stopped when he saw a picture of Betsy's mother. "I know the Brotherhood dealt us a blow back in Bayville, but we have recovered quite nicely since then. I see…" He stopped as he saw the picture of Betsy's mother.

"She has one of the last twenty Cytorack Gems." Mystique said. "Two birds with one stone my friends. We can strike at the Brotherhood when they're at their weakest, as well as claim one of the gems of Cytorack. This one, along with the three we acquired a few months ago, as well as our current ones will give us over half of the gems. Think of the power we will wield."

"Keep in mind we wouldn't have three of the gems if it wasn't for Mr. Maximoff's generous gift of information." Shaw stated. "I'd hate to completely ruin a contact that has future blackmail potential."

"And do you honestly expect the Brotherhood not to retaliate if we attack them at the funeral of one of their own?" Monet asked simply. "I want revenge as much as you for what they did to Marius and us in Bayville, but even I know to kick a dog when it's injured."

"That's the beauty of it. Our contacts in SHEILD have given me the information that the Avengers are on their way to arrest them at the funeral." Mystique said with a sick smile. "All we have to do is attack them, steal the gem, and then leave before the Avengers show up. They'll be weaker, and they've already lost to the Avengers once before. They'll be completely taken out, and we don't even have to do any of the dirty work."

"That is completely despicable Raven." Emma purred. "Masters?"

"We can do it easily. Raven goes after the Braddock family, while the rest of us confuse and disorient the Brotherhood… Should be easy as we have two telepaths to their none. Three if we can get Jessica free from her UN mission before hand." Alex said as he thought about it carefully. "We can do it."

"We'll have to leave tonight, the funeral is tomorrow." Mystique stated simply. "So are we in agreement?"

"Let's call for a vote. All in favor of making the Brotherhood pay for their past transgressions?" Emma asked as she looked around at the table. Not single person didn't have a hand raised. "Well then, off to merry old England it is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Goodbyes Part IV: Darkest Days. Both the Hellfire Club as well as the Avengers are poised to strike the Brotherhood during Pyslocke's funeral. See what happens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As for what Lance was talking about, keep your eyes peeled for a fic titled Dark Legacy. Coming soon… I hope-ish

Later folks; you know what to do,

Peace out,

Descendent


	75. Goodbyes, Part IV: Darkest Days

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Goodbyes Part IV: Darkest Days

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

England, an undisclosed location

"Mr. and Mrs. Braddock." Lance said as he nodded to Betsy's parents, who had just pulled up to the cemetery in their car. The Braddock's both wore all black, and had sorrow filled eyes.

"Lance." Mr. Braddock said simply as they approached. Betsy's brother Brian got out of the car last, following his parents; he looked around, a more determined look to his face as he watched the Brotherhood members. "Where is our daughter?"

"She's in the mausoleum right now. Mike's with her." Lance said as he pointed towards the stone structure that stood off to the side. The rest of the Brotherhood was gathered around the gravestone and an empty grave as Fred was preparing for the ceremony. They were all wearing black, and even Deadpool had shown the respect to wear a suit, although he still had his mask on. There was no sign of the Acolytes or Magneto.

"Can we see her before it starts?" Mrs. Braddock asked, as she fought back several tears.

"We won't be starting for another hour or so." X said simply as she walked over. "Fred is still getting some stuff ready."

"Come along Pumpkin." Mr. Braddock said as he led his wife to the mausoleum.

"How's Mike holding up?" Brian asked Lance after his parents had left.

"Withdrawn. But he's holding it together." Lance replied. "How are they doing?"

"Lizzy was killed when she was fifteen. Then she came back in that Katsumi Takara girl's body. I think they always knew that she wouldn't last forever. I think they were always prepared for that phone call." (1)

"Leave it to Betsy to never do anything the normal way." Lance commented with a smirk.

"She always had to be the center of attention. And she loved playing the victim so she could be saved." Brian smiled as well, remember his sister fondly. "I'm going to miss her laugh the most. The phone calls she used to give me, telling me what you guys were up to… and her laughing about everything…" Brian recalled. "It was like I was there, with her."

"I'm sorry for your loss man." Lance said simply as he pat Brian on the shoulder.

"I think she was closer with you all then she was with us. She never really fit in with the family so to speak. She was too much of a free spirit. So if anything, I'm sorry for your guy's loss." Brain said as he nodded to Lance.

"Thanks." Lance said with genuine appreciation as he looked towards the mausoleum.

"Michael." Mike Nagrite turned away from his wife's coffin to see her parents standing in the doorway of the stone structure.

"Mr. and Mrs. Braddock… I…" Mike said as he walked over to them. Mrs. Braddock wrapped him in a hug as soon as he was over.

"Oh hush you…" Mrs. Braddock said as she kissed Mike on the cheek. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this? Betsy got sick. That's all that happened." Mrs. Braddock stated. Mike decided to keep the fact the virus that killed his wife was created by his father from his DNA to himself. He didn't need the Braddock's hating him. He already had enough people who hated him.

"Was it…" Mr. Braddock started to ask.

"It was quiet and painless." Mike said simply. "She died at home, surrounded by her friends and the 'hood." Mike said as he pulled out of the hug as Mr. Braddock let out a small sigh and put a hand on Mike's shoulder reassuringly.

"That's what she would have wanted. Thank heaven for small favors." Mr. Braddock said as he pat Mike on the shoulder. "I'm glad you too got time with each other." He then turned his attention to the coffin. "May we have a few moments…"

"Take all the time you need." Mike said as he nodded to the two of them. They walked over to the open casket to see Betsy resting peacefully. It was almost as if she was sleeping, the scarlet mark of the crimson dawn stood out on her pale face, accenting her natural beauty as her eyes lay closed. Mike nodded to himself as he walked outside. The weather was a traditional English fall. Cold, damp, and cloudy. "_Perfect_." Mike thought to himself.

After twenty minutes Fred spoke up. "I'm ready to begin guys…"

"Funny, so are we…" Fred turned to see M and Havoc standing across from the Brotherhood.

"No…." Mike swore. "Not here. Not now…"

"Oh yes here. Oh yes now." Brian smirked as his eyes flashed yellow. He turned and punched Toad hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of the amphibious mutant as a blast of telekinetic energy slammed into Wanda, knocking her into a grave stone roughly.

"Wanda!" Pietro shouted as he looked up to see Legion flying in the air next to Polaris. He looked around and saw Sebastian Shaw and Havoc, and Dazzler standing across from him. Alison Blair's hands were dancing with light as she aimed at the brotherhood and unleashed a blast right into Lance. Pietro turned to run; but Brian kicked out his legs and somersaulted onto his back, driving an open palm strike into the back of the speedsters head. As Todd shook the cobwebs loose and tried to regain his breath he saw Brian shift into Mystique.

"Your dead bitch…" Todd commented as he pulled out his Bo staff only to have it be ripped out of his hands, the metal of the pole being manipulated by Polaris as she used it to attack Toad, tying him up from engaging any of the other Hellfire Club members who were present. Mystique turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Braddock emerging from the mausoleum and smiled. She took off running as Shaw and Monet collided with Omega, trading blows with the mutant as Lance was mentally assaulted by Legion, falling to his knees as he screamed in pain. X-23 charged Havoc, who only smirked as he fired blast after blast of cosmic energy at the clone, slowing her down as she had to avoid getting hit.

"Not here!" Mrs. Braddock screamed, tears streaming down her face. "HAVE YOU PEOPLE NO HUMANITY!" She screamed as Mystique smirked and jumped at the two of them. Mr. Braddock pushed his wife out of the way and took the full brunt force of the kick that Mystique had thrown. A sickening crack filled the air as he fell down limply and Mrs. Braddock screamed.

"No." Fred said as he ran forward only to be stopped as Deadpool and X-23 went flying into him as Lady Mastermind took over the assault on Lance, freeing Legion and Havoc to deal with them. Legion floated down with a wicked smile on his face as he faced off against Blob.

"What you got preacher?" Legion taunted as Mystique grabbed the necklace from Mrs. Braddock and punched her harshly in the face, knocking her out.

"You have no humanity…" Fred said simply. "This is supposed to be scared and you have attacked us when all we wanted was to bury our sister."

"Life is so terrible, isn't it my dear." Emma Frost purred as she walked over. "Raven are you quiet done there?"

"Got it." Mystique smiled as she held up the gold encrusted gem with a wicked smile.

"Excellent. Well my dear, ta ta for now. Do give my best to the Braddock's when they awake." Emma purred as the Hellfire club grouped up around Legion, Allowing the Brotherhood to begin to recover. "Oh, and by the by boys… that's what you all get for daring to cross the Hellfire Club." Emma said with a wicked smile as Legion teleported them all away, leaving a beaten and broken Brotherhood.

"Fuck…" Lance swore as he tried to stand. His cloths were torn in several areas. "I forgot how much it sucked not having a telepath to have our backs."

"They're dead." Mike said darkly. He was fighting to control the essence of War that was welling up within him. "We find them and we kill every last one of them…"

"Calm down Mike." Fred said as he put a hand on Omega's shoulder, bringing him back to reality. He could feel himself calm down at Blobs touch as the bloodlust slowly subsided.

"We can't even bury my wife without being attacked…" Mike said softly. "What is wrong with this world."

"I think we have more problems then that…" Laura said as she pointed to the sky. A man dressed like the British Flag flew down and stood before them all.

"Members of the brotherhood of Mutants. You are under arrest for terrorist activities taken against humanity." Captain Brittan spoke clearly and with authority. The Brotherhood didn't notice the throng of vans that were pulling up. Many of them were SHEILD vans but there were just as many reporters.

"You and what army chuckles." Todd said simply.

Um Todd." Wanda said as she nurse her arm. Todd looked up to see that there were several SHEILD Heli-carriers approaching the Brotherhood. There was a thud behind and the Brotherhood turned to see Hulk with Hawkeye and Black Widow on his shoulders. Thor landed with Captain America as Giant Man and Wasp flew down with Iron man.

"That's a good army." Todd commented as he picked up his Bo staff.

"**This is my wife's** **FUNERAL**!" Omega roared as his eyes turned solid black.

"Take them." Captain America said coldly as the Avengers attacked the Brotherhood.

"Let's get you out of here Reverend." Deadpool said as he grabbed Freddy and pushed a device on his belt. The two disappeared in a flash of light as the Brotherhood turned to attack the Avengers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier Institute

"Hey guys, check this out!" Iceman called out as the X-Men gathered in the living room. On the 42 inch plasma screen TV, there was a news report from England.

"This is Trish Tilbey reporting from London. We at CNN have just received word that the mutant terrorist organization known as "The Brotherhood of Mutants" is being taken into custody by the Avengers as we speak." Trish reported as the sounds of explosions echoed behind her. "As we can see…" Trish exclaimed as the camera panned out to reveal Lance in torn clothing, firing seismic blasts at Hulk while Omega was being turned into a pin cushion by Hawkeye and the Black Widow. "The fight is destroying several of the ancient grave stones here at the prestigious Heartland Cemetery in the London country side. Obviously these Terrorists show no respect for even the dead."

"Of course they don't." Kitty commented harshly from the couch where she was sitting next to Colossus.

"Calm yourself Katya… I must wonder why they are fighting at a Cemetery…" Colossus asked as he watched Toad get thrown into the side of the building by a blast from Iron Man. Todd hit hard and slumped to the ground not moving as Iron Man clasped a collar around his neck. To the X-men's shock, each of the Brotherhood was slowly neutralized. Wanda was taken out by the Wasp, who placed a metallic collar around her unconscious form. Deadpool and Fred were no where to be scene as the Camera panned back and forth, capturing the battle on film. Pietro and X-23 went down at the same time, taken out by a lightning blast from Thor and a thrown shield from Captain America.

'SNICKT' The X-men turned to see Wolverine growling under his breath. The feral mutant was hunched over, boney claws extruding from his hands as he watched X-23 being taken out by Captain America. "**Your mine Stevey**…" Came the throaty growl from the feral mutant. Gambit shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV, only to swear in French as he saw what Omega was fighting over…

"Mon dieu…" Gambit whispered as he saw Omega standing over a casket, screaming in rage as he slammed Iron man into the ground while using his tendricals to keep Hawkeye away. Betsy's body was clearly visible in the casket. "That be at de hommie's wife's body…"

"Betsy's dead?" Jean asked in shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Ray asked. All eyes turned to the senior staff members as Xavier stepped his fingers and closed his eyes.

"I don't know… The Brotherhood has the firepower to easily handle the Avengers as far as we knew…" Cyclops began. "Professor?"

"What I have feared for the last several years is happening now. The war is coming." Xavier said solemnly with a grim determination. "I always feared that mutants would start the war, but now it appears that humans have started with their opening Salvo…" Xavier commented as Omega was taken down by Thor and Giant Man. Lance screamed in rage and began to crack the earth around him before he was laid out by Iron Man's repulsor blast. Within a few moments they all had neuro-collars on as the throng of reports gathered around and began to bombard the Avengers with questions.

"And it appears as if the Avengers are successful… and the Brotherhood has been successfully defeated." The camera turned back to Trish as she continued her report. "I repeat, SHEILD has captured the terrorist organization known as the Brotherhood of Mutants. As we get more info we'll be sending it your way… back to you Tom." The TV swapped back to the studio, which began to replay scenes from the fight.

"Professor… what do we do?" Storm asked.

"We prepare for the worst." Xavier commented as the X-Men turned their attention back to the TV.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

England

"They're all down." Hawkeye said as Hulk slowly changed back to Banner.

"And looks like we got the audience Nick wanted." Bruce said as he motioned to the throng of reporters that had shown up when they did. A SHEILD heli-carrier landed heavily behind them as they started to shackle the Brotherhood.

"I didn't want this. This is MI6." Fury said as he walked out of the SHEILD Heli-carrier that had landed. Captain Brittan landed next to him.

"Actually this is me." The British super hero said simply. "I felt the world deserved to know that these terrorists are apprehended."

"That's cold Brian." Fury said simply.

"What do we do with her Captain?" Black Widow said as she motioned to Betsy's casket.

"Show her the respect that we couldn't allow her family to show her." Steve Rogers said as he pulled off his mask. "Thor?" The thunder god walked over to the casket as Iron and Hawkeye gently lifted it into the grave. He then picked up Mjolinr and slammed it into the ground, causing a bolt of lightning to crash into the earth, knocking the pile of dirt over the casket, burying it in the ground.

"**As long as I draw breath, this grave will remain unharmed. Untouched.**" Thor spoke with a voice like thunder as he looked at the unconscious Omega. "**It is the least that I can do for you mortal.**" Thor nodded as another bolt on lightning crashed into the earth, and all the Avengers could feel the power that radiated from the turned earth. "**This grave is Asgardian soil now. Disturbing it is an affront to my people that shall be answered with blood.**" Thor spoke to the throng of reporters who had gathered around to watch the Brotherhood's capture. He brokered no argument.

"Take them in." Fury said to the other Avengers as they carted the unconscious Brotherhood to one of the nearby SHEILD transports. He then walked over to where Captain America was standing over the grave with Thor. After a few moments of quiet, Captain Brittan walked over as well. He pulled off his mask to reveal Betsy's brother Brian.

"Heaven forgive me. But it had to be done." Brian said as tears streamed down his face. "They were terrorists and they killed my sister." Brian turned to face Fury. "It was a small price to pay to see justice done. Hopefully my parents will understand when they regain consciousness. Just promise me you'll make sure they pay Fury."

Fury nodded coldly as Brian pulled his mask back on and flew away. "You got her own Brother to betray her husband and family?" Steve asked.

"Yep." Fury nodded. "I told him the truth of where Legacy came from. He was more then happy to make sure the Brotherhood was captured. How else do you think I got MI6 to agree to this?" Fury said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. "I think I crossed a line here today Steve. And I don't know what the consequences are going to be."

"None of us do." Captain America said as he pulled his mask back on. Slowly the two men walked away from the gravesite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Conversations. General Nicholas Fury talks with each of the Brotherhood and more secrets are revealed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(1) Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years Chapter 4**

You all know what to do. Peace out ya'll,

Descendent


	76. Conversations

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Conversations

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This should prove to be most interesting…" Fury said as he walked down the hallway of the SHEILD heli-carrier. Flanking him were Hawkeye and the Black Widow, the three entered a small room, with dozen's of monitors on the walls. Several agents were positioned at the computers, monitoring the screens, which showed each of the Brotherhood, in a different room, neuro-inhibitor collars preventing them from accessing their powers.

"How so Nick." Hawkeye asked as he looked at Fury's back.

"Its interesting how the Brotherhood didn't even put up a fight when the Avenger's showed up." Fury commented as he turned to face his two assassins.

"Personally General, I believe we should just execute them." Widow said disdainfully as she looked at the screen that showed Avalanche. Lance was sitting at table, a clam look to his face as he stared at the door in front of him.

"But then Fury wouldn't be able to give them his recruitment speech about how much better the Avengers are then Magneto… all that nonsense." Hawkeye said sarcastically. He pointed at a screen that had Pietro and Wanda on it. The two were sitting next to each other. "That's the real reason we took them down Nick, right? To increase our firepower?"

"Stow it you two." Fury said simply. "We took them in because SHEILD has a zero tolerance policy for terrorists. Nothing more, nothing less. If they decide to join up to clear their records, then that's they're choice. Right Widow?" Fury said starring at the Russian. She nodded slowly. "I'll do Alvers' first, then the Maximoff twins. The rest will follow."

"Too bad Deadpool and Dukes got away." Hawkeye muttered.

"Duke's is a man of God now. We won't have to worry about him. And Wilson will always be a thorn in our side. A useful thorn, but a thorn none-the-less." Fury said as he walked out of the room and down the corridor. He stopped at a door that had two guards with automatic weapons posted at the door. Across from the door, Thor stood stoically, as if waiting for something.

"**General**." Thor stated as Fury nodded to him. The Thunder God had a very dark look to his face that Fury couldn't remember Thor ever having.

"You are coming in with me?" Fury asked almost as if it was a fact. "Or do yo have something to say?"

"**The former..**." Thor said simply. "**Avalanche is the Scion of Gaea. He deserves to have another Immortal present**."

"I didn't know he was immortal." Fury said simply.

"**He has lived thousands of lives, being reborn every generation. Once he taps into those memories, he shall ascend and become one of the Eternals. He deserves to be treated with reverence for his role in defending the earth**."

"As it stands Thor, he almost destroyed the earth and is a wanted terrorist. He killed millions of people with that quake of his, as well as numerous government and law enforcement agents in the past several months. Not much of a savior in my book." Fury commented.

"**The laws of man are not beholden to the laws of nature and the Gods. He follows his own code.**" Thor stated simply. His deep voice rumbled with the sound of thunder as Fury opened the door. "**He will not abide by our laws because they do not dictate his behavior.**"

"We'll see about that." Fury said as he walked into the room, Thor following behind him. "Lance Alvers." Fury said as he dropped a file onto the table in front of Lance. "Or should I call you Dominic Petros? Or Avalanche? How about Scion of Gaea? I get confused when people answer to different names."

"Dominic Petros died 26 years ago when his mother was killed by the Shadow King and he was left in a dumpster. Lance Alvers is the name I was given by the department of Children and Families in Chicago, but you care more about what I've done as Avalanche so that's what you'll call me." Lance said simply with an uncaring look on his face as he put his handcuffed hands onto the table. "And the only person allowed to address me as Scion of the Earth Mother is the Odin-son standing behind you." Lance stated. "Thor." He then nodded, ignoring Fury and turning his attention to the thunder god.

"**Scion**." Thor nodded back.

"Okay then Avalanche. So care to tell me why you think you're here?" Fury asked as he sat across form Lance, pushing the file forward.

"Because I'm responsible for the deaths of over a million people world wide." Lance stated darkly, staring intently at Fury. He picked up the file, which contained his information about the quake that he created a year ago. "As well as the fact that I've killed dozens, maybe hundreds of people while defending my family and species." Lance continued in an almost casual tone as he leafed through the documents.

"So you admit guilt."

"I'm responsible, but I'm not at fault. At least not for the quake. In case you forgot Fury…" Lance almost spat the last word. "I was saving the world from a creature of pure elemental power. One of the original Immortals. As for the others… they wanted to kill me. I merely beat them to it."

"That's cold Alvers." Fury said simply as he leaned back in the chair.

"I have a higher responsibility then your laws." Lance answered. "I'm the last in the line of the Scion's. I need to ensure my survival so the Sacred Mother will always be protected. I didn't want this Fury, but I'm not gonna shirk that responsibility cause it doesn't suit me anymore. I did what I had to."

"Kid, in this business, we spend a lot of time saying the ends justify the means, but most of the time, that's done in the shadows, and isn't covered by CNN. You're a wanted felon by OZT. Number three in the world of wanted mutants, right after Magneto and Legion."

"Your point." Lance said simply.

"My point is I can make all of this go away. If you're willing to compromise." Fury said as he took out a cigar and put it in his mouth.

"You mean if I'm willing to join your toy soldiers." Lance said simply, leaning back into the chair, a smug look coming to his face.

"You've worked with the government before. It won't be any different then when you were working with X-factor. Except you answer to me, and I'm a lot more understanding then most about things having to get messy. You and the rest of the Brotherhood will be working in the shadows; no one will even know you all exist." Fury said, looking away briefly as he lit the cigar. "Who knows, maybe doing the right thing will get you back into Shadowcat's good graces."

"Go to hell." Lance said grimly.

"Not too smart passing this offer up." Fury said simply as he turned around.

"No. You're not smart Fury." Lance said, causing Fury to pause. "You sent your toy soldiers to attack me and my brothers at our own sister's funeral. Do you have any idea what Mike is going to do to you if he ever gets his hands on you or any of your Avengers? You think that he's dangerous as War; you haven't seen anything, because now he's in the driver's seat."

"Good thing he has War on lock down as he keeps claiming, huh." Fury commented. "You're awfully calm about all this." Fury said. "You're normally a fountain of rage when this kind of stuff happens."

"You're so transparent your pathetic Fury. You think I'm dangerous because of my role in that quake a year ago? I wasn't even trying to cause damage." Lance said darkly.

"You're just giving me more reasons to put a bullet in your head and be done with it." Fury replied.

"You want reasons Fury. I'm the Scion of Mother Earth. Her chosen defender. I answer to no man and to no laws of mortal men. You may have me in a cage at this moment..." Lance said, scratching his neck around the neuro-inhibitor. "But sooner or later, she'll need me. And when she does, and I'm not there, who's gonna be to blame. You."

"Nice speech kid, I've heard better, but still nice. Job offer stands till I hand you over to OZT in 48 hours." Fury said.

"I'm no man's assassin. And besides, we're done with Magneto. We just want to be left alone."

"So what are you gonna do." Fury asked as he looked at the young man sitting before him. "You don't have a whole lot of options here. It's not like you or any of your friends are walking away from this."

"I'm going to wait, as you make your little speech to the rest of the Brotherhood. Then I'm gonna wait and see what you do. And Fury…" Lance said, looking into Fury's eye darkly. "Don't make any more mistakes with us. My brothers aren't nearly as forgiving as me." Fury shrugged and stood up.

"Your funeral kid." Fury commented as he turned to leave. "One more question kid." Lance was quiet so Fury decided to continue. "Who attacked you before we did?"

"I wouldn't worry about them." Lance said darkly. "We'll deal with them on our own." Fury nodded as he walked out of the room.

"**Scion**." Thor nodded as he turned and left the room with Fury.

"Well that went well." Fury said simply. "Can't wait to see what the Maximoff twins are like."

"**He's right you know**." Thor said matter-of-factly. "**You can't stop him. We got lucky last time, but he's growing in power, but with that power comes the wisdom of when to and not to use it. He's no more of a threat then I am**. **And we will need him someday**."

"We'll see about that." Fury said simply as he left Thor to continue his vigil outside of Avalanche's room. He walked into the next room which had guards at the door and walked inside. Shackled to the table were Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. "Pietro and Wanda Maximoff…" Fury began.

"Nicholas Fury." Pietro quipped. The neuro-collar neutralized his powers, making his speech not nearly as fast as it normally was.

"I prefer asshole." Wanda said simply.

"Now, now sis. Let's play nice for now." Pietro mock scolded. "To what do we owe this great pleasure?"

"I have to apologize first of all. It wasn't my idea to go after you all at Pyslocke's funeral. Orders came from above me."

"And I'm sure you tried your damnedest to try and change them." Wanda quipped.

"I did. Me and the Captain had a nice long heart to heart about it as well. (1) Look. I'm gonna make this short and sweet." Fury said simply. "I'm willing to blacklist your past transgressions if you're all willing to join up with Project Avenger."

"Let me get this strait." Pietro commented. "You have your flat-scan soldiers attack us at our sister's funeral. Arrest us. And then want us to join forces and work for you?" Pietro's said, mirth evident in his voice. "You got some brass ones there Fury."

"I do. Look. This offer is only on the table for 48 hours. Then the two of you along with Avalanche and Toad will be turned over to OZT."

"And Omega?" Wanda asked.

"He's being kept in SHEILD custody. Permanent stasis like what we kept Juggernaut in. Only way we can be sure War is under control."

"I don't see you persecuting the other Horsemen like this." Wanda commented, anger evident in her voice.

"Caliban is MIA, we can't get our hands on Pyro for obvious reasons, but he's on the list. And Archangel is being kept tabs on by Xavier and Wolverine." Fury listed off. "Then again, if you all were to sign on, then we could have you keep an eye on him like Xavier is for Death."

"You really are a son-of-a-bitch." Pietro spat.

"Comes with the job." Fury commented. "Look. It's not an easy decision…"

"You're blackmailing us into working with you…"

"But SHEILD will give you just as much in return." Fury continued, ignoring the Scarlet Witch's outburst. "Clean records. You'll pretty much be doing your old X-Factor jobs, just with a lot more support." Fury then turned to Pietro. "And personally I have my best agents hunting down the people who killed Dr. Cooper." Pietro's face grew dark, then sullen. "We're willing to meet you halfway. You just have to take the first step. The other option isn't a bed of roses." Fury said as he stood up.

"And this one is?" Pietro and Wanda both asked.

"No. But it's a lot more comfortable then those tiny jail-cells before they execute you for treason." Fury said as he walked to the door. "Think about it. You may end up doing some good for once in your life." Fury said as he left the room. Pietro and Wanda just looked at each other, Pietro pulling his sister into a hug.

"Those two should make a nice fit." Fury said simply. "Next on the list..." Fury said as he walked down another corridor. The door was heavily guarded. Fury nodded to the guards and walked in. Omega stood, shackled heavily to the wall and ground. He had on a neuro-collar and gauntlets that extended up his entire arms, keeping his tendricals from being loosed.

"General." Mike said quietly as Fury sat in the lone char that was a few feet in front of Mike.

"Omega. Or should I call you War?" Fury asked as he blew out Cigar smoke.

"Seeing as War is merely part of my own personality now, you can call me Omega." Mike replied.

"I'm sorry about this kid." Fury said simply.

"No you're not." Omega commented, looking up to stare at Fury. "You wanted this to happen, because you and all the people you work for are scared. Scared at what we can do. Scared that we may lose control and destroy America." Omega said bitterly. "You just needed foe someone else to give the order so you could feel better about it yourself."

"Orders came from the President himself kid. We're done pussyfooting around wanted terrorists."

"So nice of you to use the latest buzz word to describe me and my family." Mike commented. "Say what you need to say and get the fuck out of my face."

"I'd like to offer you a position in…" Fury started before Omega cut him off.

"Pass." Omega said quietly. "Whatever you're offering, I don't want it. I just want to be left alone so I can mourn my wife and move on. But you wouldn't even let me do that. So go ahead, and lock me in whatever hole you have planned, kill me or do what ever the fuck you want with me, because I don't care anymore. But you better not let me go." Mike said in a defeated tone as he looked at the floor again.

"And why is that?" Fury asked as he stood up.

"Because if I ever get free." Mike said looking up from the floor. "I am going to kill you, and you're little Avengers for daring to ruin my wife's funeral." It wasn't a threat, just a blanket statement that sent a cold chill down Fury's spine as he stared at Omega.

"So you'd rather rot in a prison cell then try and make something of yourself? Not a very good way to honor Pyslocke's memory."

"Her name was Betsy Braddock-Nagrite. And I will honor her memory. By not compromising who I am just to be free. If I get free, I'll live a life where she would be proud of me. But not as a puppet. So get the hell out of my face and do what your gonna do." Mike said as he turned his attention back to the floor.

"Think it over kid; you may change your mind." Fury said as he left the room. "That went better then expected. Time to finish this and move on." Fury said as he walked back to the control room. He stopped at the last door, the one next to the control room and opened it up. Sitting at the table in a pair of handcuffs was one Todd Tolensky.

"Yo." Todd nodded with a small smile as he sat at the table.

"Todd Tolensky." Fury said as he sat down.

"General Nicholas Fury. Let me guess. Your either gonna make me an offer I can't refuse to join you, or your gonna throw me to the wolves that are OZT?" Todd quipped.

"Very astute." Fury commented. "Did you come to that conclusion all on your own?"

"Typical." Todd said with a smile. "Underestimating the Toad. Everyone does it."

"And how am I underestimating you. Power wise, you're the weakest of the Brotherhood. Granted you're a whiz when it comes to computers, but otherwise, nothing we really have to worry about. That neuro-collar you're wearing makes sure that you nothing more then a normal computer geek, and I've got a dozen on my payroll."

"Like I said... underestimating the Toad. I love it, yo." Todd smirked as he leaned back.

"Awfully arrogant for someone whose about to spend the rest of their life in a very small cage." Fury commented, Toad's demeanor wearing on him. "Unless of course you decide to come and work for Project Avenger."

"See, yo. That's where your wrong chuckles." Todd commented. "You really think these neuro-collars are helping you, but in reality, they just signed your defeat."

"Care to explain?" Fury asked, clearly annoyed.

"Depends. What time is it?" Todd asked.

"A little after five." Fury said, looking at his watch.

"Sure. Since you were so nice." Todd said with a smirk as he leaned forward. "One of my many useless powers, as you put, it is my 12 foot long tongue."

"Go on." Fury said, getting a weird feeling in the back of his head.

"Well. The cool thing about these collars is they cancel powers, so my 12 foot long tongue turns into a normal tongue. But for some reason my tongue piercing, which is at the back of my tongue mind you, seems to have just been absorbed into my body as a result. Weird huh. I can't really explain it."

"So you have a random piece of metal in your body that we didn't find…" Fury commented dryly, before it clicked.

"A random piece of metal that your flunkies couldn't search and discover that it's actually not a normal piece of metal, but actually a transmitter, that's currently transmitting a signal to someone who's very sensitive to metal and you happen to have kidnapped his children. Think I'm so stupid and useless now, yo?" Todd smirked. Fury had a look of horror to his face as he stood, getting ready to shout before the wall behind him caved in.

"_Lucy… I'm home…_" Deadpool cracked as he pointed a gun at Fury as Magneto floated in behind him with Blob.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Jailbreak. The brotherhood fights their way of out of SHEILD custody.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Captians Conflict, a fic by L1701E. Check it out!

Later folks, you know what to do.

Descendent


	77. Jailbreak

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Jailbreak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're late, yo." Todd commented as Fury turned and dived through the open door as Deadpool opened fire on him, barely missing the leader of SHEILD as he took cover.

"_Yea, well you try convincing a man of God to help with a jailbreak_." Deadpool commented as Blob walked over to Todd and broke the neuro-inhibitor collar around his neck.

"Nice to see ya Freddy." Todd smirked.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways Todd." Fred smiled. "Where are the others?"

"They gotta be down the hall. Fury left the main control room and was able to talk to everyone within an hour before he got to me, so they got to be close by." Todd said as he turned to Magneto. "You coming?"

"I need to hold this base stable after Deadpool blew the hole in it, otherwise it will collapse." Magneto said as he focused on the gaping hole in the wall.

"_Gripe, gripe, gripe…_"

"Alright. Fred, you go left, Wade and I will go right." Todd said as he and Deadpool ran out of the room and down the right side of the corridor. Fred nodded as took off down the left corridor. It wasn't long before he encountered several guards. They opened fire on the Blob, but he shrugged the bullets off as he kept moving forward until he reached the soldiers. After a few minutes the last one was knocked unconscious by the Blobs massive frame. Fred the turned to the door and grunted as he grabbed it and tore the hinges off. He flung the heavy steel door into a group of guards who had just rounded the hallway, knocking them prone.

"Reverend." Came the sullen voice from inside.

"Mike." Fred said as he walked into the room. "Promise me one thing."

"I won't kill anyone." Mike said simply. Fred nodded with silent consent as he grabbed the neuro collar around Omega's neck and snapped it in half. Feeling the surge of his powers return Mike tore his shackles out of the floor. And within a few minutes, the bonds that held him fell to the floor in shredded lumps of metal. "I assume Todd and Wade went right?" Mike asked.

"Yea. How did you…" Fred began before Mike tapped his head.

"The process isn't linked to my mutation. It's just a facet of my being now." Mike said simply as he tapped his forehead. "Come on, X has to be in the lower levels. Todd and Wade can get the twins and Lance without issue."

"Kay." Fred said as he followed Omega out of the room as he went sprinting down one of the hallways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh poo…" Todd said under his breath as he and Deadpool ran into the Avenger known as Thor.

"**Mortals**." Thor spoke, his voice rumbling with the sounds of thunder as he turned to face the Brotherhood.

"_I've always wanted to find out if a God can be killed by a .45 caliber round between the eyes_." Deadpool cracked as he pointed his gun at Thor. Within seconds he was blasted down the hall by a bolt of lightning. "_Note to self… Buy a bigger gun_…"

"**It seems that I have business in Asgard that requires my attention**." Thor spoke to Todd. "**Make sure the Scion is safe for me**." He nodded and with a burst of lightning he was gone.

"Huh." Todd muttered as a charred Deadpool made his way over.

"_If he was just gonna leave, then why'd he blast me with lightning first_?" Deadpool asked, pointing to the charred hole in his uniform.

"I wonder…" Todd said as he rolled his eyes and kicked the door, cracking it open and splintering it along the hinges. "Hey Lance!"

"Took you two long enough." Lance commented. "And here I thought I was gonna have to plan the break out all myself…"

"What is it with people and having no faith in the Toad." Todd commented dryly as he walked over to Lance and spit some slime in-between the handcuffs onto the chain. The chain dissolved after a few seconds as Todd grabbed the collar around Lance's neck and snapped it off. "You good to go?"

"I'm not gonna be much help. This far in the air I can't connect to Gaia and draw any energy from her." Lance stated. "I'm basically a flat scan until I can connect with the earth again." Lance explained after seeing the confused look on Todd's face.

"Alright. Stay behind Deadpool then, but if Thor shows up don't stand behind him." Todd commented.

"_Lousy Norse god of thunder and lightning…_" Deadpool muttered under his breath.

"That explains the smell of charred flesh." Lance commented as the three of them ran into the hallway only to be stopped by a barrage of arrows and bullets as Hawkeye and Black Widow opened fire on them. "So what's the plan for getting by the two super assassins?" Lance asked as they dove back into the room.

"_Simple_." Deadpool said with a smile.

"I know I'm gonna regret this… but go on." Todd stated.

"_Return fire_…" Deadpool said as he put his arm out the door and fired blindly down the hallway. _"…and buy a lightning proof suit_!"

"You know were doomed when Wade comes up with the best idea for a situation." Lance muttered as shots continued to ring out around him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here." Mike said as he looked at the solid steel door.

"I'm surprised we haven't encountered any Avengers, just mooks." Blob said as he motioned behind him to the several dozen guards who were all unconscious do to the two Brotherhood wrecking machines.

"We probably only have a few more minutes before they get their act together and come after us." Mike commented dryly as he gripped the door and tore it off its hinges. He flung the heavy door down the hall into two soldiers as they rounded the corner, knocking them into the opposing wall. The sounds of ribs breaking told the two brothers that they wouldn't be a factor anymore.

"My god…" Fred said as he looked into the room as Mike began to move instantly. Fred tried to piece together what was happening as Omega methodically destroyed everything in the room, but the mutant priest was in shock. X was strapped to a device that hung parallel on the wall, she had several wires and tubing running into her body and she was naked. Her claws on her hands and feet were out and she was unconscious as various machines were beeping and whirling about her, monitoring vitals and other things that Fred could only guess at. Already omega had beaten all of the scientists in the room bloody and unconscious, and now he was over by the clone, hand to her forehead and he scanned the screens attached to the machine around her.

"Reverend, I need a hand." Mike's voice echoed off the walls coldly, methodically, snapping Blob out of his shock and stormed forward.

"What are they doing to her?" Fred asked, voice quivering with rage.

"Looks like they were trying to figure out why she was a success when the other twenty two clones failed." Mike said as he grabbed the bongs on her left side. "They're also trying to keep her alive cause her body's dying from adamantium poisoning. Grab that side and pull on three."

"What?" Fred stammered as he grabbed the other side of the bonds.

"The collar." Mike explained. "When they turned her powers off her healing factor wasn't around to combat that fact that she has fifty pounds of metal covering her bones and in her body. She should be dead but they've managed to keep her alive so far." Mike said as he braced himself. "One… two… three!" Mike shouted as he yanked on the adamantium bonds that held the clone.

Fred put all of his might into it as well and pulled as if his own life depended on it. They were rewarded with their efforts by the sound of grating metal as the bonds snapped loose of their housing, freeing X-23. She fell forward only to be caught by Blob as Omega turned towards her bare back.

"Hold her still." Mike said as he grabbed the collar around her neck and snapped it off.

"Will she be okay?" Fred asked a she cradled X-23's unconscious form. Already omega was walking towards on of the unconscious scientists. He pulled their coat off and tossed it to the Blob.

"Cover her with this." Mike said as Fred slipped the jacket onto X. Mike paused to look around, and seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Fred recognized it as the War process going to work, analyzing all the factors to come out with the right conclusion. "Yea she should start to wake up in the next five to ten hopefully. Then she should be mobile in about another 4-5 after that…"

"Alright. Lets grab the others and get the hell out of here." Fred said as he picked up the unconscious X-23 and the three of them ran out the hallway and back they way they came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this whole return fire idea… not really working…" Lance shouted as he stuck his hand out the door and unloaded his 9mm pistol, causing several SHEILD agents to duck and cover as the Brotherhood tried to make their escape. Lance had taken the gun off of a fallen SHEILD agent and years of life on the street came flowing back to him as he unloaded the weapon and slapped in another magazine. "_So much for this part of my life being behind me_…" Lance thought as he continued to fire.

"_Gripe, gripe gripe_…"

"Screw it…" Lance muttered as he reached out. He felt a pulse of life several hundred feet below him. Lance closed his eyes and imagined the desert. He found himself calling out to the arid land that surrounded him in his minds eye and he felt a rush of wind and the grit of sand as it blew through his hair. He then thought of the lush jungles and he felt the humidity and moisture on his skin. He opened his eyes and the glowed with the faintest of blue energy and he held his hands out and channeled the raw power through him. He unleashed several blasts of seismic energy at the wall, blowing it open.

"Wow." Pietro said from the hole in the wall as he and Wanda looked through at the other Brotherhood members.

"_I thought we were too high up for you to do your hobadu voodoo_…" Deadpool asked as he threw several grenades down the hall.

"Let… nothing be… said about… going the… extra mile." Lance said as he took rapid gasps of air. "That burned… me out way to much…."

"Works for me yo…" Todd said as he leapt through the hole and grabbed the neuro collars around the twins and broke them off.

"Score." Pietro said as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Hey babe." Wanda said as she kissed Todd before her hands glowed with scarlet energy.

"Go-for-it-sis." Pietro said as he appeared, a pile of weapons at his feet, as he motioned to the SHEILD agents who were now staring at the Brotherhood completely disarmed and trying to figure out what had happened. Within a few seconds they were all thrown into the walls and knocked out cold as the Scarlet Witch's hex rendered them unconscious as Omega turned the corner.

"You guys are behind the timeline." Mike said simply as Blob appeared as well, X-23 slowly coming to in his arms.

"How's X?" Lance asked as he leaned on Pietro for support.

"Get me the number of the first avenger that tapped danced on my skull…" X-23 muttered as Blob put her down and she leaned on him for support.

"I'm-all-for-the-jokes-and-heroic-comebacks-guys, but-we-gotta-vamoose!" Pietro said simply.

"Pietro's right." Mike said simply. "Were still in the belly of the beast to say." Mike said as he led the charge down the hallway as the brotherhood followed him back to the room where Todd was being held.

"So far so good." Todd said as he glanced behind him, not seeing anymore SHEILD solders following them.

"We're here." Wanda said as they entered to room to see Magneto holding open the gab, there were several metal orbs floating outside, awaiting the Brotherhood.

"We've got company…" X said as she took a deep breath and popped her claws out as she faced the opened door the Brotherhood had just come through.

"I was hoping you'd all take my job offer." Fury said as he entered the room with a man who was dressed in a simple business suit. The man standing next to Fury was slightly balding, and appeared to be very unassuming. A cigar was fitted snuggly in the corner of Fury's mouth as he scanned the faces of the departing Brotherhood. "Agent Colson here was looking forward to being your handler. Isn't that right Agent Colson?"

"Yes sir." Colson replied very simply.

"No thanks chuckles." Todd commented as he pulled Wanda closer.

"Not a fan of being blackmailed." Wanda said a dangerous glint in her eye.

"That's too bad." Fury said. "Cause I was gonna give you all one hell of a first mission."

"Personally Fury, after what you did to us, you need to give me one hell of a reason not to kill you where you stand…" Mike swore as he turned to face Fury, his tendricals out and barbs forming on them. Blob got a pained look on his face as he put a steady hand onto Mike's shoulder, attempting to calm the enraged mutant down.

"Simple." Fury said as he stood stoic. He lit the cigar and took a deep breath as he looked at the Brotherhood who were about to escape. "Agent Colson?"

"We know where you can find the mutant known as Sinister." Colson said with a small smile as the Brotherhood all turned to look at the two SHEILD agents, a stunned look to their faces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Sinister Calling. The Brotherhood must decide if the price for vengeance may be too high or be worth any cost.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out ya'll,

Descendent


	78. Sinister Calling

Brotherhood Chronicles: Sinister Calling

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Washington

"Hey Doc…" Sarah Ramos said as she walked into the laboratory where Nathan Essex was hunched over a microscope.

"Ah Sarah…" Essex smiled slickly. "I assume Mr. Ford was delivered without issue?"

"Yep. Although that Selene chick still weirds me out a little. Any idea why she wanted that kid?"

"I do believe that Selene is still reeling from her latest defeat at the hands of Mr. Alvers. As such she is working on getting her own team together. But that is neither here nor there. We're lucky to be free of such a debt." Essex replied as he looked up from his microscope. "Your next assignment is on the table…"

"Hopefully this one's more fun then the last. Kidnapping just seems so petty. I need to get my hands dirty." Sarah commented dryly as she picked up the file. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Essex smirked.

"Phenomenal." Sarah said with a delightful smile on her features as she left the room.

"Bastion and Kincaid will never know what hit them." Essex smirked as he turned back to his microscope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHEILD Heli-carrier

"We know where you can find the mutant known as Sinister." Colson said with a small smile as the Brotherhood all turned to look at the two SHEILD agents, a stunned look to their faces.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Todd said as his jaw almost literally hit the floor.

"How…" Wanda started before Mike cut everyone off.

"Explain…" Mike said, his voice coming out a little more then a whisper.

"We have the current location of the mutant terrorist codenamed Sinister." Fury said as he took a deep drag from his cigar. "And we want to give it to you all in exchange for a small favor. You're all ex mercenaries. You should be use to this type of trade."

"As-much-as-this-conversation-interest's-me-we-are-in-the-middle-of-a-jailbreak-here." Pietro commented before Mike held up his hand silencing him.

"What do you want?" Mike asked. He was looking at the ground as Fury got a smile to his face.

"Omega…" Magneto started before Lance cut him off.

"We need this Magnus." Lance said sharply.

"Tell ya what." Fury started. "You agree to do one mission for us, and that it. You don't have to stay around; you don't have to sign up. No strings attached." Fury finished.

"I've-heard-that-before." Pietro commented.

"No way we can trust them…" Fred began. "They were just about to hand you all over to OZT without a second thought."

"Take a powder guys. This is on me." Mike said simply.

"Like hell." Lance said. "You're not the only one who has a score to settle with Sinister."

"You seem to forget that where one of us goes we all go." Wanda said as she and Pietro nodded to their father. Magneto slowly nodded and then flew away, leaving the Brotherhood alone with Fury and Colson, sealing the rift in the side of the SHEILD heli-carrier as he left.

"_Are you guys sure this is a smart idea… I did just waste 500 rounds shooting at these people not more then 10 minutes ago_…"

"Stow it Wade. So what's the mission?" X asked.

"Why don't you follow us." Fury said as he and Colson walked out of the room. Omega followed right behind, a determined gait to his walk as the rest of the Brotherhood all reluctantly followed the two SHEILD agents into an adjoining conference room. There were several computer monitors on the walls and several seats.

"Please." Colson said motioning to the seats as the Brotherhood all sat down. Mike stood by the doorway, arms crossed across his chest as he stared at the two agents.

"The mission." Lance said simply.

"Simple really." Colson said as he pulled out a file from a cabinet and threw it to him. Lance caught it and opened it up, getting a surprised look to his face. "Find Sinister and kill him and anyone else who gets in your way." Colson said with a smirk as he pulled out a remote and clicked it. The screens of the room alit with images of Sinister as well as his disguised form of Dr. Essex.

"He's working with OZT?" Laura said in shock as she took the folder from Lance. After a few minutes Omega took the files from her.

A dark look crossed the features of the former Horseman as he looked at the papers.

"Anyone?" Mike asked.

"This is a full Blackout mission. Burn anything and everyone that get in your way." Fury said grimly. "And if that happens to include some of the higher ups in OZT, then I guess we here in SHEILD won't have anyone to turn you all over to. Making you our problem."

"One you have no problem overlooking as long as it proves useful." Lance quipped.

"It's how I've handled Wade all these years." Fury smirked.

"_Yea… HEY_!" Deadpool commented.

"Some-of-these-pictures-are-ancient." Pietro said as images crossed the screen. The Brotherhood turned their attention from the files and to the monitors. True enough, several of the pictures look like they were well over a hundred years old.

"We've been keeping tabs on Dr. Nathaniel Essex for well over the last 150 years, since the Civil War." Fury explained. "And we believe he's been operating longer then that."

"SHEILD has been around that long?" Wanda asked simply.

"CIA, FBI, ATF, Secret Service… they're all off shoots of SHEILD that went public." Fury explained. "We were originally founded back by Lincoln in the Civil War days. Who do you think really ended the civil war?" Fury commented. The Brotherhood all looked at him with mild surprise. "We've been the little shadow that's been keeping America safe for the last 152 years."

"So that's how you knew about mutants well before the public." Lance commented.

"We've been dealing with mutants since World War Two, back when we were working on the super-soldier program that good old Captain America was created from." Colson said. "A lot of the research was taken from Essex to help us create that formula."

"Hold up." Todd said simply. "Sinister helped to create Captain America?"

"Indirectly yes. Maybe we should start at the beginning." Colson said with a smile as he clicked the remote, changing the images. "With the cult of Apocalypse."

"Wait… what?" Wanda commented.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere Else

(click)

"Ms. Ramos I assume?" Bastion said as he didn't bother turning around. He could feel the nuzzle of a large caliber gun pressed to his temple.

"You're good." Sarah commented as she popped her gum. "Too good. That's why the Boss says you have to go down."

"I'm quiet sure he gave you specific instructions on killing both me and General Kincaid." Bastion said, not bothering to turn around.

"See. Now there's that whole too good for your own good thing that I was just talking about." Sarah smirked. She was about to pull the trigger before she was suddenly blasted away by large concussive energy burst. She went flying to the nearby wall, dropping her gun and slamming with a sickening crack as she slumped against the wall.

"Excellent timing General." Bastion said with a smile as he turned to see General Kincaid.

Kincaid was wearing a type of Armor that was reminiscence of the sentinels frame. His eyes were glowing as his hand morphed into a large blaster and he leveled it at Sarah's unconscious body.

"Do we need her for anything?" Kincaid asked his voice strangely distant and monotone.

"Not really." Bastion said as he turned back around and walked out of the room, ignoring the sound of the blaster going off as well as the sizzling of human flesh that followed it. He began to hum to himself as he walked down the hall with a small smile playing across his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to our Blissfully Unaware Merry Mutants

"This is everything we've been able to piece together from the pyramids around the world." Colson stated as he clicked the remote.

"Apocalypse was the first mutant. But he was born normal." Fury said as the images of Apocalypse flashed onto the screen. "The Shi'ar apparently visited earth a long time ago, back in ancient Egypt. The technology they brought was captured by the Pharaoh at the time, En Sabah Nur, and turned against them."

"Apocalypse." Mike said simply.

"Right. Using the technology Nur managed to evolve himself and make himself more powerful. He ruled Egypt for a few hundred years, founding a mortal bloodline to serve him. Eventually he grew tired and went into a kind of stasis, leapfrogging through time so to speak and allowing his mortal blood line take over. About this time Egypt fell, and the bloodline went into hiding, becoming the Cult of Apocalypse." Fury continued.

"Every few hundred years they woke their master up to help them with whatever issues they were experiencing at the time." During one such interaction came in London back in 1861, when some of the Cult members were busy dealing with Count Vlad Tempast."

"Wait. Vlad Tempast? As in Vlad the Impaler?" Wanda said in disbelief. "Dracula?"

"Yes. Tempast was another mutant who ran across the Cult, and tried to convert them to his side. He didn't last long after Nur was awoken. During the confrontation the Cult ran across a renown doctor of the time. A one Nathan Essex." Colson continued. "Essex was discovering some startling facts about Darwin's theory of evolution and Tempast was about to enslave him, before the Cult took notice. Essex was adopted into the Cult, and Apocalypse himself transformed Essex in the same way he transformed the Horsemen. He awoke the latent X-Genes in Essex and enhanced them, turning Essex into the mutant we know now as Mr. Sinister. Eventually a few members of the cult got smart and realized the dangers that Nur was, and imprisoned him, until Mesmero freed him a few years back. You all know the story since then."

"Apocalypse fought Dracula… Unbelievable." Fred said in utter shock.

"Okay. So that explains how Sinister is involved with Apocalypse, but why didn't he take a shitter when his boss went down like Mastermind and Mesmero did." Lance asked.

"Essex has been a very busy beaver and we think his loyalty to Apocalypse was just to further his own agenda, which is the understanding of the human genome down to the last DNA strand." Colson said simply. "Over the years he has been involved in countless experiments regarding humans. We believe he was working with the Nazi's on human manipulation; he got involved in the Canadian weapon X program that created Wolverine, as well as the updated weapon X program that created X-23. In short, if it allows him to continue his research on perfecting the human body, he's had a hand in it. That and a couple hundred crimes against humanity over the years have made him a very interesting target."

"So why is he with OZT?" Lance asked. "Seems kind of counter productive to be working with people trying to stop the next stage in human evolution."

"Because OZT is working on something much bigger then mutants." Colson said simply. "We believe they have revived the Sentinel project, and taken it to the next level."

"The-next-level?" Pietro asked?

"Human Sentinels." Fury commented. "Codenamed 'Operation Prime.' Humans enhanced with Apocalypses Nano-technology and turned into the perfect mutant hunting machines."

"My god…" X said. "They could hide in plain sight."

"That's the idea." Colson said. "Hence the reason we need to stop him. And you're the perfect people to do that."

"And-what-makes-us-so-perfect?"

"One, your all highly trained and extremely powerful. Two, you all have a personal stake so you'll make sure the job gets done. And three, your expendable to us in SHEILD as well as you can't be traced back to us, after all, you all did just escape our custody with the help of Magneto. Its on all the security Camera's." Fury said simply.

"Love you too chuckles." Todd commented dryly.

"Looks like you have all your bases covered, assuming we actually decide to work with you." X said simply as she crossed her arms.

"When do we start?" Mike asked, speaking up for the first time, drawing surprised looks from the Brotherhood.

"As soon as you're ready." Fury stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Hunter and Hunted. The Brotherhood begins their search for Sinister, but who is the hunter and who is the hunted?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out ya'll,

Descendent


	79. Hunter and Hunted

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Hunter and Hunted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Executive Offices of Operation Zero Tolerance, Washington

"You-guys-should-see-this." Pietro said simply as he panned his head around the room. He was standing in the main office of a high rise building in downtown Washington D.C. The walls were covered in blood and there were several bodies strewn around. Some had signs of being shot, others looked like they were torn apart and a few had huge holes in their chest that look like something exploded outward. "Laura?"

"There are far too many scents." X-23 snarled as she stood next to Pietro. They were both wearing miniature camera's that were broadcasting what they were seeing and saying to an old abandoned office building that was across town, where the rest of the Brotherhood were huddled over a few monitors, watching with interest.

"Someone-got-here-before-us." Pietro said as he sped over to the desk, stepping over bodies. He began to type away as he started hacking the computer. "Someone-with-a lot-of-firepower. This-computers-already-been-hacked-as-well."

"These are GRSO." X-23 said as he picked up a severed arm that look like it was torn from the hinge, looking at the military tattoo that ran up the bicep. "And mostly some office workers as well. Looks like the GRSO didn't even get a shot off. They got hit hard and fast. My kind of people did this."

"Hydra?" Pietro asked not bothering to look up from the computer.

"No. Some of these were done by professionals, yet others look sloppy. Almost amateurish."

"Pan back left X." Omega's voice crackled in her ear piece. X turned left to see some type of energy burn against the wall, mixed with bits of what use to be a man.

"Looks like a plasma discharge. Possibly mutant?" X said as she examined it. "Wait a second, caught a scent. A few of them. They're familiar."

"Reavers?" Pietro asked. "They-have-the-firepower-to-do-this, as-well-as-the-moral-depravity-to-kill-office-workers."

"Office workers who have no qualms about being part of the mutant killing machine." Todd's voice crackled. "Sorry if I'm not feigning any sympathy."

"No." X said simply. "Smells kind of like some of the New Mutants." X muttered.

"Couldn't be any of Xavier's toy soldiers." Lance's voice replied. "Your probably getting the scents confused X."

"Yea. It's probably the Reavers using some scent masking tech to keep Wolverine off of their trail." X said as she shook her head. "You almost done there Quicksilver? This place is starting to give me the creeps."

"Done-and-done" Pietro said. "OZT's-Prime-operation-is-operating-in-the-old-husk-of-Neverland."

"Alright. Get back here and let's get moving." Lance said as Pietro and X-23's monitor became a blur. Within a few minutes they were standing with the rest of the Brotherhood in the abandoned room.

"Looks like we have a new player in the mix." Wanda commented as her brother walked over and put a protective arm around her.

"Mike?" Lance asked, glancing over at Omega who was sitting down on the edge of the desk, eyes closed like he was in deep thought.

"It doesn't add up." Omega said after a few moments of awkward silence. "I need more information if I'm gonna get a bead on this."

"Well. Maybe Sinister can give us that information when we beat it out of him." Lance said simply. "Wade. Call Fury for a transport to Neverland. If we were able to find out where they were then I'm guessing whoever paid them a visit before us also has this information."

"_Aright. But if I don't get to shoot someone within the next few pages I'm gonna be pissed._" Wade commented as he picked up the phone and made the call. Omega got up and walked towards the window, staring out as Fred walked up behind him.

"What are you thinking Mike?" Fred asked, resting a massive hand on Omega's shoulder.

"Something else is going down Reverend. And I'm not sure any of us will make it out of there alive." Mike said his voice more of a whisper. "Something is going to happen. I just don't know what."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neverland

"_I hate this place_…" Wade commented. "_Too many bad memories of Michael Jackson and Johnny Depp_."

"You already made that joke last time we were here." Lance commented dryly as he looked at the complex through a set of binoculars.

"_Well… I mean…It's just… Shut up_." Deadpool said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"And-all-is-right-with-the-world." Pietro mused. "What's-the-plan-Lance."

"According to the Intel you got, its just Sinister and Sarah Ramos in that complex. I have a feeling there are probably a few more surprises. Mike and I will deal with Sinister and the rest of you keep Sarah busy. Maybe we can convince her that once Sinister is dead she can be free and she might side with us." Lance said as he looked at the Brotherhood who all nodded. "That cool with you Mike?"

"Omega." Mike said coolly. "Codenames here Avalanche, and yes. As long as I get to kill Sinister."

"Okay, let's move out." Lance nodded. "Quicksilver, X-23. Make an entrance." X hopped onto Pietro's back and the two disappeared with a gust of wind as the Brotherhood made their way towards the deserted complex. Within a few minutes they were at the entrance gate, noticing it was knocked off of its hinges.

"That-wasn't-us." Pietro said as he stood nearby. "X-went-to-go-scout."

"Lets not wait." Omega stated. "The longer we take the more likely Sinister knows were here."

"Or whoever else paid OZT a visit time to show up or do whatever." Todd commented.

"_I'd like to see them try_…" Wade said as he slapped a magazine into his gun.

"Despite your homicidal optimism, Todd has a point." Fred nodded. "I'll take rear."

"Quicksilver?" Lance nodded.

"Ghosting." Quicksilver nodded as he disappeared.

"Deadpool, Scarlet Witch, take point till we meet up with X. Scarlet then you fall back with Omega in the center. I'll bring up the rear with Blob." Lance said in a commanding voice as the Brotherhood walked forward.

"Man we did some damage to this place…" Wanda said as she looked over the ruined complex as the Brotherhood moved cautiously throughout the ruins. "It looks like OZT cleared house after we left. They didn't even bother to take some of the bodies." Wanda said in disgust, pointing to several decaying corpses that were strewn about.

Slowly and assuredly the Brotherhood made there way into the ruined complex. They eventually were able to make there way to several of the lower levels that had managed to escape destruction by their hands several months ago. X-23 was sitting on a pile of rumble, staring into the darkness.

"_X_?" She responded by putting a finger to her lips. "_I don't understand sign language here, say something_."

"You're a bloody idiot." X said in a whisper. "There's something here. The same smell I got from Sinister's last lab is here. He's here. Along with something else."

"Plan?" Todd asked.

"Mutants detected…" Came the very monotone voice from the hallways. The darkness was lit up with a pair of glowing eyes and a large circle of light.

"Oh poo." Todd muttered. The Brotherhood all got into defensive stances as Deadpool unloaded his gun into the darkness at the circle of light. The sounds of the bullets ricocheting off of something and into the walls was the only indication that Wade had hit his target.

"_Guys… Those were specially designed .45 caliber tracer rounds with adamantium tips and explosive cores…_" Deadpool said in shock as he loaded another magazine.

"So…" Fred asked.

"_Just saying whatever I just hit wasn't even scratched… This is bad… Really bad… Bad like an Orlando Bloom movie bad_."

"That's bad." Blob muttered.

The Brotherhood looked on to see a man move forward. He was about 6 feet tall and solidly built. He had short cropped dark hair and a thick moustache. He was wearing a type of purple armor that seemed to meld into his form and his eyes were glowing yellow as he floated forward, propelled by some unseen force. He held out a hand and it morphed into a large gun. "Mutants detected. Verify identity… Identity verified. Designate: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Threat level Extreme. Override previous orders of termination of Nathan Essex, New targets acquired."

"Why does that not sound good." Todd muttered.

"Why does everyone think were evil?" Lance muttered as Kincaid opened fire on the Brotherhood. Lance summoned an earthen shield to deflect the blasts, but they punched right through and into the Brotherhood, knocking them back.

"X… Where's Sinister?" Lance roared as he and Scarlet Witch returned fire, the mutants scattering from Kincaid's blasts.

"Down that hallway!" X shouted as she charged forward only to get nailed by some green goop from Kincaid's other arm. In incased her legs, trapping her. Here eyes turned red as she began to cut her way free, unleashing a primal scream of rage.

"Scarlet Witch, cover us!" Lance shouted "Toad, your just got moved up to our team." Lance shouted as he fired off several blasts of energy, all of which Kincaid was able to knock away with almost no effect.

"GO!" Wanda roared as she fired a hex at Kincaid, who knocked the energy out of the air and returned fire. She dove behind some ruble as Deadpool threw a few grenades into the air and shot them, causing an explosion that set Kincaid several feet to the side, creating an opening that Omega charged through, down the hall.

"Toad Avalanche go, we got this punk!" X-23 shouted as she managed to free herself from the goop and charge forward again while Deadpool unleashed full burst from his gun. Fred was grabbing large hunks of ruble and using it to shield the rest of the Brotherhood from Kincaid's blasts

"You better not die on us!" Lance shouted back as he took off after Omega's departing form. Todd paused for a minute to cast a glance at Wanda, who was tearing the room up and then ran after Lance. He easy caught up to Lance with a few quick jumps as the two ran down the solid metal corridor.

"What's the plan?" Todd asked. "If I remember correctly Sinister is pretty much nigh indestructible."

"We cover Mike. This is his fight. If there's a way for Sinister to die, Mike will find it." Lance said coldly as the two ran down the hall. After a few moments they came to a large set of doors with several indents in them, and Omega, who was putting more imprints in them as he tore them off of their proverbial hinges. Omega stalked into the darkened room with Todd and Lance following him.

"Visitors. How unexpected." A voice from the darkness said. The room flooded with light, causing the Brothers to have to look away for several seconds. When they opened their eyes they say a man wearing a lab coat. His skin was ghostly white and he had blood red eyes and a blood red diamond embedded into his forehead. He looked up annoyingly from the microspore he was hunched over. In the background there were several large tube containing malformed bodies in a viscous green fluid.

"Sinister…" Mike hissed out as he stared at the mutant in front of him.

"War." Sinister smirked. "So nice of you to come home."

"Time to die." Todd said simply as Lance began to radiate seismic energy. "Any last words?"

"Yes actually. I was expecting this." Sinister smiled

"What…" Mike started before Sinister moved.

"I'll be with you two in one second." Sinister said as he pulled out a gun and fired several shots at Omega. Mike moved to dodge, but all of the darts connected with his flesh, all filled with a sickly blue fluid.

"Hurg…" Mike cried out as the dart imbedded into his flesh. He fell to the floor, foaming at the mouth as his eyes swirled solid black. "Erg…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_So do we have a plan, cause for once I find that shooting something isn't the answer to this problem_." Deadpool shouted from behind a pile of ruble. "_I can't believe I just said that…"_

"We just have to buy Omega and the others enough time." Pietro said as he appeared from behind Kincaid and drove a metal spike through the Prime sentinel's chest. Kincaid turned and smashed Pietro away as pulled the spike out, the wounds slowly beginning to repair themselves.

"Yea, well, I'm running out of stream." Wanda commented as she continued to try and blast Kincaid, to no avail.

"Come on Scarlet, I know you can do better then that…" Came an all too familiar mocking voice from down the hall as several dozen small glowing marbles rolled towards Kincaid's feet. Within a few second they detonated, knocking Kincaid back into a pile of ruble. As he got up a blur went flying into him, slamming him into the wall behind him.

"Guthrie?" Pietro said in shock as Cannonball flew away, allowing for several gunshots to be fired into Kincaid, doing a little damage.

"Hellion." Came the hard edged voice from behind the Brotherhood as they all turned to see a grizzled older man with white hair and what appeared to be a metal arm. His left eye was glowing as he reloaded his gun. Meltdown was kneeling next to him, creating several more bombs. Behind him stood a tall Native American man with a pair of sharpened knifes in both hands. Floating next to him was a mutant that X remembered them saving from a Hydra facility. They were all wearing solid black combat jumpsuits with an X over the left arm.

"Julian?" X asked as Hellion smirked.

"Hey Cutie." Hellion smirked as his eyes flashed and Kincaid was surrounded by green energy and flung into the wall several times as Tabitha threw more bombs at Kincaid.

"X-Force, keep the pressure up." Cable shouted as he continued to fire on Kincaid.

"X-Force?" Todd said in disbelief. "That's it were changing our name to the X-Brotherhood-X because apparently every mutant team needs to have an X somewhere in it…"

"Bitch later, kill now!" Wanda muttered as she joined the assault on Kincaid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mike!" Todd shouted as he ran over to Omega who was struggling on the floor. "Hang on man…" Todd said as he ripped the darts out. Omega's eyes were now solid black as his body continued to convulse. He threw Todd across the room with his convulsions as several tendricals emerged from his arms and swirled about him

"And now that that's taken care of." Sinister said as Lance fired a seismic blast at the mutant. Sinister took it full to the chest, shaking off the effects as if they were nothing. "Mr. Alvers you should worry less about me and more about Mr. Nagrite. That little concoction that will unlock something nice and dark within him." Sinister smirked as he looked on with a smile.

To Todd and Lance's horror, Omega began to transform into the war form. They heard his bones cracking and reforming. Dark Egyptian tattoo's appeared slowly on his arms and his cheeks, under his eyes. His hair became thick dreadlocks and his beard grew long like the old style of the pharaohs. Then he began to shift between the forms of his normal self and the war form, each transformation punctuated with a scream as Lance turned towards Sinister with anger.

"What did you do?" Lance roared as the earth mirrored his anger.

"Completing the transformation that Apocalypse started." Sinister smiled. "The so called 'War form' as you all so adequately called it is actually Mr. Nagrite's fully evolved form. I'm just unlocking it and allowing him to be at the peak of his evolution. Something that dear Miss Nagrite tried to lock away, I'm just bringing back. And if I just so happen to be giving myself my own avatar of War then alls the better." Sinister smiled slickly.

"**Wrong**…" Came the dark voice from the ground as several tendricals shot out, wrapping Sinister up as he looked on in shock.

"What…" Sinister started before the tendricals formed barbs, causing him to wince in mild discomfort as he was pierced.

"For someone who prides themselves on their precious research, you really should have done some more." Mike said as he got up from the ground, his voice now normal. His form was now a blend of his normal body and the war form. He stood a few inches shorter, now just shy of 6 feet, and much more lean and toned then he was previously. Solid black Egyptian tattoos ran the lengths of his arms and onto his chest and back and up the sides of his neck to under his eyes. His hair was still in thick dreadlocks that ran down the length of his back along with the Egyptian style beard. His eyes were black in the iris only, not solid black. His smirk was that of Omega before he had been turned.

"You should be fully evolved and under the influence of War now…" Sinister said.

"I am fully evolved now." Mike said as several tendricals emerged from his other arm. He pulled his dreadlocks into a topknot style ponytail as he smirked as Sinister. "So thanks for allowing me to access all the powers that I use to have and haven't been able to. I really do appreciate it."

"But you should be under the influence of Apoc…" Sinister started before Mike cut him off.

"And as for War being in the driver seat, well, let's just say War was always part of my personality, which Apocalypse separated from me and manipulated. And my wife merged us back together. War is just as much as me as I am him. You done fucked up pale face by allowing me to reach the pinnacle of my evolution." Mike smirked. "I am the avatar of war now."

"So besides making my boy over hear more badass, that all you got." Todd quipped.

"I hope so because I would really like to commence killing you now." Mike snarled.

"As gross of a miscalculation as this was, I am nothing if not a resourceful man." Sinister said simply. Then he felt something click from around his neck. "Oh poo." Sinister said as he looked to see a power dampening collar around his neck.

"Little gift from Fury, yo. How's dem breaks." Todd crowed with a smirk as Sinister was then flung into the wall by Omega. Mike stalked over and grabbed Sinister around the neck with his bare hands. Essex felt himself get raised in the air, struggling to catch his breath as he felt his Mutant powers just out of reach.

"Mike?" Lance asked. "You want to go through with this?"

"He's responsible for taking away the only thing in my life that was worth a damn." Mike said simply. "I have a clean conscious on this one." Mike said as he stared coldly into Sinister's blood red eyes. Essex struggled to try and breath as Omega held him aloft with one hand.

"Kill me and you cannot stop Apocalypses return…" Sinister wheezed out, playing his last card. Omega stared hard into his face.

"Please tell me he didn't just say what I though he did." Todd said in shock.

"He's lying." Lance said simply. "Xavier felt Apocalypse die. We all got our powers back after he stole them."

"Have you wondered why you still have all the powers of the Horsemen when you're directly linked to Apocalypse?" Sinister gasped. "This wouldn't be the first time En Sabah Nur has been killed and returned from the dead…"

"Explain and make it fast." Omega snarled.

"Not till you promise to let me live…" Sinister continued to struggle.

"Mike, he's lying to you." Todd said venomously. "The snake is trying to save his own skin."

"If there's even a chance that Apocalypse can return and then try to influence the other Horseman, we have to be able to stop it Todd." Mike said quietly. "I won't let my own anger and thirst for vengeance destroy anymore lives then it already has." Mike said as he let Sinister go. He fell to the ground heavily with a grunt as Omega leaned in close. "Start talking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Past and Future Tense. Sinister explains the legacy of Apocalypse while the rest of the Brotherhood try and figure out what X-Force is up to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do (review)

Descendent


	80. Past and Future Tense

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Past and Future Tense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neverland

"If there's even a chance that Apocalypse can return and then try to influence the other Horseman, we have to be able to stop it Todd." Mike said quietly. "I won't let my own anger and thirst for vengeance destroy anymore lives then it already has." Mike said as he let Sinister go. He fell to the ground heavily with a grunt as Omega leaned in close. "Start talking."

"It all goes back to the beginning." Sinister said slowly. "You undoubtedly know all about the Cult of Apocalypse by now…" Mike nodded as Sinister continued. "What do you know about the Eternals?"

"Eternals?" Lance asked.

"The truly evolved. Humans who have reached the peak of their evolution and have ascended into becoming the literal Avatars of pure primordial power." Sinister said as Mike stared him down.

Go on…" Lance nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_WTB weakness, PST_!" Deadpool shouted as he continued to open fire while ducking behind rubble.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Wade." X muttered as she dove next to Hellion and Cable who were behind a collapsed wall. "So what brings you back, I thought you didn't want help." X asked as she arched an eyebrow at Julian.

"There's more going on here then can guess at." Hellion said. "We'll explain after we deal with the Arnold want-a-be. Do you remember anything similar to this from your future Cable?" Hellion mocked as he threw up a telekinetic shield to cover him, X-23, and Cable as Kincaid fired energy blasts at them.

"These are the Prime sentinels. The next step after this is the Nimrod model. These are basically humans enhanced with sentinel technology and nanites." Cable said as he reloaded his gun. "If we can generate a powerful enough EMP pulse we can knock out the tech and they'll turn back into normal humans while their systems reboot."

"Well, go figure Mr. Cable that that's the one power that we don't have." Sam said as he created his blast shield to cover him and Tabitha from and explosive barrage.

"We don't have to kill this thing, we just need to buy Omega and the others time to kill Sinister." Wanda stated as she launched a series of debris at Kincaid, knocking him back.

"Omega won't kill Sinister." Cable said simply. "That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Fred said as he got nailed by a blast and shrugged it off.

"Explain afterwards, fight now." Meltdown muttered. "Scarlet, what are the odds of an EMP blast occurring within the next 30 seconds?"

"About a billion to one." Wanda said as she got a smile on her face. "Or are they?." She said with a smile as she began to weave a hex. Her eyes closed and she saw the fabric of reality. She slowly worked her chaos magic around it, seeking the result she wanted.

"Warning… Electromagnetic pulse detected." Kincaid said in a hollow voice as all the faint lights went out a result of the EMP that the Scarlet Witch had conjured.

"_Woot!_" Wade shouted with a smirk as he walked over to the unconscious Kincaid and nudged him with his foot a few times. "_So who is this Monkey_?"

"If-memory-serves-me, that-looks-like-General-Kincaid-one-of-the-leaders-of-OZT." Pietro said as he sped over to the unconscious form and kicked it in the ribs a few times.

"_Really_." Deadpool said simply. "_So how long will he stay down_?"

"He should be human until the nanites come back online and allow him to access the Sentinel programming again." Cable said as he stood over Kincaid. "This gives us a chance to study the process, maybe find a better way to take these guys apart."

"_So he's human right now, no special powers_?" Deadpool asked.

"Yea." Cable said as Wade pulled out a 9mm berretta and shot Kincaid in the back of the head twice, killing him.

"Wade… What the fuck!" Wanda shouted as she wiped blood off her face.

"_I made a promise. One down, four more to go_." Wade said simply as he put the gun away.

"Alright. Now that Mr. Metal is dead…" Tabitha started.

"And how…" X muttered as she wiped some brain off of her foot.

"We can get to the explaining part." Tabitha continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Explain more about these Eternals." Mike said as he stood stoically over Sinister.

"The Eternals are the peak of human evolution. Humans who have been able to harness part of the primordial forces of the universe and have become akin unto gods. They're powers are limitless, and they're supposedly immortal." Sinister said as he got up. "If I may?" He asked motioning to the computer.

"No tricks or your dead." Mike said, eyes narrowing.

"Of course." Sinister said smiling his shark toothed grin. "There are currently six known Eternals or potential Eternals, each on representing a powerful aspect that affects the flow of the universe. "Selene is the Eternal of Death, En Sabah Nur is the Eternal of Creation, Samuel Guthrie has the potential to be an Eternal, you Mr. Alvers are very close to unlocking your powers and becoming the Eternal of Life…"

"Wait… what?" Lance asked before Sinister continued, ignoring him.

"Shadow King is the Eternal of the Mind, and finally a being by the name of the High Evolutionary is the Eternal of just that, Evolution." Sinister said. Each one of these individuals is extremely powerful and has the potential to shape the earth by manipulating their powers. And all of them are connected to the first eternal."

"En Sabah Nur." Mike said coldly, the War process filling in the gaps.

"Mysticism and Science are one in the same. They are just different ways of manipulating the natural world." Sinister said. "I learned that very early when I was studying under a renowned doctor back in the 1900's named Herbert Wyndam. We made a discovery that human evolution is just the stepping stone into god like powers. That doctor eventually went on to be known as the High Evolutionary."

"So this is all and good information that basically shows us the foundations of the universe, but what does all this have to do with Apocalypse coming back?" Todd asked.

"I'm getting to that my dear boy. En Sabah Nur is the Eternal of Creation. He made a fail safe incase he was killed, to allow himself to return from the dead." Sinister continued.

"What like a clone or something?" Lance asked.

"No. His mortal bloodline." Sinister said simply. "Any single one of his descendents, when infused with his blood and exposed to the powers of the Horsemen, could reawaken Apocalypse."

"Exposed to the Horsemen?" Mike asked.

"Each one of you has a small piece of Apocalypse in you as his DNA is encoded within your own genes. All a descendent of Apocalypse has to do is touch each one of you after receiving a transfusion of En Sabah Nur's blood and Apocalypse will be back, in a new body." Sinister explained. The blood serves as a catalyst. It has powerful abilities in and of itself, and was directly responsible for transforming not only myself, but also all of the Horsemen."

"So how do we stop A-poc from coming back, yo?" Todd asked.

"That's what I've been working on for the last fifty years. That's what Legacy was originally, until your beloved progenitor decided to combine it with his own viral research and your DNA to turn it into what it is now." Sinister said as he glanced at Omega.

"Gotta love the old man." Mike said coldly. "That's why I killed him."

"The secret to stopping Apocalypses return is to stop the cult." Sinister said. "Once they've been run to ground, they won't have the resources to re-awaken En Sabah Nur."

"That and they need Apocalypses blood." Mike said. "And last we heard he got turned into a husk."

"What do you think SHEILD did with the body." Sinister said coldly. "Do you really think Fury would let something that powerful that could be turned into a weapon be destroyed?" Sinister asked.

"Son of a bitch…" Lance said, the earth mirroring his own anger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did you younger X-Brats end up here?" Wanda asked.

"Long story." Cannonball said as he landed next to Tabitha and put an arm around her. "The short and skinny version, we got tired of Xavier not dealing with the issues head on so we left."

"_Let's get into the long version. It'll give the author some time to kill before he gets back to writing the others_." Deadpool said. The others stared at him.

"I'll never get use to him. Never." X muttered as she shook her head.

"I guess that falls on me then." Cable said with a grizzled voice as he slowly reloaded his gun. "No sense playing around, but I'm from the future if that surprises you."

"Not-really." Pietro commented. "We've-dealt-with-aliens-clones-and-so-many-end-of-the-world-scenarios-we-would-give-nostradamus-a-run-for-his-money. So-this-doesn't-really-phase-me-in-the-slightest."

"I may be a little freaked out, but it is what it is." Fred commented. "Go on."

"The possible future I come from is one that's ruled by Apocalypse. Using stolen technology, I came back in time to take the fight to him. When I found out he was already dead, I set about getting a team together of powerful mutants who would be able to help me make sure that he doesn't come back, and that means going after his henchmen in both OZT and the cult of Apocalypse. I recruited Hellion and Warpath here first." Cable said, motioning to Julian and the tall Native American man who just nodded. "Then Meltdown and Cannonball joined up after we ran into them outside of an OZT stash house in New York."

"So you have yourselves a nice little paramilitary group going on here." X nodded.

"Xavier's dream with more of a punch." Tabitha said, popping her gum. "Just the way I like it."

"Which brings us here." Cable said. "We have to stop Apocalypses return, no matter the cost."

"Wait… he-can-come-back?" Pietro asked in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SHIELD stash house, Roswell New Mexico

In a hidden location that was guarded by one hundred of Shield's finest agents. Each one was hand picked by Fury for this assignment. Each one was highly trained and capable, knowing what they guarded could very much bring about the end of days fro the human race. Each one was willing to give their lives to protect it.

And they did.

They were all laying on the ground, chocking on an unknown disease as they gasped for air, a tall figure moved amongst them, methodically ripping out the throat of each of the prone agents. His sharp talons were coated in the blood of these agents, his large horns glistened in the dim light of the warehouse as he moved methodically about, searching for his target.

Finally he found what he was searching for. A large pressurized tube that gave off a slow mist from the coolant keeping it cryogenically frozen. With powerful arms he tore the door off of the tube, revealing Apocalypses shattered husk.

"Master…" Pestilence said in a low voice as he bowed his head. "Let thy will be done…" He pulled out a syringe and jabbed it in Apocalypses chest, drawing out the dark crimson fluid that was in En Sabah Nur's heart. With his task completed, Pestilence left, knocking over several drums of fluid. Sparks from the torn door ignited the fluid, burning the warehouse to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Neverland

"So how are you gonna stop him now that Legacy is to busy killing off mutants?" Lance asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, the tribal burn on his arm waxing slowly as he stared at Sinister. "Good job with that by the way."

"We have to destroy the cult." Sinister said with a sigh. "Now can you please remove this collar so I can get back to my research?"

"Mike?" Lance asked, nodding to Omega. "What do you think?"

"I think we have everything we need." Mike said, his eyes narrowing.

"Agreed. Anything else we need we can get from computer files." Todd added. Mike nodded as he moved lightning fast, grabbing Sinister by the neck and lifting him into the air.

"Gasp… you promised to let me go…" Sinister said trying to breathe through the vise like grip the former horseman had on him.

"You release a virus that kills my wife, you try to manipulate me and try to turn me back into War, and you constantly try to kill my brothers and fellow mutants. And then you have the gall to try and save your own skin… No you die here and now." Mike snarled.

"But you..." Sinister started before a loud snap filled the air.

"I nothing…You wanted the recreate the Avatar of war, you got it…" Mike said solemnly as he let the body fall to the floor. "Come on, we have work to do. Let's make sure the others are still alive. We have a cult to go hunt down."

"Word yo." Todd said simply as the Brothers walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Clan Akkaba. The Brotherhood begin their hunt for the cult of Apocalypse with X-Force leading the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later folks, you know what to do.

Descendent


	81. Clan Akkaba

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Clan Akkaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neverland

"Anything-X?" Pietro asked as he sped down a corridor towards the gathered mutants. "Last-corridor-was-a-no-go."

"Come on, the guys have got to be down here." X said as she sniffed the air, pointing down another corridor.

"We better move. I don't want Sinister to escape." Cable stated.

"So what make you think that Mike won't kill Sinister?" Wanda asked Cable as X-Force walked with the Brotherhood down the ruined hallways. The much older mutant grunted as he inclined his head to acknowledge the younger mutant.

"The future I'm from is ruled by Apocalypse. Sinister is one of his Horsemen." Cable said with a determined look as he shouldered his gun. "Stands to reason that War won't kill one of his contemporaries."

"Why did you call him War?" X asked, slowing her pace down.

"Because both he and Sinister are Horsemen in my future." Cable stated. "Sinister is their leader."

"Which-one-is-he?"

"Pestilence." Cable nodded. "Caliban is Death, Omega is War, and Polaris is Famine."

"So Mike was never able to shake the War persona in your future…" Fred nodded, almost in an understanding.

"_I told you guys Mr. War seemed to be in charge…_" Deadpool commented. "_But do you listen to me… NOOOO… I'm just the guy who can break the fourth wall and see what the author is up to._"

"Stow it Wade. I thought Betsy merged the two personalities together before she died." Wanda asked.

"Betsy died?" Tabitha asked in shock.

"Yea. Legacy." Pietro said quietly, not realizing that Tabitha hadn't found out yet.

"Jesus." Tabitha said as Sam out another hand on her shoulder.

"Look. We know Mike. I'm pretty sure he can maintain control." Fred said, changing the subject back.

"I tend to trust the man from the future with who is capable of what." Hellion said simply as he floated a few inches above the ground. "Not some former lackey who like to play hero."

"Watch your mouth." Wanda snarled, hands beginning to glow until Fred put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"I trust Mike." Fred stated simply as the two groups rounded the corner. To see Omega in the blended War form as he picked up several pieces of debris with multiple tendricals. "Then again…" Fred said as Cable upholstered his gun and Warpath drew twin blades from his belt.

"Hey guys." Mike said nonchalantly as he moved more ruble. "I take it you took out Kincaid?"

"Yea." Pietro said. "You-okay-man… You-look…"

"Sinister tried to force the War persona out of me." Mike said, cutting Pietro off. "But thanks to Betsy were the same personality now. Now I'm just fully evolved. Sucks to be him. The others are looking up the details now." Mike said as he moved more ruble and made a motion over his shoulder. Lance was off in the corner, standing over Todd s shoulder as he was typing away at a computer.

"So you're okay?" Fred asked.

"Never better Reverend." Mike said with a smirk, his black eyes shinning in the dim light as his Black Egyptian tattoos seemed to absorb the light around him.

"Like I said. I trust Mike." Fred nodded.

"So who are the new guys?" Mike asked, nodding to Cable and Warpath.

"X-factor." X-23 answered.

"That's it. We're changing our name to X-Brotherhood-X." Mike muttered. "Every goddamned mutant team has to rip off the x-geeks…"

"That's what I said." Todd called out without looking up from the computer. "Hey, check it out." Todd called out as Mike walked over with Cable and the two looked over Todd's shoulder.

"Sinister's primary source of funding wasn't OZT." Lance stated.

"Your not gonna like this X." Mike said as he looked at the clone as she walked over.

"Hydra." X snarled. "I knew those snakes would be involved in something this dirty…"

"There's more." Todd said as he brought up another screen. "Surprise, surprise. Sinister lied to us."

"Where-is-that-snake?" Pietro asked. Lance pointed to the corner, where Sinister's limp body was laying, head hanging at an awkward angle.

"You were saying?" Wanda asked Cable as he walked over to Sinister and pumped several shots into his head and chest.

"Just making sure." Cable said as he snorted.

"So how did Sinister lie to us?" Lance asked Todd, changing the subject as the Brotherhood and X-Force all gathered around the computer.

"He said he had no idea where the Cult of Apocalypse was…" Todd started before Cable cut him off.

"Clan Akkaba." Cable said with a grunt. "That's the name of En Sabah Nur's bloodline."

"Alrighty." Todd said as he raised an eyebrow. "So Sinister said he had no idea where the Cult of Akkaba was…" Todd continued as Cable just shook his head. "According to this, several of OZT's private sector backing comes from some very influential people. All of Egyptian descent."

"So Clan Akkaba is funding OZT." Warpath stated.

"Looks like, but there are..." Todd commented.

"Makes sense." Mike continued, interrupting Todd.

"Does everyone plan on letting me finish?" Todd asked himself as he put his cheek on his hand and waited.

"The Clan is all about fulfilling Nur's ideology of survival of the fittest. Makes perfect sense that they would fund an organization that would destroy all the weak mutants, because lets face it, those with the power to survive are way out of OZT's league. Mag's, legion, Shadow King, Xavier and his toy soldiers. No way OZT will be able to touch them without taking some damage. I mean they needed the Avengers to do their dirty work with us."

"Which goes into this next point." Todd said as he swapped to a different computer. OZT is now going global."

"What?" Pietro asked mouth agape.

"The UN just approved the OZT initiative." Wanda said as she read the monitor aloud.

"That sounds like a pigsty full of trouble." Sam stated.

"_Pigsty full of trouble_…" Wade commented. "_That's a new one_."

"Alright X-Force. Looks like Hydra and OZT are involved with Apocalypse. We have some new targets." Cable said with a determined voice. "With the fact that Clan Akkaba is behind OZT, then that means we need to go after OZT as they're the more pressing issue, especially with them going international now." Cable said as he turned to the Brotherhood. "You all are more then welcome to join us."

"I take it you'll be just as vicious as you were in the office building?" Fred asked.

"We're not here to play fair or clean." Warpath stated. "Were here to cut the heart of the beast out."

"And looks like Hydra's on that list to." Hellion said. "With clan ties to both OZT and Hydra, they're probably hiding in the upper and lower echelons of both organizations."

"I'm done playing that way." Lance said simply. "Good luck, but I think I speak for all of us when I say were done with the fighting." Pietro and Wanda nodded as did Fred.

"Couldn't have said it better yo." Todd said as Mike just looked away, a far away look to his face.

"Looks like it's just us then..." Cable said. "Stay out of our way then." Cable said in a dangerous tone. "This is the only warning I'll give you. Body slide for five…"

"Wait!" X called out.

"Laura?" Pietro asked.

"Sorry guys…" X said. "I need to go with them."

"What?" Fred asked, clearly stunned.

"X-Factor is more my kind of group Fred. I'm a trained assassin. I'm meant to be a weapon. I've been fighting that need for far too long. I need to be true to myself, and a chance to do the right thing while being the weapon that I'm designed to be. This is an opportunity I can't pass up."

"You're a hood girl." Wanda started before X cut her off.

"I know. But I need to do this. If OZT is somehow linked to Hydra, then I have to know." X said simply. "I've made up my mind guys. I'm joining X-Force."

"_Same._" Deadpool chimed in. "_I'll keep an eye on her for you guys_." Deadpool said simply.

"That-some-how-doesn't-fill-me-with-confidence." Pietro said simply.

"_If they're going after the heads of OZT, then I'm going with them. I made a promise and I aim to keep it_." Wade said with a nod of his head.

"Alright. If this is what the two of you want, then do it." Lance nodded.

"We'll be in touch." X said with a smile as she hugged Fred as walked over to where X-Force was standing.

"Besides, were so much cooler then the loser-hood." Tabitha blew a raspberry.

"You wish Blondie." Mike commented as Cable grabbed his arm.

"Body Slide for seven." Cable said as X-force teleported away. X nodded as she vanished in a flash of light.

"Great what else can go wrong…" Todd muttered.

"**Soul infant, you have no idea**…" Came the dark voice, thick like the sound of grating gravel. The Brotherhood turned around to see a large grey skinned man with glowing red eyes. He was wearing ancient red robes and radiated power. "**For the Dawn requires a new Keeper and I've come to collect**."

"Tar…" Mike snarled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: A Crimson Colored WHAT?. Bringing the insanity back for a little bit as the Brotherhood learns who the new keeper of the Crimson Dawn is.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later folks, you won't believe what comes next

Descendent


	82. A Crimson Colored WHAT?

The Brotherhood Chronicles: A Crimson Colored WHAT?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several years ago

"_Doc, shouldn't we be helping the X-Geek?" Mike asked as he and Dr. Strange stood in front of the Ebon Vein, holding place of the Crimson Dawn. _

_"Logan is doing what he must, Michael, distracting Tar long enough so we may get this close to the Vein." Dr. Strange said simply. "Gaze into the "real" world…" Strange said as the Ebon Vein flowed and shifted, showing the image of Beast pulling a sheet over Psylocke's face. "Even as we speak, Elisabeth Braddock's soul seeks to slip away from its mortal vessel!' Strange stated. _

_"NO!" Mike shouted as he watched in horror. "What do we do?" Mike asked as he faced the master of mystical arts. _

_"Among other things, we pray…" Strange said as his hand entered Mike's chest. "…That there is as much love and hope in your heart for the woman as you claim!" Strange said as he pulled out a small golden statue of Psylocke in her battle uniform from his chest. _

_"…Is that…" Mike asked as he stared at it. _

_"Her soul, Michael. Her entire life Betsy has been held down and back. You were the first person to ever reach out and love her." Strange said as he eyed Omega, who was entranced by the statue. "As such she has trusted you with her most precious part." Strange said as he held it high in the air. _

_"It's beautiful." Mike muttered as the statue began to glow. _

_"It always is." Strange said as Tar caught sight of them. _

_"__**You have won nothing Sorcerer**__!" Tar shouted. "__**Without her here to sip the Crimson Dawn the mystic life's blood of the earth is useless to her**__!" Tar shouted. _

_"So be it. Where magic fails…" Strange said as he pushed the golden statue into the Ebon Vein that held the Crimson Dawn. "…let love prevail." Strange said as the statue glowed brighter._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a much later time

"_Where am I" Betsy asked as she floated in space. She looked at herself and realized that she was made of purple energy. "This can't be good." _

"_**You'd be surprised Soul-infant**__." Betsy whirled around to see Tar standing behind her grinning. _

_"What do you want Tar?" Betsy asked dryly, "…and what the hell is going on?" _

_"__**The Crimson Dawn has had an interesting reaction with your powers**__." Tar mused. "__**As Keeper of the Dawn, I felt that it was my duty to let you know, least you harm yourself**__." _

_"Why would you care?" Betsy asked. _

_"__**You are linked with the Dawn. Should you fall, the earths lifeblood would suffer, that in turn would cause me problems as I would need to give some of my essence to keep the world going. I've done it before, but it's a bitch and I don't feel like doing it again**__." Tar explained._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time

"Tar…" Omega hissed.

"There is a man who has eaten a lot of Beef." Todd said simply.

"**Hello War**." Tar snarled with a bemused expression to his face. "**Surely you should have seen this coming**."

"Seen what coming? Us kicking your ass?" Mike snarled.

"**Well, maybe not a soul infant who is so preconscious such as yourself, but the Shaman should know why I'm here**." Tar said as he swept his blood red robes back.

"And how would you know what Lance?" Mike asked, turning his attention to the leader of the Brotherhood.

"It's my duty to be the guardian and Scion of Gaia. The Crimson Dawn is the lifeblood that flows through the Earth Mothers veins and gives her its power." Lance explained.

"So why is he here?" Todd asked.

"**Because the Dawn requires a new host to join with**." Tar stated.

"Yea. Less being ominous yo, and more with the explaining there huckleberry." Todd said simply.

"**Sigh… You soul infants are really starting to wear thin on my patience, which was quite finite to begin with**." Tar muttered. "**Let us move somewhere more comfortable then this graveyard you find yourself in.**" Tar said as he motioned around the destroyed laboratory.

"What?" Wanda started to say.

A bright flash of light filled the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The' Hood House ™©®

"That was weird…" Fred said as he looked around. They all found themselves back in the Brotherhood's living room. Boris looked over at them with a surprised look as he emerged from his cage.

"I knew we forgot something." Fred said as he walked over and picked up the Brotherhood mascot and put him on his shoulder.

"And somehow very convenient." Todd mused as he looked around. "Almost too convenient…" Todd began to ramble to himself.

"Wanda?" Pietro asked as Wanda nodded and slapped Todd in the back of the head.

"Ow… Why do I feel like this has happened before?" Todd muttered as he rubbed a sore spot.

"**The information that I'm about to pass on is going to be quite shocking, no sense leaving things in an awkward place**." Tar stated as he made a motion for the Brotherhood to sit down.

"You-know-for-a-horribly-evil-creature-of-pure-malicious-intent-you're-not-so-bad." Pietro said.

"**And how did you know that I was horribly evil and full of malicious intent**?" Tar mused.

"Red eyes, grey skin, voice like gravel. It all screams evil." Wanda mused as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Plus I bet if Freddy threw holy water on you it would burn." Todd added with a smile as Fred looked up from his bottle of water and began to rub his chin in deep thought.

"Hmmmmm…" Blob pondered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Freddy?" Mike asked as he and Fred both shared a smile.

I think so Mike, but where would we get a tutu big enough for an elephant and enough blue paint?" Mike responded by palming his face and shaking his head.

"Huddle!" Mike shouted as the Brotherhood besides Lance gathered in. Lance walked over to Tar, shaking his head.

"This is never a good sign FYI." Lance said as Todd popped his head out of the huddle, looked at Tar, giggled and then stuck his head back in the huddle.

"**I knew you all were soul-infants, but this crosses even thresholds that make me feel like the universe should have conspired to remove you all from the mortal coil very long ago**." Tar said as he stared at the Brotherhood with a blank expression on his face.

"Tell me about it." Lance said simply. "And I live with them." Lance said as he stood next to Tar and the two turned their attention back to the Brotherhood in time to see Mike dragging in a huge stone basin and Wanda got a hose from outside to fill it. Fred was currently in his priest vestments blessing the water while Boris was on his shoulders as Todd held a large decanter full of incense as it burned in the background. Pietro was chanting in Faux Latin in the background while wearing monk robes.

"**ENOUGH!**" Tar roared, knocking the Brotherhood back with a wave of his hand. "**The very fabric of reality hangs in the balance and you are all acting like a bunch of miscreant children who know nothing of what is at stake**."

"Did he just call us Miscreant children?" Todd asked.

"I-believe-he-did." Pietro said as his eyes narrowed. "Wanda. Get-the-makeup."

"Guys!" Lance said, stepping in-between the Brotherhood and Tar. "As much as I would love to make this cynical ass over here regret his involvement with us…"

"**HEY**!" Tar shouted

"He is right." Lance continued. "Mike. When you and the others meddled with the Crimson Dawn, you started something that would fundamentally change the lifeblood of Gaia…"

"Meddled? What are we the Scooby gang, yo?" Todd asked.

"Ruh Ro Riddle Ruddy." Mike commented.

"Guys!" Lance shouted. "Seriously. The Crimson Dawn is the very lifeblood of Mother Gaia. If its guardian says there's an issue, then there is an issue that affects the whole world."

"Ruh Ro…" Mike commented.

"Fine-fine. Go-ahead-slappy." Pietro said as the Brotherhood sat down.

"**Finally.**" Tar said with a heavy sigh. "**With the death of the last Keeper of the Dawn,**" Tar started, Mike looked away with a pained expression on his face. "**There is a flux, the Crimson Dawn in not whole and needs to be restored. A new Keeper must join with the life blood of the earth mother, otherwise the balance shall be upset, and with catastrophic results**."

"Okay. So what does this have to do with us?" Wanda asked. "Go find another super powerful mystic to merge with the…oh." Wanda stopped as she realized what she just said.

"Super powerful mystic like you or Lance over here." Todd commented as he jerked his thumb at Lance.

"Et tu Wanda. Et tu." Lance commented.

"**While yes you two are powerful Mystical beings, sadly the Shaman cannot be a host for the Dawn, and the Witch's chaos magic does not work well with the primordial order the world requires. No. the Dawn has told me that there is another here who bears powerful Mystical powers.**"

"Who?" Pietro asked. "Cause-last-time-I-looked-none-of-us-were-really-spiritual." Pietro stated, ignoring the look Fred gave him.

"**That one**." Tar said as he leveled a finger at Fred. "**That one bears the mark of power necessary to merge with the Dawn and become its new keeper**."

"Me." Fred said as he looked in shock. "It's cant be me. I'm a man of God now, I don't dwell in the world of mystical Hubajoo. Just Catholic Hubajoo…"

"**Hmmm…**" Tar muttered. "**The Dawn is telling me the one who it seeks to join with is you, unless you're hiding someone in those tremendous fat rolls**."

"I don't' think so…" Fred said. "But there was the one time Todd got stuck in there."

"It was the worse 24 hours of my life." Todd nodded.

"**The Dawn isn't lying. Its new Keeper is right here**!" Tar almost shouted as he walked over to Fred.

"Squeak." The Brotherhood all turned to look at Boris, the Brotherhood Rat sitting on Fred's shoulders.

"No way…" Pietro said, mouth a gap.

"It can't be…" Mike added.

"It's impossible…" Wanda stated.

"He is a mutant." Todd said.

"And he is super smart." Fred said as Tar looked at Boris.

"**You have got to be kidding me**." Tar stated in mute horror. "**A rodent**?"

"Boris is the new keeper of the Dawn?" Mike almost choked out. The Brotherhood all stood there with their mouths open as Tar rubbed his forehead.

"**The new guardian of the Crimson Dawn and its eternal keeper is a rat**." Tar muttered. "**This has to be a cruel joke of the Cosmos**."

"Only one way to find out I guess..." Mike said as the Brotherhood all looked at each other. "…and you guys aren't going to like it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wee bit later, in the Netherscape

"So…" Pietro began as he tapped his foot in awe. The Brotherhood where standing a deep stone cavern hundreds of miles below the surface of the earth. A large ball of crimson liquid swirled about, held aloft by an unseen force.

"The heart of the Crimson Dawn is at the dead center of New York City?" Fred finished as Boris sat on his massive shoulders. "And that's a lot of liquid…"

"And why the hell did we walk a staircase that led upwards rather then going down…" Wanda asked. "And I've seen more."

"This is only a part of the Dawn. It extends throughout the world, like blood that flows through a body. This is the heart, where the liquid returns to restore itself after it heals the Earth mother." Lance explained. "This is where the Dawn exists at its most primal essence."

"What are the roles of the Keepers?" Mike asked.

"**They allow the Dawn to better understand the world around it. Through them, the Dawn learns what needs help and how the worlds thrives**." Tar stated with a proud smile as he appeared from the shadows. Boris hopped off of Fred shoulders and walked forward.

"No way…" Pietro said slowly as the Brotherhood all stared in shock.

"_Hello keeper_…" Came a childlike voice throughout the cavern. A bright flash of light struck Boris, and the little white and black rat was enveloped in crimson energy. When it faded, he was now black with red markings similar to the three slashes that Betsy had over her eye.

"I's seen it. But, yo, I don'ts believes its." Todd said in shock as Boris wiped his face.

"Thank you all. My family, I will miss you all..." Boris said with a silky voice before disappearing into the shadows.

"Did-the-rat-just-talk…" Pietro asked in shock.

"Yea it did." Lance said, mouth equally a gap.

"So…" Mike said, still in slight shock.

"I guess we need to find a new mascot." Wanda added.

"I know! How about…' Todd started as he raised his hand.

"No penguins, frogs or giraffes." Mike answered before Todd could finish.

"Oh…" Todd whined.

"**Now then. As invigorating as this has all been… GET OUT**!" Tar roared and with a wave of his hand the Brotherhood found themselves back in their house.

"So…" Pietro began.

"Yea." Mike nodded.

"Tacos?" Fred asked.

"Taco's." Lance nodded as the brotherhood all left to get into Lances jeep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Settling Down. The Brotherhood tries to settle in after all that has happened. Easier said then done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do.

Descendent


	83. Settling Down

The Brotherhood Chronicles: Settling Down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™®©, late night three weeks after

"_Sometimes I wish things would just make sense_." Lance thought as he sat outside on the ground in the lotus position, eyes glowing with faint blue energy as he extended his essence into the ground, and by extension the world around him. He felt the slow and steady pulse of the world, and it gave him a sense of calm that he could not quite fully feel, as he found his mind wandering again.

"_So much has been happening. Betsy death, the deal with Fury, Legacy is becoming more and more dominant, not to mention these new sentential, who can hide in plain sight_…" Lance tried to will the negative thoughts away but he couldn't. He found his mind drifting back to the pain that rested at the edge of his thoughts. The faces of his children as he killed them.

There was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning and Lance was no longer alone.

"Odin-son." Lance answered as he felt the heavy foot steps land behind him.

"**Scion.**" Thor spoke with a voice like rolling thunder. "**It is good to see you are well**."

"As well as one can be." Lance responded, not bothering to turn around. "I find it remarkable that we were able to escape from SHEILD custody when there was the self styled God watching over me."

"**An unfortunate turn of events. My brother Loki was up to no good again, Sif and I were required to deal with it.**" Thor spoke with a bemused tone to his voice. "**There is much that troubles you Scion**."

"You have felt it too then." Lance responded. "The influx of energy and mystical forces have been building." Lance said finally turning his head to look at the Thunder God. "There is something coming on the horizon. Something powerful and something evil. The mystical energies are primordial, ancient…"

"**Selene**." Thor stated simply.

"I countered her first move when I killed my children, and now I think her counter move is in motion." Lance said, turning his back to Thor and closing his eyes, extending his senses throughout the earth. "I was hoping to be able to have some down time for me and my family so that we could recover from everything we've been through, but it seems she's making her power play and soon, and she's not going to be alone."

"**The Shadow King**." Thor stated. "**It will be dangerous to face them both alone Scion. They are both Eternals and infinitely more powerful then you assume**."

"I won't be alone." Lance said, a smirk appearing for the first time. "Not if my Brothers have anything to say about it."

"**I wish you all the best of luck.**" And with a peal of thunder Lance sensed that he was alone again, although this time, where there was once doubt, there was now confidence. Lance smiled as he returned to his meditation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the 'Hood House ™©®

"_It's three AM…"_ Mike thought to himself as he descended the stairs from his room and walked into the kitchen. The avatar of War was wearing a pair of loose pajama pants and a wife beater, the dim light of the moon shinning though the windows almost seemed to disappear around him, getting absorbed by the dark tattoo's that swirled up Mike's arms and neck, casting the young man in perpetual shadow. "_I should be asleep_…"

True to form, it was the twilight hours of the night and the young mutant found himself unable to get rest. Mike sat down at the kitchen table after rummaging through the fridge for a beer. He sat down and popped the top off of the Corona bottle and let loose a low sigh. He felt the static in the air of a lightning bolt striking the ground and his mind instantly pieced it together as Thor paying Lance a visit. Mike closed his eyes and probed all the possibilities before determining that the Thunder God bore no malice. Mike shrugged and turned back to the beer, the slightly bitter taste drawing him back to the real world.

"Hey." Mike turned to see Fred meander into the kitchen.

"Reverend." Mike nodded as he snaked out three tendricals, two to move a chair for his friend to sit in and one to open the fridge and get another beer out.

"Thanks." Fred said as he took the beer and popped the top. "So you can't sleep either?"

"I think it's another by product of my evolution." Mike answered. "My body was always extremely efficient at processing food and sleep so I would get the best for my body out of what I ate; now it appears that I only need a few hours of sleep every night now."

"Interesting. Pietro's the same I think he only sleeps three hours at a time now." Fred said as he threw his neck back and chugged the beer. "I wonder where he's been going lately."

"In town to handle some business." Mike answered. Fred just nodded.

"So what's the real reason you're awake this late at night. And don't say Todd and Wanda, because my room is right next to theirs and I can sleep through it so I know you can as well." Fred joked.

"I think you know Reverend." Mike said simply as he sipped his beer.

"Betsy." Fred nodded sadly.

"I never thought I would miss someone so much." Mike continued as Fred brought out two more beers from the fridge. "I remember the pain I felt when I thought she died the first time, but there was a rage, a focus for that pain. I could understand it." Mike said as he finished the bottle and opened the one Fred handed him. "But now… I feel empty Reverend. No hate, not pain, just empty…"

"She was your soul mate Mike." Fred said simply. "I have never seen two people complete each other so well."

"I miss her Fred." Mike said as he drained the second bottle. "I keep hoping that I'm going to wake up and see her snoring next to me like always, but… She's not there when I wake up. And that's why I don't like sleeping, because every time I wake up, I feel so alone." Mike said, a tear running down his face across the dark tattoos that stood out on his pale skin.

"You'll see her again Mike. Trust me she's watching over you now and waiting for you. When the time comes you will be with her again, until then you have to remember what she stood for and honor her memory." Fred said as he gave Mike a sad smile.

"Thanks Reverend. It helped a lot." Mike said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"You're a terrible liar Mike." Fred said to himself with a sad smile as he finished his beer in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Town, a seedy motel

"So is this what you wanted?" A beautiful young blond girl said as she spun around. She was wearing a purple business skirt and heels with a pair of dark rimmed glasses, her hair up in a high Ponytail. She cast a seductive glance to the white haired man who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You'll-do." Pietro said as he sat on the bed. "What's-your-name?"

"What do you want it to be?" She whispered as she leaned in seductively and straddled him.

"Valerie." Pietro said his voice barely a whisper.

"Okay Pietro, just lay back and Valerie will make it all better." The girl said with a husky whisper as she pushed Pietro back onto the bed. Somehow Pietro doubted that she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House™©®

"That was needed." Wanda panted as she lay back, a thin sheen of sweat over her body as she lay nude in bed.

"Oh yea." Todd said as he caught his breath next to her. "I think we both needed this baby cakes."

"Needed what." Wanda said as she turned to face Todd.

"We both needed to feel alive again. There's been so much bull shit lately, we needed to remind ourselves what's real."

"And what's real?" Wanda asked as she raised and eyebrow.

"You, me. This." Todd said as he pulled her into a tight embrace, his hand instinctively finding her own. Us. That's what real."

"I love you Todd." Wanda said simply.

"I love you Wanda." Todd said as he closed his eyes. His mind drifted back and he felt a deep feeling of worry as he tried to will away those feelings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: The World of Xavier. A look into the world of the X-Men in recent months and how they have changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later folks, you know what to do (review)

Descendent


	84. The World of Xavier

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The World of Xavier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning

It was a tradition that the Senior Staff would gather for weekly meetings to discuss recruit training as well as on-goings in the world and how it affected them. But as of late, these meetings had taken on a much more odious tone to them, due in part to the recent changes within the halls of the government, both local and international. And as it had in the last few meetings, things were getting heated.

"All dat I'm saying mes amis, is that Remy have de feeling that things will be getting much worse, and I just t'ink we should be taking a closer look at des hommie's in OZT closer." Gambit said, holding his hands up defensively, as if preparing to defend against an unseen attack

"I agree with the Cajun." The feral voice of Wolverine stated from the corner of the room. The feral mutant was hunched over perching on a desk. Since the removal of his Adamantium by the hands of Apocalypse, Wolverine had been devolving, turning more and more feral. Only Professor Xavier's intervention had kept Wolverine from becoming a full animal, helping him to retain his humanity.

"While I concur that OZT is an abominably odious group and should be looked into, I believe we should be focusing our efforts more on the insidious virulent curse that is currently wrecking havoc on the mutant population." Hank McCoy said he hung upside down from the ceiling. "Legacy has grown faster then any other virus in recorded history, and I for one am stumped, as it evolves to deal with any defense the body or outside pathogens can create within minutes of being exposed to it… I theorize that…" Beast started to ramble before Storm cut him off.

"Henry, save the lecture for the other geniuses please." Ororo said with a smile. "We understand how dangerous Legacy is, but we can't do anything about it, that's up to you and Dr. Richards and Dr. Pym. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we have the utmost faith in you solving this riddle."

"Of course." Beast said, nodding as he turned his focus back to his notepad. "In that case, I can agree with Gambit and our energies should be directed towards OZT and learning more about them. Or rather your energies should be directed that way, as I have Legacy to focus on…"

"We're forgetting the reason that this school was founded." Jean spoke up from next to Scott as the two sat on the couch. What about Human/Mutant relations?" Jean asked. "Were fighting for a dream here, and we need to get out and show people that they have nothing to fear from us, that just because a few of us have gone rogue, doesn't mean the mutant population as a whole is dangerous."

"We are dangerous Petite. Some of us in dis room can single handedly take out any army by our lonesomes." Gambit said sardonically. "But I see where you be coming from. But we have ta realize dat some people ain't nevah gonna change. No matter how hard we try, dere just far to much hate out dere to combat."

"Cajun's right Red." Logan said, "People are scared right now, there's a lot changing and we need to figure out how to adapt to it so we can come out of this on top."

"Is no one going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Scott said, looking up, interrupting everyone.

"Go on Scott." Xavier said, speaking up for the first time.

"The Brotherhood was just arrested on national TV a week ago. At Psylocke's funeral no less. If that doesn't give other mutant organizations their martyr then I don't know what does. The Brotherhood was skilled, trained, and powerful; not the same losers we knew in High School. And they were taken out in under a minute by the Avengers." Scott said, getting up and pacing around. "What's to prevent the Avengers from coming after us? Or any other group out there?"

"Fury knows were the good guys." Ororo started to say.

"Fury will do whatever keeps him his job." Logan interrupted. "Fury can't be trusted, he has his own agenda, and it answers to the suits in Washington."

"We already lost Sam and Tabitha to that paramilitary group X-Force. There have got to be other groups like that out there, and now with the Brotherhood being taken down, they have they're martyrs against humanity." Scott continued. "It's like you said Professor, the opening Salvo has been fired, and it wasn't mutants firing the first shot, it was humanity."

"Monsieur Summers be correct professor." Gambit added. "Already Remy's underground contacts have been talking about various other groups starting to get worried that they be next. It be a powder keg ready to go boom and it gonna boom soon, and it gonna boom big."

"So what we are left with is three very distinct pathways to follow." Xavier said, steepling his fingers. "Jean, I would like you and Ororo to take over the responsibility of Mutant human relations. Find the students who would be best suited for this, and start doing charity works, and spreading the message of peace." Jean and Ororo nodded. "Remy, if you and Logan would handle the underground. It needs to be clear to the more extreme factions out there that this behavior will not be tolerated.

"You want us to thug squad the extremists?" Wolverine asked. Xavier gave him a blank look and Gambit nodded.

"We be able to handle dat Professor." Gambit said with a smirk.

"What about me Professor?" Scott asked.

"I'll have Warren take over training responsibilities for you Scott. I think you know what you need to do." The professor said with a knowing nod.

"Right. I'll find them and figure out what's up." Scott said with a nod.

"Well then, lets get started on a very long road my friends." Xavier said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, in a more private setting

"You still hate him don't you?" Peter asked as he sat in front of an easel. There were paints all over the place, as we worked slowly on the portrait in from of him.

"Just seeing him on the TV brought up some bad memories, that's all." Kitty said as she sat by the window, staring out into the garden. A spring rain had started to fall, even though the sun was still out, most likely Ororo wanting to water the gardens.

"Kitten, tell me what happened. You cannot bear this burden alone." Peter said as he looked at her and then back to his painting. "We are suppose to, how do you say, trust each other with everything."

"Lance and I have a long history Peter. We were on opposite sides for years before we finally figured out where we were as a couple." Kitty said with a long sigh. "I though that I had gotten to know him, I thought that I was able to see the real him. Past all the hate and anger he had in him. He was such a peaceful person, so kind…"

"What changed all that?" Peter said as he continued painting. "I know that you lost your children with him when Monolith attacked him. I know you blame him for that, but Kitten, I can honestly say that I don't believe it was Lance's fault."

"And now, I can see that." Kitty said. "I was so angry at him, so angry at the world and I took it out on him." Tears were brimming in her eyes as she wiped them away. "But then we ran across Selene, right before the final confrontation with Apocalypse."

"So that is what happened to you." Peter nodded.

"There's more." Kitty said, turning away from outside. "Selene had somehow brought Dominic and Karen back to life. She had aged them with her magic so that they were teenagers, no more then 16 or 17. And Lance fought them. And Lance killed them."

"Kitten…"

"That's why I hate him Peter. Because even if our children had died at the hands of Monolith, we had a chance again to be a family. We had a chance to have them back, and he killed them. In cold blood. No mercy, no remorse." Kitty continued, a bitter tone to her voice. "I hate him because when we had a second chance to be a family, he destroyed it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danger room

"Again." Archangel stated as several new recruits went through danger room exercises. Warren's features were grim as his metal wings were folded along his back. Despite his best efforts to control himself, he couldn't help but watch the new recruits and see how they died. Every move they made, every time they used their powers, Archangel could see the flaws, and how to end them and how they would die.

"Is dit happening again mien fruen." Warren turned to see Kurt hanging upside down from the ceiling, his dark indigo fur causing him to blend in with the shadows. Only the pale glow of his eyes betrayed his location.

"I have the demon under control Kurt." Warren said grimly. "It just likes to remind me that its still here on occasion."

"I vonder if the other horsemen have the same issues as you."

"I don't have issues Kurt." Warren said darkly. "I'm in full control, and if they other Horsemen weren't in control, then we would know, because they would off destroying something."

"Apocalypse is a foe unlike any we have faced Warren. He has been around for ages, and who knows what plans he has in place. What he has done to all of us, will stay with us forever. You aren't in this alone And you never will be."

"I know that Kurt." Warren stated with a sigh.

"Perhaps you should go and find the other horsemen. Perhaps they can help give you some insight, and perhaps you can help them." Kurt said. Before Archangel could respond, there was a puff of Brimstone and the sound of a small implosion, telling him that Nightcrawler was no longer present.

"Hmmm…" Warren thought deeply as he returned his attention back to the new recruits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Garage

"So you're actually going after them?" Logan said as he walked on all fours next to Scott. Scott had a military bag slung over his should as he threw it in the back of his car.

"They're probably the second biggest players in the game outside of us Logan." Scott said, adjusting his glasses. "I need to know where they stand and what happened to them. If they're even still a factor. They flop between being on the side of angels and the side of devils so much… And I owe it to Alvers." Scott said as he turned to look at Wolverine. "Maybe if my own childish pride hadn't gotten the best of me all those years ago, he would have stayed with the X-Men and they would all be on our side. I feel responsible because I'm supposed to be the leader of a post-human school, and I let my own emotions take over and drive away what could have been our best allies."

"If memory serves me, he did his own fair share of pushing. And the rest of them were a bunch of trouble makers as well. You're not to blame Scotty. They had plenty of chance, and they didn't take them."

"Yea, but how much of that was me not trying hard enough. Who knows? Maybe if I had reached out instead of pushing them away…"

"Who knows." Logan said. You just said it yourself Scotty. Who knows. No sense kicking yourself over it now."

"Yea. But I still owe it to them to see if they're okay." Scott said with a nod. "You of all people should know that this is something I have to do."

"Be safe. I don't need to be dealing with a crying fiancée" Logan said as he patted Scott on the back.

"Got room for one more?" Both of them turned to see Warren walking over with his own bag.

"Sure." Scott said with a nod.

"Wings?" Logan asked with a bit of surprise to his voice.

"I need to find the other Horsemen. I need to see if they're going through what I am. Omega's a good place to start, because he's the one whose off the grid yet also the most visual and probably the easiest to find.

"We'll be back in a week, tops." Scott said as they hopped in the car and drove away.

"Bout time he grew up." Logan said with a smirk and walked back into the mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: The World of OZT. Operation Zero tolerance has gone international, and see the inner workings of this agency and how they plan to deal with the mutant threat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out folks,

Descendent


	85. The World of O:ZT

The Brotherhood Chronicles: The World of OZT

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The United Nations Building, Washington DC

"Ladies and gentlemen." Bastion stated as he stood up front behind a podium as a power point was going on behind him. "As of this point in time, Operation: Zero Tolerance is now fully funded and active in 83% of the countries around the world. The Island of Genosha, created during the mutant terrorist known as Avalanche's assault on the world over a year ago, has been retrofitted and is now a fully staffed mutant detention facility, bearing state of the art technology and security." A picture of the Island appeared on the screen, with several large sentinels surrounding it, displaying hundreds of guards and cells, Already there were several dozen Mutants wearing neuro-inhibitor collars trapped in cells.

"Now what all of this means, is that Operation: Zero Tolerance is working. Mutant on human crime is down 45% across the board, and in several countries, mutants are now willingly surrendering themselves for registration. Several of the top most wanted mutants have been killed, leaving only Erik Lenshuer, David Xavier, and Lance Alvers as the top of the list, and from my recent understanding, The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants have been taken into SHIELD custody only a few days ago. In short, ladies and gentlemen, our species is saved." There was an eruption of applause as Bastion smiled deeply. He nodded and passed the microphone back to the chairmen and walked offstage, where Graydon Creed and general Stryker were waiting for him. They both had hard looks to their face.

"Nice Speech." Stryker said with a cold tone.

"What's wrong?" Bastion demanded as they all walked away down the well lit corridor leading outside. They passed several dignitaries who smile and nodded at them, but they paid them no mind as they walked outside into the bright noonday sun.

"Kincaid and Essex were both found dead a few hours ago." Creed spat as the three got into the back of a long black limo.

"What?" Bastion asked puzzled.

"Kincaid's last transmission stated that he had engaged the Brotherhood of Mutants, as well as some other rogue mutant group. When we sent backup, they found him in his human form, all the Nano-technology short circuited and with two bullets in his head. Essex was found with a broken neck and several holes in him." Stryker continued.

"That's not the worse of it. Essex was a mutant." Creed said venomously as they all got into the solid black limonene. "You wanna tell me why one of the top geneticists we have employed was a mutant? No telling how compromised we all are."

"Mr. Creed, calm yourself." Bastion stated as he glared at Graydon. "I knew Essex was a mutant, and I used him to our advantage, and when he outlived his usefulness, I sent Kincaid after him. The fact that he is dead is only more proof that the Prime Project is working."

"You knew?" Creed almost shouted, face red with rage.

"And it was dealt with Graydon. Everything is falling into place now. The Brotherhood is seen as the outlaws they are, The Prime Sentinel project is fully underway, with already 50 active Sentinels. Xavier and his institute are under the watch of SHIELD, and more importantly, the stink of Neverland is well behind us." Bastion said in a calming voice. "The loss of Kincaid, while a blow, is hardly going to topple our agency. And you saw the fools in there. They're practically eating out of our hands."

"And let's not forget your and Kelly's current approval rate. And unprecedented 83% across the board, both Republican and Democratic support, as well as numerous third parties also providing their support. The election is all but won Mr. Creed, we just need to wait 3 months for it to become official." Stryker added.

"Your right of course." Creed said as he sat back. "What about the plan for Kelly?"

"We've hired the mutant assassin through 4th party channels." Bastion stated. "He'll be dead in a month's time by mutant hands, which will allow you to assume to role of the presidential nominee, as well as all but guarantee us a victory."

"Not to mention what it will do to the mutant image." Stryker said with a smile.

"Well then gentlemen, Looks like everything is falling into place as expected." Creed said with a smile, as he finally calmed down.

"Did you expect any less?" Stryker said simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"How is everything going Gloria?" Kelly asked into his phone from his seat on the train.

"Your scheduled to meet with some blue collar workers in Memphis early tomorrow morning, then a lunch with your "Affiliates" followed by tour of the Tennessee countryside and finally a speech at the Memphis city hall.

"Excellent." Kelly said over the phone. "Where are the reservations for lunch so I can call my friends and tell them where to meet me? Uh huh, okay, thank you." Kelly said as he jotted a note down and then hung up the phone. He then reached into another pocket and pulled out another phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hail Hydra, cut off one head and two shall grow in its place." Came the voice over the phone.

"I have the meeting location." Kelly said with a stern voice. "Tomorrow at noon." Kelly said as he gave the location to the person on the other side of the phone. "Is everything prepared?" Kelly listened intently. "Good. I don't want this getting screwed up." Kelly said as he hung up the phone and smiled. He adjusted his glasses, the small tattoo on his wrist of a skull with snakes wrapped around it, briefly visible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Head quarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance, Washington DC

"Everything is going to plan." Stryker said as he looked at the files in front of him. "Kelly doesn't think we know about his Hydra connections, the same connections that are in our pocket and setting him up for his death."

"And creed is a fool. His own hatred for his mother and father are making him blind to what were doing." Bastion continued.

"All that's left are to use Kelly to route out what's left of Clan Akkaba in the Hydra organization." Stryker continued. "Operation Rebirth is under full swing, especially since Captain America has been de-thawed and freed. Within a few months, operation: Prime will also be in full swing. Once we have everything we need, we can stop the mutant menace once and for all."

"Agreed." Bastion said, his face cold and emotionless. "The Crimson Dawn is no longer bound to a mutant, thus free them of any influence they may have on the mystical matters."

"The witch and Alvers will still prove to be trouble." Stryker added.

"We won't have to kill them.' Bastion replied. "That matter will be dealt with shortly. And hopefully the two of them will also take care of Shadow King and Selene as well."

"I don't like this. Were sitting back while all the powerful players are making their moves, waiting to clean up the scraps."

"Taking on any Eternal head on is a suicide mission. They are far too powerful. The only reason I was able to stop Apocalypse is because Sinister had already infected him with Legacy, making him weaker, allowing me to kill him."

"So Apocalypse was Victim Zero, not Forge." Stryker smiled. "All attempts to cure legacy are focusing their research onto Forge, not Apocalypse."

"And with Apocalypses body under SHIELD custody, no one will ever put 2 and 2 together. Legacy won't be cured. Ever." Bastion smirked.

"So now we wait." Stryker nodded.

"I believe it would be prudent to have the next face of OZT to start making himself more public." Bastion said. "Perhaps if you appealed to the bible belt. They tend to have the most fear of the unknown."

"Reverend Stryker… I like the sound of that." Stryker said as he rubbed his chin. "I'd have to retire my military post, but since OZT isn't military issue…"

"There will be no conflicts. In fact with OZT going international, the less American influence the better it will be received across the board. Having a religious man at the spokesperson and not a general will do wonders." Bastion stated.

"I'll get started tomorrow." Stryker smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™©®

What are the odds they're Here." Warren said asked as he and Scott walked up to the Brotherhood House.

"Might as well start checking the local places, and this is their home, it make have some clues to their whereabouts." Scott said as the walked onto the porch.

"Sounds like there are people inside." Warren said.

"Maybe Bayville sold the house since the Brotherhood was captured?" Scott said as he rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes in silence before ringing it again.

"This is probably a dead end…" Warren started to say before the door opened.

"Look, whatever you're selling, we don't want…" Lance stated as he opened the door. "This should be good." Lance said as he smirked and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Your picking my lottery numbers from now on Scott." Warren said in amazement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Unexpected Guests. Archangel and Cyclops have a nice little sit down chat with the Brotherhood, which leads to some unexpected revelations on both sides.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Folks, you know what to do

Descendent


	86. UnXpected Guests

Brotherhood Chronicles: Unexpected Guests

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™©®, 9:00 am

"DAMN IT PIETRO!" Wanda shouted as she pounded on the bathroom door.

"It's just Wanda yelling at me again…." Pietro thought as he stood in the shower, allowing the hot water to pour over him and relax his sore body. His back and arms were lined with a myriad of scars from when he was tortured by Sinister over a year ago. "Its funny how much the rest of the guys complain about how I'm in the bathroom for over an hour. But it's my one escape. Ten minutes is like an hour for me. Now imagine being able to take ten hours to relax and settle yourself. To have all your shames and frustrations washed away. It's an amazing feeling. So when the others complain that I take to much time, screw 'em. It's the only thing that keeps me sane."

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill him." Wanda muttered to herself as she stood outside the bathroom, debating on hexing the door open. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a baggy tee shirt. "This is weird being the only girl in this house again." Wanda thought as she realized that with Betsy and X gone, she was indeed the last Brotherhood Babe. She started to let her thoughts wander till she was snapped out of her drifting by the bathroom door opening and her brother stepping out fully clothed and crisp.

"God-Sis-can't-you-hold-your-horses?" Pietro said as he was wearing a pale blue long sleeved shirt and his skinny jeans. "You'd-think-you-had-to-wash-Toad-slime-off-of-you-or-something. Oh-wait, you-do." Pietro smirked before he disappeared.

"Shower first, murder later." Wanda muttered to herself as she slammed the door shut.

Downstairs

"Pass the toast." Mike muttered as he shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Todd nodded and shot out his tongue, snatching the plate's bottom and pushing it towards the other mutant. "Gross. And thanks." Mike nodded taking a piece of slightly burnt bread off of the plate and shoving it into is mouth. The two brothers continued to eat in silence until heavy footfalls announced Fred's arrival.

"Whose turn was it to cook breakfast?" Fred asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Wanda's." Mike answered, not looking up from his cereal.

"So cereal and toast got it." Fred nodded sagely as he pulled out his own giant bowl and dumped a whole box of cereal into it.

"By the way, dibs on the first cup of coffee." Mike said, motioning to the coffee pot that was currently brewing the dark elixir of the gods. Fred nodded.

"I-hate-when-it's-Wanda's-turn-to-cook." Pietro said, appearing at the table.

"You mean fend for yourself day?" Mike asked sardonically.

"Yea, how-am-I-suppose-to-get-all-my-nutritional-values-from-a-simple-bowl-of-genereric-Toasty-Oats." Pietro nodded as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"My heart bleeds for you, yo." Todd said dryly.

"I'll say fifteen prayers for your suffering." Fred added.

"You-guys-suck."

"So you guys wanna do anything today?" Todd asked as he picked up the morning paper. He frowned as he saw the headlines were about Kelly and Creed's presidential run.

"Not really. We should probably go shopping at some point, were running low of food again." Mike said simply. Fred and Pietro both looked up from their bowls and cast each other a shrug. "Not to mention toiletries, spray paint, and various other things we can use to get into trouble with."

"Wanda wants to hit the mall. Apparently they opened a Hot Topic, so you know her." Todd said simply. "We can make a grocery run after that if you don't want to."

"Cool. My card is on the counter." Mike motioned with a tendricals. Sitting on the counter was the black MasterCard with the name Brotherhood Boarding House on it.

"Sweet." Todd nodded.

"Ooh. Mall-trip, count-me-in." Pietro said with a smile as he disappeared.

"That can only spell disaster." Fred stated simply.

"It should be entertaining at least." Todd shrugged as he walked over to the counter.

"Only groceries. Whatever the witchy woman wants comes out of your own pocket." Mike added as an afterthought.

"Good thing I saved all my money from working for X-Factor then, huh." Todd said with a smirk as he hopped over to the card, snatched it and then hopped upstairs. "Gotta keep my snukums happy."

"You know, we all have our own savings from when we were Merc's and working for X-Factor. You don't have to keep the house afloat on your own Mike." Fred said.

"I inherited the Nagrite family fortune when my father died. An amount around 20-23 million, counting investments and stocks. I also inherited Betsy's portion of the Braddock family fortune, a sum around 14-15 million. I'm not gonna do anything with the money, and this is the only home I know." Mike stated as he continued eating. Fred nodded to himself.

"What's for breakfast?" Lance asked as he walked into the room, narrowly avoiding Todd's hopping form.

"Wanda's turn to cook." Mike stated as he went back to his cereal.

"Cold cereal. Got it." Lance replied dryly as walked over to the counter where the coffee pot was brewing. "Brew faster damn it…" Lance hissed as his eyes narrowed as he stared at the coffee pot.

"I already have dibs on the first cup… ask Reverend." Mike said not looking up from his cereal as he poured himself another bowl.

"He did call Dibs." Fred said as he put more bread in the toaster.

"Wonderful." Lance muttered as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. I wouldn't want you two to have to separate yourself from your precious food. Maybe by the time I get back there will be some coffee for me."

"You were right Freddy. He can be taught." Mike muttered sarcastically as Lance pointed a finger at him and fired a narrow blast of seismic energy into his cereal bowl, shattering it all over the avatar of war.

"Bet you didn't see that coming..." Lance stared to say before Mike reached under the table and took out another bowl and dumped more cereal into it.

"Wanna bet." Mike said with a smile as he went back to breakfast. The door bell rang again and Lance just sighed.

"I hate you at times." Lance muttered as Mike shot him a smile and Fred snickered. "With my luck it'll be Summers.' Lance muttered as he walked over to the Brotherhoods door. Todd was sitting on the couch in the living room as Pietro was lounging, blowing a small ball up and down.

"Waiting on Wanda." Todd said, explaining the look of boredom on the two boys face. Lance just nodded as he turned towards the door.

"Look, whatever you're selling, we don't want…" Lance stared to say as he opened the door only to be caught speechless for the second time that day, as one Scott Summers and Warren Worthington the Third were both standing on the Brotherhood's porch. "This should be good." Lance said as he smirked and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned up against the door frame.

"Your picking my lottery numbers from now on Scott." Warren said in amazement.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked in a brief shock. "We saw you get captured by SHIELD…"

"We broke out." Lance said dryly

"WHO IS IT?" Fred's voice bellowed in the background.

"SUMMERS AND THE BIRD!" Lance called back.

"I'LL PUT ANOTHER POT OF COFFEE ON!" Fred shouted back.

"Look, as much as I would love to trade witty back and forth, I haven't had my coffee yet today, so come on in." Lance said as he walked away from the door, leaving it opened for the two stunned X-men to follow him.

"You wanted to talk to them." Warren said as he motioned for Scott to lead the way. They walked in to see Todd and Pietro lounging around, not really paying them any attention.

"Sup, yo." Todd said with a nod as Scott and Warren both exchanged a look and walked into the Brotherhood kitchen.

"HOLY GOD!" Warren shouted when he saw Mike in the blended War form. Instantly his wings unsheathed, destroying several cabinets with their razor edges.

"TODD, ADD NEW CABINETS TO THE LIST!" Mike shouted into the living room as he looked up with bitter amusement.

"GOT IT!"

"You're…" Warren started.

"Fully evolved." Mike answered. "We found Sinister and he tried to turn me back into War, but he failed because Betsy merged the War persona with my own, freeing me of all shades of Apocalypses control. So all that happened was I was given my truly evolved form and powers." Omega explained as he got up, maneuvered around the wings and dumped his bowl in the sink. "Whose turn is it for dishes?"

"Fred." Lance said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I traded with Todd." Fred said as he poured another bowl of cereal.

"I TRADED WITH MIKE!"

"Crap…I knew I forgot something." Mike said as he hung his head. He then turned on the sink and started washing the dishes. "So what brings you two merry little toy soldiers over to the 'Hood House™©®

"And can you put the wings away? I'd like to be able to leave." Fred said as he drank the milk out of the empty bowl and dumped it into the sink, slightly splashing Mike who shot him a look.

"Yea." Warren said as his metallic wings withdrew back. "Sorry. I was caught by surprise."

"We wanted to see if you guys were okay." Scott said simply. Lance and Mike both gave him a look, before starting to chuckle. "No really. We saw what happened in England, and we wanted to see what was up."

"And say condolences about Betsy…" Warren added. Mike just turned back to the dishes.

"So you just wanted to see if we were alive and well?" Lance asked sarcastically. "Well we are, much to the chagrin of the most powerful secret agency in the world."

"It's more then that." Scott said, "Look, Warren wanted to talk to Mike about… you know who… why don't we go in the living room."

"Sure. We can give these two manipulated-by-a-dark-mutant-god-kids some alone time." Lance said as he walked out with Fred, Scott following him into the living room.

"If you wanna talk then you're helping me with dishes.' Mike stated as he washed more bowls.

"I'll dry." Warren said simply as he walked over towards the counter.

"So this has got to be good." Wanda said as she sat down on Todd's lap, drawing an irate look from her brother.

"Why-do-I-get-the-feeling-like-we're-back-in-school-and-about-to-get-a-lecture?" Pietro said as he continued to play with the small rubber ball in his hands.

"Cause its captain X-geek himself, yo, of course were gonna get a lecture."

"Todd lets give the man a chance to talk." Fred said as he seated himself. "Historically whenever there's an X-Man here, the world is in trouble and they need our help."

"Truth." Lance added as he sat in his chair and motioned for Scott to take a seat on the couch next to Pietro.

"Its kind of both a lecture and a plea." Scott admitted. "I know you guys don't like the whole round about ways of talking, so I'll be direct."

"Wow. This is a new leaf for you Summers." Lance commented dryly. "You at least admitted you want to somewhat lecture us."

"You guys have some of the most powerful mutants in the world amongst you. God knows how many people have wanted you on there side throughout the years."

"Magneto." Todd said.

"Mystique." Wanda piped up.

"The government." Fred continued.

"SHIELD" Pietro added.

"Xavier." Lance said as the others gave him a look. "Look, I joined the X-men for a brief period, alright, let it go."

"Right. That's a lot of people, all trying to use you for their own ends. And you guys are on the sides of Angels just as much as the sides of Devils." Scott continued.

"Is this a recruitment speech, yo?" Todd spoke up before Wanda shushed him.

"No. The Institute's gates are always open if any of you decided you wanted to join. It's always been that way. I guess it was harder because of how much we all hated each other when we were kids. But I can see now where that was a mistake. And by us pushing you away we made an error that would put you guys against not only us, but the world."

"Hindsight-is-20-20-and-tinted-red-apprently." Pietro commented.

"I just wanted to apologize to you all." Scott said, drawing a shocked expression from most of the Brotherhood. "A war is coming, and we at the institute are trying to stop it. And we need to know what side you all are going to be on." Scott stated.

"Same side we've always been on Slim." Fred said simply.

"Our-own." Pietro continued.

"All we've ever wanted was to be able to be left alone by those who wanted to use us. Now we know when were getting used so we can just avoid it." Wanda explained. "If there's a war coming, then heaven help anyone who tries to come after us, mutant, human, God, or government. It won't matter. They'll all get the same response."

"Were the Brotherhood for a reason.' Lance finished. "We're family, and family looks out for it own. Fuck the rest of the world." Scott nodded as he finally understood.

"Alright then." Scott said after a long pause. "But like I said, the gates of the Institute are always open if you decide that that's what you want."

"Not for me.' Lance said bitterly.

"Even for you." Scott said. "It wasn't your fault Alvers, no matter how much you blame yourself. It wasn't."

"Thanks Summers." Lance said as he looked down.

"That's all I had to say, guess we just wait for those two to finish up." Scott said as he motioned to the kitchen were Omega and Archangel were still dwelling.

"So what's on your mind Warren?" Mike asked as he washed the dishes.

"I've been struggling with what happened to me." Warren said after a few minutes of silence. "I was wondering if any of the other Horsemen were having similar issues, trying to grasp the extent of what that monster did to us."

"You see how people die, don't you?" Mike asked as Warren almost dropped the dish.

"How did you…" Warren started to say but stopped. "Every time I look at someone, no matter how hard I try, all I can see is how they die. I can see all the variables, every little terrible thing that could happen to them and bring them about to oblivion's cold grasp." Warren admitted.

"It's what Apocalypse did to us.' Mike nodded. "He used his blood, along with his technology to alter our very genetic structure. He made us into the near perfect incarnations of the biblical four Horsemen." Mike nodded. "I talked with Pyro about it back when we were working for Magneto. He was struggling with it to."

"So how did you manage?" Warren asked as he stopped and gave Omega a hard look. Mike didn't answer for a long time as he took a deep breath.

"Betsy." Mike said quietly. "She separated the War personality, all of Apocalypses psychological manipulations and mind control. She created it into its own persona, and locked it down in my deep subconscious and away where it could do damage. It gave me time to develop my own was to cope, and then I had her merge the two personalities together, to complete me." Mike explained as he stopped washing, and pulled his thick dreadlocks into a top-knot. "She gave me the chance to take control of the demon that's inside of me, and I did. Because if I couldn't, it would destroy me."

"Sounds simple." Warren said.

"Its not." Mike countered. "I struggle with the dark passenger everyday. I can still look at any situation and predict the outcome ahead of time, and be about 90% accurate. It's hard, but I owe it to my wife's memory to do it, and not give in."

"So I should see if Xavier could do that for me?"

"I think it's different for all of us. I think we all need to find our own path." Mike said as he went back to the dishes. "What worked for me may not work for you. Maybe you need to find the others and talk with them. Maybe that's how you'll learn to deal with it. You were the one who was manipulated the longest."

"No the first avatars were the ones he had the longest." Warren stated. "His true avatars."

"Yea, but he never activated them. He never needed to when we were enough for his plans." Mike said sternly. "If they were unleashed, they _would_ bring about the end of days in his name."

"You know what I'm thinking don't you? Or at least you can take a guess." Warren said as he gave Omega a hard look. "I need to find the others and see what they're doing, see if they're still under his control."

"Ozymandias is still out there, as well as Caliban. We have no clue where either of them are. And you could probably use help finding Pyro since he's still with Magneto." Mike nodded. "I think I could use some closure on this as well."

"So just like that you'll help?" Mike paused and took another deep breath.

"It needs to be done. Betsy did it for me, its only fair that I help you. And honestly, the X-Men and 'Hood. They don't know what it was like. Only the four of us have that in common. If it'll help you understand, then it's only fair that I help you out. Let's go tell the others what's up. I got the feeling that 'Hood won't be happy. Were gonna need to borrow the Velocity to, which I'm sure will make uncle Chucky happy."

"Thanks." Warren said with a small smile, and for the first time in a while, he felt a small stirring of hope as the two of them walked into the living room. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Eternals, Part I: Life. Lance is the Scion of Gaea, and the potential to become a true immortal, but when he discovers that Selene and Shadow King seek to unmake the world, Gaea's chosen warrior must step forward to defend her, no matter the cause. And he's gonna need some help from some unexpected sources.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stay tuned for the upcoming Side fic, entitled 'Horsemen'. This will feature Omega and Archangel searching out the other Horsemen and uncovering more of the cult of Apocalypse and what they are truly up to.

Later all, you know what to do

Descendent


	87. Eternals, Part One: Life

Brotherhood Chronicles: Eternals, Part One: Life

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™©®

The Brotherhood house was quiet. Omega had just left a few hours ago with Archangel to go speak with Pyro about being Horsemen and what had happened to them. Fred was sitting in one of the side rooms, reading the Bible. Todd was out with Wanda and Pietro shopping at the mall, Leaving Lance alone with his thoughts as he sat outside. The crisp spring air felt cool on his skin, as Lance sat in the Lotus position, legs crossed in silent meditation. The clouds rolled over head as Lance sunk deeper into himself, and then extending himself outwards.

His senses were extending outside of his body, into the world around him. He felt the dry hot air of the desert, the moist temperate climate of the rainforest. He breathed deep, smelling the maple trees and pine forests of Vermont and Maine. He was everywhere but in his body. He felt the slow grinding of the tectonic plates, the source of his power as the earth moved and shifted. Gaea's life spirit was enveloping him, serving as a comforting guide as Lance pushed himself out further. He was searching for something, and he was going to find it, no matter how long it took. He could feel it at the edge of his perceptions, almost imperceptible at first, and never fully in his grasp. There was a dead spot in the Artic circle. A space where even Lance could not feel the Sacred Mothers presence. That is where his quarry was hiding.

"Dammit." Lance muttered as he felt himself withdraw back into his body. He kept his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. The air smelled like ozone and the hair on the back of his neck was starting to stand up.

"**Another wasted day?"**

"No. Selene is out there." Lance said, turning to face Thor. The Norse God as standing behind Lance, long blond hair and beard blowing slightly as he stood quietly off to the side. His large hammer, Mjolinr, was resting on the ground as Thor cast a dark look at Lance. "And I think I know where…"

"**You find yourself consumed with this hunt Scion, but is it truly worth your time**?"

"Selene is out there." Lance repeated, pausing to let it sink in. "And I know she's plotting something. I can _feel _it. It's like there's a gap in Gaea. A dead spot in the world that even I can't pierce through."

"**What do you plan to do**?" Thor asked. There was a dark look to the thunder God's features.

"If she's working with Shadow King, I can't confront her without a telepath to watch my back. I wish Betsy was still around, because her link with the Crimson Dawn would make her the best choice, but now I'm limited with whom I can turn to for help."

"**Are there are others who would help you, if you merely looked. I believe your Mother has given you the answer**?" Thor said as he pointed to the ground, where there was an image shaped into the dirt of a Phoenix in full flight.

"I think so." Lance said, an idea dawning on him. "I think its time I paid the Xavier Institute a visit."

"**Then when do we leave**?" Thor said, hoisting Mjolinr onto his shoulders, a broad smirk across his features.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's Institute

"So let me try to fully understand this?" Jean Grey asked as she looked at Lance, then at Thor. "You want my help in combating a near immortal witch, who wields powers on par with Apocalypse. And she's seeking to bring about the end of days."

"Sounds crazy I know." Lance stated, as Jean turned her attention and focus back onto him. "But go ahead and do your whole psychic whammy thing on me to see if I'm telling the truth." Lance continued. "Saying it is one thing, seeing is another."

Jean gave Lance a stern look before speaking after several minutes of silence. "No. I believe you. You were right about the Monolith; you would be right about this as well." Jean said, letting out a sigh. "How can I help?"

"Remember the Shadow King?" Lance asked.

"How could I forget a being of pure malicious thought?" Jean asked. "Yes, I remember him. The Professor and I have been scouring the Astral Plane for him, ever since the Apocalypse fiasco." Jean stated. "But even with Cerebro he's near impossible to find, we can only find traces of him, people who he's already used up. It's almost as if the Astral Plane I his domain, and were just visitors. Finding him is like finding the proverbial needle in the haystack."

"Could you take him in a one on one fight?" Lance asked.

"With Cerebro's assistance... Yea, I could possibly. He's powerful, but he focuses on negative energy and corruption. That's his weakness. If the Professor could sever his connections to those he feeds on then he would be no more of a threat then any other low level telepath."

"How would you like the chance to take him on directly?" Lance asked. Jean got a shocked look to her face as she looked between Lance and Thor. The Thunder God's steady gaze let her now the severity of the matter.

"I'm in." Jean said with a hard look.

"Thought that might get your attention." Lance smiled. "We're gonna need the X-Jet." Lance added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Astral Plane

There was the black expanse that stretched out for eternity. It was the Astral Plane, a shadow version of the real world with a myriad of faint glowing lights that served at the connection of the everyday man to the Astral Plane. Some lights were brighter then others, some much dimmer, but they were all connected by a silver thread to the plane itself. Powerful telepaths called the Astral Plane their playground, as they could mold it with the power of their mind. Here, in this realm the mind was the most potent weapon, one of its more sinister masters had made his home. Off in a far of expanse there was a dark and sinister looking web, spun from the silver threads that linked the minds of all of the Shadow Kings pawns to him. The normally silver thread that held a person anchored to the Astral Plane looked corrupted, and some ran with black spots and decay, signifying the influence of the Shadow King. At the center of this woven darkness sat the Shadow King, feeding on the negative energy that flowed into him via the threads that were connected to him.

His dark red eyes glowed as his body was formed of the substance of nightmares and pain, having long ago shed his mortal form and name, Shadow King now existed as an Eternal, and immortal master of the mind. Slowly, methodically he spun his web, manipulating all of those with whom he had touched. He watched with a disinterested amusement as Essex was killed. While a powerful pawn, he was still a pawn in the game that the Shadow King played with the other Eternals, and the Shadow King needed his true players in his game to take the field. Nur had been one of the better players of the game and Shadow King was looking forward to seeing what the Eternal of Creation, his rival and competition, next move was, or even if Nur had anymore cards left to play.

The witch was another player of interest. Like Nur, Selene had first amused Shadow King, but it became clear that she was formidable, and could play the game as well as Nur and Shadow King could. She was much, much older then the Shadow King, having earned her birthright back in the days of Rome, around the same time as Apocalypse's ascension in Egypt. She was of no substantial threat, her goals were lofty and had no subtlety to them, all she craved was visible and material power, her own desires, choosing to ignore the manipulations of the other Eternals, falsely believe that they're actions were beneath her.

Shadow King continued to weave his web of influence of misery, plucking a strand and cause a man to brutally murder his wife with a hammer and then throw himself off of the building. Their children already had their threads in the Shadow King's possession, and he would weave them well. Perhaps a politician, or a serial killer. "Why not both?" Shadow King finally mused out loud with a sinister smile. "Selene, Selene… you do not know how to make an appropriate feint…"

He was right of course. The Witch had drawn the ire of the Shaman, and now Gaea's chosen was bent on her destruction. Ever since Lance Alvers had been born, the Shadow King had sensed the power within the boy. He was more then capable of being more then just the Avatar of Gaea. No, he could ascend and become a true Eternal, another player in the grand game. A few more threads moved into place, and the Shadow King would have everything in place to make the Shaman more then just a pawn. No. he would be a true ally, one whom would owe his loyalty to the Shadow King. He smiled darkly, knowing that even if his efforts failed he would still have won a grandiose victory because Selene would no longer be a player in the game.

Shadow King watched as he saw Lance and Thor speaking with Jean Grey. The arrogant pupil of his nemesis, no, not a nemesis. The mortal that dared to challenge an Eternal on his own domain. A cruel smile played across the Shadow Kings face as possibilities began to swim through his mind of ways he could get back at Xavier through his prize student.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Savage Land

In the middle of the Artic Circle sat a place that looked like it was plucked from time and hidden for nearly a millennium. A lush tropical jungle that was nestled between several glaciers. Kept hidden and safe by a powerful network of magic and alien technology, the Savage Land stood as a testament to time itself. At the center of the jungle in a wide expanse of clearing stood an ancient castle. Worn with eons of age, the medieval and gothic architecture was apparent. Giant stone gargoyles stood in high buttresses. At the center of the Castle, in a large circular room that was decorated with artwork form over the course of a thousand years sat Selene, the Eternal of Death.

She was wearing a long slender dress that was as black as night, and form fitted so that it clung to her alabaster skin. Crystal blue eyes stared out from behind long dark hair, staring into a stone bowl that was filled with water. Slowly images formed in the water, and changed as she continued to watch with a bemused interest.

"It seems the Shaman is finally looking to claim vengeance…" Selene purred, her ruby red lips curling into a smile. "And with one of the Nordic god's on his side… this could prove to be most fun." She turned her head to the wall and made an archaic gesture. Slowly the wall melted away to reveal a spiral staircase, and what could be barely described as a man stepped forward. His flesh was desiccated and his eyes hollow. His movements were more like a marionette, and less like a man moving under his own power.

"Mistress." The man spoke with a voice that had no tone or warmth, awaiting Selene's command.

"We are going to have guests soon." Selene said her voice like silk. "See to it that the others are prepared. They must not interrupt me during the ritual. I will not be denied when I'm this close."

"Yes Mistress." The man spoke as he turned to leave, leaving Selene alone with her thoughts. She looked around the room at all of the artwork and pictures. They all displayed the same thing. A full feather Phoenix in flight. "Soon…" Selene whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House

"LANCE! FRED! Were-back!" Pietro called out as he sped through the front door. Wanda followed him in, carrying a small bag, followed closely by Todd, who was overburdened with dozens of other bags. He wobbled on his legs as he tried t keep his balance.

"Yo, no more mall trips for a while…" Todd commented as he deposited most of the packages onto the brotherhood's couch. "My arms can't take that kind of punishment yo." He said as he collapsed onto the other part of the couch.

"Whiner." Wanda mused. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better toddles?" Wanda cooed as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Gross." Pietro commented, his face puckering up into a sour expression. "I'm-gonna-go-some-place-else-before-I-get-violently-ill." Pietro commented as he sped off.

"I swear he's a bigger baby then you are." Wanda commented as she plopped into Todd's lap.

"Eh. We should be use to it yo." Todd smirked as he kissed his scarlet witch.

"Hey guys." Fred said as he walked into the room. "Whoa, do I need to turn around?" Fred said as he put a massive hand to his face.

"Na. We're done." Wanda said with a smile as she stood up.

"Did you guys have fun?" Fred chuckled to himself.

"If you count serving as a pack mule for five hours as fun, then yea, we had a blast." Todd commented from the couch. "Where's lance at yo? We picked up some new tools for him since we trashed his last set trying to rebuild the catapult."

"He and Thor left a little while ago?"

"Thor?" Wanda asked. "I'm not a huge fan of one of the avengers being all buddy-buddy with our fearless leader."

"He did help us free Lance." Todd said. "And remember, Lance and he are playing at a whole different level then we are now."

"Yea. Yea…" Wanda commented. "So where did they go?"

"They went to go pay the red menace a visit." Fred answered. "That was about two hours ago."

"That-can-only-end-well." Pietro said as he reappeared.

"Actually it did." Jean's voice said as the brotherhood all turned to see Lance, Thor and Jean grey all standing in the door way.

"Oh boy, this should be interesting." Todd commented from the couch.

"I'll put on a pot of coffee." Fred said as he lumbered into the kitchen.

"Wanda, were gonna need your help." Lance said after he explained that he was planning an assault on Selene. Thor and Grey were coming with him, and Xavier would be on the ready to assist if they needed back up.

"I'm in." Wanda said simply. Todd and Pietro shared a look.

"So-are-we." Pietro said with a smirk.

"Were going after some big fish here guys. I don't want to risk your safety. This could go one way or another." Lance said simply. "Selene and the Shadow king are both on par with Apocalypse. And he wiped the floor with us last time."

"All the more reason you need our help." Todd smirked.

"Alright." Lance said simply. "Freddy?"

"I'll sit this one out. I have a feeling that I'm going to be needed here." Fred said simply.

"Okay." Jean commented. "Let's do this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Eternals, Part Two: Death. Selene has found a new place to work from, and is seeking to bring about the end of days. But with Avalanche, Marvel Girl, Thor, Scarlet Witch and the others be able to stop her? And what role does the Shadow King play in all of this? And why are Todd and Pietro also tagging along? And who else is stowing away?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do

Descendent


	88. Eternals, Part Two: Death

Brotherhood Chronicles: Eternals, Part Two: Death

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's Institute

"Are you one hundred percent sure of this Jean?" Scott asked as he looked at the redhead who was sitting across from him. The two of them were in the cockpit of the Blackbird. Scott cast a glance behind him to see Lance, Storm, Thor and Wanda all sitting in various seats of the jet.

"Yes Scott. Lance asked for my help, and the Professor will be guiding me the entire time with the help of Cerebro."

"I'm not a fan of this, but at least Lance and Wanda had the good sense to leave Pietro and Toad at home. That could have been a real disaster." Scott said as he piloted the jet towards Antarctica

"My brother has no clue what he was try to get himself involved in." Wanda commented. "I'm not about to risk his and Todd's safety." Wanda added before turning to face the window.

"Lance, I thought you guys were stationed in Antarctica for a while, isn't that where the nexus is?"

"Yea." Lance commented. "But we were on the edges of Antarctica, were going to the true center."

"True center?" Storm asked.

"This dead zone masks itself. It hides from the most sophisticated of technology and simple rules of physics. People may have thought they were in the center of the continent, but they weren't. This place is masked by powerful magic, and something else." Lance explained. "I can't even feel the sacred mother's presence anywhere near it, and that makes it an affront to everything I stand for."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well see when we get there. But if Selene has somehow altered the very fabric of Gaea's presence, then I have to restore it." Lance said. "It will be difficult, but I think I should be able to manage it."

"I love walking into potentially lethal situations without a plan or back up." Scott muttered to himself.

"Welcome to the Brotherhoods philosophy of life." Wanda stated. "And besides, we have backup. The rest of the X-Men and Pietro and Todd are all ready to come running."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cargo Hold of the X-Jet

"Shut-up." Pietro hissed as he and Todd hid behind some crates. "Todd was wrapped in several blankets, looking very mummy-ish, while he was frantically rubbing two sticks together in a vain attempt to get a fire started.

"Yo, you shut up." Todd yelped as he tried to make himself warmer. "I'm an amphibian yo, I don't do good in cold." Todd muttered before the two of them heard some rustling from behind them.

"W-What-w-was-t-that?" Pietro asked, his voice growing a few octaves in pitch.

"It could be G-G-G-G-Ghosts…" Todd stampeded as he backed up into Pietro.

"I'm-not-scared-of-ghosts." Pietro stated, voice betraying how he really felt. "I'm-more-worried-that-it-might-be-Wanda…"

"G-Good point yo." Todd said as a large white bundle fell out from the boxes in front of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both boys screamed as they hugged each other.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the bundle, causing Todd and Pietro to scream louder. Todd picked up a wiffle ball bat and began to beat the object while screaming in terror, eyes closed tightly.

"Ouch…"

"Owwie."

"Ow. Vhat hurts…" Said a familiar German voice. The bundle unraveled itself to reveal Nightcrawler and Iceman.

"Todd! Todd! It's-the-X-geeks, not-a-ghost." Pietro said as he shook Todd, who was still hitting them with his trusty wiffle ball bat. Todd opened his eyes to see them, and blinked a few times as he looked at them.

"So it is yo." Todd quipped as he looked between the X-Men and his bat a few times before he resumed hitting them again with the bat.

"Ow… Ow… Ow…" Iceman stated as Kurt teleported them away from the maniacal Todd and his waffle bat of doom.

"Vhat the hell?" Kurt demanded. "Vhat are you to doing vhere?"

"And why do you have a wiffle ball bat of all things?" Bobby asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why not, yo?" Todd countered. Bobby went to rebut, but stopped to think about it.

"Good point." Bobby muttered.

"What-are-you-two-doing-here?" Pietro asked.

"Ve though vou vhere ghosts." Kurt stated. "And ve asked vou first."

"We're-stowing-away-to-help-Lance-and-my-sister-and-Mr. Lightning-pants." Pietro explained. "No-way-am-I-letting-my-sister-go-after-two-super-powerful-mutants-without-me. And-I-can't-do-anything-without-my-trusty-mascot." Pietro said, patting Todd on the head.

"Your turn chuckles." Todd quipped.

"We were told we couldn't come and had to stay on the back-up team." Iceman stated. "I'm tired of always being on the back up team." Bobby said simply.

"And I'm the fuzzy dude, no one tells me vhere I can and can't go." Kurt smirked. "Besides, it can't hurt Scott, Jean, and Ororo from having some extra help."

"It seems that great minds think alike yo." Todd commented.

"Great. My mental acuity is now compared to that of the Toad, my life is now complete." Iceman muttered to himself.

"Glad to be of service." Todd smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear something?" Scott asked as Jean closed her eyes and focused. "Sounded like screaming."

"Oh good Lord." Jean sighed. "We appear to have four stowaways on board.

""Pietro…" Wanda snarled as she unbuckled her belt.

"And Toad, Bobby and Kurt." Jean added.

"I'll handle it." Wanda said as she stood up and walked back towards the cargo hold.

"I do not envy those boys." Lance commented as he stared off out of the window. Soon everyone was hearing screaming coming from the back of the plane. Even Thor winced at the sound of it.

"**If pain builds character, then those boys will be much, much better off after we land**." Thor spoke.

"Assuming they can walk." Storm quipped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Astral Plane

"Shadow King…" Selene called out as her Astral projected self stood outside the web of pain and despair the Shadow King called a home. The immortal mutant witch stood patiently for what seemed like an eternity, awaiting acknowledgment. In all of her dealings with the Eternal of the Mind she had learned that Shadow King moved at his own pace and would deliberately move slower if he knew it would aggravate the person, putting them off guard and easier to manipulate. She would not fall victim to his childish tricks. After several long minutes of silence Selene noticed the air around her growing colder, and slightly darker, signaling Shadow King's presence.

"Selene… my dear…" Came the whispered voice like honey from all around her. "How may I be of assistance to you my dear?"

"I was seeking to have you return a favor that you owe me…" Selene said seductively.

"And how may I return this favor?" Shadow King asked as he materialized right over Selene's shoulder. He put a taloned hand onto her shoulder; his icy breath raised the hair on her neck.

"I'm seeking to unleash and gain control of the Phoenix Force." Selene stated. "I will make it my own."

"The Phoenix Force is just a legend. A myth that the Shi'ar aliens fear and brought with them to this planet and passed on to primitive man." Shadow King spoke, clearly hiding that he knew more.

"All legends have a basis in reality." Selene mused. "And all I need if for you too keep the Shaman and the rest of his rag tag primates from stopping me."

""Not just the Shaman, but also the Nordic God of Thunder, and the witch." Shadow King stated. "Plus the rest of them. Three Alpha class mutants as well. It could prove to be most challenging."

"So you know more then you let on?" Selene purred, hiding her impatience.

"There is little that goes on that involves the Shaman that I do not know about." Shadow King said as he faded away and reappeared in front of Selene. "He has been one of my prized targets since his birth. His potential for true evil and destruction is unparalleled. He could be a true avatar of chaos."

"Well he has meddled in my affairs before, and I will not be stopped when I am this close to unlocking true power of the cosmic scale." Selene demanded as a thought occurred to her. "And since you are so invested in the Shaman, I would hope that you would help, lest I have to go else where and he might be harmed."

"Very well Selene. I will keep the Shaman and his allies busy to the best of my ability." Shadow King smirked a fang filled smile.

"Excellent." Selene smiled as she faded away, back to her body. Shadow king watched her leave and smiled to himself, plans already swimming through his dark thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Savage Land, Antarctica

"Goddess… what is this place?" Storm said as she stepped off of the X-Jet into the lush tropical jungle.

The Sun was high in the sky and despite the fact that they were in the artic continent, the temperature was humid and hot. Large insects buzzed around them and it looked like a page was taken out of time.

"This is the Savage Land." Lance commented as he looked around.

"The Savage Land?" Scott asked. "Why is it called the Savage land…" Scott started to say before a Tyrannosaurus Rex burst through the jungle, chasing another dinosaur through the clearing the gathered mutants were standing in, and disappearing back into the thick jungle.

"Was that a T-Rex?" Todd asked, mouth hanging open.

"Yea… It-was." Pietro stated in shock.

"Okay, just checking yo." Todd said weakly before he passed out.

"What is this place?" Bobby asked, pointing out the giant bugs that were now buzzing around Todd unconscious body.

"The Savage Land." Lance said again, as if that explained everything. "It's supposed to be a myth."

"Looks real enough for ve." Kurt said.

"According to legend, this place is sealed away from time by powerful magic's. It explains why I couldn't feel it or sense Gaea's presence. This world is locked away from her, a land hidden from time itself." Lance continued.

"How did Selene find it?" Jean asked

"**Selene is ancient. Well over two thousand years old**." Thor spoke. "**She could have found this place any number of ways**." Thor finished as Lance looked around

"Pietro, cover me. Wanda, wake up Todd." Lance said as he dropped to his knees. He buried his hands into the loose topsoil, sinking his essence into the world around him.

"What's he doing?" Bobby asked, as Pietro picked up Todd's wiffle ball bat and stood over his fearless leader.

"Searching.' Wanda stated as she walked over to Todd unconscious form and began slapping him. "He synchs up his mind with the earth and basically learns everything about the land. If Selene is here, he'll find her."

"Intense." Bobby said as he frosted up. "So what do we do while we wait Scott?"

"I don't know, get the lay of the land I suppose. Go explore, but stay in groups of two and stay close to the Blackbird. No clue what other surprises exist here." The others all nodded and paired off and walked into the jungle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selene's castle

"I don't know, get the lay of the land I suppose. Go explore, but stay in groups of two and stay close to the Blackbird. No clue what other surprises exist here" Scotts voice echoed off of the walls. Selene sat in her stone throne staring into a pool of swirling water that showed her images of the brotherhood and X-men all pairing off.

"You have no idea, dear Cyclops." Selene purred. Her eyes glinted with a malicious intent as she sent out a mental command.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on the Brotherhood Chronicles: Eternals, Part Three: Mind. While Lance searches for Selene, the others encounter the more hidden dangers of the Savage Land. And the Shadow King begins his play for the soul of the Shaman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do

Descendent


End file.
